The Clan of Currents
by Mr. Lee
Summary: Four souls search the world for a place to call home. What they do on their journey helps them become legends. A revised version of Wanderers by 412816. NarutoxTemari and GaaraxTayuya. Rated M for language and suggestive themes. Currently on Temp. Hiatus.
1. Ch 1 Convergence

The Clan of Currents by Mr. Lee (Originally Wanderers by 412816)

This fanfiction will be a NarutoxTemari and a GaaraxTayuya story

Rated M for language and suggestive themes

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The story Wanderers is owned by 412816. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Authors note: This story I'm making is my first fanfiction and is derived from the story Wanderers by 412816 with a few extra twists and turns on my part. I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I do. This story is dedicated to all Naruto fans that pair him up with any girl. I think we can all agree that boy needs some loving (Sorry yaoi fans, nothing personal :).). I also dedicate this fic to all NarutoxTemari fans and authors especially Temari of the Desert, 412816, Naruto x Temari and the other authors I missed. All right then let's get started. Enjoy :)!

_"What lies behind us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives within us." -Oliver Wendall Holmes_

**Ch. 1-Convergence**

Four souls, all of them shunned for different reasons come together to find a place where they can belong. Their journey to find that place is a story that will become the stuff of legends. Our tale takes place one year after Naruto's battle with Sasuke and Orochimaru.

16 year old Uzumaki Naruto held a bloody kunai in his hand while standing under the rain. It was drenched with the blood of 50 civilians of Konoha. It happened after he left Ichiraku for the night, as his thoughts of that battle a year ago tormented his mind. Even though he was a chunin now and had learned many techniques from Jiraiya, Yamato, Kakashi, and Tsunade, he still felt powerless to save his former teammate from the darkness that is the Snake Sannin Orochimaru and his quest for vengeance and power.

Unfortunately, Kami was about to throw him another curveball. As he headed to his home, he was surrounded by a large mob of villagers that wanted one thing and one thing only. And that was his death. Naruto looked around the rooftops, but he sensed none of the ANBU that guarded the village. He sighed anticipating this. With the exception of his precious people, most of Konoha considered him the demon and not its container.

'Great, just what I don't need.' Naruto said to himself somberly. He really was not in the mood for this as the crowd started to approach him and began to yell their usual taunts at the young man.

"Hey demon, leave this village, no one wants you here!"

"Die you freak! Demons aren't welcome in Konoha!"

"I can't believe you have friends. Who would want to be friends with a monster like you?"

The insults and slurs just kept coming and coming as they started to toss rocks, kunai and other objects at him. The blonde haired ninja's anger was rising and he knew that he had to escape since the seal that held the Kyubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed fox) was very unstable as of late that the people who could help him with it were away at the time. He took a few steps back and was about to jump up to the rooftops when he suddenly felt a piercing pain in his back. Naruto screamed in pain and turned around to see a man plunging a kunai deep into his right kidney. Even though the man was dressed normally, Naruto automatically knew that it was a ninja. A villager would never have gotten the drop on him so easily. As he was about to attempt to remove it, the 'villager' plunged the kunai even deeper until only the tip was showing. The pain the blonde ninja was so great that he was bending down on one knee. The 'villager' had the advantage and convinced the mob to attack.

"Come on everyone! I've injured the demon. Now's our chance to destroy him!" The 'villager' cried.

In a moments notice, the mob surrounded the young ninja and attacked him with anything they could put their hands on. Naruto covered his face with his hands and tried to block the punches, kicks and sharp objects they were using against him. But the kunai was still stuck in his kidney and he was slowly losing consciousness with all the blood he lost. The 'villager' pulled out another kunai and was about to plunge it into his heart. But his previous actions was about to be his last, because at that moment a loud roar was heard. A roar that was not human.

"**You foolish humans, do you really think you can destroy me!! I'll destroy all of you instead!!**" The evil voice growled with malice as red chakra swirled around Naruto and five chakra tails swung behind him. Normally the tails would not appear at such a fast rate, but the weakening seal combined with Naruto's pent up rage and his natural will to survive contributed to Kyubi's 'easy' release. The mob started to panic and the 'villager' gasped in horror as the kunai in Naruto's kidney fell out while the remainder of his wounds started to heal at a rapid rate. They started to run away, but it was all in vain as the Kyubified Naruto pulled out a platinum kunai and started slashing and stabbing the mob.

"**Hey don't run off, I want to play with you!"** Kyubi bellowed with an evil chuckle as he ran after every member of the mob, killing them with ease and enjoying their screams. He made sure to save the 'villager' for last and cornered him next to the pile of bodies he created. The man tried begging and pleading for mercy, but the demon fox simply roared with laughter.

"**I should thank you human for letting me out for some fun. Here is your reward!"** Kyubi said with a smirk. And with a chakra enhanced downward slash, he cut the 'villager' in half. The demon fox let out a final laugh at his handiwork and finally returned Naruto's body back to him. Taking a moment to collect himself, he looked around and saw the dead bodies around him.

"Wh-, what happened?" Naruto said drowsily as he looked at the bloody kunai in his hand. As soon as he saw it and the corpses that surrounded him, he dropped it immediately and started to tremble while tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Oh Kami, what have I done?" Naruto sobbed as he looked at his bloody hands. Even though he had passed out from the lost of blood, he already knew what had happened when he saw the carnage. And as if the village wasn't cursing him enough, who should conveniently appear but an ANBU guard who was a friend of the 'villager' who started it all.

'I can't believe that Shingo failed.' The ANBU guard thought to himself as he looked at the deformed body of his comrade. For the pass couple of weeks, the two ANBU guards had noticed that Tsunade had given Naruto time off to train and that when he headed home, the blonde ninja was extremely exhausted and had little chakra. So they decided that they would strike with the help of the villagers who hated the demon container as much as they did. Unfortunate for them, Naruto did not train this day and decided to use the day to relax and reflect on various things, which is something he has been doing a lot lately.

'Shingo, I will not let your sacrifice be in vain!' The ANBU guard thought as he looked at the one he called 'demon brat'. He decided to act as if Naruto killed them on purpose and take him out in a 'justified' killing.

"You! What the hell happened here?" The guard asked in a stone cold voice.

The blonde ninja snapped out of his sorrowful state and wiped his tears, lifting his head to look at the ANBU. 'No, the ANBU guard is here. Not now!' Naruto shouted in his mind. He already knew that no matter what he said, the ninja wouldn't believe him. Even so, he figure that he had to at least try to explain.

"I-I didn't mean to do it. It just happened." He said with panic in his voice.

"You demon brat! You attacked these innocent villagers and killed them all!!" The guard spat in a mock angry tone, trying to play his part.

"N-no…It's not like that! They attacked me first! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Naruto said trying to defend himself as best he could.

"Don't make excuses murderer! I always knew you'd end up killing again you demon brat! Now you'll pay for your crimes!" The ANBU guard said angrily as he drew his ninjato (A katana made for ninjas) and prepared himself to strike down the blonde haired ninja.

'Maybe he's right. That bastard fox may have done this, but I did nothing to stop it. I'm just as guilty as he is.' Naruto thought depressingly. After being tormented for so long by the villagers of Konoha, he hoped he would gain their respect by becoming Hokage. But after seeing the blood of the villagers he swore to protect on his hands, he knew that the dream that he fought so hard for almost all his life was over, and nothing he said or did was going to change that.

Just as the ninja was about to strike Naruto, the soothing sound of a flute was heard and the ANBU instantly fell asleep on his knees. A beautiful young kunoichi with flowing red hair reaching down to her lower back appeared behind the guard with a kunai in her hand. With one swift motion, she slit his throat and the ANBU soldier slumped to the ground.

'That was the **Ototon: Anmin no Jutsu **(Sound Release: Quiet Sleep Technique).' Naruto thought. He knew exactly who it was that used it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Naruto-kun?! That ANBU bastard almost had you!" The red-haired girl said with a scowl on her face.

"Tayuya-chan." The blonde ninja said softly with a small smile on his face as he looked at the kunoichi that was once his enemy.

Tayuya, the once foul mouthed member of the Sound Four never thought she would never have a chance to lead a life with people who could be considered friends after being given the curse seal by Orochimaru. But after meeting Naruto, her life was never the same. After being defeated by his future girlfriend Temari and her **Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai** (Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance), Tayuya's lower body was trapped under a large tree. However, she miraculously survived the wind mistress's assault and was found a few days later by the blonde ninja, who went into the forest for some time to himself after failing to retrieve Sasuke. After freeing her from beneath the large tree, he carried her back to Konoha and the conversation they had would change the red-haired kunoichi's outlook on her life.

_Flashback_

"_Hey you damn leaf…" Tayuya said weakly._

"_Hey, I have a name and it's Naruto." The blonde haired ninja said loudly._

"_Whatever. Hey Naruto, why the fuck are you helping me?" She asked._

"_Huh? Why do you ask?" He asked back with a confused look on his face._

"_What do you fucking think? I'm a sound ninja. I helped kill that old Hokage of yours. I helped that stupid ass Uchiha go to Orochimaru. I'm your enemy!" She yelled with a hoarse voice. A sharp pain hit Naruto's heart at the mention of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi. He was one of his precious people and didn't know that the girl was there during that battle against Orochimaru. He frowned for a few minutes, not answering the girl, but smiled shortly after._

"_Those who break the rules are scum, this is true. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." He said softly to the red-haired girl._

"_Huh? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She spat. This time it was Tayuya who was confused._

"_It's something that my sensei Hatake Kakashi said once. You may be my enemy. And you may not or will ever be my comrade. But I'm not the type of ninja who abandons someone in need. Besides, I couldn't just stand there and let you die." Naruto replied with a serious tone in his voice. Tayuya gasped and lowered her head at his response. She had never heard anyone say such a thing. For a ninja, showing mercy and compassion to your enemy is a quick way to lead to your death. But for some reason, his words had started to heal her wounded heart._

"_You're a goddamn baka (idiot), you know that?" She said in a surprisingly warm voice._

_He smiled at her response. "Heh, so I've been told." He chuckled. "But at least I'm a baka carrying a pretty girl." He added in a blaring voice._

"_Flattery will get you nowhere shithead." Tayuya said with a smirk._

"_Who said I was flattering you Tayuya-chan?" Naruto retorted in a playful voice while adding the suffix in her name to tease her._

"_When I recover from my wounds, I'm gonna kick your ass Naruto-kun!" The red-haired girl snapped with a small blush on her cheeks, not realizing that she added the suffix to his name._

_The blonde haired shinobi's smile widened and he started to laugh. "Wow! I must be making a good impression for you to call me that Tayuya-chan." he said in regards to the added suffix in his name. This caused Tayuya's blush to grow a few shades darker._

"_Fuck you Naruto-kun." She said quietly, knowing that the genin beat her in their little verbal battle. The sound ninja once again added the suffix to his name, but she didn't care. For some reason, Tayuya felt safe around him, and she knew he could be trusted. She yawned and lowered her head on his shoulder, falling fast asleep while breathing shallowly on the boy's neck._

"_Sleep well Tayuya-chan." Naruto whispered with a warm smile on his face. As he said those words, a small smile crept on the girl's face and she snuggled into his shoulder. It was the best rest she had in her young life._

_End Flashback_

When they returned to Konoha, Naruto did everything possible to make sure his newfound friend would not be executed. With a little help and a few threats from the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, as well as some assistance from Kakashi and Anko, who knew all to well about being used by the snake sannin, Tayuya was pardoned reluctantly by the council for her crimes against Konoha on the condition that she would reveal all that she knew about Otogakure no Sato (The village hidden in Sound) and Orochimaru's plans. With the blonde genin by her side, she accepted the conditions. It was then that she silently vowed allegiance not to Konoha, but to Naruto for saving her life and for starting the process of healing her heart.

Before Naruto left for his two and a half year training trip with the toad sannin Jiraiya, he let the ex-sound kunoichi stay at his place until his return and left her in Tsunade's care. Although it was difficult for Tayuya to part with her new best friend, she accepted it and vowed to him to always stand by his side till the end when he returned. After he left, she started to train under Anko and quickly learned all of her jutsus, much to the surprise of the snake mistress. The two became good friends and Tsunade made the red-haired girl an official ninja of Konoha a year later. Afterwards, she worked on her genjutsu and expanded her knowledge of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and chakra control to increase her strength and skills.

When Naruto returned, he and Tayuya were almost inseparable. She also made her peace with Temari at the blonde ninja's behest, mainly because she was his girlfriend. It proved to be in her best interest as she started to date the Godaime Kazekage Gaara after he was saved by Naruto's team from the Akatsuki. Her time with him helped the former holder of the Ichibi no Shukaku (One tailed Shukaku) regain some of the emotions in his heart he thought was lost and Tayuya became one of Gaara's few precious people, next to Naruto and his siblings. This strengthened her loyalty to Naruto because she knew that unlike Orochimaru, he would not use her as a pawn and throw her away. Tayuya wouldn't enjoy the happiness she has now if it wasn't for him, and it was a debt she could never repay.

Tayuya looked around and saw the bodies that lay strewn on the ground next to her best friend and comrade. She knew about the demon inside of him and it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"It was that goddamn fox wasn't it?" She asked him with a sad tone.

"Yeah." Naruto replied dismally. She placed a hand on his shoulder to console him and he looked at her with a sad smile.

"Don't be so fucking hard on yourself Naruto-kun. With the way these stupid ass villagers treat you, I'm not surprised this shit happened." Tayuya said, trying to comfort him as best she could.

"I know Tayuya-chan, but still…" He agreed hesitantly. The flutist frowned knowing how important it was for him to become Hokage and earn the people's respect and that this incident dashed his hopes for that.

"It's too damn bad that Yamato-shishou is on a long ass mission and that Ero-sennin (Perverted Hermit) Jiraiya is away right now." She said with a scowl.

"Yeah, I know. But never mind that, we've got to run right now!" The blonde ninja said with urgency as he suddenly realized the situation they were in.

"Shit! You're right! If we're caught we'll be fucking executed!" The red-haired kunoichi quickly concurred. The duo immediately jumped on the rooftops and sprinted to the apartment they were sharing to grab some things before they escaped. They both figured they had at least ten minutes before the whole village would be swarming with ANBU guards. Using the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique), Naruto ordered his clones to gather as many things that were necessary and to leave the useless stuff behind. They clones quickly grabbed the clothing, food and weapons while Naruto and Tayuya grabbed the money they got from missions as well as their ninja technique scrolls. They were packed in five minutes, leaving the apartment nearly barren.

They quickly ran west to the side gate. They both knew that the ANBU was doing a shift change around this time since they assisted them once when they became chunin. They also knew that at that time personnel was light and it was their best chance to escape.

"Tayuya-chan, can you take care of them without too much noise?" Naruto whispered to Tayuya while hiding behind the roof near the gate. He probably could have handled them on his own, but Naruto knew that Tayuya was better in the stealth department than he was, and he had no problem admitting that.

"Hell yeah! Leave these fuckers to me!" She replied with a confident smirk. She pulled out her flute and with a few hand seals she called out "**Ototon: Hachou Konmei **(Sound Release: Wavelength Confusion)."As soon as the jutsu reached the guards ears, they started attacking each other without mercy, completely oblivious to everything around them.

"I'm glad you're on my side Tayuya-chan." Naruto said with a look of amazement on his face. Tayuya just laughed lightly at the comment.

"Shit. It was a piece of cake. Now let's get the fuck out of here!" She said. She did a few more hand seals and called out "**Ototon: Musei Hara **(Sound Release: Silent Field)." enveloping the two ninjas in an invisible field, making their movements completely soundless. They quickly jumped over the gate and started to run through the forest, not stopping until they were a safe distance from Konoha. Once they were a safe distance away, the two ninjas took a quick break and tried to figure out their next move.

"So Naruto-kun, do you have any idea what we should do now?" Tayuya inquired. The blonde ninja thought about it for a few minutes and came up with the only solution available.

"Hmm…I guess the only thing we can do right now is head to Suna and ask Gaara and Tema-chan for sanctuary." Naruto answered. He really didn't want to burden his girlfriend and close friend with their problems, but it was the only way he knew to survive the hunter-nin he knew that would be coming for them soon. Not to mention he loved Temari very much and couldn't forgive himself if he left without at least saying goodbye.

"Sounds good to me. If anybody can hold off those Konoha ANBU assholes it's my little tanuki (Raccoon-dog)!" The flutist said with a lot of affection at the end. Naruto started to laugh out loud at the kunoichi.

"Hey, what's so fucking funny?!" Tayuya yelled at her friend.

"You called Gaara 'little tanuki'!" He replied as he giggled at her nonstop. A huge blush crept upon her face in realization, remembering that she only called the Kazekage that cute nickname on their dates.

"Do me a favor and kiss my ass Naruto-kun!" She growled.

"Whatever you say Tayuya-chan." Naruto countered playfully while blowing a kiss and laughing at her.

"Fuck you Naruto-kun. I'll beat you one day." Tayuya grumbled in a defeated tone, knowing she lost another verbal battle with the blonde ninja.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He said with a smile to the kunoichi. Tayuya gladly returned it, amazed that he could keep his sense of humor even in a situation like this. And without another word, they started to head to Suna, not knowing that a similar fate was happening to the precious people on their minds.

In the village of Suna, an explosion can heard in the heart of the land. Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert) stood in the middle of the street with his siblings Kankuro and Temari by his side. They were surrounded by Suna jonins, chunins, and ANBU. And in the middle of the ninjas stood the Wind Country Lord with a smug look on his face.

"Just what is the meaning of this?!" growled the Godaime Kazekage.

"You know exactly what this is about Gaara-**sama**." The lord replied sarcastically.

"Cut the crap, you bastard! Why are you trying to kill us?!" Temari yelled angrily.

"Come now, you really didn't think we would allow a murderer and a failure like you to be Kazekage did you?" The lord said laughing at the three while ignoring the wind mistress's question.

"So that's what this is about. You only made Gaara the Kazekage because of Shukaku! And now that he doesn't have that demon in him anymore, he's no longer a threat to you!" The sand kunoichi deduced.

"Sharp as always Temari-san." The lord said in a blasé fashion. "You and your brothers failed to destroy Konoha, causing us great casualties. Then you cause us even more shame and embarrassment by being captured by Akatsuki!" He added with a glower on his face.

"Don't blame us for what you idiots and that snake bastard did!" Temari countered. The Wind Lord simply snorted at her response.

"Hmph, no matter. In any case, your usefulness to Suna has come to an end. By the order of the council **and** the village, you are no longer the Kazekage Gaara-sama." The lord decreed in a superior voice. "In addition, you and your siblings are sentenced to death!" He added with an evil smile.

"Just you try it. It'll be the last thing you ever do." Gaara said with an almost maniacal grin as his sand started to come out of his gourd.

"You can't intimidate us anymore demon! Kill them!!" The wind lord ordered. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the ninjas threw a slew of kunai and shurikens at the three of them. Temari immediately stepped out in front with her fan fully open to three stars and called out "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu **(Cutting Whirlwind Technique)!" sending the projectiles right back to their owners.

"Don't underestimate us! We don't quit and we don't run!" Temari yelled taking a statement from her koishii (Beloved). Suddenly, Kankuro who was unusually quiet stepped in front of his elder sister and younger brother, taking his puppet Karasu from his back and putting it on the ground.

"Get out of here you two. I'll keep these guys busy." The puppet master said.

"Don't be stupid Kankuro! You'll get killed!" Temari shouted with a fumed expression on her face.

"Just shut up and get Gaara out of here!!" He retorted, not looking back at her.

"But brother…" The wind mistress tried to talk, but Kankuro just silently raised a hand cutting her off.

"I made a promise to mom, and I'm going to keep it. Now go!" The puppet master said with pain evident in his voice as he got into a battle stance, ready to take on the impossible odds.

"Kankuro…" The sand kunoichi whispered, remembering the promise the two made to their mother Karura to protect Gaara. She tried to stop the tears that started falling from her eyes, but she couldn't. Temari and Gaara both knew this would be the last time they would see their brother.

"Goodbye Kankuro. Thank you." Gaara said joylessly. Without looking back, Kankuro smiled as tears started falling silently from his face. Despite the fear he once held against the now ex-Kazekage, he still loved his little brother like any big brother would.

"Yeah, whatever. Now get going." He choked as he tossed a few smoke grenades into the air to buy some time. Gaara and Temari dashed out of the smoke and began to run as fast as they could, while Kankuro tried his best to hold the Suna ninjas off and buy as much time as he could. He succeeded, but at the cost of his life as the two siblings heard their brother's ear splitting scream a mile away from the village.

"Shall we pursue them my lord?" A sand ANBU asked.

"Let them go for now, but inform all Suna shinobi the Gaara and Temari are now S-ranked criminals." The wind lord replied. "Take care of the wounded ninjas, find Baki-san and bring him to me!" He commanded.

"Yes my lord!" The ANBU said obediently as he vanished. Meanwhile, in the sand siblings' house, Baki was making plans of his own.

'Hmm… That should be all of it.' The jonin thought as he looked at the large sack in front of him. A minute later, Three ANBU ninjas that was a part of his unit appeared in front of him with another large sack.

"Status report." He said in a serious tone at his team.

"Kazekage-sama and Temari-sama managed to escape due to Kankuro-sama's sacrifice." One of the ANBU reported.

"I see…" Baki sighed while lowering his head. "Did you get all the secret scrolls and the money from the secret vault?" He asked after composing himself.

"Yes Baki-sama!" Another ninja replied. "But is it wise to also give them the Sandaime's hijutsu (Secret technique)?" He inquired from his leader.

"The Sandaime's hijutsu was originated from the former holder of Shukaku before Gaara. As the Kazekage and my former student, I believe he is worthy to possess it." Baki answered with pride.

"But Baki-sama, if the council finds out what you've done, you'll be executed!" The third ninja said with worry.

"If that is my fate, then so be it. My loyalty lies with the Kazekage, not the council." He said fearlessly.

"We understand Baki-sama! We are with you until the end!" The three ANBU responded in unison.

A small smile crept up Baki's face as he handed them a letter scroll which the three ANBU placed in the sack. "Thank you, my men. Now go." He said quietly and the ANBU took the other sack and disappeared. After his men vanished, another ANBU team followed by the wind lord arrived a short time later.

"You disappoint me Baki-san. Not very wise." The lord said in a menacing tone after finding out what the jonin did.

"Silence! What the hell do you know of being a shinobi, you council worm!" Baki blasted in an even more menacing tone.

"Enough of this! Prepare to be executed for treason!" He said ordering the ANBU team to attack the Suna Jonin. Baki simply smirked at the government worm.

"A true shinobi is not afraid of death my lord. I am ready to pay for my sins." He told him with conviction as he formed a **Kaze no Yaiba **(Blade of Wind) in his hand. "But if I'm going to hell, I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU WITH ME!!" He roared as he jumped into the fray, accepting his undeniable fate.

_Konoha_

The Godaime Hokage Tsunade and several ANBU stood over the many bodies of the villagers that were killed by Naruto.

'This is horrible. Who could have done this?' She thought to herself with a hand over her mouth in disbelief. Even though she overcame her fear of blood with Naruto's help, it still made her a little queasy.

"Hokage-sama, I've found something over here." One of the ANBU guards yelled.

"Show me." She ordered. The guard walked over and handed the platinum kunai to the female sannin. As soon as she held it, the blood drained from her face and she frowned.

'Naruto...' She thought somberly. She knew that the seal holding the Kyubi was unstable and that's why she gave the blonde ninja some time off. But she never thought that this of all things would happen.

"Hokage-sama, what's wrong?" The ANBU guard asked noticing the melancholic look on her face.

"Uzumaki Naruto did this." Tsunade answered in a low tone of voice.

"How do you know?" Another guard asked.

Tsunade lifted the kunai to show to the guard. "This is the platinum kunai I gave him when he won the chunin exams several months ago." She replied.

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" The ANBU who gave the kunai to her asked.

The legendary sucker turned her back away from the ANBU guards and let out a heavy sigh. "Send two ANBU teams to search for him. I want him brought back to Konoha **alive**!" The female sannin ordered with emphasis on the word 'alive'.

"And if he resists?" An ANBU asked.

Tsunade lowered her head and shut her eyes tightly trying her hardest not to cry. "Then do what you must." She responded quietly, but with enough volume for the ninjas to hear.

"Yes Hokage-sama." They all said, knowing their Hokage wanted to be left alone at the moment. As soon as they disappeared to carry out their orders, the ANBU captain Ibiki walked up to her.

"Come with me Hokage-sama. There is something you need to see." He said. Tsunade nodded without saying a word and followed him to the 'villager' that was sliced in half. He knelt down and flipped one part of the body to the front side so that they can see his face. When she saw it, her eyes widened in shock.

"This is Shingo from ANBU group two! Why is he in regular clothes?" Tsunade yelled.

"That's what I was wondering. He was supposed to be on duty today." Ibiki replied as he rubbed his chin. "That's not all. Take a look at this." He said as he removed the mask of the ANBU whose throat was slit. This caused her brow to furrow.

"Tenkai. Also from group two." She said with anger rising in her voice. Tsunade and Ibiki both knew that the ANBU guarding the village always traveled in pairs, and that Shingo and Tenkai always worked together. Seeing only one dressed for duty in this situation was unnerving to the two to say the least. Even though she was known as the legendary sucker due to her poor skills at gambling, there were times when Tsunade would win. And when she did, she knew that trouble was on the horizon.

"Ibiki, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tsunade asked with a hard voice.

"Yes." He simply replied. They both knew that villagers weren't the only ones that hated Naruto. It wouldn't be the first time a Konoha ninja tried to take the young man's life, and ANBU guards were no exception to the fact.

'Naruto was set up. I can feel it in my bones.' The beautiful blonde thought angrily. "Ibiki, call all members of ANBU group two as well as Shingo and Tenkai's family and friends and interrogate them. Use whatever means necessary!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Ibiki replied with a sadistic smile on his face. "But Hokage-sama, no matter what I find in my interrogation, the council is still going to consider the kid an S-ranked criminal." He added, remembering fondly when he met the hyperactive ninja in the past.

"I know." She said sadly. Ibiki frowned and left to carry out his mission. Tsunade lifted her head to look at the cloudy sky as the rain continued to fall. Tears started to cover her face as they joined together with the rain. She knew no matter what happened Naruto would be forever damned by Konoha even if the truth was revealed. This made her cry even harder, for she felt in her soul that she would never be able to tell him the secret she kept hidden in her heart.

"Koishii, in the end, I'm still a coward." She sobbed looking up at the sky covering her heart with her hands.

_Fire/Wind Country Border_

Gaara and Temari had been running for hours until they reached the border of Fire Country. They didn't sense any Suna ninjas following them, so they decided to stop and rest for a while. As soon as they did, Temari curled into a ball with her arms hugging her knees and cried over the lost of their brother.

"Kankuro…I can't believe he's gone." She bawled between her knees. Gaara frowned dismally as he watched his elder sister drown in her sorrow. All he could do was walk to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We won't forget his sacrifice." He said in as comforting a voice as he could. "Don't worry Temari. Naruto, Tayuya-chan and the others at Konoha will help us." He added trying to give her hope.

'Naruto-kun…' As soon she heard his name, the pain in the wind mistress heart lessened a bit. It made her chuckle inwardly at how the fellow blonde had become so important in her life.

When Temari first met Uzumaki Naruto, she thought that he was just a stupid genin trying to pick a fight with Kankuro. Even though her brother was the one who initially started the fight by picking up Konohamaru by the scruff of his neck. And like most girls in Konoha, she became slightly infatuated with the raven haired Uchiha Sasuke when he caught the puppet master off guard. However, throughout the course of the chunin exams, she would learn that what you see with your eyes alone isn't always the truth. And the hyperactive ninja was no exception.

The first time was when they took the written exam. Although she would never admit it, the test along with Ibiki's tactics were starting to create doubt in her. But when Naruto stood up to him during the 'tenth question', he inadvertently gave the other genins left courage and inspiration, Temari included. It was then that he earned her respect.

The second was during the preliminary battles. When Temari decimated Tenten during their match, Naruto thought that she was scary, but at the same time he admired and respected her strength. Later on during Naruto's match with Kiba, she didn't think that he would win along with the others. Even though he earned her respect, she still thought he was weak. She was proven wrong. No matter how times he got knocked down, or how many times he got assaulted by Kiba's **Gatsuga **(Double Piercing Fang) and **Shikyaku no Jutsu **(Four Legs Technique), Naruto persevered. And with his ingenuity of his jutsus, along with his unpredictability, he succeeded in defeating Kiba. Though Temari can't help but laugh when she thinks about his 'gaseous' episode which caused the dog boy's demise. It was then that a small spark was lighted in the kunoichi's heart.

The next was during the finals when the blonde shinobi faced the genin most considered a genius, Hyuga Neji. Temari had heard about the strength and skill of the branch member of the Hyuga clan. And once again, she doubted that the young man she underestimated once before would be able to beat Konoha's last year's number one rookie. She was once again proven wrong. In the beginning of the match, the battle took its toll on Naruto, especially with Neji's skill in the **Juken** (Gentle Fist) style and his **Hakkesho Kaiten **(Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin) defense. When the Hyuga prodigy used his **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) which effectively closed off all of Naruto's tenketsu (Chakra Points), everyone thought that the match was done. But the blonde haired shinobi just wouldn't quit, despite the debilitating attack. Through sheer force of will, and a little assistance from Kyubi's chakra, Naruto came back from the edge of defeat. And with a vicious left handed uppercut, he beat Neji, proving to him and to everyone that day he was not bound by the hands of fate.

It was then that the spark in Temari's heart became a flame. She respected, admired, and envied the ninja who almost always had a smile on his face. But she couldn't think about that now because she was a kunoichi of the sand first and a young woman second. And she had a mission to accomplish. Little did the wind mistress know how much that mission would change her and Gaara forever.

During the Sand/Sound invasion, Naruto clashed with the one person Temari feared the most in her fifteen years of life, her little brother. The demon container who struck fear in the hearts of all the people of Suna. The red haired boy who was constantly being targeted by assassins sent by his own father, the Yondaime Kazekage. One of those assassins being the one Gaara trusted the most, his uncle Yashamaru. His words and betrayal along with Shukaku helped Gaara become the merciless killer he was at that time. In essence, he and Naruto were two sides of the same coin, something which even the spiky blonde himself admitted to.

Despite the fears Naruto had when he found out the truth about him, he stood and faced the master of sand and the demon inside him to save the lives of his teammates, even though he knew it could very well cost him his life. As Temari watched helplessly as the two fought, a part of her that was deep inside her heart, the part of her that was a young woman, wished that the blonde ninja who she came to admire, respect and envy would protect her like he protected his crush. A girl who showed no interest in him, but that he still cared for, Haruno Sakura. Despite those feelings, when Shukaku was fully awakened, the kunoichi did the only thing she could do, she ran. Sabaku no Temari, the strong, confident and proud kunoichi of the sand. The wind mistress who once considered Uzumaki Naruto a stupid, weak genin who at that moment, was fighting the person that she thought at the time was invincible, ended up running like a coward. It was a reality check that left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

After the battle was finally over and Gaara was finally defeated, Temari and Kankuro came to get their brother and escape. But the sexy sand kunoichi did something she never thought she would do in her life. She let her mask of confidence fall. And for a few minutes Temari wasn't a kunoichi, she was a young woman who wanted to show her appreciation to someone who gave so much to her in so many ways, even if it was indirectly.

_Flashback_

"_Let's get going Temari." Kankuro said exhaustedly while holding his younger brother._

"_Hold on a minute Kankuro." Temari requested. She started to walk over to Naruto's unconscious body, but was blocked by Sasuke._

"_What are you doing?! Get away from Naruto!" Sasuke growled at the kunoichi with a kunai drawn in his hand. She took out her fan and the raven haired boy got into a battle stance. But instead of opening it, she placed it down on the ground which shocked the Uchiha and her brothers._

"_What the hell are you doing?" The puppet master shouted to his elder sister._

"_Stay out of this Kankuro!!" She shouted back which caused her younger brother to shut up as the wind mistress continued walking towards Naruto._

"_Don't worry Uchiha. I mean you and your friends no harm." The wind mistress_ _said calmly, once again shocking everyone. Sasuke let her pass, but kept his guard up, making sure he was ready to strike her down at any moment. What she did next would shock even her._

_Temari kneeled down towards the blonde young man and flipped him over so that she was face to face with him. She stared at his face for a moment and gave the unconscious genin a small smile. Then without hesitation, she pressed her lips against his for half a minute before pulling away, causing the young men who witness the event jaws to drop. Nobody was expecting her to do that. Even Gaara was surprised, though he didn't show it emotionally. The guys stared at the kunoichi with dumbfounded looks on their faces, but Temari just ignored them as she picked up her fan and started to walk back to her brothers._

"_Uchiha, tell Uzumaki Naruto that Sabaku no Temari gave him her first kiss, and that we'll meet again someday." The wind mistress told Sasuke. And with that message delivered, they headed back to Suna. As they walked back after Gaara apologized for his actions, Kankuro couldn't help but question his sister._

"_Temari, why did you kiss that little brat?" He asked boldly. Temari glared at him angrily as if to tell him '__**It's none of your business.**__'. The puppet master visibly gulped and quickly turned his head away, not saying another word._

'_Uzumaki Naruto, I hope we meet again someday.' Temari thought happily as a small smile and blush crossed her face._

_End Flashback_

Truth be told, Temari didn't understand herself why she gave a boy she barely knew her first kiss. But then she remembered something her mother taught her as a child. Karura was a strong kunoichi, which was one of the reasons the Kazekage fell in love with her. But despite her duties as the wife of the ninja leader of Suna, she always had time for her children until those tragic times with Gaara.

"No matter how strong you become as a kunoichi, you will always be Temari. The life of a ninja is a dangerous one that can easily lead to your death. But as long as you survive and stay true to yourself and what you feel in your heart, your place in heaven will be assured. At least, that's what I believe." Her mother once said.

Temari didn't understand what she meant at the time. But when she kissed Naruto, it was as clear as his cerulean blue eyes. Even though he was a ninja who everybody thought was an idiot, he always stayed true to himself and what was in his heart, and it always lead him to victory as well as kept a smile on him. That was the most important lesson he taught to her and she would always be grateful to him for that. It was then that the flame became a strong fire. She had no regrets giving the young man her first kiss. And the fact that he helped Gaara into the light and removed the fear she had against him made her feelings for Naruto even stronger.

After their recovery and Sarutobi's funeral, Sasuke relayed the sand kunoichi's message to Naruto. Once he recovered from the shock that a girl actually kissed him, a fact which even his teammates couldn't believe, he thought about her often. Like Temari, he wanted to meet her again and ask her why she kissed him. Unfortunately, their next meeting would be one surrounded by tragedy.

Sasuke betrayed Konoha and went to the snake sannin Orochimaru in his quest for power and revenge against his elder brother, turning his back on the village and his friends. Naruto gave his word to Sakura that he would bring him back, but he failed to do so. It was the first time in his life that he broke his promise to his precious people. The fact that he couldn't save someone he considered a brother devastated him and his nindo. But strangely enough, the day when he woke up and told Sakura of his failure, it would become a day of both sorrow and joy to the blonde ninja. And it began when Temari came to see him.

_Flashback_

_As Naruto looked out of the window of his hospital room with a depressed look on his face, Temari looked at him with a mix of sadness, compassion and pity. She quietly walked over and sat next to him at the edge of his bed._

"_How are you feeling Naruto?" She asked quietly._

"_I've been better Temari." He replied, his voice a little hoarse. The wind mistress frowned as she looked at the dry tears on his face. She knew he had been crying, and it truly pained her to see him like this. She cupped his face with her hands and moved his head so he could look at her in the eyes._

"_The Uchiha made his choice. What happened isn't your fault, so don't be so hard on yourself." Temari said comfortingly. Naruto lowered his head slightly. Even though he knew what she said was true, his failure still hurt. However, her words did make him feel a little better._

"_You're right Temari, but I made a promise to Sakura that I would save him. I never go back on my word and yet…" He drifted off lowering his head further. Temari took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze which caused the spiky blond to gasp and look at her._

"_The world is not as simple as we want it to be." She said softly._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" He asked looking confused._

"_Well take me for example. When I first came here to this village, the only thing I cared about was the mission and defeating Konoha as a Suna kunoichi, not caring who got in my way." She chuckled a little while smirking at him. "Now look at me. I gave my first kiss and I'm now holding the hand of a twelve year old loudmouth ninja who was once my enemy, but who I now would like to get to know better." She said trying hard not to blush._

"_Temari…" Naruto said, completely stunned at her words as his face became as red as a beet. Temari smiled warmly at him and gave his hand another squeeze. She decided to lower her mask once again for him and be true to herself._

"_Naruto, when I first met you, I thought you were just an annoying loudmouth baka who was nothing but talk." She said truthfully. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned at her._

"_You have no idea how many people tell me that." He laughed loudly._

"_I'm sure I can guess baka." She said teasingly._

"_Hey!" He said in mock anger. They both started to laugh and Temari continued._

"_Anyway, I was wrong about you. You're not only strong, but you got heart. And it was that heart of yours that helped save Gaara, your village and my family. And that's how I know you'll save your teammate someday." Temari said giving her fellow blonde another squeeze of his hand._

"_Temari…" Naruto said trying to choke back a sob as tears started to sting his eyes. The wind mistress let go of his hand and pulled him into a gentle hug which Naruto quickly returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Thank you…" He mumbled into her chest._

"_No Naruto-kun, thank you. I'll always be grateful to you for what you did for me and my family." Temari said softly stroking his spiky hair. The added suffix to his name combined with her stroking his hair caused his face to heat up. They stayed holding each other for a few more minutes until they released their embrace and looked into each others eyes. Temari drowned in his cerulean blues, while Naruto was entranced by her soft teal eyes. She got up off the bed and turned to look at him._

"_Get some rest Naruto-kun. You're going to need it for the battles to come." The wind mistress said as she started to leave the room. It was at that point that Naruto decided to drop his mask and do something that would probably get him clobbered by the Suna kunoichi. He didn't think a moment like this would come again and he had to take a risk. With surprising speed, he grabbed Temari's wrist and pulled her to the bed with such force that she was sprawled on it with her face looking up at him._

"_Naruto-kun! What are you doing?!" Temari yelled, still shocked by his actions. He lowered his head so that their faces were a few inches apart. This caused the kunoichi to blush a deep crimson._

"_Forgive me Tema-chan, but since you gave me your first kiss, can I give you one?" He asked with almost a whisper. The way he said it with such gentleness, as well as the nickname he just made for her made Temari melt._

"_Yes, Naruto-kun." She replied breathlessly. That was all he needed as he lowered his head until their lips brushed together. It wasn't anything extreme. There were no clashing of tongues or banging of teeth. It was just a gentle, soft and chaste kiss. But it had so much meaning to the both of them. The blonde duo felt that they weren't kissing each other's lips, they were kissing each other's souls. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly deepening the kiss in the process. It was then they both knew that they didn't need their masks when they were together. They also knew that this wonderful kiss would not be their last._

_End Flashback_

After he decided to leave Konoha for two and a half years with Jiraiya to train, Naruto and Temari decided that they would start dating when he returned. When he came back, the sand kunoichi was anxiously waiting for him and she was pleased with the way he looked. Not only was Naruto slightly taller than her, but he was more muscular and mature, changing him from cute to sexy in the wind mistress's eyes. He was also pleased with the way Temari looked with her curves and sexy black battle kimono, though he missed her cutoff top and skirt that she used to wear. The best thing to him though was that she was much more open to him. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and it was very evident with the blonde duo when they reunited.

They immediately went on their first date after Kakashi's test. They had a nice dinner at Ichiraku and told stories about what they've been doing for the past couple years. They finished with a romantic walk through the park while the stars shined like diamonds in the clear night sky. At the end of their date, Naruto surprised Temari with a sasayuri, her favorite flower. She gladly rewarded him with a kiss containing all the passion she could muster. A kiss which he happily returned, causing the kunoichi's knees to buckle slightly. They weren't ninjas at that moment, they were just a young man and a young woman who loved one another and who could be true to themselves in their presence.

After Gaara and Naruto became best friends after the incident with Akatsuki, the blonde duo's love for each other grew even more. Temari and Tayuya buried the hatchet with each other thanks to Naruto's help and became friends, though the two proud kunoichis do argue every now and then. Afterwards, Tayuya and Gaara hooked up and the young Kazekage gave Temari and Naruto his blessing with their relationship. But not without a "If you hurt my sister, I'll kill you…" speech. Whenever they had free time from missions and Temari was in Konoha after her liaison duties with Shikamaru, they spent time together and their intimacy alternated from passionate kissing to heated make out sessions. And they truly loved every minute of it.

Temari cried for a little longer until she finally stood up and looked away from Gaara, feeling slightly ashamed and embarrassed for breaking down like that. The ex-Kazekage turned his head to the right sensing something familiar.

"I sense a familiar chakra. I'm going to investigate. Wait here." He said.

"Be careful Gaara." Temari said with a sore voice from all the crying.

"Don't worry." Gaara said softly putting his hand on her shoulder again to confirm he was going to be just fine. He left a minute later.

Gaara ran towards the source of the chakra. He heard the clash of metal and a scream. When he finally reached the sound, he saw a blonde ninja and a ruby haired kunoichi with their backs to each other surrounded by six ANBU soldiers as one ANBU fell to the ground, the victim of a **Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere) in the chest.

'That's Tayuya-chan and Naruto. Why are they fighting the Konoha ANBU?' Gaara thought to himself curiously. Gaara knew how much the villagers hated and feared Naruto, just like he was hated and feared in Suna when the blonde haired ninja told him and Temari about the Kyubi. Whatever the reason was for the ANBU to attack his two precious people, he knew it wasn't good and he knew he had to help them. He started making hand seals to prepare himself to attack.

"Surrender or die demon brat and sound bitch! You can't beat the six of us!!" A smug ANBU yelled.

"You think you can take us you ANBU assholes? Just try it motherfuckers!!" Tayuya spat venomously.

"You're making things worse Tayuya-chan." Naruto whispered trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Well if you've got a goddamn idea on how to get us out of this mess, I'm listening!" She whispered back to him as the ANBU soldiers stalked closer to the two. It was then that Naruto sensed a familiar chakra that was getting stronger with each passing second.

"**Ryusa Bakuryu **(Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)!" A voice shouted.

'That was Gaara's voice!!' Naruto and Tayuya thought simultaneously. Rock Lee had told Naruto about this powerful jutsu, and he knew what was coming. Picking up Tayuya and quickly adding chakra to his feet to increase his speed, he jumped as fast as he could to the tallest tree as the wave of sand completely enveloped the ANBU. Gaara quickly jumped down from the area where he hid and slammed both of his hands palm down into the sand.

"**Sabaku Taiso **(Desert Imperial Funeral)!" He yelled as he created a powerful shockwave that compressed the sand, crushing all six ANBU soldiers. Gaara called back the sand to his gourd while Naruto and Tayuya jumped down from the tree to greet him.

"Thanks for the save Gaara." Naruto said loudly with a smile as he put Tayuya down.

"That's what friends are for." Gaara said nonchalantly, returning his best friend's smile.

"Tanuki-kun!!" Tayuya squealed as she ran to the red haired boy and embraced him in a hug, joyfully nuzzling his chest. Gaara gladly returned it while sporting a light blush on his cheeks.

"I've missed you too my Hidama-chan (Hidama/fireball)." He said softly while lifting Tayuya's head so he could look into her brown eyes. They stared at each other for a moment until the master of sand captured the flutist's lips in a deep and fiery kiss causing her to moan softly in his mouth.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself as he watched the two kiss. If anybody who knew them nearly four years ago wrote a list of impossible things that would happen to these two, falling in love with each other would be on top of the list. Sabaku no Gaara was a merciless and nearly insane killer, while Tayuya was the flute wielding psycho of the Sound Four, who along with Orochimaru nearly destroyed Konoha. But because of Naruto's influence, they were no longer who they were. It was this blonde haired, unpredictable loudmouth of a ninja that brought these two wounded souls together. And they would always appreciate him for that. After the two redheads broke the kiss for air, Tayuya was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here Tanuki-kun? Naruto-kun and I was just on our way to visit you." She asked.

"Same here Tayuya-chan." He replied quietly.

"Gaara, did something happen in Suna? Where's Tema-chan and Kankuro?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, where is that clown-ass looking brother of yours? It's been a while since I made fun of him and his dollies." Tayuya added chuckling. Gaara lowered his head and looked away from the two. Naruto immediately frowned, sensing that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Tanuki-kun?" Tayuya asked worriedly as she gently touched his cheek. Gaara looked back at his ruby haired girlfriend and gave her a sad smile.

"I'll explain along the way." He replied calmly as he jumped into the trees. Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other with a frown as they caught up with Gaara. He filled them in on what happened at Suna and Kankuro's fate, while Naruto explained what happened at Konoha and why the ANBU attacked them. Needless to say, they now knew that the four of them were all in the same boat. A few minutes later, they arrived to where Temari was waiting.

"Tema-chan!!" Naruto called to the wind mistress as he landed.

"Naruto-kun!! You're here!" Temari yelled back as she ran to him with tears in her eyes and embraced him tightly, quickly burying her head into his chest. He held her gently while stroking her hair and back.

"Gaara told me what happened to Kankuro. I'm so sorry Tema-chan." He said in a gentle voice.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" Temari said quietly in his chest. Pulling back slightly so he could look at her, Naruto cupped Temari's face looking into her tear filled eyes. He gave Temari a soft and compassionate smile before closing in and kissing her gently as he used his calloused thumbs to wipe her tears away. She moaned softly in his mouth as the kiss combined with his gentle touch worked as a salve to heal the pain in her heart. Naruto pulled away and looked into her teal eyes once more. Temari gave him a small smile and leaned her head on his chest, taking in his warmth.

"Come on. Let's find somewhere safe where we can rest for the night." Naruto said in a serious tone as he lifted his koishii in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Tayuya and Gaara nodded in agreement. Temari nodded as well as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and snuggled into his chest, allowing her boyfriend to carry her. The rain stopped shortly afterwards as they headed deep into the woods.

A few hours later when they were far away from either Konoha or Suna, the group of ninja stopped when Naruto spotted a dry open area.

"This looks like a good spot to rest." Naruto said as he put Temari down gently. He took a few steps forward cracking his knuckles as if getting ready to do something.

"What are you going to do?" Gaara asked curiously.

"You'll see." Naruto replied with a grin. "Everybody stand back!" The blonde ninja bellowed. The three moved back several steps while he performed a number of hand seals, slamming his hands on the ground when he was done.

"**Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu** (Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique)!" He yelled as a fully formed wooden house started to grow out of the ground. But instead of the Konoha emblem on the house, Naruto's Uzumaki spiral appeared instead.

"Welcome to Hotel Uzumaki! Make yourself at home!" He said in his boisterous tone. Gaara groaned at him while the kunoichis just rolled their eyes and laughed. Naruto laughed with them before setting up the perimeter with the **Fubaku Hojin** (Sealed Bombs Square Release) that Iruka had taught him so that they would have some defense. Before they walked inside however, three ANBU guards from Suna appeared.

"Sand ANBU!" Temari hollered as she pulled out her fan while the others got ready for battle.

"Don't move! Take one step, and I'll blow you bastards up!" Naruto roared while preparing to activate the explosive tags.

"Kazekage-sama, Temari-sama, please wait a moment! We mean you no harm!" One of the ANBU cried out, making sure not to move.

"And why should we fucking believe you ANBU shitheads?" Tayuya shouted back as she brought her flute to her mouth.

"Wait Tayuya-chan." Gaara ordered raising a hand. The flutist put her instrument down and Gaara took a few steps toward the ninjas with his sand swirling around them.

"What do you want with us?" Gaara asked with a slightly raised tone in his voice.

"We are here to give these packages to you Kazekage-sama, by order of Baki-sama." The head ANBU replied.

"Baki-sensei?!" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Temari-sama. There is a letter scroll inside explaining everything." The third ANBU answered. Gaara used his sand to take the packages from the ANBU and laid it down behind him. Naruto used his keen sense of smell courtesy of Kyubi, while Tayuya used her sharp hearing to sense for traps or explosive tags that were activated. They both gave Gaara the thumbs up, signaling that they were none while he nodded in response.

"Tayuya-chan, find the letter scroll and read it." Naruto requested of his best friend. Tayuya nodded in compliance and found the scroll on top of the packages. She started to read it out loud.

_To Gaara and Temari,_

_If you are reading this letter, then my men have gotten the packages to you, which means that you escaped safely. This is my final act as your former sensei. Inside the packages you'll find all your personal belongings and the money that you saved from your missions, as well as the usual ninja weaponry just in case. I heard about what happened to Kankuro from my team. I offer my sympathies as an unofficial member of your family._

_Temari, your mother Karura was a wind element user just like you are. You have learned many techniques from the fan she gave you. However there are special techniques that your mother possessed that you have not yet learned. At Karura's request, she told me to give you the hiden _(Secret) _scrolls when I felt that you were ready. They are inside the package. When you find a place to belong, learn the techniques that your mother possessed. They will be difficult to master. But once you do, you will truly become the wind that can blow away those who stand in your way of happiness._

_Gaara, as you may have heard, the Sandaime Kazekage created a jutsu that was based on technique used by a former container of Shukaku known as __**Satetsu **_(Iron Sand). _Chiyo and that Konoha med-nin who saved Kankuro, Haruno Sakura were almost killed with this technique by Sasori of the Red Sand. Although the Sandaime was converted to a puppet by the madman, he created a hiden scroll of this technique and sealed it in the vaults of past Kazekages. As a former container of the one-tailed demon, and as the Godaime Kazekage, I am giving this scroll to you with my blessings. I know you'll use it well and may even learn new techniques from it. In addition, I have also given you hiden scrolls of jutsus that was used by your father, the Yondaime Kazekage. I know you and your sister can never forgive him for what he did to you and your mother, but that shouldn't stop you from protecting what's dear to you._

_Finally, I would like to apologize to the both of you since I will be unable to do so in person. I found out about the coup the Wind country lord and the council was planning only recently. By the time I found out about it, there was nothing I could do to stop it. It seems that after our defeat by Konoha and Orochimaru's treachery, the council no longer deemed me trustworthy enough to keep me in their inner circle. Once the lord finds out about my assistance to you, I know that I will be executed._

_As a proud shinobi of the sand, I have no regrets to the decisions I've made in my life. However as a human being and as a man, I do have a few. My first is that deep down, I always had doubts of the trustworthiness of Orochimaru and his sound ninja. I wanted to bring Suna back to greatness so badly, that my loyalty and ambitions blinded me to the truth. I told a Konoha ninja named Genma that I didn't care who was behind this invasion when I faced him. But deep in my heart, I knew that was a lie and it cost us many comrades and caused your family and our country to suffer for it. I became a pawn in Orochimaru's game of chess without even knowing it, and I selfishly told both of you to harden your hearts, not caring about your feelings or the consequences of telling you such a thing. And for that, I am truly sorry._

_My next regret was when I killed that proctor from the chunin exams, Gekko Hayate as a gesture of goodwill to Kabuto and Orochimaru. Death is always a part of the shinobi way, and I have taken the lives of many ninjas. But after our defeat, his death plagued on mind and my heart. It once again showed that I was just a pawn in that snake bastard's game, and it left a sour taste in my mouth. When you get to Konoha, tell Tsunade-sama to inform Hayate's family and loved ones that Baki of Suna begs their forgiveness in the shinobi's needless death. I'm sure that they will not forgive me, but if they do, give them my thanks and tell them that I've been punished for it._

_My last and worst regret was a promise I made to Karura a long time ago. She was a good friend to me, and I promised her before she died that I would look after her children, especially you Gaara. But I broke that promise and did the same thing your father and the council of Suna did. I used you as a weapon. I am ashamed to admit that like your uncle Yashamaru, I hated you for a time and was tempted to take your life. But I'm glad I didn't because you two and Kankuro became as important to me as if you were my own children after Gaara became Kazekage. I wish I had gotten the chance to tell you that in peaceful times, but that will never happen now._

_I have two last requests to make of you two, as a ninja and as a man. The first is that I ask of you is to let my men go free. They were only following my orders and were not part of the wind lord's coup. Tell Nokizaru, Kanbe, and Komura that I thank them from the bottom of my heart for their loyalty, even though they will never see their homeland again. I wish them well on whatever path they choose to go with their life._

_Last but not least, I would like you to tell Uzumaki Naruto that I give him my thanks for doing the one thing I could not do for you both, and that's make you happy. They say that defeat makes you humble and that it helps you reflect back on the mistakes you made. Needless to say, that boy has not only changed you two but me as well, even though I've never met him directly. I wouldn't have done what I did for you two if it wasn't for him. Even if he doesn't become Hokage, Naruto is truly destined for great things._

_Do not be sad or shed tears for me. I've lived in Suna all my life, and I will die there with honor. The best way you can honor me is to live and survive, no matter how painful the world may be. I know that you two will not be alone on your journey. May Kami and Kazejin, the god of wind, protect you on your path to find the place where you belong._

_Baki of Suna_

After Tayuya put away the letter, the whole camp was silent. Nobody knew what to say or feel after Baki's soul bearing letter. Not only as a shinobi of the sand, but as a human being. As if Kami was responding to the letter, they all felt a warm breeze pass over them on this somewhat cold night. A few minutes later, the three sand ANBU removed their masks and crushed them under their feet. They held no ill will towards their leader and friend.

"What will you do now?" Temari asked the three ex-sand shinobis. They started talking amongst themselves and turned to face the four of them.

"We've decided to travel and find our place in this world just like you." Nokizaru replied.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? The more the merrier." Naruto said to the three of them.

"We appreciate the offer, but we'll travel on our own." Kanbe said with a smile.

"Sorry for the trouble." Gaara apologized to them with a frown on his face.

"It's no trouble at all Kazekage-sama. It was an honor to serve you." Nokizaru said waving his hand.

"Thank you. And please call me Gaara." He said with a smile. The three ninjas nodded, happy that they were parting as friends and equals.

"May Kami and Kazejin, god of wind, protect you on your journey." The three said simultaneously while bowing.

"Thanks guys. Take care and watch your asses out there. Maybe we'll meet again someday." Tayuya told them while giving them a smile.

"I'm sure we will." Komura said quietly and they disappeared in a wave of sand, heading to parts unknown.

After they left, the four went inside the wooden house. They sifted through the packages to see what they had. After taking a swift inventory, they deduced that they had enough money to last them for a long time due to Naruto's savings, and what Gaara and Temari kept locked away from not only their missions, but the master of sand's role as Kazekage. The two also looked at the hiden scrolls briefly, but decided to honor Baki's request and wait until they found a safe place to call home.

After putting everything back in place, they left out the map and four of Naruto's big ramen bowls so they could eat. Naruto and Temari went to get wood and water for drinking and the ramen bowls, while Tayuya and Gaara set up the sleeping bags and the pot to boil the water.

_Naruto & Temari_

As Naruto went to find dry wood, Temari filled up the water bottles at a nearby lake.

'So much has happened today. Kankuro and Baki-sensei are dead. The four of us have no home to go back to. And now we've become nukenin.' Temari thought depressingly while filling up the water bottles. She suddenly put them down and pulled her fan all the way out so that three stars were showing. With an enraged roar, she started swinging it back and forth in frustration, breaking trees and branches and causing ripples in the water. After a few minutes, she stopped and panted hard and finally put it away. In her mind, she never felt so weak in her life.

"Dammit!! I was one of the most powerful kunoichis in Suna! So why do I feel so useless?!" She yelled out into the night sky.

"Hey, at least you don't have a biju (tailed demon) inside of you Tema-chan." A voice from behind her said. Temari gasped and turned around to see Naruto looking at her with a warm smile and a bundle of dry wood in his hands.

"Naruto-kun! H-how long have you been there?" The blonde woman asked nervously.

"Since you used your fan to change the view of the forest." Her fellow blonde replied with his trademark grin. Temari face became flushed in embarrassment. Naruto laughed at her for a moment before looking at her with a sad smile.

"This bastard fox inside of me is the most powerful of the bijus. As much as I hate him, he has saved my butt countless times from death. He's even let me go toe to toe with that snake bastard." He let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "But even with everything I've accomplished. Even after saving the village that has hated me since my birth because of something I had no control over, I still couldn't earn their respect. And now I never will. My dreams, like yours, are shattered and can never be repaired, no matter what we do." Naruto finished with another sigh.

"Naruto-kun, I…" Temari didn't know what to say as she lowered her head in shame. Here she was complaining about her own situation, while not considering the pain of the others. It made her feel selfish and low. She began to shiver as a chill wind blew through the forest. Naruto saw this and put the dry wood down on a rock. He took off his jacket and placed it on his girlfriend's shoulders, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the forehead. She looked at her boyfriend and gave him a warm smile for the chivalrous act.

"It's okay Tema-chan. You don't have to say anything. I know exactly how you feel. But despite everything that's happened to us, at least we're alive and together." Naruto said softly while returning her warm smile. Temari eyes started to water once again and she cried silently, burying her head into his chest once more. They stayed like that for several minutes before the spiky blonde lifted her head giving her a gentle kiss and wiping her tears away like before.

"Don't cry my kirei yuri (Pretty lily)." Naruto said in that gentle voice that made her melt years ago after he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She sniffled as a warm blush formed on her face. He kissed her on the forehead once more and smiled.

"No need to apologize. Even the strongest person cries when they need to. Especially after the crappy day we've had today." The spiky blonde joked. Temari couldn't help but laugh. Naruto always knew how to cheer her up.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. I really needed that." She said as she happily gave him a quick kiss as a reward.

"Anytime Tema-chan! Come on, let's head back." He said in his usual boisterous voice.

"Okay!" Temari said with a smile. She picked up the water bottles and filled the rest of them before heading back to camp with him.

_Gaara & Tayuya_

While the blonde duo was doing their tasks, Tayuya and Gaara were setting up 'Hotel Uzumaki' for the night. The flutist was setting up the sleeping bags while Gaara bore his sand through a small part of the wooden floor, so he could create a dirt patch. That way they could build a fire inside the camp without the wooden structure burning down. When they were finished, they sat down next to each other and waited for the others to return.

"Tanuki-kun?" Tayuya called to Gaara in a soft voice.

"What is it Hidama-chan?" Gaara asked as he turned to look at her. She lowered her head for a moment before embracing him and looking into his eyes. Gaara wondered what was wrong and placed his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry for making fun of your brother earlier." She said while sadly lowering her head onto his chest. Tayuya felt guilty when she found out about Kankuro's death, and she felt the need to apologize to her boyfriend. Gaara stroked her soft hair gently and gave her a light smile.

"Don't worry about it Hidama-chan. I wasn't bothered by it." He said softly. The ruby haired girl looked at her 'little tanuki' and smiled. She was glad that Gaara wasn't angry with her.

"It's been one fucked up day hasn't it?" Tayuya sighed.

"Yes." Gaara replied while he continued to stroke her hair.

"I wonder what kind of shit we're going to expect on our journey together." The flutist thought out loud. The red haired man pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know." Gaara replied honestly. "But if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll kill them." He added with a serious look on his face.

"Thanks Tanuki-kun. That was so fucking romantic." Tayuya laughed with a playful smirk.

"Very funny Hidama-chan." Gaara said with a smile before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to the floor as she moaned into his mouth, while the master of sand's tongue was searching hers. They made out for a little while longer, stopping just before Naruto and Temari arrived a few minutes later. After they ate the ramen bowls, they sat around the campfire to plan the start of their journey.

"So Naruto-kun, what do you think we should do?" Temari asked her blonde companion while the others looked at him, wondering the same thing.

"Why don't we explore the world like those sand ninjas are doing." Naruto suggested. "We'll just travel country to country until we can find a place where we belong." He added.

"And what place would that be?" Gaara questioned.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." The spiky blond replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, this will give me a chance to try out new brands of ramen!" He said loudly while pumping a fist into the air. Gaara, Temari and Tayuya looked at Naruto as if he grew a new head.

"Are you fucking serious?" Tayuya snapped.

"Yeah, it's the only dream I have left." Naruto replied somberly. The others sadly lowered their heads, sympathizing with the one that brought them together.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." The flutist said softly.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He said smiling warmly at his friends as he tried to break the melancholy. The others lifted their heads and smiled back at him. Even if he was much more mature than when he was four years ago, Naruto was still Naruto they all thought to themselves. "So what do you say guys?" He asked while looking at the others.

"Well, we have no other plan, so let's do that." Gaara replied with a small smile.

"Wherever you go Naruto-kun, I'll stand by your side." Temari said cheerfully taking her fellow blonde's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Same here partner! I'll kick anybody's ass who tries to hurt you or Gaara-kun!" Tayuya shouted.

"Hey! What about me Tayuya?" Temari yelled glaring at her fellow kunoichi.

"Shit. Don't look at me Temari. That's what you got your boyfriend for." The ruby haired girl replied with a smirk.

"**Potty mouth!**" Temari growled.

"**Sand bitch!**" Tayuya growled back. They started to argue and glare at each other in a way that would make Sakura and Ino proud.

'This is going to be a long journey.' The boys thought simultaneously as they groaned at their significant others. After several minutes, the girls turned their heads away from each other with their noses in the air, finishing the heated argument with a resounding "Humph!". Naruto stood up and removed his Konoha hitai-ate (forehead protector) and held it over the crackling fire.

"Let this be the bond that keeps us together forever. We will find a place where we belong!" Naruto said with a strong voice. Gaara, Temari, and Tayuya looked at him and nodded in agreement. Temari got up next. She took off her Suna hitai-ate and placed it on top of her koishii's, giving him a warm smile.

"A place where we belong." Temari said while beaming at him. Gaara got up next and removed his, placing it on top of his sister's and his best friend.

"A place where we belong." Gaara said with a light smile to them. Finally, Tayuya sat up and took off her hitai-ate and slammed it on top of her koishii, best friend and somewhat close friend.

"A place where we fucking belong goddamnit!!" Tayuya shouted to them with fire in her eyes. The ninjas started to glare at her as if she was stupid.

"What?!" The flutist asked while looking at the others with a confused look on her face. Naruto, Temari and Gaara just shook their heads and sighed.

"We're going to need to work on your swearing habit Tayuya-chan." Naruto replied tiredly.

"Fuck you Naruto-kun." Tayuya said looking down with her face red with embarrassment. They busted out laughing at the ruby haired girl a few seconds later. Afterwards, the four tossed their hitai-ate's into the fire. From that moment on, they were no longer ninjas of leaf and sand. Just four souls searching for the thing we all look for at least once in our lives. A place to call their own.

_Custom Jutsu List_

**Name: **Ototon: Anmin no Jutsu-Sound Release: Quiet Sleep Technique

**Type:** B-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

**Users:** Tayuya

A ninjutsu created by Tayuya. Playing certain notes on her flute, she uses sound waves to stimulate the nerves in the target(s) brain causing them to fall into an extremely deep sleep. Although it doesn't have as much range as Kabuto's Nehan Shoja no jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique), its effect is immediate and due to the fact that it's a ninjutsu instead of a genjutsu it cannot be dispelled.

**Name: **Ototon: Hachou Konmei no Jutsu-Sound Release: Wavelength Confusion Technique

**Type:** A-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

**Users**: Tayuya

A ninjutsu created by Tayuya based off the Yamanaka clan's Shinranshin no jutsu (Mind Body Disturbance Technique. Using her flute she can use sound waves to attack the part of the target(s) brain that controls rational thought causing temporary confusion and forcing the target(s) to attack their allies. Since it is a ninjutsu it cannot be dispelled though it does wear off after a limited time. Due to the fact that Tayuya does not need to play her flute to maintain the technique after its taken effect and that it can affect more than one target, it has a higher rank than the Yamanaka jutsu.

**Name:** Ototon: Musei Hara no jutsu-Sound Release: Silent Field Technique

**Type:** No Rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)

**Users:** Tayuya

Playing a few notes on her flute, Tayuya can create an invisible field around herself and her allies that are in range making their movements completely silent to the human ear for a limited time. Although somewhat useless by itself due to its short range, if it's combined with a supplementary jutsu like Zabuza's Kirigakure no jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique), it can give Tayuya an advantage over opponents in a battle or it can be used as a means to escape like it's used between her and Naruto.

Author's note 2: Phew! I can't believe I turned 412816 first chapter of Wanderers into a 20 plus page monster :b! I'm really tired and it's going to take time for me to come out with the next one. As you can see, this is an AU fic and that Naruto and the others may be a bit OOC. If that offends anyone, I humbly apologize. I merely wanted to show a little more of the human side of the characters. A lot of fics I see depict Naruto as an idiot and Gaara with little emotion after he is defeated and after losing Shukaku. I wanted to change that while keeping our naruverse friends in character as much as possible.

In any case I ask you fare readers anonymous or otherwise (Hey I was once in the anonymous shadows too.) to review and let me hear your thoughts and feelings. Who knows? Maybe I'll toss out a one-shot or two while you wait. I also want to give a shout out to 412816 for creating this story. I promise that I will complete this story no matter how long it takes. Like Naruto and Hinata, I never go back on my word. That too is my nindo! Later :)!


	2. Ch 2 Old friend, Old enemies

The Clan of Currents by Mr. Lee (Originally Wanderers by 412816)

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The story Wanderers is owned by 412816. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Authors note: I must admit this chapter was a bit of a pain to write, but I'll do my best to make it acceptable. It will definitely be much shorter than chapter one so be warned. One more thing, I will answer the question firareth6 asked me in his review. The reason Naruto was able to use Yamato's Mokuton: Shikuta no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique) was because after he became Chunin in this fic, Yamato, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade all taught Naruto some of their jutsus as their way of congratulating him for his accomplishments. Keep in mind that a chunin is a ninja who leads a squad during missions and must possess the physical and mental capabilities to complete the mission (Like Shikamaru for example). With the Akatsuki still after him as well as Sasuke and Orochimaru, it never hurts to be careful. Don't be surprised if you see one or two jutsus that he learned from the four elite ninjas. Don't worry; I won't power him up too much. The jutsus he learned will be basic but useful to him except for certain ones I'll save for a surprise. As for powering him up, that is for later chapters. As for Konoha and the rookies, you'll get a chance to peek at them every now and then. I'll do my best in regards to that. Just remember this story will mainly focus on the four until later chapters. Again thanks to all who reviewed and e-mailed me. I hope you're enjoying this story and Naruto Flower Tales: Ino. Now then, let the story continue! Enjoy :)!

**Ch 2- Old friend, Old enemies**

"Kami, this is such a fucking pain!" Tayuya yelled angrily. Naruto, Temari, and Gaara all nodded in agreement as they were surrounded by a large group of bandits. It has been about a week since they made that vow to find a place to call their own. And surprisingly, it has been uneventful and peaceful since they mainly stayed away from the borders of the five great nations. That is until this afternoon, when they accidentally stumbled into some bandits' territory.

"Can you put them to sleep Tayuya-chan?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Not all of them at once. I should have asked that glasses wearing shithead Kabuto to teach me his little genjutsu." She replied annoyingly.

"Guess we have no choice." Naruto sighed. They got into their battle stances getting ready to swat the annoying flies. The boss of the bandits was carrying a broadsword and walked up to the group.

"You four are trespassing on our territory. If you want to live, hand over all your valuables." The boss said menacingly. "Or you can just leave the women here. It's been a while since we had some fun." He added while licking his lips. The bandits started to laugh at their leader's perverted whit. The four ninjas however, were not pleased at all.

"Tema-chan? Would you show these perverts your newest trick?" Naruto asked with a devilish grin which Temari gladly returned.

"With pleasure Naruto-kun." She replied. The wind mistress jumped high in the air while swinging her fan in a powerful motion and yelled "**Kamaitachi no** **Arashi** (Storm of the Cutting Whirlwind)!". All of the bandits were either sliced up or blown away as hurricane like winds came out of her fan. When she landed on the ground, the only thing left were several fallen oak trees and chunks of the bandits' bodies that fell from the sky.

"Now that was the shit!" Tayuya shouted giving her fellow kunoichi a high five.

"Impressive." Gaara nodded in agreement. Naruto embraced Temari and gave her a quick kiss.

"That was great! I knew you could take them all out!" The blonde ninja cheered proudly.

"That's enough you guys! You're making me blush!" Temari said as said blush appeared on her cheeks. The three just laughed at her causing the blush to deepen until Naruto sensed killer intent.

"GET DOWN!!" Naruto shouted as a rain of kunai coated with red powder rained down upon them. The blond ninja went behind Temari and shoved her into the ground, covering her body with his. The only thing the wind mistress could hear above her was the small explosions ravaging her koishii's (beloved) body while he groaned in pain. Gaara grabbed Tayuya and held her, protecting themselves with his **Suna no Tate **(Shield of Sand). Naruto was not so lucky.

"Are you alright Tema-chan?" The blonde ninja asked weakly while on top of her before collapsing onto the blonde kunoichi.

"Naruto-kun!!" Temari and Tayuya yelled in horror. As the blonde kunoichi got out from under him, she looked at his back. They were covered with second degree burns.

"Shit! Those were fire kunais!" Tayuya said.

"Fire kunais?" Gaara asked with his eyes widened.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun showed them to me once. They're used for throwing because of the special gunpowder it's coated with. Anything that it hits explodes on contact." Tayuya explained.

"Well that's one down." A voice suddenly said in the shadows. Temari held onto Naruto and tried to wake him up, while the red haired duo prepared themselves for battle.

"Come on out, you cowardly sons of bitches!" Tayuya shouted infuriatingly. They appeared in a puff of smoke surrounding the four of them. It was a total of ten men each wearing crimson fatigues and masks. All of them had a red tarantula tattoo with droplets of red ink below as if they were bleeding. Seeing no hitae-ate (forehead protector) on their heads, the master of sand already knew who they were.

"Mercenaries." Gaara said glaring at them.

"Not just any mercenaries. These ugly bastards are the 'Kumo no Chishio (Spiders of Blood)'." Tayuya said with an angry scowl on her face.

"You know them?" Temari asked as she continued to hold Naruto up while his back healed.

"Not directly. I heard about them from that slimy piece of shit Orochimaru. They're a mercenary group that hunt and kill ninjas who are in the bingo book. They do a lot of dirty ass jobs on the side too." Tayuya answered.

"Like coming after us." Gaara said.

"Yeah, that's right. Like Zabuza, these fuckers are very skilled at the **Muon Satsujin no Jutsu** (Silent Homicide Technique). That damn snake used them a few times before I became a member of the Sound four." The red haired kunoichi told them. "It's a good thing Naruto-kun's got excellent senses no thanks to that goddamn fox. Otherwise we would be dead." She added.

"True. I remember him telling me about Zabuza and the fight he had with him and Haku at the land of waves. He took that copy ninja Kakashi to the limit." Temari agreed.

"Well you're certainly learned young lady. I'd expect no less from the ex-Kazekage's lover and only surviving member of the Sound four." The leader said looking at the red haired kunoichi. Tayuya just gave him the finger which caused him to snort at her. "In any case, we're here to take Gaara and Temari's head at the request of the Suna council. You and your blond friend are just a bonus fee." He added laughing evilly.

'Dammit! We don't have time for this! Not while Naruto-kun is still unconscious.' Temari thought as the mercs were preparing to attack.

"Well enough talk. Kill them." The leader said coldly. With that the mercs tossed fire kunais at the group. But this time, Gaara was ready for them. Raising a hand in the air he shouted **"Suna Kouken **(Sand Guardian)!" and a sand dome immediately covered the four ninjas protecting them from the assault.

"Very impressive Gaara." The leader sneered. "Let's see how you handle this!!" He yelled. All the mercs started doing hand seals and yelled "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" and started to pummel the shield with multiple balls of flame. It managed to hold, but the sand was starting to heat up, making it very hot and uncomfortable for the group.

"Those bastards are trying to roast us in here!" Temari said as they started to sweat profusely.

"Like hell they will!!" Gaara growled. The heat was getting to be unbearable, even for him, and he had had enough. He started to make hand seals quickly and raised his hand in the air, shouting **"Doton: Supaika Ishi** **no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Stone Spiker Technique)!!" and slammed the raised hand into the ground. The earth around them started to shake, startling the mercs out of their attack.

"What is this?" One of them asked. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the earth answered as Gaara's shield started to crumble and showed the ex-Kazekage looking at them with his infamous evil smile. It was then that spikes came out of the ground at great speed and started to impale the mercs one by one. When the dust cleared, the mercenaries' blood was trickling down to the ground.

"Did we get them all?" Temari asked. Tayuya looked around at the impaled members of the 'Spiders of Blood'.

"Shit! They're only nine of them! We're missing the leader!" Tayuya replied with her voice in panic. It was then that said leader appeared behind the wind mistress and grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her up and away from Naruto while putting a kunai to her throat.

"Make a move and she's dead." The leader said. Somehow he managed to use **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique) at the last second to escape the powerful jutsu and then just bided his time until they let their guard down. Needless to say, the red duo knew that he was serious. "I can't believe that you managed to kill all my men! Just for that I'm gonna make you suffer before I take your lives!!" He yelled. Gaara and Tayuya growled menacingly at the merc as he pressed the kunai to Temari's throat and drew blood, causing her to whimper slightly.

"Let her go." A voice said weakly.

"What? Who said that?" The leader questioned out loud. He got his answer as Naruto stood up while red chakra began to swirl around him fiercely.

"_**I said let her go you bastard!!" **_He growled in a feral voice as three chakra tails swung behind him. He had red eyes with black slits in the middle as well as claws and canine-like fangs. Temari looked at her koishii in horror. Gaara and Tayuya knew about the transformation, but this was the blonde kunoichi's first time seeing it. And it frightened her.

"Impossible! How could you have survived all those fire kunais?" The merc asked, not realizing the gravity of the situation. The Kyubified Naruto let out a feral laugh and gave him an evil smirk.

"_**Like this!!"**_ He replied. The earth shook around him and he disappeared, leaving behind a hole in his wake. The leader didn't even get a chance to respond as he was pulled into the ground with only his head showing.

"That was the **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique) that Kakashi taught him." Tayuya said out loud. Naruto appeared above the trapped mercenary with an evil smirk on his face.

"_**I see you like red a lot. So I'm gonna paint you red for hurting Tema-chan!!"**_ He growled as red chakra swirled into his hand. The leader screamed as the swirling chakra came at his head as Naruto yelled "_**Kyubi Rasengan **_(Nine-Tails Spiraling Sphere)!" The only thing left was a headless merc as blood spilled out of his body, completely covering the demon container. His friends gazed in shock and horror at his actions as he started to laugh maliciously.

'So this is the power of the Kyubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed fox).' Temari thought as she covered her mouth. Naruto had told her what happened when he lost control and hurt Sakura. But talking about it and seeing it firsthand was an entirely different thing altogether.

'Shit, even at three tails he's this bad. At this rate…' Tayuya thought sadly. Temari began to slowly walk to Naruto to calm him down. He sensed her and with a look of ferocity on his face, he swung one of his claws at her, stopping only an inch next to her face. "Naruto-kun! Stop!" The red haired kunoichi was about to run to them but Gaara raised a hand to stop her.

"It's alright Hidama-chan (hidama/fireball). They can handle it." He said with a look of certainty on his face.

"Tanuki-kun… (tanuki/raccoon dog)" Tayuya said softly as she looked back at the blonde duo. The red chakra continued to swirl around Naruto as it started to slightly shred Temari's kimono. She fearlessly walked closer to him and pulled the spiky blonde into her embrace, holding onto him tightly despite the pain she was feeling.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I'm safe now. It's alright." Temari said softly to her koishii. Slowly the red chakra disappeared and Naruto started to relax into her embrace.

"Tema-chan…" Naruto began to say when he lifted his head to look at her as tears started to fall from his eyes. He realized what he had nearly done and was ashamed at his actions. "Tema-chan, I…" She placed a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Don't say anything Naruto-kun. It's not your fault what happened. You saved our lives and the battle is over. And that's all that matters." Temari said gently while giving him a warm smile. All Naruto could do was bury himself in her chest and sob, thinking he didn't deserve her kindness. Gaara and Tayuya walked next to him and gently placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Your not alone Naruto-kun. We're with you till the end. Right Tanuki-kun?" The red haired kunoichi said with a smile.

"That's right Hidama-chan. Thanks for saving us Naruto." The master of sand replied while smiling as well. The spiky blonde lifted his head to look at his precious friends. All of them were looking warmly at him with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you…" Naruto said softly as a small smile crept on his face. He was truly grateful to his new family.

_A few hours later_

The four ninjas walked into town weary and tired as the sun started to make its descent into the horizon. They immediately went to the hotel to rest their bodies and minds.

"How do you feel Tema-chan?" Naruto asked outside the hotel with a look of concern. The wind mistress gave him a quick kiss on the lips to calm her boyfriend down.

"How many times are you gonna ask me? **I'm fine** Naruto-kun, thanks to you." She replied happily. The blonde ninja hugged her tightly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a good thing Tsunade-sama taught you the **Shosen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique)." Gaara said. Tayuya nodded in agreement which made Naruto smile.

"How about you Naruto-kun? Are you okay now?" Temari asked quietly as she made little circles on his jacket with her finger. He buried his face in her sandy blonde hair, taking in her scent.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Sorry for making all of you worry." Naruto answered softly. Temari pulled back and shook her head.

"No worries Naruto-kun. I just wish we could lay the smackdown on that evil fox's ass!!" Tayuya said while punching the air in front of her, causing everyone to laugh.

"Thanks Tayuya-chan. I'll let that bastard fox know that next time." Naruto said smiling. "All right! Enough doom and gloom! It's time to rest up and get some ramen!!" He yelled pumping a fist in the air.

"YEAH!!" The others yelled while joining the blonde ninja's fist pumping. They were glad he was back to his old self.

"Finally I can take a nice hot bath." Temari yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Can I join you Tema-chan?" Naruto inquired seductively while putting an arm around her shoulders and puling her close.

"Only if you behave yourself Naruto-kun." The wind mistress cooed giving him a sexy wink to tease him. He automatically knew what that meant as he started to pout.

"Aw you're no fun Tema-chan." Naruto whined. The blonde duo started to laugh until the spiky blond wrapped his arms around Temari's waist and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned happily as always.

"Hey Tanuki-kun. Why can't you say nice shit like that to me?" Tayuya asked with a slight pout.

"Do you want to take a bath with a guy who carries sand with him all day Hidama-chan?" Gaara questioned back with a smirk.

"Leave it to you to miss the motherfucking point!" The kunoichi yelled. The master of sand just grabbed her and molded Tayuya's lips with his while caressing her soft creamy leg which gratefully shut her up and made the kunoichi moan happily.

"Now Hidama-chan, what were you saying?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing Tanuki-kun…" Tayuya replied weakly with a glazed look in her brown eyes.

"That's what I thought." The red haired man said with a smile on his face. He kissed her passionately once more and the couples continued to make out for a couple more minutes until they finally went inside to check themselves in for the night.

The four ninjas washed up and had a pleasant meal at the in-hotel restaurant where Naruto got to try a new ramen flavor that was a specialty in the town they were in before turning in for the night. Temari, Gaara and Tayuya enjoyed a peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, Naruto was not so lucky. The blonde ninja was remembering that rainy day in Konoha. Even though Naruto wasn't aware of what happened until it was too late, the guilt still hung onto his heart like an anchor that was trying to lower him into the sea of despair. He could still feel the blood on his hands and see the corpses surrounding him. Then everything went dark and he appeared in a place the demon container knew all too well. As he stared at the large cage with the paper that had the kanji of the word 'seal' on it, a pair of red demonic eyes and sharp teeth appeared behind the large structure.

"**Long time no see brat.**" Kyubi snorted.

"Not long enough, you damn fox!" Naruto growled. The demon fox just laughed at him, amused at the young man's anger.

"**You did a good job killing those weak fools.**" Kyubi said 'complimenting' him.

"Don't you dare put this on me, you bastard! Because of you, I can never be Hokage! Because of what you did, I no longer have a home!!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"**Oh really?! You can't put the blame entirely on me, you brat!**" The demon fox roared. "**In that black corner of your heart, you wanted that to happen. Don't try to deny it!!**" He added.

"I…I…" The spiky blonde didn't know what to say. As much as he hated to admit it, what the fox said was partially true. But he didn't want to give the beast the satisfaction by saying there was some truth to his words.

"**Come on; let's go kill some more humans.**" Kyubi suggested as he tried to tempt him.

"NO! You can go to hell for all I care!" Naruto bellowed defiantly. The fox just roared with laughter.

"**Why not? Face it brat, you're a murderer. Just like me. Just like Gaara.**" Kyubi laughed as if he was telling him the undeniable truth. Naruto refused to believe it and just squeezed his head with his hands making it feel like it was in a vice.

"NO! I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!!" Naruto shouted until his eyes opened and he woke up in a cold sweat. All his covers were on the floor as a result of his tossing and turning. He looked at his hand before making a fist.

"Damn you fox. I'm not gonna let you beat me. My family and I are going to find a place to belong, and I won't let you have your way." Naruto said quietly while making a vow to himself that he would never lose control again. The spiky blond got up and went into the washroom to clean the sweat off his face. He then went to the mini fridge and took out a small bottle of sweet plum sake he ordered for room service. Although Naruto only drank it occasionally, he liked the taste of it thanks to Tsunade buying him a bottle for his sixteenth birthday. He went out to the balcony and sat down in a chair, enjoying the night breeze while pouring the sake into the cup and sipping it slowly.

"It's hard to get over killing innocent people." Said a voice quietly from behind him.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed somberly while stretching his arm out to pass the sake to his red haired roommate.

"Even after all this time, I'm still not fully recovered from what I did, and I probably never will recover from it." Gaara said quietly as he poured some sake in his cup and drank with his first true friend.

"I know what you mean. No matter how much I wash my hands, I can still smell their blood on me." The spiky blonde said taking another sip.

"It will drive you to the edge if you think too much about it." The master of sand said, trying to cheer him up.

"I know. I just can't help it." Naruto said looking at him with a sad smile.

"I understand how you feel. If it wasn't for you, Temari and Kankuro, I would've just kept on killing, trying to vindicate my existence. And now that I have Tayuya in my life thanks to you, I can finally know what love truly is." Gaara said warmly as he gently touched the kanji tattoo that means ai (love) on his forehead. The one that he made after that traumatic encounter with his uncle Yashamaru.

"Gaara…" Naruto couldn't help but smile at his 'brother'. If the fiery haired ninja can enjoy his life with Tayuya, then he could enjoy his with Temari. It gave him hope, knowing that he wasn't alone. "Heh…we make a hell of a pair, don't we brother?" He chuckled.

"We sure do brother." Gaara chuckled back. Naruto sat up and refilled both of their cups.

"Hey Gaara, let's make a toast." The spiky blond requested as he lifted his cup.

"To what Naruto?" The master of sand asked while standing up and lifting his.

"To new beginnings!" He said loudly. Gaara chuckled again and nodded afterwards.

"To new beginnings." And with a clink of their cups they downed the sweet alcohol as the sun started to come up.

_A few hours later_

As the sun rose to start a new day, the guys greeted the girls by giving them a passionate morning kiss. Temari and Tayuya wondered why Naruto and Gaara were more cheerful than usual, but after their kiss which made them both weak in the knees, they couldn't care less. After a delicious and hearty morning breakfast, they left the hotel and headed to a quiet spot in the park to make their plans for their next destination.

"So where are we going next, Naruto-kun?" Temari asked. Naruto. The spiky blond took out the map and looked for the closest town.

"Well, we're running low on tools, so let's head to Kane no Kuni (Land of Metal)." Naruto said.

"That's where the most of the metal in the world is made." Gaara said matter-of-factly.

"No shit Gaara-kun." Tayuya said jokingly.

"Very funny Tayuya-chan." Gaara said dryly as the cork popped out of his gourd. His sand came out and started to tickle his girlfriend, causing her to laugh nonstop.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. All right Gaara-kun. I yield, **I yield!**" She laughed while rolling on the ground. He smiled victoriously and returned his sand and cork back to his gourd while taking her hand and standing her back up.

"You know, for one of the most powerful kunoichis in the world, you submitted mighty quickly Tayuya-chan." Naruto said in a teasing voice causing Temari to giggle.

"ARGH! Fuck you Naruto-kun!" The flutist yelled as her face flushed in embarrassment. The others just laughed again at Naruto's ability to easily rile the former sound kunoichi.

"In any case, I agree with Naruto-kun. Let's head to the land of metal." Temari said. Gaara and Tayuya nodded in agreement.

"Okay. But before we go there's one more thing we gotta do here." Naruto said.

"What's that Naruto-kun?" Tayuya asked curiously.

"I think we should get all new outfits." He answered.

"New outfits?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"Yeah. We're too recognizable in what we're wearing now. And I don't know about you, but I want to put the past behind me." The spiky blond replied with a little bit of sadness at the end.

"Naruto-kun…" Temari said softly as she looked at her koishii with a sad smile. The wind mistress understood exactly how he felt as she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Sounds good to me, Naruto-kun." She said warmly.

"Me too Naruto-kun." Tayuya said giving her best friend a smile.

"Me too brother." Gaara said giving him a smile as well.

"All right then! Let's go!" Naruto said loudly while pumping his fist in the air. The others nodded and walked to the shopping district. They went to the largest clothing shop for ninjas and started looking for new outfits for their new selves.

"Let's get some cloaks. We may need them to conceal our faces." Naruto said as they walked into the shop.

"Yeah, like wearing cloaks won't already make us look suspicious." His girlfriend said sarcastically causing the red-haired duo to laugh.

"You didn't have to say it like that Tema-chan." The spiky blonde pouted.

"Ha Ha Ha. Sorry Naruto-kun." She chuckled while kissing him on the cheek as an apology. The four of them split up with the girls heading to the kunoichi section, while the guys went to the ninja section.

_An hour later_

The four returned to the front of the store ready to pay for their purchases. Tayuya was wearing a magenta battle kimono that stopped at her lower thighs showing off her cleavage as well as her creamy legs. She still wore the bicycle shorts underneath and had a white obi that was wrapped with a string which held a sheath for her flute in the back as well as her shuriken and kunai pouch on her left side. She no longer wore the steel hat and had a silver ribbon tying her long red hair into a ponytail. Finally, she wore long black wristbands made of a strong material and red kunoichi boots with bandages wrapped up to her ankles completely covering her feet.

Gaara decided to go with a rebel look with a black shirt with buttons and the collar up that he left open, showing a white muscle shirt. He wore matching black ninja pants and black ninja boots. The belt that he used to hold up his gourd was replaced with a hard leather one and had mini pockets for his tools while he wore a red scarf on his neck.

Temari decided to return to the clothing she wore back when they returned to Konoha to assist in the retrieval of Sasuke. She wore the classic top that was cut at the shoulders along with the miniskirt and the breastplate which covered her chest showing off a little more cleavage than last time as well as the fishnet stockings on her left knee and right thigh, sandals included. The only difference was that her outfit was a dark teal color.

Finally, Naruto's look was vastly different from the orange outfit he used to wear. He still wore his black muscle shirt with the Uzumaki spiral along with Tsunade's necklace but now he wore a dark cerulean blue jacket and ninja pants as well as black ninja boots like Gaara's. He also wore black fingerless gloves with knuckle holes on top as well as a blue headband. On the back of his jacket was a design of three lines going horizontally which was slightly curved at the end (Like waves). After they paid for the clothes, they decided to check each other out.

"Decided to go back to the old school Tema-chan?" Naruto asked with a slightly teasing tone.

"I just feel more free and comfortable in this." Temari answered honestly. "Do you like the new color Naruto-kun?" She asked seductively walking up to him while moving her hips sensuously.

"Of course. It reminds me of my first kiss with you. I'm glad that you're wearing my favorite outfit again. It will make stroking your legs even easier when we're alone." Naruto replied honestly in a soft and sexy voice as he wrapped his arms around her and caressed her upper thighs. She wrapped her arms around his waist and purred while nuzzling his chest.

"Mmm…You always know how to push my buttons Naruto-kun." The wind mistress said with a soft moan as she leaned her head on his chest while he continued to massage her upper thighs with one hand, while giving her behind a quick caress and squeeze with the other.

"I haven't pushed all of them yet kirei yuri (pretty lily)." He whispered in her ear. Temari blushed a deep crimson knowing exactly what he meant by that and gave him a playful slap in the face.

"Anyway, I love your new look Naruto-kun. It's definitely better than your old one." She said truthfully. The blonde kunoichi released her embrace and looked at the new design on the back of his jacket. "Hmm. It looks like water flowing forward on a current." The wind mistress said in regards to the design's look.

'A current huh? I'll have to remember that.' Naruto thought to himself. "Gaara, Tayuya you both look so cool!" He said, admiring his 'brother' and best friend.

"Glad you like it." Gaara said happily.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Tayuya said joyfully with a small blush on her face.

"All right then! Next stop, the land of metal!" He shouted.

"The land of metal!" Temari yelled.

"The land of metal." The master of sand said.

"THE LAND OF MOTHERFUCKING METAL BITCH!" Tayuya shouted for the whole world to hear. Naruto, Temari and Gaara just sighed in unison.

"Was that really necessary potty mouth?" Temari said scolding her.

"Shut up, sand bitch." Tayuya mumbled as she walked away with a blush on her face.

"We **really** need to work on her swearing habit." Naruto said, shaking his head tiredly.

"Yeah…" Temari and Gaara sighed in agreement while walking behind him.

_Konoha-Hokage Tower-Interrogation office_

Although it's a sunny day in Konoha, it's not so sunny in an interrogation room in Hokage tower as the ANBU Captain Ibiki questions a member of ANBU team two who was apparently close to Tenkai and Shingo. Although he was on a mission at the time during the bloody incident, according to Ibiki's sources, the two guards filled him in on the takedown of the 'demon brat'. Unfortunately, after nearly a day of interrogation, he has refused to talk, even after being threatened to be executed for treason.

"This is not good Ibiki-shishou. He still refuses to talk." An ANBU interrogator said.

"I know. Even the **Jigyaku no Jutsu **(Time Reversal Technique) has little effect on him. But I guess it's to be expected. ANBU elite are trained to withstand the jutsu." Ibiki sighed.

"What should we do Ibiki**-**shishou? I know that Hokage-sama told us to use whatever means necessary, but…" The ANBU captain raised his hand to silence him.

"Not too worry my friend. There's someone coming to take care of this little problem." He said with a sadistic smile. As if on cue, that 'someone' came into the interrogation room. "Ah so glad you could come Anko." Ibiki said greeting his fellow Jonin.

"Glad I could help. So where's the stubborn bastard?" Anko asked with her trademark smirk. Ibiki smiled and pointed into the room where he was contained. "Thanks Ibiki. I promise I won't hurt him…much." She said while she headed inside.

"So you stubborn bastard, you still refuse to tell us why your little friends tried to kill Naruto?" Anko asked the prisoner.

"That's right. I'll have nothing to do with helping that demon brat. Tenkai and Shingo were justified in what they did." He replied.

"I see…" The snake mistress said angrily.

"Why do you side with that monster when you know what he did?" The ANBU guard asked her. Anko grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Because that 'monster' is my friend you maggot! He saved the life of a girl who became my greatest student. I have more in common with him than you'll ever know!" The snake mistress said proudly. "Besides, if it wasn't for you ignorant bastards, none of this would have happened!" She added as she threw him to the ground, giving him a swift kick in the stomach. Since the prisoner's hands were tied, he couldn't defend against it as he shouted in pain. She grabbed him by the neck again and slammed him back down into the chair. She took a deep breath and proceeded to get down to business. "Now then, I heard from a source that you hate snakes." She said in an eerily calm voice.

"W-why do you a-ask?" The prisoner stammered.

"Have I got a jutsu for you…" Anko replied sadistically. She lifted her hand and pointed at him as she called out "**Hebi no Shinsou** (Snake of Truth)!". A single, large blue snake appeared from her sleeve and wrapped itself around the ANBU guard to the point in which he couldn't move. The prisoner tried to break free from the serpent's grasp, but to no avail. As soon as the snake was stable, it bit his hand. His scream could be heard even outside the interrogation room.

_A cave north of the Land of Metal_

A young man was lying on the ground inside the cave unconscious as well as bound, gagged and blindfolded. While not to far from him, two menacing figures were talking about future plans.

"Are you sure about this?" A large blue man carrying a bandaged sword asked.

"Yes. The information is reliable. He will come." A well built young man with red eyes answered.

"Why do we need him? You know this isn't our style." The large man said.

"He is necessary. This man is acquainted with one of his old friends. When he knows the truth and receives our message, he will come to us." The young man replied in a calculating voice.

"I hope you're right about this Itachi." The large man said.

"Do not worry Kisame. Even with his friends, he won't win. Konoha can't save him now." Itachi replied coldly.

_The Land of Metal_

A day after they left the last village and changed their looks, the four ninjas reached the main city of the land of metal. There were numerous shops that sold various things, all made of different metals and stones.

"We should get as much tools as we can since the metals are cheap here." Naruto said.

"Any ideas Naruto-kun? There are so many tool shops here." Temari asked as she gazed at all of them. They started to walk around trying to get the best for they're buck until Tayuya saw a familiar sign.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Check it out!" Tayuya called to him. When the spiky blond saw the sign, he beamed. The sign read: _Come to Karin's Super Emporium! Home of the Famous Shopkeeper whose low prices are the best throughout the lands!!!_

"Oh man! I completely forgot that she lives here now!" Naruto said out loud.

"You know this Karin?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I certainly do! Come on, I'll explain on the way." Naruto replied. As they walked to the emporium, he told his friends about the young girl that he helped become a better person in his genin days. When the spiky blond first met Karin Kagura, she was just a budding businesswoman who inherited the ninja tool shop from her father who had recently passed away. The only problem was that she possessed a personality that rivaled Hyuga Hinata's. Despite her 'gloominess', as Naruto called it, she asked the Godaime Hokage Tsunade for help and the blonde ninja accepted the mission. Wearing a flyer on the back of his jacket, he became a 'living advertisement' by going throughout the towns in Fire country and advertising her store while tossing out flyers everywhere. The mission was a success and the red eyed girl's shop was saved, which in the process made her more confident in herself and the work she did.

Through a number of bizarre events, Naruto ended up saving her life when she accidentally stumbled upon one of Orochimaru's research factories while gathering minerals and metals for weapons. As thanks for that selfless rescue, she assisted him with tools when his team along with Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Rock Lee helped take down one of Orochimaru's bases. Afterwards, the blonde ninja helped her advertise from time to time and she eventually expanded her booming business by opening up a huge emporium in the land of metal, where she eventually moved.

As the four finally reached the emporium, they went inside the large tool shop where it was very busy.

"So many items to choose from. She must do great business." Gaara said.

"Hell yeah Gaara-kun. Naruto and I used to get our tools at her original shop. I'm glad she kept it open after she left." Tayuya said cheerfully.

"I can see why. These tools are not only of excellent quality, but they're very cheap too." Temari said honestly.

"Yeah, that's Karin-chan for you!" Naruto said, happy that he helped his friend become such a confident and strong businesswoman. They finally made it to the counter where a young girl with pigtails and glasses was sitting.

"Welcome to Karin's Super Emporium! How can I help you today?" The young girl greeted.

"Hi there! Is Karin Kagura here today?" Naruto asked cheerfully. He had not seen her since she left Konoha and wanted to say hello.

"And who is asking?" The girl asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Uzumaki Naruto. She and I were friends back in Konoha." He answered. The young girl's face suddenly became pale and she sweated nervously.

"Please excuse me. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she went into a door in the back. The four ninjas looked confused by the sudden change in the girl.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Tayuya asked with a befuddled look on her face.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this." Naruto answered with a serious look etched across his visage. The pigtailed girl with glasses returned five minutes later and opened a side door for them to pass through.

"Please follow me. I'll take you to Karin-san." She said. They just shrugged their shoulders and followed her through the door and up a flight of stairs. They entered a large living room with a large sofa, a couple of lounge chairs, and a coffee table. In one of the lounge chairs, the brownish-red haired owner of all the Karin emporiums throughout the land sat with a cup of tea in her hand and a melancholic look on her face.

"I've brought them Karin-san." The pigtailed girl said.

"Thank you Yuri. You can head back now. I'll take it from here." Karin told her in her soft voice. Yuri bowed and headed downstairs. "It's been a long time Naruto-kun." The red eyed girl said somewhat sadly while putting the teacup down and walking over to him. Naruto immediately frowned at her, knowing that something was very wrong.

"What's wrong Karin-chan? Why do you look so sad?" Naruto asked softly with concern. The young woman said nothing and just ran to the spiky blond, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his chest. To say that everyone was surprised would be an understatement. "What's the matter Karin-chan? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked again after recovering from the shock. She looked up at him with the tears still flowing out of her eyes.

"Naruto-kun! Please! Please help me! My fiancé has been kidnapped!!" Karin sobbed while lowering her head back to his chest. Naruto just held her gently and stroked her back while looking at his friends as he just let the poor girl cry.

_Thirty minutes later_

"About two days ago, while I was away from the emporium working on opening up a new shop, my fiancé was kidnapped while returning to our home late at night." Karin explained as she sat at the lounge chair drinking her tea after calming down.

"Do you know who kidnapped him Karin-san?" Temari asked.

"No I don't. But at the place where he was taken by the kidnappers, there were two notes. One for me and one for Naruto-kun." She answered as she pulled out the notes from her pocket.

"Huh? There was one for me?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes. According to my note, they told me that you and your friends would be coming in a few days. Since we're old friends and you knew I had a shop here, they must have known that you would visit." Karin answered.

"Let me see that note Karin-chan." Naruto ordered. She nodded and handed him the note. As the spiky blond and his friends started to read it, their faces immediately changed to anger.

_Naruto,_

_If you're reading this letter, then that woman has told you what we did. If you want to save the fiancé of your friend, then come to the caves that lie north of the land of metal. The woman will show you the way. See you soon._

_Your old enemies_

After they read the short note, the saw the emblem of a dark red cloud at the bottom of it. They automatically knew who it was.

"**Akatsuki**…" The four said in unison.

"I can't believe those sons of bitches! Going after Naruto-kun is one thing. But to resort to kidnapping our friends?" Tayuya said, completely dumbfounded that they would stoop so low.

"I wouldn't put it pass those bastards. Not after what nearly happened to Gaara and Kankuro." Temari replied while thinking about that painful event.

"Yes. We have to help him brother." The master of sand said.

"I'm way ahead of you brother!" Naruto agreed with rage etched across his face. He then turned to Karin and lowered his head. "Karin-chan, I'm so sorry about getting you and your fiancé involved in my troubles. Please forgive me." The spiky blond said sadly.

"Naruto-kun…" Temari frowned. The past still wasn't done with them. Karin walked over to Naruto and lifted his head giving him a warm smile.

"There's no need to apologize Naruto-kun. This isn't your fault. Remember, I'm not a stranger to meeting your enemies. All I ask is that you bring my koishii back to me, please." Karin said in her soft voice.

"You got it Karin-chan. I promise I'll bring him back to you in one piece." Naruto vowed while smiling back warmly at her.

"I know that you will Naruto-kun. I believe in you. If there's anything you need from my shop, please take it. I give it to you freely." The red eyed owner said.

"Thanks Karin-chan. All right everyone! Let's get ready!" Naruto ordered. The three of them complied and headed downstairs to stock up, but Karin stopped the blond ninja before he went down with them.

"What is it Karin-chan?" Naruto asked his friend. She went to the back of the room and opened a draw pulling something shiny out.

"Please take this Naruto-kun." Karin said as she handed him a golden kunai.

"What's so special about this kunai, Karin-chan?" He asked.

"It has a special charge inside that can paralyze an enemy temporarily. It is something I made but didn't put in my shop because of its power. It may come in handy during your battle." She answered.

"Thanks Karin-chan. If it's who I think it is, it will definitely come in handy." He said. After putting away the gold kunai, Karin told him the location of the caves north of the land of metal. He then joined the others to restock his tools and immediately left the main city.

"So, what's the plan partner?" Tayuya asked the blonde ninja while they jumped through the trees.

"If we're fighting the ones I'm thinking about, then I have a plan." Naruto answered. "And it's all thanks to Karin-chan." He added.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? What does Karin-san have to do with it?" Temari asked curiously. Naruto simply grinned.

"You'll see Tema-chan. All right guys. Here's what we're going to do!" The spiky blonde said as he explained his plan to them. Temari, Gaara, and Tayuya knew that their unofficial leader's plans were crazy, dangerous and foolhardy. But they always worked. And since the two kunoichis both were strategists in their own right, the plan had a high chance of working. They finally reached the caves where the two Akatsuki members were waiting for them at the front of the cave that held Karin's fiancé.

"Long time no see Naruto." Itachi said in an emotionless voice as the four of them landed on the ground.

"Uchiha Itachi." The spiky blonde growled before his lips curled up into a smirk. He glanced back at the others and they all nodded slightly. 'Sorry Itachi, but as Tayuya-chan would say, payback is a bitch.' Naruto thought. It truly was a new beginning for him, because this time, **he **would have an advantage over them.

_Custom Jutsu List_

**Name:** Kamaitachi no Arashi-Storm of the Cutting Whirlwind

**Type: **A-rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges.

**Users:** Temari

This jutsu is the ultimate form of the Cutting Whirlwind Technique. Using her fan, Temari can create winds that carry as much power as a hurricane destroying everything in its path. Temari can control the hurricane like winds with chakra so it can attack targets in front of her or around her. She can even increase the density of the winds to act as a shield to protect herself or her allies around her, though this tactic drains more chakra than attacking with it and tires out Temari faster.

**Name:** Suna Kouken-Sand Guardian

**Type:** No rank, Defensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

**Users: **Gaara

This jutsu is basically an enhanced version of Gaara's Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand). He uses his sand to create a dome to protect himself and his allies from attacks. He can still form spikes to impale opponents who approach.

**Name:** Doton: Supaika Ishi no Jutsu-Earth Release: Stone Spiker Technique

**Type:** A-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Mid to long-range (5+m)

**Users:** Gaara

When Gaara lost Shukaku to Akatsuki, he expanded his knowledge of ninjutsu and came across this powerful technique after acquiring a scroll from one of his ANBU teams fighting Iwa ninjas. By slamming his hand into the ground, Gaara can use the earth to form spikes under his opponents thereby impaling them. The more chakra he uses, the stronger and sharper the spikes become. He can also use this jutsu to form spikes in front of him as a shield for added defense, though it's not as wide as Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall).

**Name:** Hebi no Shinsou-Snake of Truth

**Type:** Unknown

**Users:** Anko, Tayuya

A ninjutsu created by Anko. By extending her hand, a snake appears and wraps itself around its victim and bites their hand. However instead of poison, the snake injects a non-lethal special toxin that not only paralyzes its victim temporarily, but also forces them to answer any question the user of the technique asks honestly, therefore preventing them from lying. It's mainly used for interrogation purposes and is said to be just as if not more effective than the Jigyaku no Jutsu (Time Reversal Technique) used by the ANBU. Anko taught this jutsu to Tayuya a few months before escaping Konoha with Naruto.

Authors note 2: Finally, chapter two is finished. I was planning to do this chapter after resting a couple of weeks, but due to you readers' responses to chapter one as well as my Naruto Flower Tales: Ino fic, I wanted to bring this out as soon as I could. IT WASN'T EASY, BELIEVE ME :D!! In any case the battle between our four friends and Akatsuki's finest duo begins next chapter. What's their plan to beat Itachi and Kisame? All I can say is that at the end of the battle, they will have a new 'ally'. It's going to take a little longer for chapter three to come out, so PLEASE be patient. As for my Naruto Flower Tales one shots, any thoughts and feelings you readers have is appreciated. Once again I ask you readers to read and review my stories. All are welcome. And I like to once again give a shout out to the C2 managers, the readers, the e-mailers, the reviewers, the authors who alert me, and anyone else who I missed (You know who ye be ;).). Later for now :)!!!


	3. Ch 3 Enter the legendary sword Susanowo

The Clan of Currents by Mr. Lee (Originally Wanderers by 412816)

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The story Wanderers is owned by 412816. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Authors note: Hey there my faithful readers, Mr. Lee here. Before I begin my notes, I just want to thank the original reviewers of Wanderers for giving me their love. I want to reassure them and you readers that this is a **revised** version of 412816's story and that I give **full credit** to the author because without him/her this story probably would not exist. 412816's story belongs to him/her and I want to keep it that way. Hopefully I made 412816's story a little better and I sure hope you feel the same way. In any case I hope that doesn't stop you new fans and old ones from reading and reviewing. Remember your thoughts and feelings are important to me and all are welcome to review, anonymous or otherwise. Now then there are some things I would like to mention in regards to this chapter and reviews. To answer griffin blackwood's question, Kane no Kuni (Land of Metal) is just an imaginary country that was in 412816's story, I just added a little more detail to it as I will the next few countries our four heroes will visit. Second, in regards to Naruto's Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), in this fic the spiky blonde will be able to make the regular, the powered up version and its wind version with one hand. He will not need a shadow clone(s) in order to create the multiple forms of the technique. I may also improve his Rasenshuriken as well as the other characters techniques in the near future as well (A lot can happen in a year in the naruverse. For example, in this fic Temari knows the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) like other jounins.). Finally, this will be my first time writing a battle sequence in a story and I hope I do it justice. If I don't then I apologize (The sequence just popped into my head when I woke up on a Sunday morning. My brain just works that way.). Once again thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, and added me to your C2 communities, favorites and author/story alerts as well as those who e-mailed me on my stories. I also want to dedicate this chapter to finder77. After all my typing and the work I did before and after Holy week, I really needed a good fic to read during my time off. I truly appreciate what you did for me beautiful and I won't forget your kindness. I also like to dedicate this chapter to the author Naruto x Temari for his love of my fic. Don't worry my friend, that little click when there's no chapter thing happens to all of us :)! Alright then, it's time for Operation: Kick Akatsuki Ass! Let's get it on!! Enjoy :)!

**Ch. 3- Enter the Legendary Sword Susanowo**

Naruto, Temari, Gaara, and Tayuya immediately got into their battle stances but the two Akatsuki members remained calm.

"Come with us Naruto and no one will have to die here." Itachi said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Can't I at least kill his friends?" Kisame asked with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Calm yourself Kisame." The Uchiha replied sternly.

"You disappoint me guys. I didn't expect you two to go down to the levels of that snake bastard." Naruto replied with a sneer.

"You said it Naruto-kun. At least Sasori had the guts to come at Gaara directly. Oh how the mighty have fallen." Temari agreed with a smirk.

"Well what do you expect from two S-ranked pieces of shit Temari? After failing to capture Naruto-kun last time, it's no surprise they would become cowardly fucks." Tayuya added.

"Yes. Truly pathetic for an Uchiha and the so called Monster of the Hidden Mist. " Gaara agreed with a light chuckle.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS!!" Kisame roared as he reached for his Samehada (Shark Skin).

"Kisame, calm down." Itachi said glaring at him which caused his partner to lower his hand from his weapon. "Now Naruto, will you come with us peacefully, or will your friends have to die?" Itachi asked returning his attention back to the spiky blonde.

"Before I answer, is Karin-chan's fiancé unharmed?" Naruto countered.

"Yes. He is just tied up in the cave. If you come with us, I'll release him." Itachi answered.

"In that case I'll just kick both your Akatsuki asses and rescue him. Simple as that." The spiky blonde said as he pulled out some shurikens while his friends started to pull out their weapons.

"Alright then brats, I hope you'll make this fun." Kisame replied as he dropped his sword in front of the four in order to intimidate them. They just started laughing at the huge man. "What's so funny you brats?!" The large man yelled.

"What's so fun about getting your ass kicked, you scaly motherfucker?" Tayuya chortled.

"And they call fish brain food." Temari added making the others laugh louder.

"THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!" Kisame roared angrily. Itachi tried to stop his partner but it was too late as he charged and struck all of them with a wide slash of his sword. They all fell to the ground limply leaving the Mist swordsman with a smug look on his face, but it soon disappeared as the bodies of the four soon vanished with a loud poof.

"What the hell?" Kisame said with a dumbfounded look on his face. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, a ball exploded in the air around them letting off a blinding light.

"I can't see." The Uchiha groaned as the light blinded him and his partner. Then several smoke grenades were thrown to the ground making them more disoriented.

"**Kufu Suika no Jutsu** (Drowning Maelstrom Technique)!" Naruto yelled as Kisame was blasted with a powerful waterspout sending the large man flying through several trees crashing into a rock far away from Itachi. Though his sight was still blurry, the master of the Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscopic Copy Wheel) was about to go after his partner when Gaara's voice called out "**Ho-mingu Suna Shuriken** (Homing Sand Shuriken)!". Fast-moving balls of sand came at Itachi from out of the smoke and he was barely able to dodge them, but the fast balls changed course and hit the Akatsuki member right in his spine knocking him off balance. As soon as the last ball hit him Tayuya appeared into the smoke and hit the Uchiha with a chakra enhanced punch square in the face making him fly into the mountain wall.

"Now Tayuya-chan!" Gaara yelled and the red haired flutist started to make quick hand seals before Itachi recovered.

"**Ototon:** **Kage no Metsuki** (Sound Release: Shadow of Eyes)!" She yelled and with a few notes of her flute Itachi yelled in pain as his sight completely disappeared making his Kekkei Genkai useless.

"How can this be? I can counter all genjutsus used against me." The now blind Uchiha said groggily as he slowly got up.

"For a prodigy that was a real fucking stupid thing to say." Tayuya spat. "Now let's see how you fight without your partner, your little red eyes or without you hearing us you stupid ass Uchiha!" She added. While the flutist was doing the **Ototon: Musei Hara no Jutsu** (Sound Release: Silent Field Technique) to form an invisible field around her and the master of sand to conceal their movements, Gaara bit down on his finger and made some hand seals of his own. Slamming his hand on the ground he yelled "**Kuchiyose:** **Suna Kyojin Gobi** (Summoning: Sand Giant Gobi)!". A large golem made entirely out of sand appeared with two coal like eyes and runic markings all over its body.

"What is your bidding Gaara-sama?" Gobi asked with a gravelly voice.

"Rip him to pieces!!" The master of sand replied with an evil smile as he pointed to the now blind Itachi.

"As you command Master." The golem said obediently as he and Gaara started to charge the Akatsuki member. Itachi knew he was in trouble as he got into a battle stance trying to use his remaining senses to fight back.

'Naruto-kun, Temari, the rest is up to you.' Tayuya thought as she jumped into the fray.

_A few miles away_

Kisame started to stand with a stunned look on his face as he started to recover from Naruto's surprise attack.

"Damn, how were those brats able to catch us off-guard like that?" The large man said out loud.

"Having a former member of the Sound four as a best friend has its advantages." A male voice answered above him. Kisame looked up and to his horror shadow clones of Naruto and Temari were in the trees above him. Knowing he was completely surrounded, the Demon Shark growled and got into a battle stance with his zanbato at the ready. "I'm not the little genin I used to be Kisame." All the Naruto clones said simultaneously.

"Hah! You think you two brats can beat one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist?" Kisame asked smugly.

"Oh we're not going to defeat you, you scaly bastard." All the Temari clones replied with a smirk.

"We're going to kill you outright!!" All the Naruto clones yelled as the Temari clones threw flash and fire bombs at him setting the area on fire while the Naruto clones threw smoke grenades and fire kunais to try and disorient Kisame.

"This time I will remove your legs brat!" The Demon Shark yelled in the smoke. All the clones started to laugh as a few of them went into the smoke and started to attack the disoriented man with taijutsu. Not surprisingly he was able to counter a couple of clones with his sword making them disappear, but with the smoke and flames still disorienting him combined with the clones in the back continually laughing at him he couldn't counter them all as they threw fire kunais at him and smoke grenades to keep him confused. He became so enraged that he was being bested by the blonde duo that he didn't even bother to use the water jutsus he was so adept at, instead focusing on shredding the clones with his sword.

"DAMN BRATS, STOP THAT LAUGHING!" Kisame hollered into the smoke. But the clones outside the area just continued to roar with laughter as Naruto and Temari just made more clones in their hiding place every time the large man destroyed them.

'Alright, he's taken the bait!' Naruto thought in the shadows while waiting for his moment to strike.

'Dammit! At this rate the brats will beat me!' The Demon Shark thought as he continued to fight and destroy the clones while continuing to be pummeled by fire kunais, smoke grenades and fire bombs. The fire weapons were slowly draining away his stamina as well as dehydrating him making his movements sluggish and completely destroying his cloak, while the smoke grenades and constant clone attacks were keeping him off balance. Kisame realized that in order to win this battle he needed to get rid of this smoke and fire. "ALL RIGHT KIDS, PLAYTIME IS OVER!" Kisame roared still enraged as he started to make hand seals. Watching from the shadows, Naruto knew this was the moment to strike.

"TEMA-CHAN, NOW!!" The spiky blonde yelled from the shadows as the real Temari came out of hiding and along with her clones they prepared themselves to counterattack what Naruto knew was going to come.

"**SUITON: BAKUSUI SHOHA** (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)!!" The Demon Shark shouted angrily.

"**Kamaitachi no Arashi** (Storm of the Cutting Whirlwind)!" All the Temari Clones shouted back. Their attacks came out simultaneously as Kisame started to spit out a massive amount of water from his mouth while Temari and her clones counterattacked with hurricane like winds forcing the water shockwave back. Their attacks created a temporary stalemate which enraged the large man even further. Kisame was about to spit more water out to break Temari's attack when Naruto made a counterattack of his own.

"**Shihohappo Shuriken** (Shuriken From All Directions)!" The Naruto clones yelled as they threw shurikens at Kisame from every angle. With his attention focused on the wind mistress and her clones combined with him still spitting water from his mouth there was no way for the demon shark to counter the weapons coming at him.

'Damn, I completely forgot about him!' He thought as the Demon Shark watched them come at him. But it was too late for him to counter the shurikens as they planted themselves all over his body deeply causing him to break his attack and shriek loudly in pain. Before he could finish screaming, the real Naruto finally appeared underground behind Kisame and shoved the golden kunai deep into his spine releasing the charge and completely paralyzing him. 'What the hell is this?! I can't move!!' The Demon Shark thought since he was unable to speak because of the paralysis. He tried to break out of it and reach for Samehada but to no avail. He was completely helpless.

"You know Kisame if there are two things I learned when I became a chunin, is that you never underestimate your opponent in battle. And that anger can be your enemy if you let it. Forgetting those lessons and hurting my friends is going to cost you **dearly**!" Naruto growled at the Akatsuki member. The large man would've growled back at him if he could because he knew what the young man said was true. His temper combined with his overconfidence helped him fall right into the blonde duo's trap. "Let's do it Tema-chan!" He yelled at his koishii (beloved).

"Right Naruto-kun!" Temari yelled back as they were about to try a new technique they learned during intensive matches with each other. As the real Naruto moved out of the way, two clones of Naruto and Temari kicked Kisame in the air on all sides of his body, launching him into the air. Two Temari clones and five Naruto clones followed him in the air as the real Temari disappeared and the real Naruto stood under Kisame's shadow and started to form a **Futon: Rasengan** (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere) in his hand. The two Temari clones attacked the helpless Demon Shark with **Kamaitachi no Jutsu** (Cutting Whirlwind Technique) on his left and right side of his body completely immobilizing him while the five Naruto clones went above him and came down at him with an axe kick on Kisame's head, arms and legs. As soon as the axe kicks connected, the real wind mistress appeared and used **Daikamaitachi no jutsu **(Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique) from above effectively sending Kisame falling to the ground at great speeds right into the real Naruto's powerful Rasengan, which hit Kisame square in the center completely removing his upper body save his head. As soon as Temari landed and the bloody pieces of the now dead Akatsuki member fell to the ground, the blonde duo yelled "**Aka Hitofuki no Kaze Rendan** (Bloody Gust of Wind Combo)!!". As soon as they caught their breaths, the spiky blonde was the first to speak.

"I can't believe we were able to pull that attack off!" Naruto said completely exhausted from the battle.

"Forget that! I can't believe we were able to kill that scaly bastard! I'm completely out of chakra." Temari replied bending to one knee feeling more tired than her boyfriend.

"Are you all right Tema-chan?" The spiky blonde asked with worry in his voice as he quickly went to her side and placed an arm around the sandy blonde's shoulder to help her stand up.

"Nothing that dinner and a good bath can't fix." Temari answered with a worn-out expression on her face. "Your plan to have Tayuya and Gaara occupy Itachi while we take out Kisame with Karin-san's golden kunai was flawless Naruto-kun." She said honestly with pride. This caused her koishii to blush a deep red while rubbing the back of his head.

"I remembered the battle I had against him with Ero-sennin (Perverted Hermit) and I used that and my own weaknesses as a genin against him." Naruto said humbly remembering all the times he let his anger and his overconfidence get the best of him. "Besides I couldn't have done it without all of you and Karin-chan's tools." He added.

"You're much too modest Naruto-kun." She said warmly while she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Baki-sensei was right; you are destined for great things. And to think I once thought you were weak." She added relaxing her head on his chest.

"Tema-chan…" Naruto beamed at his lover. And just when he was about to capture Temari's lips with his, Kisame's sword Samehada was starting to glow.

'**_Uzumaki Naruto, come to me.'_** The sentient sword called out to the spiky blonde in his mind.

"Huh?" Naruto said out loud as he looked at the sword glowing with blue chakra.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Temari asked with uneasiness.

"Kisame's sword just called out to me. It wants me to come over to it." The spiky blonde answered.

"What are you going to do?" The sandy blonde asked.

"I'm going over to touch it, but be ready for anything." He warned. Temari nodded and pulled out her fan. She may have been out of chakra, but she could still use her weapon. Naruto walked cautiously to Samehada, remembering what happened to Might Guy when he tried to hold it. He gripped its handle and the blue chakra surrounding the weapon enveloped the spiky blonde covering his own body. He started to close his eyes and Temari began to worry, but she sensed no evil coming from Naruto or Samehada. Even so she hoped this wasn't a sign of foreboding.

"Where am I?" Naruto wondered out loud as he gazed at his unusual surroundings. He was standing in the middle of the ocean with a clear blue sky as his background.

"_**Fear not Naruto-dono, you are in no danger."** _The voice answered as the large sword appeared out of nowhere. **_"I just wanted to thank you properly for awakening me from my deep slumber."_** It added.

"What do you mean?" The spiky blonde questioned with a perplexed look.

"**_What you see before you is not my true form. Long ago before you were born I was created by a forgotten ninja sword smith and was blessed by Kami and the elemental gods of this world making me a sentient weapon with magnificent powers. The gods decreed that only those pure of heart and spirit that are chosen by me can use me to my full power. Those who are not worthy shall be cursed and punished by me."_** The sword started to explain.

"No way! You were blessed by the gods of this world?" The loud ninja asked completely shocked by its words.

"**_Yes Naruto-dono. But evil ninjas coveted me and wanted to use my power for their own gain. So much that they killed my creator and his family. But before he died, he tossed me into the bottom of the sea so that I would not fall into the wrong hands."_** It answered dejectedly. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the weapon and its creator.

"So how did you end up with Kisame?" He inquired.

"**_After being tossed into the sea, I fell into a deep slumber and stayed that way for over a hundred years. I eventually washed ashore and was found by the Hoshigaki clan of the Mist. Kisame's ancestors did not know of my true nature and just thought I was a rare katana. However they did sense some of my power, but thought that I had little destructive capabilities. So they forged me with a skin of a shark and turned me into a zanbato thus giving me the name Samehada."_** The sword accounted to the young man. Naruto decided to remain silent as the weapon continued. **_"After I was forged once again, the Hoshigaki clan used me as a tool of destruction in order to gain power in Kirigakure no Sato (Village hidden in Mist). They wielded me with malice and hate in their hearts and were not worthy of my power, but because of the sharkskin I was remade with I could not awaken and was forced to serve them. But even in slumber, my spirit knew what they were doing and they had to be punished for their actions. So I cast a curse on their clan and made whoever wielded me from the family into a shark for as long as they lived."_** 'Samehada' finished.

"So that's why he looks that way." The blonde ninja deduced.

"**_Correct Naruto-dono. Unfortunately they were able to counteract my curse and used it to their advantage, inadvertently helping them become stronger in the process."_** The weapon said apologetically. **_"At first I didn't think I would ever be free from Kisame's grasp, but when I absorbed your chakra when he fought you for the first time, it gave me hope of being free from my long nightmare."_** It added.

"I understand how you feel. I'm glad that I was able to free you." Naruto said amiably at the sword.

"**_Thank you Naruto-dono. Now I know that you are truly a person with a pure heart and spirit. Now that Kisame is gone, I am fully awakened and I choose you to be my lord and master."_** 'Samehada' said in a loyal tone.

"Are you serious?! I'm your lord and master?!" The spiky blonde yelled completely dumbfounded.

"**_Yes Master. From this day forward, I will protect you and serve you for all time. Your will is my will. I will give you all my power so that you can protect the people you love and find your place in this world. This I swear to you Uzumaki Naruto."_** The sword decreed. Naruto's felt like his jaw just hit the floor. He was still absorbing all that the weapon said. Although he was uncertain about the weapon due to his history with 'mystical beings', the young man somehow knew that it could be trusted. Besides, he kind of liked being called lord and master.

"If you truly find me worthy, then I accept your power my friend." The spiky blonde said with determination. 'If this sword is as powerful as it says, I won't have to rely on that damn fox's chakra so much.' He thought. At this point he and his friends could use all the allies it could get.

"**_Then take my handle and claim me as your own Naruto-dono." _**The sword said. Naruto wasted no time and gripped the handle. At that moment the weapon that was once called Samehada was no more as all the shark skin that was on it scattered only to be replaced by a beautiful katana that had an icy blue color with a golden hilt. The spiky blonde held the katana which was very lightweight in his hand as blue chakra swirled around it. Some of the sharkskin became a magical sheath and latched itself on Naruto's back. **_"I am the legendary sword blessed by Kami and the elemental gods of this world. My name is Susanowo. I am forever yours Naruto-dono. I know I am in good hands. And please know my master that no matter what fate awaits you on your journey, the gods and I are with you. Never forget that."_** It decreed.

'So… somebody is watching over me.' Naruto thought as a smile crossed his face while tears stung his eyes. Susanowo's words gave him hope and eased the worries he kept at the back of his mind. "Thank you." He replied to his new 'ally' as white light engulfed him. He opened his eyes to see Temari looking at him with concern.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun? I was so scared when the sword broke apart like that when you didn't answer me." She asked when she ran over and embraced him. Naruto kissed the sandy blonde on the lips and smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I made you worry Tema-chan. I was just talking to my new friend here." He answered as he lifted the katana for her to see.

"What do you mean your new friend?" Temari questioned raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"This is Samehada's true form Tema-chan. This is a sentient sword called Susanowo." He explained.

"Susanowo? I've heard that name before. In the ancient libraries in Suna, there was a story of a legendary magical sword made by a blacksmith that was blessed by Kami and the elemental gods. But I always thought that was a legend." Temari said showing her keen knowledge.

"Well, this is the real thing and it chose me as its master!" Naruto replied happily.

"That's great Naruto-kun! Right now we could use all the help we can get." The kunoichi said honestly.

"Thanks Tema-chan. If this katana is as powerful as he told me, it'll definitely come in handy." The young ninja agreed as he placed the katana in the sharkskin sheath.

"I'm just glad that Kisame didn't figure out what he had otherwise we would be dead right now." Temari said.

"I know. I think I'll stay away from seafood for a while." Naruto joked causing the blonde duo to bust out in laughter. After the laugh fest, Susanowo spoke to Naruto in his mind.

'**_Naruto-dono, can you hear me?'_** The sword asked his master politely.

'Loud and clear my friend!' He replied loudly in his head.

'**_Can you take me to Kisame's head?'_** Susanowo requested.

'Huh? Why?' Naruto asked confusedly.

'**_You'll see Master.' _**The weapon answered.

'Well if you say so.' The blonde ninja shrugged. "Hey Tema-chan, Do you know where the head of that scaly bastard fell to?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's over there. Why do you ask?" Temari questioned back with a raised eyebrow.

"Susanowo wants me to take it to him." Naruto answered. The sandy blonde just looked at him silently asking why, but he just shrugged his shoulders as they walked to the dead man's head. The sword asked the spiky blonde to unsheathe him and he complied.

'**_Now Master, use me to touch his head and I will absorb the curse I gave him while transferring his strength, speed, his large chakra supply and knowledge of all his jutsus to you.' _**He instructed his lord.

'You can do that?! I won't change or anything?' Naruto asked fearfully.

'**_Do not fear Naruto-dono. Remember, I am your loyal servant and will not allow any harm to befall you or anyone close to you.' _**Susanowo said in a calm voice reassuring him. Naruto nodded and touched the deceased Akatsuki's head with his sword. Swirling blue chakra came out of the sword and went in the direction of Kisame's body parts absorbing the curse Susanowo placed on him turning his normally blue skin into a pale human color. The energy came back and covered Naruto head to toe. The chakra canals in his body expanded and became stronger as Kisame's chakra merged with his own with no side effects or strain on his body whatsoever giving him an incredibly large supply of chakra at his disposal greater than any normal human being as well as excellent chakra control which the large man possessed. **_'The process is complete Master. Your chakra supply is now many times larger than any normal human and that is not including the demon chakra the Kyubbi possesses. You also have the knowledge of all of Kisame's water jutsus at your command including his chakra control abilities. All your physical attributes have become stronger as well.' _**The weapon explained.

'Yes, I can feel the power flowing through me!' The spiky blonde said as all the exhaustion from the battle earlier vanished.

'**_I'm happy to be able to serve you Naruto-dono. Call me whenever you desire. I'll always be with you.' _**Susanowo said warmly as he disappeared from his hand and returned to the sheath. Temari just stared silently in amazement at the scene she just witnessed. If she didn't see it with her own two eyes, she wouldn't believe it.

"So how do you feel Naruto-kun?" The sandy blonde asked when it was all over.

"I feel great Tema-chan! The sword gave me all of Kisame's chakra and abilities with no side effects!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"No way, is that really true?!" She asked incredulously.

"It's true! Just watch!" Naruto said as he made a hand sign and said "**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Water Clone Technique)!" Clones of Naruto made out of water formed and appeared around him.

"You're right! You never knew that technique before." Temari gasped.

"I know! I've learned a lot of water jutsus in less than five minutes!" The spiky blonde said in disbelief. "Stand back Tema-chan, I want to try something." He ordered. She obeyed and moved a few feet away from him. Naruto remembered how strong Kisame was and wanted to test his strength. He smashed his fist into the ground and created a crater so huge that the one Sakura made during Kakashi's test looked like a tiny hole. 'WOW! I'm as strong as Tsunade-baachan (Granny Tsunade) now!' Naruto thought. Kisame's physical strength and excellent chakra control combined with the spiky blonde's natural abilities which included the chakra control exercises taught to him by the female sannin helped turned him into a true powerhouse in less than a day.

'Incredible! Susanowo is truly a sword blessed by the gods if it could make Naruto-kun this powerful in such a short time.' Temari thought in astonishment. 'I hope I can become as strong as him when I learn my mother's jutsus.' She added. Temari was looking even more forward to finding her new home. The kunoichi walked over and tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder breaking him out of the daze he was in after his mighty feat. "Come on Naruto-kun; let's see if Gaara and Tayuya are alright." The sandy blonde said with urgency.

"Okay, let's hurry." He replied.

"That won't be necessary brother." Gaara's voice called out as he appeared in a wave of sand with Tayuya and Karin's fiancé.

"Alright, you guys made it!" Naruto cheered as he and Temari ran to them. The red headed duo was a little worse for wear but they were alright.

"What happened to Itachi?" The blonde kunoichi asked.

"When we heard Kisame's scream, he ran away like a little bitch. We almost had the red-eyed fucker too." Tayuya grumbled.

"That's alright Tayuya-chan, I'm just glad you're all safe. Did your jutsu work?" Naruto questioned.

"Like a charm! He didn't know what hit him." The red haired kunoichi answered with pride.

"Excellent. As you can see, his partner is history." Temari said.

"Well done you two." Gaara nodded in approval.

"Thanks Gaara. Next time we'll take care of Itachi together." Naruto said looking at the others seriously. All of them nodded in agreement. The spiky blonde then walked over to Karin's fiancé. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked in regard to his wellbeing.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. That red-eyed man just used a genjutsu to knock me out." The man retorted. The four ninjas eyes widened at the man who looked so mild mannered to them.

"Are you a ninja?" Temari inquired with curiosity.

"No I'm not. My name is Shindo Seseki. I'm the heir of the Seseki clan, a group of elite ninja mercenaries that died during the Great Ninja War. My clan belonged to no nation and hired their services to the highest bidder. In the end my mother and I were the only one who survived after the war was over. We decided to live as civilians afterwards in the Land of Metal." The young man explained.

"So that's how you knew what Itachi did to you." Gaara said.

"Yes. I'm a lot stronger than I look." Shindo said sheepishly.

"Well that's good to hear. Come on; let's get you back to Karin-chan." Naruto declared. And with that they left the forest and started to head back to the city talking about the battle and their new 'ally' along the way. A few hours passed as Karin waited at the gates of the bustling city for their return with a mixture of hope and worry in her heart. She didn't have to wait long as she saw the five of them arrive just as the sun was going down over the horizon. The red-eyed businesswoman ran to her koibito (lover, sweetheart) and jumped into his arms.

"Shindo-kun!! You're safe! I'm so glad!" Karin cried as she nuzzled his chest.

"I missed you so much Karin-chan. I'm sorry I made you worry." Shindo mumbled into her hair. The young woman just shook her head as she looked into his dark eyes.

"It's alright Shindo-kun. Naruto-kun brought you back and that's all that matters to me." Karin said beaming at her future husband. After a nice deep kiss between the two she walked over and gave her close friend a warm hug. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm forever in your debt." The young woman said warmly. The spiky blonde pulled back and gave her an amiable smile.

"No Karin-chan, we should be thanking you. If it wasn't for your golden kunai and all the weapons you gave us, it would have been a lot harder to get Shindo back." Naruto said honestly which his friends agreed.

"Even so Naruto-kun, I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. You saved me, my family's business and my soon to be husband. I thank you and your friends from the bottom of my heart." Karin said joyfully as she and Shindo bowed to the four ninjas in a show of respect. They were all speechless and couldn't help but blush a little at the act.

_A week later_

Naruto, Temari, Gaara and Tayuya decided to stay in the Land of Metal to rest up after the battle. They stayed at Karin's large house and were given the pampered treatment by her servants. The spiky blonde told Karin and Shindo about what happened to the four of them and apologized again for the Akatsuki mess. They just brushed it off and told him not to worry about it and to make himself at home. After doing all their shopping and filling up on tools free of charge at Karin's emporium, they headed to the gates to say their farewells to the couple.

"Thanks again for the hospitality Karin-san." Temari said happily.

"It was my pleasure Temari-san. Good luck with you and Naruto-kun." Karin said returning the kunoichi's smile.

"Oh don't worry. I'll take GOOD care of this handsome man." The sandy blonde replied wrapping her arms around his and giving her koishii a sexy wink. Naruto just chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Naruto, I want you to have this." Shindo said as he walked over to him and put an old scroll in his hand.

"What kind of scroll is this Shindo?" The spiky blonde asked inquisitively.

"It's a hiden (secret) scroll of a technique that's been passed down in my family for generations. Since the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) is your favorite jutsu, I wanted to give you a clone jutsu that's even better than that famous one." Shindo answered.

"Are you shitting us?!" Tayuya yelled in shock which caused the dark eyed man to laugh.

"It's true Tayuya. This scroll is what made my clan such elite ninjas back then. Since I plan to live my life as a civilian with Karin-chan, I give this scroll to you Naruto as thanks for saving my life." Shindo responded in appreciation.

"Thank you Shindo. I'll take good care of this. You just take good care of Karin-chan." Naruto said happily as he put the scroll in his pack and shook his hand while the young woman blushed at the young man's comment.

"I will my friend. I wish you and your friends' good luck in your journey. When we have children, all of you can be godparents." The dark eyed man said causing Karin's face to turn an even deeper red.

"We'll hold you to that." Gaara chuckled. Karin walked up to them and bowed at the four of them once again while hugging Naruto afterwards.

"Naruto-kun, please take care of yourself. No matter what happens please know that we both believe in you." She said beaming at him.

"Thanks Karin-chan and don't worry, we'll find a place to call home." Naruto assured his friend.

"Of that I have no doubt." The red eyed woman retorted. "You'll always be welcome in our home and your money is no good at my shops." She added happily.

"Thanks a lot Karin-san. Take care of yourselves!" Tayuya said loudly. And the four ninjas continued their journey to find a place to call home.

"Don't worry Karin-chan. Those four heroes are going to be just fine." Shindo said as he wrapped an arm around his koibito's shoulders as they watched them walk away.

"I know Shindo-kun. If anyone deserves to find happiness, it's them." Karin whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulders. "Hey Shindo-kun, if we have children and it's a boy, came we name him Naruto?" She asked her future husband out of the blue.

"That sounds good to me." The dark eyed young man answered as he gave her a quick kiss. "And if it's a girl, I was thinking of Chelsea." He added.

"That sounds nice." Karin said quietly enjoying his warmth. They continued to watch their friends as they disappeared from sight. Some time later they headed back home, both of them saying a silent prayer to Kami for their safety.

Meanwhile, as the four ninjas started to head away from the city, Temari couldn't help but think of the close bond Karin and Shindo possessed.

'I wonder if Naruto-kun and I will have children someday.' She thought as she stared at her boyfriend. She started to blush hard at such ideas and the spiky blonde couldn't help but notice.

"Penny for your thoughts Tema-chan?" Naruto said shaking the sandy blonde from her contemplations.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about you." Temari said leaving out the more intimate part of her thoughts. Naruto knew she was hiding something but didn't press her on it. He wrapped an arm around her waist giving her behind a gentle caress causing her to gasp and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I love you my kirei yuri (pretty lily)." Naruto whispered in her ear after slowly breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Temari said leaning on his shoulder and linking her fingers with his giving them a squeeze. Tayuya smiled at the couple's sweet moment and felt slightly envious that is until Gaara wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her for a deep kiss which she gladly returned.

"You always know the right things to do Tanuki-kun (Tanuki-raccoon dog)." The flutist said after breaking the kiss and putting an arm around his waist.

"I aim to please Hidama-chan (Hidama-fireball)." The master of sand said warmly as he put an arm around her slender waist leaning their heads together. They all enjoyed being young lovers that day, silently praying to Kami that peaceful moments like this would last just a little while longer.

_Elsewhere in a dark cave_

'I can't believe that Naruto managed to kill Kisame and catch me off guard like that.' Itachi thought as he rested on his cloak while bandages covered his body. He was beaten pretty badly by Gaara and Tayuya and had barely managed to escape. 'I will have my revenge against you and your friends Naruto. You can count on that.' The normally emotionless Uchiha was angry and enraged at being defeated, outsmarted and embarrassed by the demon container. But as his blood came to a boil, he stared up at a kunai he was holding that had a purple gleam to it and smirked. He closed his eyes and fell asleep so that his wounds could heal. Itachi knew he'd get another chance at Naruto sooner or later. And next time he would be ready.

_Custom Jutsu List_

**Name: **Ho-mingu Suna Shuriken-Homing Sand Shuriken

**Type: **No Rank, Offensive, Mid to long-range (5+m)

**Users:** Gaara

Although he lost Shukaku to Akatsuki, Gaara learned that he could still use his Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken) jutsu. He started to train with it and came up with a more powerful version of it. He throws fast moving balls of sand that cause blunt trauma to his opponents. However unlike the original, the balls can go a longer distance and can also seek out opponents by their chakra signature, even if their hiding behind obstacles such as trees and rocks. This incredibly fast and accurate technique is a great way for Gaara to catch his enemies off guard and set them up for other attacks.

**Name:** Ototon: Kage no Metsuki-Sound Release: Shadow of Eyes

**Type:** A-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

**Users:** Tayuya

After failing to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru a year ago, Naruto and Tayuya tried to find a way to counter his Sharingan (Copy Wheel) and Tayuya came up with this powerful ninjutsu. Using her flute she uses sound waves to attack the optical nerves of her opponent causing temporary blindness. Although it only affects one target, it cannot be dispelled and it makes Kekkei Genkai that involves the eyes (Sharingan, Byakugan) completely ineffective. Even Itachi's and Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscopic Copy Wheel) is not immune to this deadly debilitating technique.

**Name:** Kuchiyose: Suna Kyojin Gobi-Summoning: Sand Giant Gobi

**Type: **A-Rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary

**Users:** Gaara

This technique is Gaara's summon and was the original summon of the first Kazekage. He summons a large sand golem that possesses a number of abilities. The golem can attack enemies with his great physical strength and sandstorm attacks. It can shield it's summoner from almost any attack. The creature can even create sand clones of itself that are the size of a human to attack or defend. It is one of the most powerful of the summoned beasts of the world, but is arguably the most difficult to summon. Only those who pass a secret ritual only given to Kazekages and are also deemed worthy by the golems themselves can use this technique, thus its high rank. Only the first Kazekage and Gaara have passed this test. The golem that Gaara summons is Gobi, who is the second most powerful of the golems only rivaled by the golem lord Sahara.

**Name: **Aka Hitofuki no Kaze Rendan-Bloody Gust of Wind Combo

**Type: **S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range(0-5m)

**Users:** Naruto Uzumaki and Temari

This extremely powerful ninjutsu/taijutsu combo was created by the blonde duo during intensive training together. It starts with Temari making four shadow clones while Naruto makes seven. Two Naruto and Temari clones kick their opponent in the air on all sides while Temari disappears. Then Naruto's clones launch themselves into the air and begin to somersault being shortly followed by the rest of the Temari clones. The Temari clones attack the opponent on both sides with the Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind Technique) to immobilize and damage the enemy while the Naruto clones come spinning down attacking with the opponent with the Bunshin Kaiten Kakotou Otoshi (Clone Spinning Heel Drop) attacking the target's shoulders (two clones), legs (two clones) and head (one clone). As soon as the Clone Spinning Heel Drop connects, Temari appears above them and follows up with the Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique) to send the target down at high speeds only to get caught from below by Naruto's Futon: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere) right in the midsection completely destroying them outright. Tsunade witnessed this combination against one of Tayuya's Doki summon demons and was so impressed by the use the jutsus and the synchronicity of their attacks, she gave it the highest rank.

Authors note 2: Alright, I know what you're thinking. That Bloody Gust of Wind Combo was overkill right? Well Kisame is a big, strong ass guy and I just couldn't resist seeing him get OWNED like that. Plus you got to admit, seeing that attack on anime would be TOO DAMN COOL. If people saw that on the series I could just hear them yelling 'AHHH, THAT WAS PHAT!' or 'THAT WAS SOME ILL SHIT!'. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it (When you review, say one of these lines or make one of your own in caps if you did like the NaruTema combo :).). Also before you ask about Naruto using the Drowning Maelstrom Technique, he formed a Wind Rasengan in one hand and Yamato's Rapid Crasher in the other, firing it out in a way similar to a Street Fighter Hadoken (Wave Motion Strike). In any case you know the drill. Read, Enjoy and Review. The next stop for our heroes is the Village of Ramen (Yes, you read that right.) and Hot Spring Valley where they run into everyone's favorite perverted sannin. Plus we find out what's going on in Konoha. I'll be working on my next Naruto Flower Tales story so it may be a while before you see the next chapter. When I have some free time, I'll get to work on it. My e-mail address is on my profile now so if you have any thoughts, feelings or just want to say hi, drop me a letter. BTW if you're into AMV's, a NarutoxTemari one does exist. The title is 'My only one' and you can find it on Youtube. Check it out; it's a pretty cool song. Finally, I want to give a shout out to the authors who put me on their favorite author list. I'm truly honored as always. Later for now :)!!!


	4. Ch 4 Ramen, Springs and Jiraiya

The Clan of Currents by Mr. Lee (Originally Wanderers by 412816)

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The story Wanderers is owned by 412816. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Authors note: Hey there my faithful readers, Mr. Lee is back with chapter four ripe for the reading. I hope all you NaruSaku fans enjoyed my Naruto Flower Tales: Sakura. To all my loyal fans of this fic; if you know anyone who's a fan of that pairing (And they're a lot of them.), then spread the word and tell them to check it out. I'm sure they won't be disappointed. Now this chapter is going to be a **lot** lighter than the other three, but that does not mean that it won't have an impact in future chapters (You'll see what I mean at the end.). I have also received a number of messages, e-mails and reviews requesting a lemon be put in my fic since the chemistry between the blonde duo is so good. Well, since I always try my best to please you loyal fans, I have decided to add one between them since it does play an important role in future chapters. **However**, please keep in mind that this will be my first lemon since I'm still a new author to this site. I hope that it is tasteful (No pun intended.) and doesn't offend my other fans or this site. If it does, I deeply apologize to all of you in advance :(. Again, I thank all of you, my loyal fans new and old for Reading, Enjoying and Reviewing my fics. If you haven't reviewed them, then please do so. It'll only take a few minutes of your time and as I always say **ALL** **ARE** **WELCOME**. By the way, for those who haven't read my profile lately, I want you all to know that I enjoy looking at Naruto fan art with the spiky blonde and one of the kunoichis (NaruTema, NaruSaku, NaruHina etc.). If you're an artist or know an artist and would like to draw a scene(s) from any of my fics, then you have my permission to do so. I would love to see a good picture of Naruto and Temari kissing each other or the four heroes in their new outfits in this fic. All I ask is that the art is tasteful, and that when you're finished, you'll e-mail me showing me the picture or a link to the picture. Finally, I want to dedicate this chapter to new authors Judicium and Midnight Rain. As a fellow new author, I welcome you both to the site and wish you both well in your fics. Now then, let chapter four (with a lemon) begin. Enjoy :)!

_**Warning: The following chapter contains sexual content which may not be susceptible to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**_

**Ch. 4- Ramen, Springs and Jiraiya**

_Konoha-Hokage Tower_

"What is the meaning of this Hiashi-sama? Why have all of us at the council been called here?" The council member Oguri Kozunosuke yelled at the council head and head of the Hyuga clan.

"Have patience Oguri-sama, Tsunade-sama will be here shortly to explain everything." Hiashi said calmly. As if on cue the Godaime Hokage appeared along with Sakura, who became her apprentice assistant after Shizune retired as a med-nin and left Konoha, Hinata, Neji, Ibiki and Anko. All of them had serious expressions on their faces.

"Sorry to keep all of you waiting." Tsunade said nonchalantly as she sat down.

"Tsunade-sama, why have you called us all here?" Koharu asked.

"I've called all of you here to tell you what I've discovered in regards to the Konoha massacre." The female sannin said calmly.

"What is there to talk about? We all know that demon Uzumaki Naruto along with that ex-sound girl Tayuya was responsible for the bloodbath!" Oguri spat venomously.

"That is not entirely true." Tsunade countered with a scowl on her face.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Councilwoman and widow of the Sandaime Oyuki Sarutobi asked curiously.

"What I mean Oyuki-sama is that Uzumaki Naruto was set up as part of a bigger conspiracy by someone in this room!" Tsunade answered angrily. The council murmured amongst themselves shocked by the Hokage's accusation.

"What kind of conspiracy Hokage-sama?" Shikaku Nara questioned in his laidback voice.

"Funny you should ask Shikaku…" The legendary sucker replied with a smirk as she turned her head to Anko nodding slightly. The snake mistress nodded slightly and raised her hand shouting "**Hebi no Shinsou** (Snake of Truth)!" as a blue snake shot out towards Oguri, wrapping itself around the council member while biting his hand causing him to scream.

"What are you doing Tsunade-sama?! That snake will kill him!" Homura shouted.

"Calm down everyone. Just watch." Hiashi said peacefully to the frightened council members. They noticed that the clan members of Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame and Akimichi as well as Oyuki Sarutobi were all calm as well so they eventually just relaxed as the blue snake settled itself and Oguri got a glazed look in his eyes.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama. Anko, you may begin." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Anko replied obediently as she bowed and then turned to the trapped councilman. "All right you maggot! Your name is Oguri Kozunosuke correct?" Anko asked the captured man to make sure the toxin was working.

"Yes." Oguri replied in a zombie like tone.

"Very good! Now tell me, what is the name people in the underworld call you?" She questioned.

"Za Kuro Tentei (The Black Lord)." He replied. Everyone in the council room gasped at his answer. The Black Lord is a name that was infamous throughout the ninja lands. It is said that he had ninja spies throughout the lands that gained information about anything and everything and would sell that information to the highest bidder. He even would do assassinations if the price was right. Many ninjas and mercenaries from the five great nations have tried to find the identity and whereabouts of the man but to no avail.

"I can't believe that Oguri, who's been on the council since my husband's time as Hokage was Za Kuro Tentei all this time." Oyuki said incredulously.

"Anko's technique is in the ninja handbook Oyuki-sama. I'm afraid he's not lying." Tsunade replied honestly.

"Wait a minute Hokage-sama. How did you find out that Oguri was the Black Lord?" Inoichi questioned.

"An ANBU guard from group two by the name of Tenkai who was slain in the massacre is Oguri's own son. Unfortunately for the bastard in that chair over there, his son couldn't keep a secret." The female sannin explained as Ibiki handed a bunch of folders to Sakura and Hinata who then passed them out to the council members. The folders contained a copy of the ANBU captain's report on his interrogation of ANBU group two and the confessions of Shingo and Tenkai's friends and families as well as the identities of the Konoha ninja spies who were on Oguri's payroll and their activities. All the members in the room had their jaws on the floor as they read it.

"Okay next question you piece of shit. Why did you and your thugs try to assassinate Naruto?" The snake mistress asked as she continued her interrogation.

"I was paid a large sum of money to take out Uzumaki Naruto by Orochimaru and his apprentice Uchiha Sasuke." Oguri answered obediently. Hinata gasped loudly while Sakura clenched her fists in anger and Neji grunted with an angry look on his face. "After the battle between Naruto and his friends against him and Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru and his student feared that he was becoming too powerful and that Tsunade-sama was getting too close to making Konoha even stronger than when Sarutobi was Hokage. So we planned to kill two birds with one stone." He continued.

"And how were you planning to do that?" Anko inquired.

"Orochimaru and I knew how much the village hated Naruto for the Kyubbi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox) that was sealed within him by the Yondaime and how much the Godaime cared for him. So we planned to use the villagers' hatred against them both. We gathered villagers that possessed enough hatred for the demon. It was simple because I hated the demon brat for the death of my wife and I knew many people who lost loved ones to that beast as well." The underworld boss explained. "I then used an ANBU soldier on my payroll to blend in with the villagers so he could kill the young man. We then watched and waited for an opportune time to strike. Since Jiraiya-sama, Yamato-san and Kakashi-san were away from the village on long assignments and that Tsunade-sama gave him some time off to train, we just decided to wait for him to exhaust himself and attack when he was at his weakest. Fortunately for us, that time was when the shift change for the ANBU guards was happening, when security was light and my men were in charge of that perimeter." Oguri resumed.

'Unfortunately for the bastards, only Naruto and I knew about his weakened seal.' Tsunade thought as Anko continued her interrogation.

"But how does Hokage-sama figure in all this?" The female jonin asked.

"Orochimaru anticipated that there was a chance Naruto might use the Kyubbi's chakra to defend himself. If we were able to kill him, fine. But if we were unsuccessful in our attack, then we would use the hatred the council had against him to execute the brat for murder since I knew the majority of the council considered him the demon." Oguri informed them causing the ones who didn't think much of the boy to lower their heads in shame. Sakura and Neji frowned slightly after hearing it. Even though they were friends with Naruto, they couldn't help but think about the past when they both looked down at him. Hinata was on the verge of tears. "We were sure that Tsunade-sama would come to his aid due to the many debates about banishing Naruto from the village. When the trial was to commence and Tsunade-sama defended the boy, I was going to accuse her of treason for putting the boy needs in front of the village and have her removed as Hokage or force her to resign. I'm sure the majority of us would have voted unanimously for her removal, which would give us a chance to execute him without any defense since no matter what he said to claim his innocence, those on the council that hated the brat would be against him regardless." He finally finished.

Everyone in the council room was silent after hearing the confession of the notorious crime boss. All of the council members hated the snake sannin for killing the Sandaime and nearly destroying the village. But the fact that he was using their own hatred, fear and insecurities to manipulate them from the shadows left a sour taste in their mouths. What was worse was that if Naruto had been captured by the ANBU guards, he and Oguri's plans would have gone **exactly** as he detailed it.

'You can't even come at me and Naruto directly, can you Orochimaru? You're going to pay for this you **SLIMY SON OF A BITCH**!!' Tsunade roared in her mind. "Anko, remove the jutsu from Oguri. Everyone except council members, please leave the room." She said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" All of them complied in unison and they all left leaving the council members and the crime boss who was recovering from the jutsu. When he did, an enraged female sannin was hovering over him and all the color from his face drained completely.

"W-wait Tsunade-sama, I'll g-give you a-anything you w-want! Just n-name your p-price!" Oguri stuttered as his pants began to soil. The legendary sucker's lips curled up into a malicious grin.

"Oguri Kozunosuke, also known as Za Kuro Tentei. I, Tsunade of the legendary sannin, Godaime Hokage of Konoha find you guilty of multiple counts of murder, conspiracy and high treason against the land of fire and our allies. The penalty is death." Tsunade said in a voice that could freeze the hottest fire. "As for my price, **I'LL TAKE YOUR** **GODDAMN HEAD**!!" She shouted. And with a swift roundhouse kick containing all the monstrous strength she had, the female sannin took his head clean off his shoulders, stunning everyone in the room. She calmly walked over to the head and picked it up and sat back down at the council table with the head by her side. The expression on the deceased crime boss's face was of his mouth open screaming in horror. "If anybody has something to say about what I just did, now's the time! I'll claim your fucking head too!!" Tsunade yelled angrily to everyone. Not a single council member said a word, not even daring to look at the enraged ninja leader. "I didn't think so…" She said in a dangerously calm voice. "Now then, I think the time has finally come to pull out my trump card." The legendary sucker said.

"Trump Card?" Shibi questioned in his quiet voice. The Hokage smiled slyly as she pulled out a red scroll and a kunai. Cutting her thumb with the kunai to draw some blood, she spread it on the scroll and made some hand seals slamming her hand on it. In a puff of smoke, a number of old scrolls appeared.

"What are all these old scrolls for Tsunade-sama?" Koharu asked in a demanding tone.

"Let's just say that I'm assuming my role as the Hime no Hokages (Princess of the Hokages) and changing our home for the better you old hag." She spat. Everyone stared incredulously at her as she sat with a triumphant smile on her face. 'Naruto, koishii (beloved), this is for you. I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to do this sooner.' Tsunade thought depressingly as she begun to use her 'trump card' to change the face of Konoha forever for the person who may never return.

_Land of Metal border checkpoint-Rest Stop_

"So brother, where to next?" Gaara asked as the four ninjas ate an early lunch at the checkpoint rest stop.

"Hmm, let's see." Naruto pondered as he pulled out the map. "Okay the next village is…No Way!" The spiky blonde's eyes widened like plates as he looked at the map.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Temari inquired as a **huge** grin came across her boyfriend's face.

"The next village is Ramen no Sato (The Village of Ramen)! They make **the best ramen** **in the world**!!" Naruto cheered loudly as a speck of drool formed on his mouth. His friends chuckled inwardly as he looked like a kid in a candy store.

'Ha Ha! No wonder he looks so fucking happy.' Tayuya thought affectionately.

"Come on guys! If we leave now we can be there in a couple hours!" The spiky blonde shouted as he picked Temari up and ran past the checkpoint at high speeds. The wind mistress was going to protest, but she loved Naruto when he was like this so she just started to laugh and enjoyed the ride. Gaara and Tayuya just looked at the dust where the blonde duo was a moment ago and started to bust out laughing.

"Shall we Gaara-kun?" Tayuya asked smiling at her 'little tanuki (Tanuki-raccoon dog)'.

"Let's Tayuya-chan." Gaara replied smiling back at his 'little hidama (Hidama-fireball)'. He picked the kunoichi up and started to run past the checkpoint too catching up to the two an hour later.

_The Village of Ramen-Two hours later_

"Welcome to the Village of Ramen!" A beautiful and energetic young woman wearing a blue kimono greeted the four as they entered the gates. They looked around as they saw colorful decorations and different types of people hustling and bustling throughout the streets.

"What's going on?" Temari inquired.

"You four must be new here. Today is our annual World Noodle festival. Every year people from every land come to play fun games and enjoy the different contests like the ramen eating contest." The young woman explained. "Why don't you stay for the festival? It'll be fun and there's something for everyone." She recommended.

"Well guys, what do you say?" Naruto asked his family.

"A festival huh? Sounds like fun. I'm in." The sandy blonde said happily as she took Naruto's hand.

"Count me in too partner! I could use some quality time with my Tanuki-kun." Tayuya added taking Gaara's hand causing him to smile at her.

"Hmm…Why not? It looks like fun and I could use some quality time too with my Hidama-chan." The master of sand replied.

"Alright, let's go have some fun!!" Naruto yelled punching his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" The others shouted as they fist-punched with their leader and went inside the village. They immediately went to the only hotel that had vacancies taking the last two rooms. Although the rooms they took were for couples only, they didn't mind at all since the rooms were next to each other. Naruto and Temari took the room on the right while Gaara and Tayuya took the room to the left. Naruto changed in the bathroom while Temari changed in the bedroom so they could surprise each other.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun!" Temari yelled at the bathroom door.

"Okay, I'm ready too!" He yelled back. Naruto came out wearing a navy blue kimono with an open black vest shirt on top with a red Uzumaki spiral on the back. When he saw his koishii, he knew it was worth the wait. She was wearing a sky blue kimono that had cloud patterns that looked like it was being blown by the wind. It hugged her every curve and showed one of her sexy legs. She let her sandy hair out and wrapped it in a ponytail while she held a small version of her battle fan which showed one star in her hand.

"Well Naruto-kun, do you like what you see?" Temari asked seductively while giving him a sexy pose. A huge blush came across Naruto's face as he walked up to the sandy blonde and embraced the young woman, crushing his lips into hers while holding her back with one hand and caressing her behind with the other. Naruto lowered his hand and massaged the exposed leg while Temari grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss as she moaned non-stop in his mouth while their tongues danced with each other. They eventually broke the kiss and after getting the air their lungs so desperately needed, the sandy blonde giggled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

They left their room and headed down to the lobby where Tayuya and Gaara were waiting for them. The master of sand was wearing a blood red kimono with a black kanji on the back that says ai (love) while the flutist was wearing a reddish pink kimono that had different musical notes on it.

"What the fuck took you guys so long?" Tayuya asked impatiently.

"Sorry Tayuya-chan. We were just checking out our kimonos." Naruto replied while hooking an arm around Temari's waist.

"Yeah right." Gaara chuckled causing the blonde duo to blush.

"You're one to talk ototo (little brother)." Temari retorted as she pointed to his hair which was a lot messier than normal. The red haired duo blushed as Tayuya fixed Gaara's hair, causing the blonde duo to laugh.

"You know what? Fuck you both!" Tayuya yelled in embarrassment which caused them to laugh even harder.

"Let's meet back here for dinner. Have fun you two!" Naruto said to Gaara and Tayuya after the laugh fest.

"You too Naruto-kun! See you later!" The red haired kunoichi replied happily. And with that the two couples went their separate ways.

_Gaara & Tayuya_

The red haired duo was enjoying the sights and sounds of the festival as they went on the various rides with Tayuya happily screaming on the rollercoaster like a banshee and Gaara laughing like a maniac. They eventually came to the entertainment area where they saw regular people on stage trying their hardest to act.

"What the hell are these stupid ass people trying to do?" Tayuya asked one of the festival staff.

"We're having a stage drama contest. Those who can act the best on stage will receive a first place trophy and a cash prize." The staff person explained.

"Hmm…Interesting." Gaara said rubbing his chin.

"Want to give it a try Gaara-kun?" The flutist asked her boyfriend.

"Yes. I have an idea on how we're going to win." He said as he whispered in her ear. The kunoichi's lips curled into a smile.

"Gaara, you're a goddamn genius." Tayuya said affectionately as she gave him a quick kiss after the explanation. After the last group of people got of the stage, the red haired duo got prepared to win the grand prize. As the curtains rolled up Tayuya was on the right of the stage playing a hauntingly beautiful song on her flute, while Gaara was in the middle of the stage holding a prop skull in his hands similar to the way Hamlet did in the Shakespeare play.

"Yes mother, I understand now that I need to kill people in order to exist. Now that I know the truth, I am at peace." Gaara said in a poetic voice to the skull that was his 'mother'. "From now on I'll live only for myself. I'll love only myself." He continued as he looked into the eyes of the skull while kneeling down on one knee. "As it was you who was my life, now it is the death of others that will sustain me. It makes me almost happy to be alive. And there will be no end to it until it is time for me to join you in the abyss. As long as there are still people to kill in this great wide crowded world, I will never disappear." Gaara said changing his tone from poetic to dramatic as if he's been acting for years. The crowd was hanging on his every word as he stood up and held the skull to his side and looked up at the horizon. "Now let us go mother, so that we both can feel alive!!" He finished in a climatic fashion.

The whole crowd was silent for a moment until everyone started to clap and cheer for the master of sand and the flutist giving them both a standing ovation.

"There's no doubt about it! The winner of the stage drama contest is Gaara and Tayuya for 'Musings of a Motherless Madman!'" The host proclaimed causing the crowd to cheer louder as the two claimed their trophy and prize money. Tayuya couldn't help but pull down her lower eyelid at the other contestants.

"Take that motherfuckers!" The foul mouthed flutist said to the losers causing them to grumble. As they left the stage Gaara became swarmed by beautiful girls asking for his autograph while the guys asked Tayuya for hers. They signed all of them and tried to leave but the girls wouldn't leave the young man alone.

"Wow Gaara-kun, you were so passionate on stage." One girl said.

"And you're sooo handsome!" Another girl said.

"Do you have a girlfriend Gaara-kun? If not we'll love you!!" A third girl said rubbing the ai kanji on his back.

"BACK OFF FAN BITCHES! HE'S MINE!" Tayuya hollered finally having enough.

"And who the hell are you?!" All the fan girls asked in unison.

"I'm someone who's about to make all you sluts strip!" Tayuya replied with an evil smirk as she pulled out her flute.

"WHAT?!" All the girls yelled as the flutist made hand seals and called out "**Ototon:** **Hachou Konmei** (Sound Release: Wavelength Confusion)!" A minute later all the fan girls started clawing each other and stripping each other of all their clothes in the catfight to end all catfights. All the men who were witnessing this spectacle had nosebleeds and big perverted grins on their faces as they watched and cheered the confused girls who continued to fight in their birthday suits. Gaara was no exception to the rule until he sensed his girlfriend glared at him, causing him to wipe the blood off his face and nose with his kimono.

"Tayuya-chan…" Gaara said in a disappointed tone trying to scold her for using the jutsu.

"So I'm a little fucking possessive. Sue me." Tayuya pouted as they walked off while the male spectators started to bid on who would win the battle.

_Naruto & Temari_

Meanwhile on another part of town, the blonde duo walked side by side down the street as the guys checked out the sexy looking Temari while the girls were checking out the strong and handsome Naruto whose kimono was slightly damp from winning the ramen eating contest.

"Well Tema-chan, aren't you proud of me for winning?" Naruto asked happily.

"I'm ecstatic Naruto-kun." Temari replied her voice dripping with playful sarcasm. They just both started laughing a minute later. After the contest they went to the games area. The spiky blonde won many different prizes for his koishii while she rewarded him with many kisses at the kissing booth after he won. After dropping the handful of prizes and huge trophy off at their hotel room, they decided to get a light snack. Naruto got himself a fresh dango stick while he bought Temari some roasted chestnuts in a heatproof bag. As they were enjoying their snacks and each other, the sandy blonde suddenly yelped in surprise as somebody pinched her behind hard. She knew it wasn't Naruto because he was too busy eating his dango and she knew he was always gentle when he touched her intimately.

"Hey, what the hell do think you're-" Temari turned around and started to yell until she saw the person who did it. "…doing?" She finished as she looked up at the man. He was over seven and a half feet tall and he looked like he weighed over five hundred pounds. But the weight on him looked more like muscle than fat.

"I just wanted to see if that butt of yours is as soft as I thought it was. And it is." The large man chuckled. Naruto immediately dropped his snack and moved Temari behind him looking up fearlessly at the large young man with an angry glare.

"Hey you fat bastard! Nobody touches Tema-chan like that and gets away with it!" The spiky blonde growled at him.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it tiny?" He growled back as he shoved him with his hand pushing the young man a step back.

"Teme ('Why you' in a disrespectful way/Also used as a slang word for 'bastard')! I'm going to kick your fat ass!" Naruto roared as he pulled the sleeves back on his kimono and cracked his knuckles.

"Hold on a minute tiny. If you want to fight with me so badly, then meet me at the wrestling ring in the gladiator area and sign up for the exhibition match in a half hour. If you win, you can have my championship. But if I win, I take the sexy girl behind you on a date." The big man said. Naruto looked back at Temari for confirmation. He wanted to fight him **really badly**, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Temari gave him her trademark smirk and nodded showing her faith in him which caused her koishii to smile back at her.

"You're on you fat bastard!" Naruto said confidently.

"My name is Tanikaze Akashi. I'm the sumo wrestling champion of the world. Prepare to lose tiny!" He said smugly.

"Humph! Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it! 'Cause I'm going to kick your ass for my kirei yuri (pretty lily)!" Naruto snapped back proudly causing the kunoichi to blush hard. The two young men shook hands and went separate ways to the gladiator area.

_Fifteen minutes later-Gladiator area_

Naruto sat in the challengers' locker room as he waited for Temari to register him for the exhibition match. She returned a minute later.

"You're all signed up Naruto-kun." Temari said as she entered the locker room.

"Thanks Tema-chan." He said giving her a smile.

"Oh yes, they told me you had to wear this." She said as she reached into her obi and tossed him a rather flimsy piece of cloth.

"O-oh y-yeah. I forgot I had to wear t-this." The spiky blonde stuttered as he looked at the sumo underwear in befuddlement. Temari stared at the cloth and her face became red at the thought of seeing him in it. He started taking off his kimono when he realized she was still there. "Umm…Do you mind Tema-chan?" He said with a flushed face snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry Naruto-kun…" Temari said blushing twice as hard. But before she left, the sandy blonde walked up to Naruto and gave him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for Tema-chan?" He asked softly after breaking the kiss.

"Just a little gift for defending my honor earlier. I'll reward you properly later." She replied in a sultry voice giving him a sexy wink. He gave her another fiery kiss and she walked away moving her hips back and forth in a sexy way.

'Thank you Kami…' The spiky blonde thought as he looked at his girl leave and he started to change. He arrived in the ring about ten minutes later as Akashi stood at edge looking arrogantly at him. The crowd looked at the size between the two and felt this was a match between David and Goliath, completely forgetting who won that legendary fight.

"From the East, Uzumaki! From the West, Tanikaze!" A man at the ring said in a harmonious tone indicating the opponents in the ring. The ring announcer walked into the middle of the ring and started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this sumo exhibition match is now a championship match at the request of the champion himself!" The announcer said causing the crowd to cheer loudly. "Introducing the challenger in the East corner, Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled as the people cheered loudly for the spiky blonde The women started to scream, swoon and faint as they looked at the toned muscular body of the near naked boy.

"**WHAT A SEXY MAN**!!" All the girls screamed causing Temari's blood to come to a boil.

'So this is what it's like to have fan girls.' Naruto thought as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"And his opponent in the West corner. The sumo champion of the world, Tanikaze Akashi!" The announcer yelled as the crowd started to boo him. The large man just snorted in disgust.

"Damn. It sucks to be him." A familiar voice said next to Temari.

"Tayuya, Gaara, you're here." Temari said as the red haired duo took a seat next to the kunoichi.

"We heard people talking about the sumo champion putting up his title in an exhibition match and decided to go and watch." The master of sand explained.

"Tanikaze Akashi has never lost a match since starting his sumo career. Naruto-kun and I used to watch his matches every now and then." The flutist added.

"Well he's never had to go against the world's most unpredictable ninja." Temari said proudly. Tayuya and Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Alright, the rule of the match is simple. The first person to knock their opponent out of the ring is the winner. Gentleman, bow to each other and let the match begin!" The announcer said as the people began to cheer for their favorites.

"Ganbatte (Go for it) Naruto-kun!!" The sandy blonde shouted.

"Stomp a mud hole in his fat ass and run it dry Naruto-kun!!" Tayuya yelled at her best friend. Gaara just nodded and smiled warmly at his 'brother'. Naruto smiled at his family and nodded. Temari's honor was on the line and he had no intention of losing. He turned and bowed at Akashi while he returned the gesture. They took the sumo position and charged at each other trying to push the other back. The spiky blonde has seen enough sumo matches in his free time and he knew what to do.

'Damn, what is this guy made of? This fat bastard is as strong as an ox!' Naruto thought as he tried to push him back to no avail. Then his eyes widened when he and his friends realized why that was.

"That cheating bastard, Akashi's using chakra to increase his strength and defense!" Temari said in disgust.

"He couldn't do that unless he was…" Tayuya started.

"…A ninja." Gaara finished.

'No wonder he's undefeated. Well have I got a surprise for him!' Naruto thought as a grin crept up to his face. He held the champion back with one hand while a small amount of blue chakra formed in the palm of his hand.

"Time to lose, you cheat!" The spiky blonde whispered to Akashi as he pulled his free hand back and thrust his open palm into his chest whispering so that the crowd wouldn't hear him "**Futon: Rasenshushou** (Wind Release: Spiraling Palm).". The large young man didn't know what him as he was violently tossed out of the ring with the force of a powerful mini tornado. Fortunately no one saw Naruto's attack save his friends who all smiled after he saw him teach the dishonorable champion a lesson in manners. After the referee check out the now unconscious Akashi, he walked over and raised the spiky blonde's hand in victory causing everyone to cheer loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, history has been made here at the World Noodle festival! The winner and new sumo wrestling champion of the world, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The announcer shouted as the crowd roared and chanted his name. The referee wrapped the championship belt around the young man. The only thing Naruto could do was pump his fist in the air and give the victory sign as Temari, Gaara and Tayuya ran up to the ring to congratulate him.

"I knew you could it Naruto-kun! Thanks for defending my honor!" Temari hollered over the crowd.

"It was all for you Tema-chan." The spiky blonde said warmly as he captured her lips in a victory kiss causing the crowd to cheer more. Not even trying to yell over the very loud spectators, Gaara gave Naruto a pound as congratulations after he broke the kiss.

Meanwhile, Tayuya's head was hovering over the still unconscious ex-champ. She used the **Kage** **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) to form clones all around him and said to the cheater in stereo, "**YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!!**" The three ninjas just fell on the floor laughing hard at the flutist act.

_Thirty minutes later_

The four ninjas headed into Akashi's locker room after Naruto changed clothes and signed a plethora of autographs from his newfound fans. They saw the large man was fully awake and holding his head down in shame and embarrassment.

"What do you want? Have you come to laugh at me?" The ex-champ spat venomously.

"No. I've come to give this back to you." Naruto replied with a serious look on his face as he handed him his championship belt back. The large young man was stunned at the act and was about to ask why when he silently raised a hand. "I spoke to the president of the sumo league and he has allowed me to retire undefeated and undisputed in the record books. I could've told him that you cheated and used chakra to enhance your strength and defense, but I didn't. I only used my chakra against you to teach you a lesson. He paid me a large sum of money as a token of thanks for a great match. We have an important journey to continue and being a sumo champion would draw unwanted attention to us. Besides, the only reason I fought you was to defend Temari's honor. That's all." The spiky blonde explained as Akashi lowered his head again.

"I don't know what ninja village you're from, but I do know that a person's title represents their honor. It's too damn bad a cheating bastard like you has none." Temari growled. The four friends started to leave the locker room until the large man ran to them.

"Please wait a minute." Akashi called. They looked at him wondering what he could possibly have to say to them. He handed the belt back to Naruto and bowed to him as a show of respect causing everyone to gasp. "The sumo league can always make another championship belt. I want you to have that one as a token of our match and as an apology for my shameful actions. I pray to Kami that one day you and your friends can forgive me for my dishonor." He said in a regretful tone.

"Akashi…" Naruto said as a small smile crept up to his face. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm willing to forgive you if Tema-chan does." He said as he and the others looked at the sandy blonde. She sighed and nodded giving her koishii a soft smile.

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time. But only if you stop cheating and grabbing women's asses." Temari said seriously while glaring at him.

"You have my word. Thank you…" Akashi said happily agreeing to the terms. He and Naruto looked at each other and shook hands as a sign of burying the hatchet.

"Take care Akashi. Maybe we'll meet again someday." The spiky blonde said warmly.

He smiled and nodded. "I'll never forget you Uzumaki Naruto. May Kami protect you on your journey Yokozuna (Champion/Honorable title given to sumo champions)." Akashi said. The four friends left the locker room and the large young man was grateful he met them and showed him the error of his ways.

_An Hour later-Hotel restaurant_

"This festival is so much fun!" Temari said happily as they sat down and enjoyed a delicious dinner. The hotel manager had heard what happened at the sumo match and decided that the four friends could stay at the establishment for a couple of days free of charge. They gracefully accepted.

"You said it Temari. So much shit has happened today. Too bad this festival comes only once a year." Tayuya said after taking a sip of her sake.

"Yeah. When we find our new home, I hope we'll always have days like this." Naruto said in a gentle voice as they all nodded in agreement.

"You said it brother." Gaara said with a smile. They all looked at each other and brought their glasses together in a silent toast to that place to call their own. As soon as they finished the meal, an announcement was played over the hotel loudspeaker.

"_Attention all hotel guests. The festival ball which signals the last event of the night will begin in one hour. Proper dress is acquired to attend. Have a good evening!" _It said. Temari's eyes brightened as she walked over and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Come on Naruto-kun. It'll be fun!" She squealed.

"Aw come on Tema-chan. Do we have to? It'll be embarrassing." Naruto complained with a flushed face.

"I'll be wearing that sexy new gown I got at the land of metal." She cooed in his ear.

"You mean **that** sexy gown?" He asked as his ears became red.

"Uh-huh…" The sandy blonde answered in a sensuous tone. Naruto knew he was beat when she spoke like that.

"Okay Tema-chan, just don't blame if I step on your feet." The spiky blonde chuckled. She kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. "What about you two?" He said as he turned to the red haired duo.

"I think we'll call it a night and hang out at the bar for a while." Tayuya replied while Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Alright, just don't drink to much Tayuya-chan. You know how you get when you do." The spiky blonde said sternly as he recalled the many times he dragged the drunken flutist home.

"Yeah yeah, stop treating me like a goddamn kid! I'm older than you Naruto-kun!" Tayuya stated matter-of-factly.

"Too bad you don't act like it. Or do I have to tell Tema-chan and Gaara what you were wearing the last time I dragged you home when you got drunk?" Naruto countered with a smirk.

"F-fuck you Naruto-kun…" The kunoichi replied in defeat as her face became red. Gaara and Temari tilted their heads in curiosity but remained silent figuring it was better not to ask.

"Don't worry Naruto; I'll keep an eye on her." The master of sand said putting an arm around the red haired kunoichi's waist.

"Thanks Gaara. Let's get ready Tema-chan!" Naruto yelled as he took her hand and headed to their room.

_An Hour later-Festival Ball_

After washing up and getting dressed, the blonde duo made it on time to the last event of the festival which was a dance. Naruto wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt, dark navy blue tie and white gloves that had a dark navy blue Uzumaki spiral on each of them. Temari wore a sexy black evening gown with a white stripe on the right side that was cut at the shoulders showing a little cleavage and the lower right showing off a little leg. Naruto's blonde hair was slightly spikier than normal while Temari wore her sandy hair down using a fan to wrap her hair in a small ponytail. Everybody stared in amazement at the two as they made their way to the dance floor. The spiky blonde held his koishii's arm the way a gentleman holds a lady's arm as if to escort her. Temari felt like a princess and was smiling from ear to ear, while Naruto was a nervous wreck who was definitely not used to this. Sensing his discomfort she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I'm with you." She said softly. He smiled warmly at her and started to relax as a slow song began to play. The blonde duo headed to the middle of the dance floor and faced each other bowing to one another as if they were royalty. Temari put her hands on his abs while Naruto put his hands on her hips. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the rhythm of the song.

"You're wearing that lily perfume I bought you." Naruto said as he gently took a whiff of her hair.

"Do you like it Naruto-kun?" Temari whispered as she took in his scent. He smelled like a crisp mountain spring to her.

"Yeah…" He answered softly.

"I'm glad…" She said as she strengthened her embrace on her koishii. "It's nice isn't it?" The kunoichi said quietly out of the blue.

"What is?" The young man inquired.

"That we can be ourselves when we're together like this. I miss my brother Kankuro, but I'm happy the four of us can travel together like this. It makes me feel like we're truly a family." The young woman replied truthfully.

"I understand how you feel Tema-chan…" Naruto said as he strengthened his embrace on her.

"Naruto-kun, I love you so much. I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for you. None of us would. I don't care if we end up in a run down shack hiding from the rest of the world. As long as I can be with you, I'm happy." Temari spoke from the bottom of her heart. The spiky blonde felt like he was about to cry.

"I feel the same way Tema-chan. But I'll try to find us something better than a run down shack. If we did live in one, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Tayuya-chan. I can just picture her saying 'Naruto-kun, get me the fuck out of this goddamn shithole before I fucking lose it!'" Naruto said seriously adding a little joke at the end. They both started to giggle trying their hardest not to bust out laughing. After the quiet laughter subsided they stopped dancing and smiled at each other. Cerulean met teal and nothing more needed to be said as they kissed their souls once more deeply and passionately. At that moment the fireworks signaling the end festival started to go off. It was the most romantic moment of their young lives.

_**Lemon Alert!!-The following is a Naruto & Temari lemon! You have been warned!!**_

_An hour later-Naruto & Temari's room_

Two naked young bodies laid on top of a soft bed as their clothes lay strewn all over the floor as a result of passionate kisses and hands hurriedly touching each other's bodies. Temari looked up at Naruto who was looking back at her with such love and care. They both knew they were in a place the two of them hoped they would arrive at someday. But surprisingly, as open as they were to each other, they never talked about, silently deciding to let nature take its course. The blonde duo said nothing to each other and just looked into each others souls with their eyes making sure that tonight was the right time.

They sensed no doubt and fear within themselves. And with that Naruto made the first move as he claimed her lips with his searching her mouth with ravenous enthusiasm. Temari moaned against him and kissed her koishii back with as much passion and vigor. Their hands searched each others bodies already knowing the special spots to touch from all the make out sessions they had. Even though it was only several minutes, their tongues continued to wage war for what seemed like hours until Temari finally submitted and allowed herself to drown in a sea of pure bliss. Sensing his advantage, Naruto broke the kiss and lifted up the young woman in a sitting position so he could get behind her. He molded his legs with hers and put a hand around her waist to steady her.

"Now just relax Tema-chan…" Naruto whispered in her ear in a husky voice as he gave it a butterfly kiss. Temari complied with his request and started to relax, leaning her back on his muscular chest. As soon as he knew she was settled, His left hand reached out and started to massage her beautiful and voluptuous breast while marauding her neck with his mouth with a mixture of butterfly and melted kisses. Temari began to moan as his gentle caress and loving kisses began to produce waves of pleasure in her body. And it grew stronger with each passing second. "Do you like this Tema-chan?" The spiky blonde whispered in her ear as he nibbled it gently.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Don't stop! It feels so good!" Temari said in between moans. He was happy he was pleasing his koishii and gladly rewarded her as his right hand went to her lonely breast while his left hand tweaked her left nipple, gently caressing it with his thumb and forefinger. The young woman's moans grew stronger as his breast massages and melting kisses on her neck became more and more unbearably pleasant. She eventually grabbed his spiky hair and brought his mouth to hers in an oxygen depraving kiss. He stopped his ministrations on her chest and turned her around laying her down gently, making sure not to break the powerful kiss. Once that was accomplished he returned to gently massaging her chest and swirling his tongue in her mouth, setting the kunoichi's entire body on fire. They finally broke the kiss and started to gasp for air.

"You're so beautiful Tema-chan." Naruto whispered as he molded her cheek with his hand. The sandy blonde nuzzled it lovingly as she molded his cheek with her hand. He happily returned the gesture.

"Can I touch you down there?" Temari asked seductively. He smiled warmly at her and nodded. She purposely took her time and slowly traced her fingertips throughout his chest and back like a gentle feather letting her tongue flick out to taste him until she reached his manhood and started to stroke it making Naruto shudder and groan in delight. Her confident side starts to come out and she starts to feel in control as she sped up her strokes while trailing hot kisses across his chest and neck. Naruto loved what his girlfriend was doing to him, but like Temari he wasn't the type of person to back down. Deciding to take his advantage back, he latched his mouth onto her right nipple an started to suck it. The young woman let go of his manhood and arched her head back calling the name of her 'tormentor' and moaning loudly as a powerful spark of electricity coursed through her veins making her toes curl up in pleasure.

She once again began to sing her sexy song for her lover and wrapped her arms around his head as he sucked, kissed and gently nibbled one breast while he massaged the other. He begun to alternate between them until he stopped and molded her lips into his, continuing to massage one breast with one hand while he massaged her womanhood with the other making her moan louder and louder. Completely sedated by the pleasure Naruto was giving her, Temari just allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her. She loved him that much and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He lifted one of her strong and sexy legs and gently caressed it while kissing her inner thigh causing her let out a lustful moan of pleasure. He alternated between each leg, caressing, kissing, licking and gently sucking slowly on each one and it drove the sandy blonde crazy how wonderful it felt. She wanted him, needed him, craved him so badly she was willing let him kiss, touch, caress and taste her all night just so she could feel him inside her once. Once the time came and he entered her, the kunoichi threw her head back and let out what sounded like a mix between a scream and a moan.

"Are you all right my kirei yuri?" Naruto asked her gently as he kissed her tears away.

"Yes. Thank you Naruto-kun." Temari replied weakly. He kissed her gently and waited for her to recover.

"Are you ready Tema-chan?" The spiky blonde asked quietly when she looked okay to him.

"I am. My heart, body, and soul are yours Naruto-kun." The sandy blonde replied with a look of pure happiness and joy in her eyes which he had as well. That was all Naruto needed as he claimed his 'property' and kissed her with love, passion and lust all rolled into one. Temari wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, pulling him deeper inside her and moaned non-stop increasing their pleasure and their motions. Every kiss, caress and thrust was in perfect harmony as the blonde duo moved in complete synch, thus becoming one in a practice as old as time itself. They reached their climax at the same time and were hit with a feeling that was indescribable, a feeling they wouldn't trade for the world.

Time passed and Naruto laid on the bed holding Temari gently while his koishii snuggled into his chest and breathed into his neck, both enjoying the afterglow of their love making. They stayed that way for an unknown amount of time until the sandy blonde started to speak.

"Oh Naruto-kun that was…" Temari began to say softly.

"Amazing?" Naruto finished her sentence as he kissed her head and held her closer while gently stroking her hair.

"Yes! It was everything I knew it would be." The kunoichi said happily as she snuggled deeper in his chest.

"I feel the same way too. Aishiteru waga kirei yuri (I love you my pretty lily)." He said in the voice that made her his so long ago.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." She said softly as tears of joy fell from her eyes. He lifted her up and kissed her gently wiping the tears away.

"So Tema-**hime**, do you wish to please your master once more?" The spiky blond asked playfully as he hovered above her. She pulled his head down and gave him a short, but hard kiss.

"Only if you're gentle with me Naruto-**sama**." The sandy blonde answered sarcastically after breaking the kiss and giving him her trademark smirk. Naruto just smirked back and with the speed of a cobra he gave Temari a swift, but gentle caress of her womanhood while tweaking one of her nipples causing her to gasp and moan out loud.

"No promises…" He chuckled as he begun to massage her breast and womanhood once more.

"Cheater…" She moaned just before he captured her lips while pressing his chest into her breasts, claiming his 'property' once more.

_**That concludes the lemon for this fic. We now return to our regularly scheduled story.**_

Meanwhile, as Naruto and Temari continued to make passionate love, a drunken Tayuya and Gaara made their way upstairs. The master of sand did a good job keeping the flutist drinking in check. That is until Tayuya coaxed her boyfriend into drinking a shot of grade A sake with her which led to many, many more shots.

"Hee Hee Hee. Wo I way to wyself hic, Wat da wuck is up wit dat wandex and dat waircut?" Tayuya said to her smashed boyfriend.

"I know hic Hee Hee. And wat is all dat wurning fwames of yuth cwap." Gaara agreed feeling giddy.

"Wat dey should do is wurn up dose woddamn cwothes and wowl waircuts hic." The flutist said causing the wasted red duo to bust out laughing. They finally made it to their rooms and while Tayuya was fumbling with the key, Gaara heard moans coming from the blonde duo's room.

"Hic wey Tawuya-wan, wat is Nawuto and Temawi doing?" Gaara asked. After unlocking the door, Tayuya walked over and listened to the sandy blonde moaning loudly at that moment. A drunken sly smile crept up on her face.

"Come on Gaawa-wun hic, I'll show wu. You're woing to wuv dis shit hee hee." The flutist said in a drunken slur. She took the young man's hand and pulled him into the room. Gaara just laughed and let himself be dragged in. Several minutes later the whole floor with the exception of Naruto and Temari could her Tayuya moaning **very** loudly.

"Wes, Tawuya-wan, wake we weel awive!!" Gaara said loudly in a drunken passion.

"Wes Waster! I will owey!" Tayuya moaned loudly. Although the blonde duo surprisingly slept peacefully, everybody else had an eye open as they cringed in horror over what was going on in that room.

Naruto woke up with the sun shining in his face as a beautiful new day started. He looked down slightly to see Temari sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest. When the sandy blonde woke up a few minutes later, she looked up to see her koishii smiling warmly at her.

"Good morning Tema-chan." He said softly.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?" She inquired with a gentle smile.

"Next to you, who wouldn't?" The spiky blonde replied cheerfully.

"You're sweet. Corny, but sweet." Temari said with a smirk. Naruto just chuckled lightly before giving her a morning kiss causing her to moan softly in his mouth. They washed up and came out of their room an hour later for breakfast. Just as they locked the door, Gaara and Tayuya came out a minute later with bloodshot eyes, messy hair, slightly pale skin from constant upchucking and a king size headache courtesy of a certified hangover.

"What happened to you two?" Naruto and Temari questioned in unison as they stared wide-eyed at the two.

"Don't want to talk about it." Gaara and Tayuya said simultaneously as they slowly headed downstairs with the flutist rubbing her lower back from last night's 'activities'.

"Do we really want to know?" Temari asked looking at her boyfriend. They stared at each other for a minute and just smiled.

"Nah!!" They both said as they headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

_Otogakure_

"And that is report Orochimaru-sama." A sound ANBU said.

"I see. You may leave now." The snake sannin replied. The ANBU nodded and disappeared. "So Za Kuro Tentei is dead." He said in a blasé fashion.

"You seem pretty calm since our plan failed Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well it may take a while longer to destroy Konoha, but at least we can deal with the other problem." He retorted as he licked his lips with his serpentine tongue.

"I see…" The sound med nin said with an evil smile.

"Once Sasuke-kun gets what he wants, I'll get what I want." Orochimaru said with an evil chuckle.

_A Week later-Northeastern checkpoint rest stop_

"So what's our next stop fearless leader?" Temari inquired with a chuckle as Naruto checked the map while the others ate.

"Well I was thinking since you guys let me head to the Village of Ramen, that we should head over to Atsui Haru Sawa (Hot Spring Valley) to relax before we head to the next country." The spiky blonde answered. Temari and Tayuya beamed when they heard that they were going to the famous town and high-fived each other before they bear hugged Naruto on both sides nuzzling his cheeks and pressing their chests on him.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!!" The kunoichis said in harmony.

'Life is good.' He thought happily as he blushed and grinned while giving the peace sign. Gaara just groaned and rolled his eyes feeling slightly envious.

_Hot Spring Valley-A day later_

After eating and resting up for the night, the boys and girls decided to split up for the day. Temari and Tayuya went to the bathhouse famous for their hot springs, while Naruto and Gaara walked around town to see the sights. After having the town's specialty ramen, the 'brothers' walked past a large book store where they saw a **long** line of men young and old.

"What's going on?" The master of sand asked one of them curiously.

"The new book Icha Icha Tactics Advance comes out today! And their writer is going to sign them at the shop for a couple of days." The young man said excitedly.

"Ero-sennin (Perverted hermit) is here?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Looks that way…" Gaara replied.

"But unfortunately he hasn't shown up yet." An old man added.

"Heh, knowing him he's probably peeking in the-" Just before the spiky blonde could finish the sentence, he and Gaara's eyes widened at the realization of where Jiraiya was.

"Oh crap!" They both said at once as they started to run trying to save the toad sannin from the death that awaits him.

_Bathhouse_

'Oh yeah look at all these sexy women here! I'm not sure if this place or Konoha is the best place for research. But I'm not complaining!' Jiraiya thought as he scribbled in his notepad while letting out a perverted giggle. Several feet away the kunoichis were enjoying their nice hot bath.

"Ahhh…Oh yeah this is the fucking shit." Tayuya said in complete bliss.

"You said it Tayuya. I can see why this place is so famous." Temari agreed as the young women closed their eyes, lowered their bodies further into the bath and relaxed enjoying the serene environment. They stayed that way for several minutes until Tayuya opened her eyes suddenly.

"Someone is fucking watching us Temari." The flutist said seriously.

"Are you sure Tayuya?" Temari asked still relaxing.

"I'm positive. Look over there." The red haired kunoichi replied. The sandy blonde opened her eyes and looked to where she was pointing and saw a bit a white hair sticking out of a wooden fence.

"PERVERT!!" The kunoichis shouted alerting all the women to the sannin's presence.

Naruto and Gaara were close to the bathhouse when they heard women screaming. 'Damn that stupid old pervert!' They both thought angrily. As soon as they reached the entrance to the bathhouse, they heard someone yell "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu** (Cutting Whirlwind Technique)!". A few seconds later they saw someone get thrown into the air along with some wood from the fence. The person that was thrown into the air came crashing down onto the ground. The boys walked over to the person who suffered Temari's wrath and sure enough the man had white hair and a large scroll on his back.

"So it was you Ero-sennin!" Naruto said loudly as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"It's been a while Naruto. Still loud as ever I see…" Jiraiya groaned before passing out.

"It's hard to believe he's one of the legendary sannin." Gaara sighed.

"You said it brother. And I trained with this perv for three years." The spiky blonde agreed shaking his head. They turned their heads and saw an enraged Temari and Tayuya come out of the entrance wearing small towels around their wet glistening bodies while they carried their weapons causing their boyfriends to smile from ear to ear at how sexy they looked. 'Damn, Tema-chan is really pissed!' he thought as he saw the three stars on her fan.

"Where the hell is that perverted piece of shit?! I'll rip his motherfucking balls off!" Tayuya roared. After the boys shuddered from the flutist comment, they walked over and calmed the girls down telling them to go in and change before more perverts showed up and saw them in their 'outfits'. The kunoichis changed their clothes quickly and came back out with slight blush on their face hoping nobody saw them like that, but they felt better after a quick kiss from their guys. As they dragged the unconscious Jiraiya back to the hotel, Naruto explained why the sannin was here and they talked about whether they should flee or not. They decided not to since Naruto needed his weakened seal fixed, even though the spiky blonde and Susanowo were keeping Kyubbi's demon chakra in check. After they made it back to the hotel, the four friends gathered in Naruto and Temari's room and laid Jiraiya down on the spare bed since the young lovers slept together. Temari filled the empty ice bucket with hot scalding water splashed the toad sage with it.

"AHHH, HOT! What did you do that for Naruto?!" Jiraiya screamed as he finally awoke.

"I'm not Naruto, you perverted old bastard!" Temari said angrily as she pulled out her fan ready to club him with it.

"We promised Naruto-kun we wouldn't kill your filthy ass. But he didn't say anything about maiming you goddamn Ero-sennin!" Tayuya growled while cracking her knuckles violently.

"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't maim me." He begged and pleaded on his hands and knees. The girls just turned their heads and snorted in disgust letting the peeping act slide this time. With a sigh of relief, he turned his attention to his former 'disciple'. "Hey. Naruto?" Jiraiya called.

"Huh? What?" The spiky blonde asked tilting his head.

"I found a great place other than the bathhouse for peeping." The sannin replied with a light blush and a perverse grin on his face. He got so caught up in the idea that he forgot that two kunoichis were right next to him.

"You just had to go and push your luck you pervert!" Temari growled as she pulled out her fan while Tayuya pulled out a kunai.

"It's been a while since I've beaten somebody's ass to a pulp. This should be fun!" Tayuya said with a sadistic smile that would make Anko proud.

"H-hey I was just kidding. Right Naruto?" Jiraiya said while looking to the spiky blonde for salvation. Naruto just smirked and ignored him.

"What do you girls want for lunch?" He asked as if nothing was about to happen.

"I'll have a medium rare steak with mixed vegetables Naruto-kun." Temari said happily.

"I'll have chicken teriyaki with rice Naruto-kun." Tayuya said.

"Okay. Let's go Gaara." The spiky blonde said.

"Right behind you brother." The master of sand nodded as they left the room. As soon as the door closed they heard the young woman go to town on the perverted man.

_Thirty minutes of ass-kicking and chakra healing later_

"Naruto, I heard about the incident in Konoha. And I heard about what happened in Suna too." Jiraiya said seriously as they ate lunch. The four ninjas frowned as the memories of that tragic day came rushing back to their minds. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto explained everything that has happened from then and now.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei. I'm sure you're disappointed in me." The blonde ninja said sadly.

"Naruto-kun…" Temari and Tayuya said somberly as Jiraiya frowned. Whenever his old student called him sensei, it usually meant bad things.

"Now why would I be disappointed with my student? Besides, I know in my heart that you didn't kill those people on purpose. You've never hated the villagers to do something that bloody." The toad sannin said giving the boy a light smile.

"Thanks Ero-sennin." Naruto said returning the smile before becoming serious. "Lately my seal has been very unstable. I've been losing control a lot when I fight. Even at three tails, I go berserk." He explained.

"Hmm…Show me your seal Naruto." Jiraiya ordered. The spiky blonde nodded and did what he was told. He took off his jacket and both his shirts until his bare chest showed. Jiraiya added a little bit of chakra to the area of his seal until it appeared. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a large crack on the seal. "Have you been in a battle with Orochimaru recently? And if you did, did he hit your seal with a jutsu?" He asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied quietly as the end of that battle against his former teammate and the snake sannin replayed in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_What did you do to me, you snake bastard?" Naruto growled as he put a hand over his seal while Tayuya and Sakura stood by him in a battle positions._

"_Ku Ku Ku…You'll find out soon enough Naruto-kun. But when you do, you will lose everything!" Orochimaru said cryptically._

"_Don't listen to that scaly motherfucker Naruto-kun. He's just bluffing!" Tayuya spat venomously._

"_I thought you knew me better than that Tayuya." The sound village leader chuckled. "Come Sasuke-kun, let us go." He said turning to his apprentice and future body._

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama. See you soon dobe (dead last)." Sasuke said with an evil smirk as they vanished._

'_What did he mean by 'I'll lose everything'?' The spiky blonde thought._

_End Flashback_

"That slimy son of a bitch!" Naruto growled sounding like his best friend.

"So that snake bastard is behind this?" Temari asked angrily.

"No doubt about it. He used a kinjutsu (forbidden technique) known as **Za Han no** **Shinshoku** (Black Seal of Erosion). It's a sealing jutsu that has the power to erode and destroy seals. It's a very ancient technique that's been forbidden since before my time. Only the Sandaime as well as myself and the other sannin could do something like this without dying due to the amount of chakra needed to use the technique." Jiraiya explained.

"Can you undo the jutsu Jiraiya-sama?" Gaara inquired.

"Not only can I undo it, but I can make it so Naruto won't have to worry about Akatsuki again." He answered confidently.

"What do you mean Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"After I left Konoha, I tried to find a way to counteract the weakening of your seal. I knew I needed something more than the sealing techniques Yamato and I have, and I found the ultimate sealing jutsu. With it you'll permanently gain all of Kyubbi's chakra, his onijutsus (Demon techniques), and all his abilities. Once the transfer of his powers is complete which should take about a year, the demon and the seal itself will cease to exist." Jiraiya explained.

"That's great Ero-sennin!!" Naruto said loudly as he hugged the sannin. All his friends smiled happily at the great news.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you're ready." The old man chuckled causing everyone in the room to laugh. After the laugh fest, Jiraiya ordered the spiky blonde to strip into his boxers which he quickly complied with. Taking out a kunai, the toad sannin drew multiple kanjis on his body from head to toe with Naruto's blood.

"Alright, that's it. Now listen Naruto, you're going to pretty weak for a while after I do this because your chakra will be creating the new seal so you won't be one hundred percent for at least two weeks. In fact you'll barely be able to move for a couple of days so stay here and rest. Do you understand?" Jiraiya requested.

"If it means kissing this damn fox goodbye forever, then I'm ready!" Naruto replied never looking more serious in his life. The toad sannin smiled warmly at him and went through a very large number of hand seals. Once he was done, white chakra began to form on his hands. He placed a hand on Naruto's seal and gripped it with his other.

"**Saikou Chouin no Jutsu: Reiki no Amatsu Jouju** (Supreme Sealing Technique: Aura of Heavenly Completion)!!" Jiraiya shouted. As soon as he called out the technique Naruto let out an earsplitting scream as the blood kanjis on his body became white and started to come towards the seal changing it's shape. The spiky blonde was then engulfed in a white light for at least a minute until it disappeared altogether. Jiraiya removed his hands and wiped a large amount of sweat from his brow. As soon as he did Naruto opened his eyes making his friends breathe a sigh of relief. "Phew! There, it's done." He said completely exhausted.

"Thanks Ero-sennin…" Naruto said weakly with a warm smile.

"It's the least I can do for my disciple and student. And my friend. Rest well, Naruto. And good luck finding your new home." The toad sannin said warmly.

"Come on guys. Let Naruto-kun get some rest." Temari said taking the role of temporary leader. Tayuya and Gaara nodded in agreement and they walked out the room with Jiraiya while Naruto got into bed.

"Well I've got to go sign some books. Take care of yourselves." The old ninja said to Temari, Gaara and Tayuya as they exited the hotel. The red haired duo decided to walk around town but Temari stopped Jiraiya before he left.

"Um…Jiraiya-sama, um…thank you…for helping Naruto-kun." Temari said looking away and blushing like Hinata.

"No problem Temari. It's the least I could do after what I did." Jiraiya said lowering his head slightly.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked in confusion.

"Back when he became my student, I helped him unlock Kyubbi's chakra to use the summoning technique by putting him in a deathlike situation. Naruto may have unlocked the door himself, but I forced him to it. I can't help but wonder what my old student would say to me if he knows what I did to his legacy." He answered depressingly. The sandy blonde just remained silent. Having a mixture of anger and sadness for the sannin, she didn't know what to say. "You should consider yourself lucky. You can't find guys like him easily these days." Jiraiya said suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes. He means more to me than words can describe. I probably wouldn't be alive now if he wasn't in my life." Temari said with a smile.

"Do me a favor and take care of the kid. He's had a very lonely life." Jiraiya said.

"We both have Jiraiya-sama. Don't worry, I'll always be his kirei yuri." The sandy blonde retorted blushing hard.

"Oh yes, one more thing." The hermit took out a copy of Icha Icha Tactics Advance, signed it and tossed to the young woman. "It's a gift for Naruto. Give it to him will you. I'm sure it'll come in handy for the both of you." He finished with a perverse smile on his face. A vein pulsed on Temari's forehead and she threw the book at his face following up with a clubbing blow to the back of the sannin's head with her fan knocking him out and leaving a **very large** bump on his head.

"You damn pervert! If you didn't heal Naruto-kun, I'd send you to Konoha by air-mail!" The sandy blonde growled as she went back to the hotel leaving an unconscious Jiraiya sprawled on the ground. 'Besides, Naruto-kun doesn't need help in **that** department.' She thought with a huge blush as her mind returned to that night of love and passion. She returned to her room a few minutes later to check on her koishii who was lying in bed. "How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" The young woman asked as she sat next to him.

"Kind of tired." Naruto yawned.

"Well, your chakra is getting sucked out at the moment to make that new seal so you should feel tired. Once you've recuperated, we can continue our journey. Until then, I'll take care of everything." Temari said giving his hand a squeeze.

"I have a request." He said giving her a warm smile.

"Anything." The sandy blonde said returning the smile.

"Can I hold you for a while?" The spiky blonde said gently. She smiled happily at him and instantly laid down on top of him wrapping her arms around his waist while snuggling into his chest. He kissed her head and relaxed with his lover by his side as the blonde duo drifted off to sleep sometime later. However, while Naruto and Temari dream peacefully of finding their new home, two dark forces are drawing near them as we speak. Both with red eyes, both who despise each other, but both with one person on their minds.

"I'm coming for you Naruto!"

_Custom Jutsu List_

**Name:** Futon: Rasenshushou-Wind Release: Spiraling Palm

**Type:** Unknown

**Users:** Naruto Uzumaki

A new form of the wind element Rasengan created by Naruto that was inspired by Neji Hyuga's Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm) of the Juken (Gentle Fist) style. By gathering a small but concentrated form of wind chakra in his hand, he thrusts it at the opponent with an open palm strike (Like Hinata first attacked Neji during the chunin exam fight.) causing major damage. It uses very little chakra and has more power than the Hyuga technique.

**Name:** Za Han no Shinshoku-Black Seal of Erosion

**Type:** Kinjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)

**Users:** Orochimaru

This is one of the two legendary forbidden sealing jutsus that has been around since ancient times. This technique can erode or completely destroy any kind of seal. Even the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) is not immune to this jutsu. However, the person must have a very large amount of chakra to even be able to use this technique or risk dying from it due to extreme chakra drainage. Orochimaru is the one few people in the world who is able to use this technique without dying, although he would require a long period of rest if he were to use it.

**Name: **Saikou Chouin no Jutsu: Reiki no Amatsu Jouju-Supreme Sealing Technique: Aura of Heavenly Completion

**Type: **Kinjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5)

**Users: **Jiraiya

This is one of the two legendary forbidden sealing jutsus that has been around since ancient times. This technique has the power to drain a biju (Tailed demon) of its power and abilities and transfer it to its host/container (Naruto in this case) or the performer of the technique within a year's time thereby destroying the demon completely (In the performer's case, he seals the demon inside himself/herself.). Although it doesn't require as much chakra as Za Han no Shinshoku (Black Seal of Erosion), it's still a very draining jutsu and requires much preparation and many hand seals in order to even be able to use the technique. According to legend, it is said that this jutsu was given to a monk by Kami to destroy the demons of the world. But whether that story is true or not remains lost to the sands of time.

Authors note 2: Uh oh! The vacation is over for our heroes in the next chapter. Why? Because what's worse than having one Uchiha after you? Why two of course! And with Naruto not at his best right now, the next battle won't be a walk in the park. So stay tuned for chapter five which is titled "Am I my Brother's Killer?". And by the end of the chapter, Naruto and Temari's life will change forever. It's going to take me a longer time for me to bring it out so please be patient I beg of you! In the meantime make sure you Read, Enjoy, and Review as always my fellow readers, authors, loyal fans and good friends. And let me know how I did with the lemon (If you liked it, make sure you put a smiley face at the end :)!!). Finally, I'd like to give a shout out to Nickie-chan. I wish you luck with your NaruKin fic Dead in Konoha :)! Until next time my friends, much love as always :D! Later :)!!!


	5. Ch 5 Am I my brother's killer?

The Clan of Currents by Mr. Lee (Originally Wanderers by 412816)

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The story Wanderers is owned by 412816. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Authors note: Hey there my loyal fans and good friends, Mr. Lee has returned with Chapter five of my story. Before I start my notes, I have something I want to clear up. In my custom jutsu list, I made a slight error on the kinjutsu (forbidden technique) that Orochimaru used against Naruto. The correct phrase for Black Seal of Erosion is Kuroi Han no Shinshoku. My bad :(! In any case, I want to thank all of you for the reviews for all my stories. Having over 6200 hits for this story and over 2700 for my Naruto Flower Tales stories combined is not such a bad thing either XD!! Now that the e-mail/message problem on the site is fixed, please do not hesitate to drop me a letter or a message. I said it before and I will say it again. Your thoughts and feelings are important to me and it will only take a few minutes of your time. Now this chapter was a friggin pain to do, but I'll try my best to make it entertaining. Finally, I like to dedicate this chapter to Useful76. I thank you for all the love you've given my fic and I hope I make your top ten my friend :)!! I also want to dedicate this chapter to my new friends Rythixx and RhiannonG for showing me love for all three of my fics. I thank you both for your praise, I'm truly honored. Now let the four heroes vs. Itachi vs. Sasuke begin! Enjoy :)!

**Ch. 5-Am I My Brother's Killer?**

As two weeks passed, the four ninjas stayed at Hot Spring Valley waiting for Naruto to recuperate from the sealing jutsu Jiraiya used. As promised, Temari took care of all their needs restocking the weapons, food and supplies for the continuation of their journey. She also spent most of her time with Naruto making sure he was well taken care of in all aspects, especially when his stamina returned, which pleased them both. They decided to stay for a few days longer, and when the spiky blonde was fully rested, they convened in the blonde duo's room to decide the next stop.

"So how are you feeling partner?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, I get a little sleepy, but otherwise I feel great!" Naruto answered cheerfully.

"Glad to hear it brother." Gaara said with a warm smile.

"Well I'm not surprised. I'm sure Temari has been taking REAL good care of you." The red haired kunoichi said teasingly causing both Naruto and Temari to blush hard.

"ANYWAY, where is our next stop Naruto-kun?" The wind mistress asked before giving the flutist a death glare to shut her up.

"Hmm…Well we have a decision to make. The next checkpoint takes us to the Fork-Tongued road." Naruto explained.

"The Fork-Tongued road?" Gaara repeated.

"That's right. It's basically a fork road that takes us to either Ki no Kuni (Land of Wood) or Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). I was thinking of heading to the Land of Wood first." The spiky blonde said.

"You want to go see Shizune and Iruka right?" Tayuya inquired.

"Yeah. Shizune-neechan and Iruka-sensei have opened up a medical clinic in a large town called Ha-Bu Douketsu (Herb Grotto). We could use some medical supplies and I'm sure they would part with some for us." Naruto replied.

"Well I don't have a problem with that Naruto-kun." Temari said.

"Neither do I brother." The master of sand added.

"Fuck it. I don't see why not." The flutist agreed as well.

"Alright then, let's move out!" The blonde ninja shouted with a pumped fist in the air.

"YEAH!" His friends said in unison. As they left the room, Naruto stopped Temari for a moment while the red haired duo went downstairs. Naruto noticed that his koishii (beloved) looked a little ill and didn't eat much at dinner.

"Hey Tema-chan, how have you been feeling lately?" He asked out of the blue.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun." She replied looking away slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The spiky blonde questioned with worry evident in his voice. Temari turned around and kissed him gently.

"Yes, I'm fine. Dinner just didn't agree with me last night, that's all. I'm sorry I made you worry Naruto-kun." The wind mistress apologized while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"As long as you're okay kirei yuri (pretty lily), that's all that matters to me." Naruto said as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss while leaning her against the wall causing Temari to put one of her legs behind his and sing her sexy song in his mouth.

"It looks like you're feeling better…" Temari said in a state of euphoria after breaking the kiss for air.

"I had an excellent nurse. I hoped I rewarded you properly earlier this week." The spiky blonde said in a sultry voice as he rained hot kisses on her neck.

"Yes my spiky haired master. I will always serve you obediently, my lord." The wind mistress joked in a sarcastic voice while twirling her fingers in his hair causing them both to bust out laughing.

"You really shouldn't tease a guy like that Kaze Hime Temari (Wind Princess Temari)." He chuckled giving her back her sarcasm. After another bout of laughter, they held hands giving each other a gentle squeeze and headed downstairs to check out the hotel and continue their journey.

_A Week later-The Land of Wood-Five miles from Herb Grotto_

As they were nearing the town famous for their rare medicines and herbs in the largely forested land, they were talking, laughing and having a good time until their leader stopped suddenly and had a serious look on his face.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun? Why are you stopping?" Temari asked.

"Can you hear him Tayuya-chan?" Naruto said ignoring Temari's question.

"Hell yeah. It's that son of a bitch alright." The flutist replied as she took out her instrument. On instinct Temari and Gaara got into their battle stances ready to take on whoever was out there.

"Come on out, you damn weasel!" The spiky blonde growled. A minute later a figure with a tattered black cloak with a red cloud design jumped down from a tree.

"Itachi!" The wind mistress said through gritted teeth.

"You must be a glutton for punishment Uchiha." Gaara said with an evil smile as sand swirled around him. The master of the Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscopic Copy Wheel) just ignored him and turned his head to the blonde ninja.

"Naruto, I'll ask you one last time. I have no intention of hurting your friends if you come with me peacefully. Otherwise I won't hold back." Itachi said in a stern voice.

"You talk pretty tough for someone who ran like a little bitch with his goddamn tail between his legs!" The flutist laughed.

"You're wasting your time Itachi. Within a year's time, this damn fox inside me will no longer exist. Then your little group won't have any reason to come after me. Whatever plans you bastards have will fail. So why don't you just leave us alone." Naruto said trying to avoid a fight.

"You know I can't do that." The Akatsuki member said with what looked like a smirk under his cloak.

"Then let's finish this once and for all." Naruto growled.

"Very Well." Itachi said as he removed his cloak showing his old Konoha ANBU gear, but in a black and crimson color.

"Tayuya-chan!" Naruto called out signaling her to use her **Ototon: Kage no Metsuki** (Sound Release: Shadow of Eyes). The red haired kunoichi was way ahead of him as she started to do her hand seals and called out the technique. However, just as she was about to put the flute to her lips, she suddenly froze along with Temari and Gaara.

'What the fuck?' Tayuya thought as she couldn't speak.

'I can't…' Temari started.

'…move!' Gaara finished. When Naruto didn't hear any sounds from his best friend's flute or any attacks being called out, he turned around and looked at them immediately noticing what was wrong.

'Crap. Itachi is using the **Kanashibari no Jutsu** (Temporary Paralysis Technique)!' Naruto thought as he turned back around to face his enemy. It proved to be a grievous error for as soon as he faced Itachi, he got caught with one of his most deadliest of techniques, Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader). The spiky blonde started to feel nauseous as the world around him started to change as the sky turned to red and an ominous red moon hung from the sky. He tried to move but was unable to do so as he laid strapped to a cross like pillar. The Sharingan user then appeared with a ninjato (A katana made for ninjas) in his hand.

"Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi Naruto." Itachi said coldly as he stabbed the ninja in the stomach causing him to scream. "I took care of your friends, now it's your turn." He added as he pointed behind them. Naruto looked as he saw the bloody mangled bodies of his friends laying in a pool of their own blood. Tears started to flow from his eyes especially when he saw Temari as her precious fan laid next to her completely destroyed while she had blood coming out of her glazed eyes. He turned to his tormentor and gave him a look of cold, hard anger and rage.

"You bastard, I'm gonna kill you for this." Naruto said in what sounded like a growl mixed with a sob.

"There's nothing you can do. Your friends are dead and you're finished. Truth be told, I should've used this against you the first time." Itachi replied with a smirk as he continued to stab his upper body, twirling the sword inside him to torture him more. The spiky blonde screamed in pain with each thrust.

'No! I've failed them! They looked to me for guidance and now their dead! My best friend Tayuya-chan, Gaara my brother, TEMA-CHAN!!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he started to lose control with each strike of Itachi's sword. It was then that a strong voice called out to him.

'_**NARUTO-DONO!!'**_ The voice shouted in his mind.

'S-susanowo…' The blonde ninja mumbled.

'_**Yes master, I am here. Listen to me; what you're seeing is not real. Your loved ones aren't dead and you're not hurt.'**_ The sentient sword explained.

'But it feels so real Susanowo. The pain, the smell of their blood, it feels so real.' He said sadly.

'_**I know Naruto-dono. This is a very powerful genjutsu. But I will help you break free of it. Now close your eyes and concentrate, calm the storm of your mind and let us work together to defeat him!'**_ Susanowo instructed. Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes and relaxed every part of his body. As soon as he did, he felt a peaceful aura surround him and the excruciating pain he was feeling vanished as if it was never there. Itachi stopped his attacks and watched the blue aura surround him for a minute until it dissipated and the spiky blonde opened his eyes and smirked at his tormenter.

"Heh, you almost had me there you bastard." Naruto said as the strength in his voice returned.

'What is this? He shouldn't be so calm.' Itachi thought incredulously.

"I'm sure you've been torturing people for a long time with this jutsu, just like you tortured Sasuke. I think its time for you to know the true meaning of torture!" The spiky blonde yelled as he broke from his arm restraints and grabbed the Uchiha's head. "I give to you all the pain and suffering I've experienced since my birth up until now! Hope you enjoy it Itachi!!" He roared. With the help of Susanowo, Naruto made Itachi feel every painful, hurtful and torturous memory he held within his mind, heart, and soul and he made sure to increase the intensity of those dark memories. All the times the villagers hurt him physically, mentally and emotionally in every way, shape or form. All the injuries he ever felt as a child and as a ninja, the sharingan user felt throughout his body. Moreover, all the pain he experienced from Kyubbi he gave to him as well. Itachi felt what it was like to be hurt and shunned all his life. It overloaded all his senses until he did something he probably never done in his life, he screamed in pure agony.

After letting go of his tormentor's head, Naruto broke free from his bonds. "Susanowo, come to me!" He said loudly as he held out his right hand in a grip like gesture. The sword instantly appeared in his hand and shined brightly in the dark world. "Susanowo, turn Itachi's genjutsu against him!!" The spiky blonde commanded his loyal ally.

'_**With pleasure Master!'**_ It said obediently as chakra began to swirl around the sword and attacked the Akatsuki member causing him to pass out. A minute later, Itachi woke up to see that the tables have turned on him. He was strapped down hard on a cross like pillar with Naruto looking up to him with a ninjato in his hand.

"What is this?" The Uchiha groaned.

"How does it feel you bastard? To be the victim in this world?" Naruto said with a smirk as he stabbed Itachi in the stomach causing him to grunt in pain.

'What's happening, I can't negate or release Tsukuyomi!' He thought as he tried to counter and release the genjutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan. The spiky blonde simply laughed as he stabbed him again and twirled the blade in his stomach slowly just as he did to him.

"Don't waste your time Itachi, thanks to Susanowo, I control this world now. Your sharingan is useless and Tsukuyomi will be released when I tell my friend to release it." Naruto explained as he continued to stab him.

"Do you think you can break me, Naruto?" Itachi grunted.

"Maybe I can't, but I know some people who can." The blonde ninja replied as he snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, the ground started to shake and people started to come out, each one with the crest of the Uchiha clan on their backs while they carried a sword in their hand. Itachi's eyes widened in pure terror. "Susanowo told me why so many people suffer from this jutsu. You read your opponent's mind when the jutsu takes affect and you use their deepest, darkest fears against them. And this is your fear you bastard!" He growled as the dead clan came closer to their murderer.

"N-no! S-stay away from me!!" The Uchiha said in a frightened voice as they came closer and closer. His mother and father, who he saved for last during that bloody massacre, and Shisui, his best friend who he killed for the Mangekyo Sharingan came up front.

"Itachi, it is time for you to suffer as we have." His father said in a zombie like voice.

"Yes son. Don't try to resist your punishment. It'll only make things worse." His mother said with a wicked smile.

"I look forward to hearing you scream, my friend." Shisui added evilly as he took the first stab. Other members of the clan joined in while Itachi's parents activated their kekkei genkai, hitting him with every jutsu in their arsenal. The normally cold and emotionless Akatsuki member drowned in his own screams.

_Three torturous Tsukuyomi days later_

"You know something Itachi? Tayuya-chan was right. Payback is a bitch." Naruto laughed as the dead Uchihas continued their torture. The Uchiha's clothes were completely shredded and his body was completely covered with cuts, bruises and second to third degree burns. "You destroyed your entire clan, your own family who loved you just for power. You're no better than that damn snake bastard. It's because of you two that Sasuke became who he is. A dark and twisted shell of vengeance and hatred. And it's because of you bastards that I've suffered, having to constantly watch my back. One day, I will settle the score with Orochimaru. But I'm going to settle the score with you by taking away what you cherish the most!" Naruto declared.

"A-and what would t-that be?" Itachi asked weakly. Naruto just smirked and drew Susanowo from its sheath, placing the sword right between his eyes.

"Power is neither good nor evil Itachi. It all depends on the person who uses it. That's something that the old man Sarutobi told me once. And I'm going to use your greatest power to protect the people I love and find my place in this world!" Naruto shouted.

"NO!!!" The Uchiha yelled realizing what Naruto was about to do.

"Oh Yes!! Susanowo, give me Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan and remove its evil power!" The spiky blonde commanded the legendary sword.

'_**Understood Naruto-dono!!'**_ It said as chakra began to surround Itachi. The Uchiha's eyes became bright white and he screamed. The chakra then went to Naruto, and his eyes became white as well, only he didn't scream. _**'The process is complete Naruto-dono. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan is no more and its power is now transferred to you. I have used Jiraiya-sama's seal combined with my power and your pure heart and spirit to remove all the evil power the Sharingan possessed and have created in you a new kekkei genkai that will give you the power to protect what's dear to you and to find your place in this world! With the blessings of Kami and the elemental gods, call out the name of the new power inside you!'**_ Susanowo said in his mind. The spiky blonde closed his cerulean blue eyes and a second later opened them to reveal red eyes and black pupils with nine curled tails that had a swirling design around it.

"Behold Uchiha Itachi, The Kyubbi Sharingan (Nine-tailed Copy Wheel Eye)! Since I'll have all of that damn fox's power in a year, my friend and I figured we put it to good use!" Naruto said cheerfully as Itachi's Tsukuyomi jutsu started to crumble and they returned to the real world. Itachi was back in his dark ANBU outfit and was on one knee, still recovering from his own genjutsu. Naruto turned around and activating his newfound power, he released his friends from their paralysis.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to your eyes?!" Temari inquired after being released.

"Don't worry Tema-chan. My eyes are still blue. I just activated my new bloodline. The Kyubbi Sharingan!" Naruto explained.

"I thought only those stupid ass Uchihas, with the exception of that perv Kakashi can possess the Sharingan." Tayuya said.

"I just took that bastard's power and made it my own, with a little help from Susanowo of course. We were also able to turn his Tsukuyomi genjutsu against him." The spiky blonde expounded.

"So that's why that red eyed fucker was screaming his ass off." The flutist deduced.

"Then I guess there is only one thing left to do." Gaara said. Everybody grinned evilly and nodded in unison. They turned to the Akatsuki member and got into a battle stance.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS ITACHI!" They all shouted in unison.

"Damn you Uzumaki Naruto!!" Itachi shouted angrily.

"You have no one to blame but yourself Uchiha Itachi. If you only left me alone this wouldn't have happened. But you and your partner underestimated me and hurt my friends, and that's why you're about to die." Naruto said with a scowl as he tightened the grip on his sword. Itachi pulled out his ninjato from his ANBU days, which was still as sharp as ever and started to charge straight to the blonde ninja. "Stand back guys, he's mine!" He replied to his friends. They nodded in understanding and stood back as he started to run as well. 'Well Ero-sennin (Perverted Hermit), you once said that I didn't have the right to face them. Well I say that I do now!' The spiky blonde thought in his mind as he began to bring his sword down for a slash. Itachi easily countered it as their swords clanged with ferocity, each one trying to gain supremacy. They jumped back as they prepared to start a sword dance.

"**Mikazuki no Mai** (Dance of the Crescent Moon)!" They both shouted as they created three shadow clones and extended their swords to slash each other. The Uchiha started to come down in a jumping chakra enhanced slash, but Naruto countered it and struck him in the chest. Or so he thought as Itachi blew up throwing the spiky blonde back.

'Damn, he used **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Great Explosion)!' Naruto thought as the Akatsuki member appeared beside him holding a purple kunai in his hand along with his sword. As Naruto was still being thrown back by the shockwave, Itachi plunged the purple kunai in his stomach causing the blonde ninja to scream following up with a twirling kick right into a tree bringing up large clouds of dust around Naruto.

"You may have my Mangekyo Sharingan Naruto, but you're still too slow." Itachi said in a stone cold voice as he walked towards his prey. Naruto just growled as he got up. "Now surrender or die!!" He added.

"Heh, you're just going to have to drag me back to Akatsuki you bastard. Because I don't quit and I don't run!" The spiky blonde roared as he spit some blood from his mouth while slowly getting up.

"So be it then." Itachi said with a smirk as he ran towards him with great speed with his sword at the ready and stabbed right through Naruto with a powerful thrust into his stomach.

"Naruto-kun!" Tayuya shouted in horror. She started to run towards the two when Temari and Gaara stopped her. The flutist glared at them wondering why they stopped her. They both smiled and nodded saying silently that Naruto was fine.

"It's over Naruto." The Uchiha said with a smirk as the blonde boy collapsed on top of him.

"You're right Itachi. It is over…for you." Naruto mumbled in his ear as he started to crack and splinter and break up like a destroyed tree.

'That was the Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)! Impossible!!' Itachi thought. As soon as he finished that thought, Naruto jumped down from the tree and with a chakra enhanced downward slash; he destroyed Itachi's ninjato and gave him a deep gash across the chest causing his blood to splash across the area. "But how…? I heard that wood clones grow from the user and don't appear like shadow clones." He gurgled as blood started to come from his mouth.

"After you kicked me into the tree, I quickly made the clone and removed your kunai as I ran up the tree quietly while the cloud of dust was still up. Then I just waited until you dropped your guard." Naruto explained as he started to build chakra in his hand as he looked at him with his cerulean blue eyes. "Even though I have your Sharingan now, I didn't need it to beat you. I used my own skills I gained through training and hard work. The moment you underestimated me was when you lost. Now die you bastard!!" Naruto shouted as he hit Itachi the Futon: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere) right in his heart.

'What…irony. In the end, I was…the weak one. I shouldn't…have underestimated him.' Itachi thought with his last breath as he fell to the ground dead. The blonde ninja panted in exhaustion as his sword returned to its sheath. His family immediately when to his side.

"Wow Naruto-kun! You really whipped that son of a bitch! And you didn't even need his little red eyes to do it." Tayuya complimented her best friend.

"You really are becoming stronger brother." Gaara agreed with a smile.

"You did it Naruto-kun! You beat Itachi!" Temari cheered as she ran and embraced her koishii (beloved). He would've enjoyed it if he wasn't wincing in pain. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" The blonde kunoichi asked with concern as she let go of him.

"Yeah. I just feel really drained right now." The blonde ninja replied. 'That kunai Itachi hit me with must have had some kind of poison on it. My wounds aren't healing themselves.' He thought as the blood from the stomach wound still leaked from him. "I'm just glad it's over." The spiky blonde said with a weak smile.

"Not yet dobe (dead last)! **Sen'eitajashu **(Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand)!!" A voice shouted as multiple snakes came at Naruto and enwrapped themselves around his body. Before his friends could even react, Uchiha Sasuke came down holding his chokuto that was powered up by his Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current) with both hands and stabbed his former friend and teammate in his right kidney causing Naruto to scream in intense pain as the electricity paralyzed him.

"**NARUTO-KUN**!!" Temari screamed in horror.

"Why do you always get in my way Naruto?! ITACHI WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Sasuke blasted in an almost insane tone as he plunged the sword deeper. "Just for that you're going to die!" He added.

"Over our dead bodies you goddamn stupid ass Uchiha!" Tayuya shouted as she threw fire kunais at him. He pulled his sword out of the spiky blonde and tried to counter the weapons, but he forgot about them exploding on contact as he was thrown back and the sword was knocked out of his hands. Gaara immediately followed up with his Ho-mingu Suna Shuriken (Homing Sand Shuriken) and sent fast balls of sand after him. The Uchiha immediately counterattacked with a sword made of lightning based chakra destroying the sand balls. But as soon as he did, Temari appeared and kicked him in his face from the air knocking him back.

"You're going to pay for what did to Naruto-kun!!" Temari growled as she opened her fan all the way to three stars.

"Humph! I've beaten you before sand bitch! If you get in my way I'll kill you too!" Sasuke growled back.

"Let's see you try it!" Gaara growled back as he threw more homing sand shurikens at him. Temari used her **Kamaitachi no Jutsu** (Cutting Whirlwind Technique) to increase the speed of the sand balls while adding slicing tornadoes behind it. The raven haired ninja tried to dodge the balls, but it was useless as the shurikens just changed direction and caught him square in the chest. Adding chakra to her feet to increase her speed, the wind mistress immediately ran up to him while he was stunned and kicked him in the air to start her **Midare Senbu** (Chaos Fan Dance). She tossed her fan and sliced his body up while she disappeared from the ground while reappearing behind Sasuke and grabs her fan ready to impale him with it. But just before she finishes her combo, The Uchiha activates his curse seal to level two and turns the tables on her.

'What the hell?' Temari thought as he disappeared and reappeared behind her and hit the young woman with a backhand punch to the face following up with a low kick to the ribs, another backhand to the face and finishing up with a powerful kick to the chest.

"**Shishi Rendan** (Lion Combo)!" Sasuke shouted as they hit the ground. As Temari hit the ground, she felt one of her ribs crack and blood spurted out of her mouth knocking her unconscious.

"Temari!" Gaara and Tayuya shouted as they ran to the fallen girl.

'TEMA-CHAN!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he was still paralyzed by the electricity and trapped in the snakes embrace. Tayuya immediately attacked the curse seal powered Uchiha in a taijutsu battle while sand started to form in Gaara's hand.

"**Sunayari** (Sand Spear)!" The master of sand shouted as he formed the hard weapon in his hand. After it was finished he jumped into the fray and started to attack Sasuke with it. The battle so far was even as they held off the raven haired boy trading blows and striking him with Gaara's spear. He jumped in the air and made quick hand seals.

"**Katon: Ikari Hosenka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Super Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)!" Sasuke shouted as he exhaled a very large fireball to incinerate the red haired duo.

"**Suna Kouken** (Sand Guardian)!" Gaara said as he formed a large dome of sand to protect the both of them in the nick of time. Gaara quickly made hand seals and raised his hand. "**Doton: Supaika Ishi no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Stone Spiker Technique)!" He shouted as he slammed his hand in to the ground. As Sasuke landed from his attack, he used his speed to dodge the spikes that were coming out of the ground while Gaara's shield started to crumble and Tayuya threw fire kunais at him. The Uchiha started to make hand seals once more.

"**Katon: Goenka** (Fire Release: Blooming Great Flame)!" Sasuke shouted as he launched three giant fireballs from his mouth causing a huge explosion, but he wasn't done yet. He made more hand seals and called out "**Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" sending out a powerful blast of wind that tripled the power of the explosion and knocked the red duo back into a large oak tree stunning them. Sensing his advantage, he walked over to the broken and still unconscious Temari and lifted her up by her hair. "Well Naruto, since you took my revenge away from me, I'll take your precious Temari away from you!" Sasuke said laughing evilly as he started to make one handed seals.

'NO! I've got to break free and save Tema-chan! Susanowo, please help me!!' Naruto shouted in his mind to his sword.

'_**Yes Master!'**_ It replied as blue chakra begun to surround him and removed the paralysis while destroying the snakes. After breaking free, the spiky blonde bent to one knee as the blood from his wound and the poison from the kunai started to make him dizzy. 'No! I've got to hold on. I've got to save Tema-chan!' He thought groggily as he started to run at his former friend. "No Sasuke! Please don't do this! Itachi is dead, your vengeance is over! You don't have to fight anymore!!" Naruto shouted trying to talk sense into him.

"My vengeance is all I have! Without it, I have nothing! This is what you'll have in a minute!" Sasuke said with an evil laugh as black lightning chakra appeared in his hand which was followed by the sound of numerous birds flapping their wings. Gaara started to recover from the attack and saw what was about to happen to his sister.

"Got to…hurry." He groaned as he made hand seals as fast as he could while blood came down from his head. The master of sand slammed his hands into the ground and called out "**Suna Raishin** (Thunder God of Sand)." As numerous three-pronged lightning rods of sand appeared and started and started to absorb the lightning chakra from the deadly technique.

'What's happening? My **Habataku Chidori** (Flapping One Thousand Birds) is weakening!' The now insane Sasuke thought as he drew more power from his curse seal to recharge it. While he was doing it, the electricity kept in Gaara's lightning rods reached its peak and discharged the evil electricity right back at the Uchiha causing him to drop Temari and let out an ear splitting scream.

'Now's my chance!' Naruto thought as he increased his running speed while forming a large amount of chakra in his hand. His vision was starting to get blurry and his limbs were starting to stiffen, but he knew this would be his only chance and he had to take it to save his family. He reached his former friend and grabbed him by the hand pulling him so he could face him. "Forgive me my brother…" The spiky blonde said as tears came out of his eyes. Sasuke eyes widened as Naruto pulled his hand back and yelled "Odama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)!" hitting his former friend square in the chest putting a hole right through him. Blood splattered all over the spiky blonde's clothes as he let Sasuke go and let him fall to the ground. A minute later, the raven haired Uchiha's body returned to normal and his curse seal disappeared leaving a surprisingly peaceful look on his face. He was finally free of his tragic fate.

"Naruto-kun!" Tayuya called out to her best friend as she ran to him and caught him as he started to fall to the ground. "Hang in there partner! Don't you fucking die on me!" She shouted to him as tears started to fall from her eyes. Susanowo started to glow and covered its owner in a blue aura to slow down the bleeding and keep him alive.

"Tayuya-chan, could you and Gaara do me a favor?" Naruto mumbled to her.

"What is it?" Gaara asked as he walked over to them.

"Before we head to the Herb Grotto, please take Sasuke and Itachi's body and burn them." The spiky blonde requested. The flutist mouth opened in shock at his words. "Kakashi-sensei told me once that their clan has a strong affinity to fire jutsus. I just want my friend to finally have the peace he couldn't get in life." He explained.

"Naruto-kun…" Tayuya said softly smiling at Naruto.

"It will be done my brother." Gaara replied with a smile.

"Thank you…" The young man said before losing consciousness. Five minutes later, Gaara and Tayuya burned the bodies of the brothers in separate pyres. The master of sand then covered Naruto and Temari with his sand and the red duo made haste to Herb Grotto to heal their injured family.

_Thirty minutes later-Herb Grotto_

"Why isn't the Kyubbi's powers healing him?" Gaara asked as they entered the village famous for its herbs.

"It's probably that fucking kunai that Itachi stabbed Naruto with. That purple shit must have been a poison that prevents him from healing. We have to hurry and find Shizune's clinic. That sword of his won't keep him alive forever." Tayuya replied.

"Yes. Let's hurry." The young man agreed as they headed to the market place and started to ask where the former assistant of Tsunade resided. When the red haired duo was pointed in the right direction, they immediately ran to her clinic. Tayuya pushed the doors open and banged on the desk asking for Shizune. What they got was a very annoyed Iruka.

"Hey what's going on, where's the fire?" He mumbled as he scratched his head and yawned.

"It's over here you blind ass dolphin!" The flutist shouted to get his attention. Iruka's eyes widened as he automatically knew the only person to call him that.

"Tayuya, Gaara. What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously.

"Naruto and Temari are injured. We need Shizune-san **now**!" Gaara replied in his authoritative voice. The former chunin immediately got the message and ran to the back to get his wife who showed up a minute later.

"Iruka told me about Naruto and Temari. Come with me!" Shizune said hurriedly. Gaara nodded and they followed the former med-nin now doctor.

_Three hours later_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself lying in a bed inside Shizune and Iruka's house with Shizune, Iruka, Gaara and Tayuya crowded around him.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun." Shizune greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey there Naruto. It's been a while." Iruka said also giving him a warm smile.

"Shizune-neechan…Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said weakly as he smiled at his precious people.

"Tayuya and Gaara told us what happened. That poison that was on the kunai Itachi stabbed you with was an anti-regeneration poison probably designed by Akatsuki to negate the healing powers of Kyubbi. If it wasn't for your magic sword over there, you most likely would have died." Shizune explained.

"Don't worry partner, they were able to flush it out of your system. As long as you get some rest, you'll be fine." Tayuya added.

"What about Tema-chan?" The spiky blonde questioned.

"See for yourself." Gaara answered as they moved out of the way to show the sandy blonde walking inside the room.

"Hey there…" Temari said softly to her koishii.

"Hey yourself. Are you okay?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm fine. He just gave me a couple of broken ribs but Shizune-san healed them." She replied.

"That's good. Thank you Shizune-neechan, Iruka-sensei for healing us." Naruto said.

"You don't ever have to thank us for that Naruto-kun." Shizune retorted.

"That's right Naruto. Just relax and make yourself at home." Iruka added.

"Thanks." Naruto said showing a weak grin.

"Come on you guys. Leave him alone so he can get some rest." The sandy blonde said suddenly.

"You're right. Sleep well Naruto-kun." The flutist said as she took Gaara's arm while Shizune took Iruka's and guided them out the room leaving the blonde duo to themselves. Temari walked over and got under the covers with Naruto as they looked at each other for a few moments in silence.

"They're gone now. You can go ahead and cry if you want." The wind mistress whispered gently.

"Tema-chan…" The spiky blonde choked as the tears started to flow. He buried his head in her chest and started to sob loudly over the loss of his friend, his teammate, his brother.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" Temari said as she started to cry silently.

"I had no choice Tema-chan. I couldn't let him kill you. I couldn't let him take you and my family away from me…" Naruto said between sobs as she held him gently making sure not to irritate her sore ribs.

"I know Naruto-kun. Don't say anymore." The young woman sobbed as she cried along with her koishii. Meanwhile outside the door, the red haired duo heard their sorrow.

"Goddamn it Tanuki-kun (Tanuki-Raccoon dog)! Why did this shit have to happen? If only I never joined up with that shithead of a snake, Naruto-kun wouldn't be suffering right now…" Tayuya said feeling guilty for helping bring Sasuke to the snake sannin.

"This isn't your fault Hidama-chan (Hidama-fireball). Uchiha Sasuke chose his path a long time ago. Believe me, I know that and Naruto does too. You and I are no longer the people we were. All we can do is live our lives right with the second chance that Naruto's given us." Gaara said comfortingly.

"Tanuki-kun…" The flutist couldn't hold it back anymore as the strong willed kunoichi embraced her koishii and sobbed into his chest while the master of sand held her. Though they had different reasons, Temari, Tayuya and Gaara shared the pain of their leader did their best to ease it.

_A month later_

As the four heroes rested, recuperated and healed the physical and mental wounds of their battle, Naruto explained to Shizune and Iruka what has been happening for the past few months. They were both happy and saddened by the events in their lives and told them that they could stay as long as they like. Their house was big enough and they had more than enough room. They all recovered from their wounds and lifted their spirits by enjoying the peacefulness of Herb Grotto while assisting Shizune at her clinic as thanks for her and Iruka's hospitality.

The next day, Shizune got up early to make a big Sunday breakfast for her family and guests. After fixing the meal, she went upstairs and woke Iruka and their newborn child Dan first. After they were washed up and dressed, the dark haired woman proceeded to the other side of the hallway where she saw Temari coming out in her robe looking queasy.

"Good morning Temari. Are you feeling okay?" Shizune asked with concern.

"I'm not sure. I've been vomiting a lot in the morning since yesterday." Temari replied.

"Well after breakfast, I can check your health at the clinic since its closed today and see what's wrong." She offered.

"T-that would be good. Excuse me!" The sandy blonde replied before she ran back to the bathroom and heaved.

'Hmm…I wonder.' Shizune thought as she went to wake Naruto. "Good morning Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?" She asked the young man as he yawned.

"Yeah, I feel great!" Naruto said joyfully causing Shizune to giggle.

"I'm glad. Breakfast is ready so wash up and get dressed okay?" She requested.

"Okay Shizune-neechan, Tema-chan and I will be right down!" He answered with a salute. About twenty minutes later everybody was downstairs enjoying the feast the woman of the house. But everybody stopped eating as they watched Temari putting a large amount of scrambled eggs on her plate and spreading them with syrup and jam while putting ketchup and pepper on her pancakes.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?" Temari asked as she finally noticed the others staring at her.

"Umm Tema-chan…You're eating a large amount of eggs with syrup and jam… and you're coating your pancakes with ketchup and pepper…" Naruto answered with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"So? I'm hungry. YOU DON'T WANT YOUR KIREI YURI TO STARVE DO YOU?!" The sandy blonde snapped grabbing her boyfriend's collar as her mood changed from calm to enraged in a millisecond.

"N-NO not at all Tema-chan!" The spiky blonde said hurriedly while putting his hands up defensively. Then Temari's mood changed again as she let goes of him and frowned, burying her head in his chest.

"Y-You don't think I'm getting fat do you Naruto-kun?" She asked sadly looking up at him like she was about to cry.

"N-no of course not Tema-chan. Y-you're still my kirei yuri." Naruto said cautiously as he rubbed her back gently.

"YAY!! Thanks Naruto-kun! I love you sooo much!!" The blonde kunoichi said suddenly joyful as she nuzzled her koishii's cheek while the others looked at Temari as if she's lost it.

'Oookayy.' Tayuya and Gaara thought simultaneously as some food came out of the flutist mouth while she was in shock.

'Mood swings. I know them well and I have the bruises to prove it.' Iruka thought as Dan cooed happily at what was happening.

'Just as I thought…' Shizune thought to herself. After the weird breakfast, Gaara, Tayuya, Iruka and Dan went out to enjoy the beautiful day at the park. Shizune took Temari to her clinic to give her a physical and draw blood from her to run tests. Naruto decided to stay in and rest while enjoying the nice breeze from the window. After the exam at the clinic, Temari came back to the house an hour later and joined Naruto upstairs.

"Hey there handsome, mind if I join you?" Temari asked softly.

"Not at all." Naruto replied with a warm smile as he patted the bed welcoming her to join him looking out the window. She sat down between his legs and lowered her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Penny for your thoughts Tema-chan?" The spiky blonde said several minutes later sensing her melancholy.

"I was just thinking about this morning. I'm…sorry I flipped out like that." Temari said blushing hard. Her koishii just laughed and kissed her on the head.

"No need to apologize Tema-chan. You know I have my goofy moments. And you're still here by my side." Naruto replied happily.

"And I always will be. Thanks Naruto-kun, I feel a little better." She said beaming at him. Her boyfriend just smiled at her as he kissed her gently while stroking her perfect legs. "What was that for Naruto-kun?" The sandy blonde asked sensuously.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you Tema-**hime**?" Naruto questioned back with a chuckle.

"Not at all Naruto-**sama**, my blonde lord and master." Temari laughed with a smirk before the young man kissed her passionately while slowly removing her top.

_Four hours later_

After their love making session, the blonde duo washed up and went downstairs to watch a little television together. Shizune came in with a folder in her hands and asked them to come up to their room so they could talk.

"Is everything okay Shizune-neechan? You look so serious." Naruto said.

"I have the test results of Temari's physical Naruto-kun." Shizune replied.

"And what did you find? I'm not dying am I?" Temari asked jokingly. Shizune just sighed and they both immediately frowned. Whatever the results was, it was no laughing matter.

"Temari, you're pregnant." The dark haired woman answered bluntly and truthfully.

"**PREGNANT?!**" Naruto and Temari both shouted in absolute shock.

"Yes, about a couple weeks. You two are going to be parents." Shizune said not sure if she was giving them good news or bad. They both looked like their heads were dunked with ice water. The blonde duo stared at each other as a myriad of emotions coursed through them. Shizune sensed their growing tension and decided to leave them alone for a while.

"Naruto-kun…I'm pregnant…we're…going to be parents." Temari said still stunned at the news as she touched her stomach.

"Y-yeah…I'm going to be a f-father." Naruto stuttered quietly.

"What are we going to do?" She asked looking to her koishii for answers.

"I…I don't know Tema-chan. I-I always wanted to have a family of my own b-but…" The spiky blonde drifted off not knowing what to say. Temari frowned feeling a little guilty about putting the burden on him.

"I'm going to talk to Shizune for a while." The sandy blonde said quietly as she got off the bed and softly closed the door behind her.

'I'm sorry Tema-chan…' He thought somberly feeling liked he failed her.

As Temari came downstairs, she found the lady of the house in the kitchen starting to make dinner.

"Hey Shizune…" The wind mistress called out.

"Hey Temari, are you doing okay?" She asked softly.

"Can we talk for a while?" Temari requested. Shizune smiled warmly and simply nodded. A half hour later, they sat at the table with a warm cup of tea talking about the future.

"So how do you feel now that you're going to be a mother?" The former med-nin asked.

"Honestly, I don't know whether I should be happy or sad. Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto-kun with all my being and the thought of bearing his children has crossed my mind many times. But with the way things are now, I'm not ready to be a mother, and I'm sure he's not ready to be a father." Temari explained with a melancholic look on her face.

"I understand how you feel. Neither of you really knew your parents did you?" Shizune inquired.

"No. I was never close to my father. He was always busy as the Yondaime Kazekage and I hated him for what he did to Gaara and my mother. As for my mother, even though I was the oldest, I only have precious few memories of her. The only thing I have of hers is my fan and the hijutsu (secret technique) scrolls that Baki-sensei passed on to me. Still, at least I know who my parents were unlike Naruto-kun who has lived his entire life alone, even when surrounded by others." The sandy blonde answered with a hint of sadness.

"Temari…" Shizune said dismally. 'So Naruto-kun still doesn't know the truth yet. Fate can truly be cruel.' She thought to herself with a sigh.

"The reason we went on this journey in the first place was find a place to call home, since we can never return to our past lives or our past homes. We've been lucky as far as hunter-nin goes, but we're still S-rank criminals. How would we be able to take care of our child knowing that we have to constantly look over our shoulders?" The young woman continued.

"Well as far you four are concerned, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you like. And if you don't want to have the child, I can offer you a solution. I'm sure you understand what I mean." The dark haired woman said. Temari nodded in understanding over Shizune's 'solution'. Being a kunoichi, she has seen many of her fellow ninja use that option when dealing with unwanted 'setbacks'.

"Thank you Shizune, but you know I'm a proud and stubborn woman. Naruto-kun's dreams are my dreams as well. We made it this far together and we'll decide this together." Temari said with a look of pride and happiness on her face while touching her stomach.

"I understand Temari. I hope Naruto-kun feels the same way about your decision." Shizune said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." She said as she went upstairs to talk to her boyfriend. A few minutes later she opened the door to their room and saw the spiky blonde standing up looking out the window. She closed the door and leaned against it to get his attention.

"Tema-chan…" Naruto said softly while turning around.

"Naruto-kun…" Temari said in the same fashion as they walked up to each other not taking their eyes off one another for a second.

"I have something to say!" They both said in unison causing them to bust out laughing a minute later. After the giggles subsided, they held each other's hands while Naruto told her to go first.

"Naruto-kun…I…want to keep the baby." Temari said quietly.

"I see…" Naruto said softly with a straight face. Temari let go of his hands and turned away from him.

"You know I love you Naruto-kun. My heart, body, and soul will always belong to you and you alone. But I don't want to burden you with this if it's too much for you. You have suffered so much in your life and I would never forgive myself if I added to your suffering. So I…I'll understand if you don't want to have anything to do us." The sandy blonde said bearing her soul as tears started coming down her eyes.

"Oh Tema-chan…" Naruto said as he started to cry as well. He walked towards his koishii and placed his hands on her shoulders turning her around to face her. "I never knew you thought so little of me Tema-chan." He said with a weak smile as he looked into her watery teal eyes.

"W-What?" Temari said in confusion.

"Do you really think that I would turn my back on the beautiful, strong, and loving woman who just gave me the greatest gift of my life? I told you a long time ago you baka (idiot) that I don't quit and I don't run. I wasn't only talking about my fights you know." The spiky blonde said with a warm smile.

"Naruto-kun…" The mistress said looking down in shame for thinking he would abandon her. He lifted her head up and kissed her gently while cupping her face and wiping her tears away like he did at the start of their journey.

"Tema-chan, you and I are one now and forever. I'll be with you when we have our child and I'll be there to raise our child together. Besides, I already have hunter nins, Akatsuki, and Orochimaru's sound ninja wanting to kill me. The last thing I need is my best friend Tayuya-chan and my brother Gaara after my blood." Naruto said after breaking the kiss while leaving a joke at the end. The blonde duo fell on the floor laughing knowing how true that was. A few minutes later they got back up and embraced each other warmly while the sandy blonde nuzzled his chest.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I doubted you. It'll never happen again." Temari said honestly in his chest.

"Don't give it another thought Tema-chan. Now then, there's just one thing to do now." Naruto replied while letting her go.

"Huh? What's that?" The sandy blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow. Naruto just smiled and opened the closet where their packs were kept. The young man sifted through his pack and pulled out a small black jewel box. Naruto closed the closet door and walked over to Temari with a serious look on his face. He then got down to one knee making the sandy blonde gasp and squeal at the same time. "Naruto-kun, are you…?" She asked with bated breath.

"Yes. I was planning to do this when we found our new home, but I guess now's as good a time as any!" Naruto said happily as he opened the box. Inside were two rings. Naruto's ring was made of pure gold with a bluish-red jewel that was carved into an Uzumaki spiral in the middle. Temari's ring was pure gold as wall and had a beautiful shining diamond in the middle which was surrounded with tiny peridot jewels that made it look like a tornado with the nicely sized diamond being the eye of the storm. Naruto took out Temari's ring and placed on her ring finger. "Sabaku no Temari, my Tema-chan, my kirei yuri, no matter what happens I want you by my side forever and always till the end of time. As my friend, as my confidant, as the mother of my children, and most importantly as my wife. Will you marry me?" The spiky blonde asked in that gentle voice that she will always love. Temari smiled brightly as tears of joy came down her face as if they wouldn't stop.

"**YES! YES UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WILL MARRY YOU!!**" Temari shouted for the whole world to hear as she tackled him as cried into his chest. Naruto just laughed at her enthusiasm as tears of joy came down his face. A few minutes later they stood up and Temari took out Naruto's ring, putting it on his finger. Afterwards the spiky blonde immediately captured her lips in their most passionate kiss yet while Temari jumped on her koishii, wrapping her arms and legs around him while he held her up as she moaned in his mouth non-stop. Outside the door, Shizune, Iruka, Tayuya and Gaara all heard the wonderful news with the women crying tears of joy while their men held them gently. They all headed downstairs to give the two some time to themselves just as Temari started to moan passionately for her new fiancé the second time today.

_Many hours later_

As the people of Herb Grotto slept peacefully in their beds, the four heroes talked in Naruto and Temari's room to decide the future.

"Wow. I can't fucking believe you two are getting married and having a child." Tayuya said at the blonde duo.

"I still can't believe it either. Which is why I've come to a decision." Naruto said seriously while standing up.

"And what is that brother?" Gaara asked curiously.

"I was hoping we could find some place in the world to call our own. But now that Tema-chan and I are soon to be blessed with a child, not to mention after what happened to us a month ago, I've decided that we will **make** a place to call our own." The spiky blonde decreed.

"You mean make our own village?" Temari questioned.

"That's right Tema-chan. I'm sure there are many people in this world, ninja or otherwise that just want a place to call home. I want to give that to them and our children. We will find ninjas just like us and create our own hidden village where they can live in peace and protect what's dear to them. I know it will take a long time to do this, but as long as we stick to the bond we made at the start of our journey, I know we can do it. And if **anybody** stands in the way of our village or our family's happiness, we will face them and defeat them as a family together. Are you guys with me?" Naruto asked after his speech.

"I'm with you until the end Naruto-kun. As your future wife and mother of your children, let's build our home strong!" Temari said proudly standing up and putting her hand on his.

"Count me in too partner! You gave me a second chance at life and happiness and that is a debt I can never repay. As your best friend and partner, my allegiance and loyalty is with you Naruto-kun forevermore! I'll tear a new asshole into anyone who fucks with our happiness!" Tayuya said strongly putting her hand on top of Temari's.

"Like Tayuya-chan, you have also given me a second chance at life and happiness even when I tried to take yours. As the former Godaime Kazekage of Suna and as your eternal brother and friend, I will stand by your side and follow you always so that our dreams will come true!" Gaara said with conviction as he placed his hand on top of Tayuya's. Everybody looked at Naruto and the blonde ninja smiled and they all nodded in unison.

"Thank you…my family." Naruto said warmly.

"So where do we start our new journey Naruto-kun?" Temari asked seriously.

"When we're ready, we'll start at the Land of Waves. I remember reading once that they're a lot of uninhabited islands in the country. And I do have a lot of friends there." The spiky blonde replied.

"Sounds good partner." Tayuya agreed while Gaara and Temari nodded.

"Well then I'll guess we'll have to call you Naruto-sama soon." Temari said with a smirk.

"You'll only have to call me that when we make love Tema-hime." Naruto countered with a chuckle.

"You got it my blonde lord and master." The sandy blonde laughed as she gave him a kiss.

"Alright you two, that's too much goddamn information." The flutist said turning her head.

"Heh, well at least I don't have to make Tema-chan '**feel alive**'." Naruto countered as he and Temari started to laugh hysterically. Gaara and Tayuya's faces turned redder than Sakura's old ninja outfit.

"**ARRGH!! FUCK YOU NARUTO-KUN!!**" Tayuya yelled waking all of Herb Grotto up. It just made the blonde duo laugh even harder.

_Custom Jutsu List_

**Name: **Sunayari-Sand Spear

**Type: **No Rank, Offensive, Mid to long range (5+m)

**Users: **Gaara

This technique is basically a weaker version of Gaara's Saiko Zettai Hogeki: Shukaku no Hoko (Last Absolute Offense: Spear of Shukaku), but is made in the same way. Using sand and the hardest minerals in the area combined with his chakra, Gaara can create a spear which he uses for close combat. The master of sand has recently started learning the art of spear fighting to make up for his lack of skill in taijutsu. Though this spear cannot break through any defense like the Spear of Shukaku, it is a solid and sharp weapon that doesn't require any chakra usage for Gaara to maintain it and thus can be used by anyone. He can also put chakra in it to lengthen the spear if he so chooses.

Authors note 2: Wow. I didn't expect to be done with chapter five so soon. Sorry about that, I thought it would take longer. Now before you fans of mine kick my ass for giving Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan to Naruto turning him into a 'veritable god' as a friend of mine said to me, let me explain. I originally was not going to give the spiky blonde a bloodline and just let him have Susanowo and Kisame's jutsus and strength along with a few basics from Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, and Jiraiya. But when I read the manga recently and found out about Sasuke's defeat of Orochimaru and his founding of Snake, **I was** **pissed off immensely!** Now to be honest, I don't necessarily hate the raven haired Uchiha per se, but Naruto is the main character of this magnificent series and he is getting pawned by his rival. Kyubbi is slowly killing our hero, he can't use his Rasenshuriken properly yet which resulted with his arm being broken **and** Sakura has yet to truly assist him like she promised at the moment. And yet here comes the Benedict Arnold of Konoha who beats one of the three legendary sannin like he was nothing (He could've killed the snake bastard if he wanted to!) countering one of the most powerful kinjutsus (forbidden techniques) in existence and forms one of the most deadliest ninja teams yet to kill Itachi in which one of their members (Suigetsu) steals Zabuza's sword from his grave (SACRILEGIOUS BASTARD X(!)! Now Sasuke has a powerful ass team with awesome abilities, knowledge of all of Orochimaru's jutsus and facilities, a victory over a now crippled sannin and he continues to become stronger while Naruto has a Rasenshuriken he can't control that Tsunade forbade him to use, a still healing arm and when he meets Sasuke again he has to deal with him, his team, Itachi and Kisame! WTF?!!! If anybody felt the same way as I did about this, when you review, like Stone Cold Steve Austin of WWE and the new movie The Condemned used to say to fans, GIVE ME A HELL YEAH!!

Phew. Now that I got that off my chest, after reading the manga and finding that out, I just said fuck it and gave him a bloodline. I hope you guys and gals aren't mad at me for it. If you are, then I'm truly sorry :(. I just felt that Naruto could use some love since he is **really** being given the short end of the stick in his universe right now. That's also the reason I added Susanowo in the fic (In 412816 's story, Samehada gets broken by Naruto's Rasengan.). Now that chapter five is complete, I'm going to rest up and focus on my next Naruto Flower Tales since I have such a **serious** mental block with that right now. Once I'm done with that, I'll start working on chapter six which will take our heroes ten years into the future (You don't expect a hidden ninja village to be done in five years do you?). Akashi, the three sand ANBU Nokizaru, Kanbe and Komura, and a certain someone from Naruto's past (Where he goes first is a big hint.) will be a part of the spiky blonde's new clan as well as an OC from a classic, but discontinued NaruTema fic. In the time skip, Naruto will finally head back to Konoha where his parents identity will be revealed. If you've been paying attention to chapters one and four, I left subtle clues around as to who they are (Naruto being able to use wood abilities is a big one :)!). Needless to say when Naruto finds out, their will not be a celebration. I'll try my very hardest to get both the one-shot and the next chapter out before the end of May. Until then I look forward to your reviews.

Authors note 3: I bet you're wondering why I made an extra authors note. Well the reason why is because I'm doing a huge fan participation poll for chapter six as thanks to you fans for all your praise. In the ten year skip, Naruto and Temari will be blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. I need help with names so when you review, give me some names for the blonde twins. They must be Japanese names, and telling me their meanings is a plus! In addition, I'm considering letting Gaara and Tayuya have a child as well. Should they have one as well and if so should it be a boy or a girl? Like the twins, give me a good Japanese name and its meaning. When Naruto builds his hidden village, should it just be a normal hidden village or should it be a castle village ala Suikoden? Let me know! Should Susanowo be left as is or should it have an attack(s) (Like Ninja Master Gara's Sword Cloud Ziniken attack in the anime Bastard!) and if so give me a Japanese name and its meaning and what the attack(s) does. Finally, may I have the attention of all NarutoxTemari authors new and old. If you want to do a fan fiction on what the four heroes do during the ten year jump, then leave me an e-mail or PM on your ideas. All are welcome to do so and I will look at all ideas. Also to all NarutoxIno and NarutoxSakura authors, if you want to add a sequel or a side story to either one of my Naruto Flower Tales stories, then e-mail or PM me on your ideas. Like I always tell you, my loyal fans, readers, authors and online friends, your thoughts and feelings are important to me and I give credit where credit is due. Last, but definitely not least, I want to give a HUGE shout out to my friend Kin-Ryu Chikara. He is an excellent author and I HIGHLY recommend his fics, especially a new team, different sensei. Alright, I'm going to rest now and I'll see all of you before the end of May god willing XD! Later :)!!!


	6. Ch 6 Homecomings and Heartaches

The Clan of Currents by Mr. Lee (Originally Wanderers by 412816)

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The story Wanderers is owned by 412816. The OC Kumiko Mikadzuki is owned by Kiretammus (AKA ErikKoekkoek). Certain dialogue in this chapter comes from the story Happy Mother's Day Tsunade and is owned by S.S. Shadow. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Authors note: Long time no see my loyal fans, readers, authors and online friends. Mr. Lee is back with chapter six for you to sink your teeth into. I thank you all for being so incredibly patient with me. My daily life has been hectic to say the least (I wish I was about ten years younger LMAO XD.). But you've been rewarding me with over 10000 hits to this story and over 4900 hits of my Naruto Flower Tales stories combined :)!!! I thank you all so much for that and for all the reviews and PM's you've sent me. Now as I toiled at work and rested my weary ass body at home, I've been doing a lot of thinking on how I'll bring out my next chapter. And I've decided to make a few changes to it. First of all, I've cut the time skip from ten to six years to make it as realistic as possible. That means that Naruto and Temari's twins will be about five years old while Gaara and Tayuya's child will be about four. The reason I did this was because it will leave the story open if I (Or any other author.) will do a sequel with the next generation or an arc story on what the four heroes do during those six years (Hence the reason I'm explaining what happens to them as much as I can so that you guys and gals aren't left in the dark.) as much as I can. In addition, it will make what I have for next chapter a little more 'fun' (You'll see what I mean at the end.). If any author(s) want to write a side story on what they do during this time skip and/or how they do it, then by all means send me a PM or e-mail with your ideas. Any genre will do, as long as it sticks to the story and it's characters. Now then, here are the winners of the fan appreciation poll. The names for the blonde duo's twins are drum roll Arashi (Storm) for the boy given by Dragon Noir and Takara (Gift, Treasure) for the girl given by my friend Rythixx. For Gaara and Tayuya's child, I've decided on a girl and her name is Nozomi (hope) given once again by my friend Rythixx. The majority of you wanted Naruto's village to be a castle village and the name of the village is Namigakure no Shiro (Castle Hidden in the Wave) which was given by Shippuu Shiro. I'll do my best with it :b. I've decided to leave Susanowo's personality as is, but it will have a jutsu representing each elemental god. Again, I'll do my best with it :b. Finally, this chapter will have two things from different authors. The first is that one of the clan members is an OC named Kumiko Mikadzuki, a katana specialist from Tsuni no Kuni (Land of Moon). This character was created by Kiretammus (Formerly ErikKoekkoek) and was in the discontinued NaruTema classic fic 'Do you hate me?'. In addition, there is some dialogue I will be using that comes from the fic 'Happy Mother's Day Tsunade' from S.S. Shadow. The dialogue and the OC belong to them and SHOULD NOT be copied or duplicated without their permission. As promised, I give them both credit for their works and I thank them from the bottom of my heart for their blessings. Last, but not least I want to dedicate this chapter to ALL OF YOU :)!! For all those who voted in the poll, the reviewers, fans, and C2 managers who've enjoyed my fics since I became an author. I thank you all for the kind words, praise and the occasional laughs we all have together. I'll continue to do my best to keep all of you and myself entertained :D! This chapter is going to be a **long** one, so be prepared! Now then, it's time for the sixth chapter to commence! Enjoy :)!!

**Ch. 6-Homecomings and Heartaches**

Much time has passed since Naruto, Temari, Gaara and Tayuya made a new vow to make a place to call their own. They first headed to the Land of Waves and met with Naruto's old friends from his first major mission, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. With their help, they discovered an uninhabited island known as Gakusanjin. It had a dilapidated old castle long since abandoned in ancient times. Since it was some distance from any of the five great nations, yet close enough to reach the mainland of the city, the four decided to make their home here.

With the help of the bridge builder and the people of Wave, along with the four heroes various abilities, they rebuilt the castle in six months. A task which would normally would take people working normally years to do. All the people of Wave were so grateful to Naruto for saving their home from the grip of Gatoh, and with their assistance, Naruto's castle village was completed another year later. The design of the castle was remarkable, resembling a palace fit for a Japanese shogun. People from all over started to gather to live there and the spiky blonde decided to call his castle village Namigakure no Shiro. During the founding day of his village, Naruto and Temari tied the knot along with Gaara and Tayuya who proposed after she became pregnant with his child. Thus the sandy blonde became Uzumaki Temari while the flutist became Sabaku no Tayuya.

After nine months passed when the Temari discovered she was pregnant in Herb Grotto, she gave birth to two beautiful blonde twins, a boy named Arashi who had the wind mistress's soft teal eyes and Takara who had Naruto's deep cerulean blue eyes. A year later from that time, the red haired duo was blessed with a little girl of their own who had the same light blue eyes as her father. The master of sand decided to name her Nozomi, signifying their hope for their child to have a better life than they did.

While the kunoichis, with the help of Tsunami and Shizune, took care of the children, Naruto left Temari in charge of the castle and village while he, Gaara, Jiraiya, Iruka, who decided to help his cause since they were both present for their wedding, and Inari, who decided to become a ninja for the spiky blonde's new clan started to search for people who would join them.

Their search took them to many lands and helped them forge secret alliances with many small lands making sure not to raise the attention of the five great nations. They first ran into the sumo champion Tanikaze Akashi, who decided to retire from the sport after the spiky blonde's offer. Next they ran into the three ex-sand ANBU Nokizaru, Kanbe and Komura. Through a twist of fate, the three of them ran into Gaara's devoted student Matsuri and one of Naruto's closest friends from the Land of Sea Isaribi, who both left Konoha and Suna to look for their respective persons. They decided to travel together and ran into Naruto's recruiting group and they all joined without hesitation.

During a secret trip into Iwagakure (The village hidden in rocks), Naruto ran into one of his old enemies from his search of the Bikochu, the beautiful but deadly master of bees and granddaughter of the first Tsuchikage Kamizuru Suzumebachi. After she and her brothers Jibachi and Kurobachi returned to the village after their failure, the current Tsuchikage was enraged and executed the two men but imprisoned the young woman. Naruto was angered by this information that Jiraiya discovered about her. He remembered Hinata telling him after the mission back then that the only reason they attacked them and nearly killed them was so that they could use the insect to find their ancestor's secret scroll and be recognized by Iwa as a strong clan like the Aburame is recognized in Konoha. Feeling compassion and pity for the young woman who he defeated along with her bee summon with the **Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere), he decided to break her out and compel her to join his ninja family.

At first she vehemently refused, even though she was grateful to the spiky blonde for the rescue. But due to Naruto's words and influencealong with the promise to help find the hidden scroll, she decided to join him temporarily until they found the scroll. After finding the scroll and the blonde young man saved her life after some hunter-nin from Iwa nearly killed her, she officially joined him and was so grateful to him for everything he did, like Tayuya she vowed to follow him till the end and thus became his personal bodyguard to him and his family.

Afterwards the recruitment became easier and easier for them thanks to their charismatic leader. Two years passed and Naruto had an army that could stand up to any of the five great nations along with a number of secret alliances from many lands he helped in the shadows. Although they mostly consisted of nukenins from and stray shinobis, Naruto welcomed them all into his home so that they could live in peace. Eventually the Land of Waves named him their lord in a recent election and he accepted under an assumed name with a figurehead representing him while he ruled on his island from the shadows. At that point his people and his ninja army gave him the title of Namikage (Wave Shadow) at the tender age of twenty and Naruto called his ninjas Sono Batsu no Genkou (The Clan of Currents) or current ninjas as a symbolization of his 'family' moving forward. The once poor nation became extremely prosperous and wealthy thanks to his leadership which lead to more businesses and stores to gather at the isolated island and his own island as well.

The five great nations noticed the Land of Waves rise to prosperity and heard rumors of the ninja's existence, but could find no proof to back it up mainly due to the fact that the people on the mainland feigned ignorance on the subject and that any ninja team sent to investigate the whereabouts of Naruto's village returned with no memory of the place. In total it took Naruto and his family six years since they left Herb Grotto to make their home for themselves and create their hidden village for their children and their large family. And they lived in relative peace thankfully undisturbed by the five great nations. But they were aware of what was happening around them and they sensed dark days ahead. And that's where we start our story once again.

_Fire/Sound Country Border_

The sounds of battle could be heard at the borders of the land of sound as a group of Konoha chunins led by their jonin leader were running from the border after their mission to gather information and intelligence unfortunately was discovered by eight Oto jonins.

"We've got to hurry! We have to tell Hokage-sama what we have discovered!" said Moegi who has since become a med-nin under Sakura's tutelage.

"I know Moegi-chan. Just a little further and we'll be in Konoha. We just have to hold them off as best as we can." Replied her jonin leader and best friend Konohamaru. They continued to run and avoid the attacks of the sound ninjas when one of the chunins turned around to face them.

"Hanabi-chan! What are you doing?" Konohamaru asked.

"Kono-kun, report back to Hokage-sama. I'll take care of them." The young Hyuga answered calmly as she activated her Byakugan and got into her Juken (Gentle Fist) stance. She launched herself at the jonins, attacking them with quick strikes and palm thrusts, blocking their tenketsu (chakra points). Hanabi was about to attack another one from behind her when a hail of shuriken caught him instead. "I thought I told you to go." The indigo-haired woman replied not taking her eyes off her opponents.

"And what did you expect me to say. 'Alright.'? I made a promise to protect you Hanabi-chan. I'm not about to let my girl die here, not if I can help it." The scarf wearing jonin said with a warm smile.

"Kono-kun…" Hanabi said softly with a light blush.

"That's right Hanabi! We're a team. We all go home or nobody goes home." Moegi said in the back getting into a battle stance.

"Yeah! We'll take these guys down together." Udon added adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you Kono-kun. Thank you my friends." The Hyuga girl said happily.

"That's so sweet. Too bad you'll never leave this forest alive!" The head sound jonin chuckled as his men surrounded them.

"Heh, don't underestimate the power of Team Konohamaru! We don't quit and we don't run!" Konohamaru said proudly as his team nodded in unison.

"It's your funeral brats!" Another jonin spat. The sound jonins were about to attack again when they stopped in their tracks and was suddenly unable to move. Then two large swirling whirlwinds appeared, killing all the bunched up jonins in one fell swoop.

"We never asked for your help guys. We could've handled it." Konohamaru pouted slightly as his fellow jonins Shikamaru and Kiba who was standing on a large red Akamaru appeared.

"Sorry about that guys, but Hokage-sama sent us just in case. Having you guys die would be too troublesome." The lazy ninja said in his usual laid back tone.

"Besides your team just recently became chunin. And you know how Kurenai-sensei worries about you." Kiba added with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"I wish Kurenai-obasan (Aunt Kurenai) would have some faith in me." Konohamaru sighed.

"I think I can understand how she feels Kono-kun." Hanabi said as her blush became deeper.

"H-hanabi-chan cut it out!" He stammered while blushing causing everyone to laugh. A few minutes later they all headed back to Konoha riding on Akamaru's back. Ever since the Godaime Hokage Tsunade revealed her 'trump card' to the council six years ago, the village has been prosperous and the ninjas and villagers were more unified than ever. They learned from the past mistakes that were made thanks to Orochimaru's treachery and the fears and insecurities that became the village's dirty little secret was gone. And ironically it was all thanks to Naruto. Shikamaru along with Team Konohamaru headed directly to the Hokage tower where Tsunade and Sakura, who was now her official assistant and a jonin as well waited for them.

"Team Konohamaru has returned Hokage-sama. Mission accomplished!" Konohamaru said getting into jonin mode.

"Well done Konohamaru. Let's hear the report." Tsunade replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Hanabi-chan, tell them please." He said turning to his girlfriend who nodded.

"Right Kono-kun. From what we've discovered while gathering intelligence, it seems that Orochimaru has restarted the Dead Soul project." Hanabi started to explain in her calm voice.

"What?!" Sakura shouted while Shikamaru and Tsunade had scowls on their faces as the young woman continued.

"He is organizing his sound ninjas into parties for something big. According to our sources which seem to be very reliable, after six years of silence he's finally starting to make his move against us. He should be about ready to strike within two months." She finished.

'And right around the anniversary of Sarutobi-sensei's death. How ironic.' The female sannin thought bitterly.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but what is this Dead Soul project?" Moegi asked curiously.

"I'm not surprised you don't know Moegi. The Dead Soul project happened when you guys were in the academy." Sakura replied.

"The Dead Soul project is a forbidden experiment done by Orochimaru about ten years ago in Fire Country. He and his sound ninjas captured and experimented on people and ninjas throughout the villages of Fire country turning them into mindless and soulless killing machines that served him and only him. The slimy bastard literally destroyed numerous villages with his experiments. Even women and children were not spared." Tsunade explained.

"How horrible." Hanabi replied quietly with a look of disgust on her face as the legendary sucker continued.

"On a routine D-rank mission to gather herbs, Naruto and Hinata discovered one of the villages that was attacked by the sannin and they barely escaped with their lives. We eventually found his base where he was doing his experiments and with the combined power of Team seven along with Shikamaru, Neji, Chougi, and Rock Lee we were able to destroy his base. Naruto, along with Kakashi and Sasuke were able to defeat him. But unfortunately he escaped with Kabuto." Tsunade finished. As the Godaime told her story, Sakura and Shikamaru couldn't help but think back at that time with fondness and sadness. Little did they know that the Hokage was feeling the same way.

"In any case this report is bad news Tsunade-sama. Ever since the coup with Gaara being removed as Kazekage, Suna hasn't been exactly friendly with us. And since they're currently at war with Kirigakure, we can't expect to have either of their help." The pink haired kunoichi said looking at the facts.

'Hmm…Sakura is right. Although my village is a lot better since I used my trump card, if that snake bastard is restarting the Dead Soul project to start another war, his army could be immeasurable compared to ours.' Tsunade thought carefully considering Sakura's words. "Shikamaru, what do you think of this?" She said turning to the lazy genius.

"Well if he's started that troublesome project again, if we combine his current army along with the amount of soulless sound ninjas he had back then, even with the numbers we have now, It will be a lot harder to win than when he attacked us Suna back then." Shikamaru explained as his calculated mind began to work.

"I see. Any suggestions?" The legendary sucker inquired.

"We're probably going to need Jiraiya although he's been very scarce these past five years. And…" The lazy ninja drifted off.

"And what?" Sakura asked getting agitated.

"We could try finding The Clan of Currents." Shikamaru finished causing everyone to gasp.

"The Clan of Currents? I thought they were only a rumor." Hanabi said incredulously.

"It is true that there is no proof of their existence. But for the past five years the land of waves, who was once one of our biggest clients, has not only become a rich and prosperous country, but have not hired ninjas from any nation for anything." Tsunade explained.

"Do you think that Orochimaru is responsible?" Udon asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have heard that those who go to investigate The Clan of Currents whereabouts return with no memory of the mission. If we weren't fighting against the remnants of The Black Lord's underworld syndicate as well as Iwagakure around that time, I'd send someone to investigate myself. " The legendary sucker replied.

"If only Naruto were here…" Konohamaru started to say but stopped when he realized he said the spiky blonde's name. The whole room became silent and Tsunade closed her eyes and lowered her head in sorrow as they all remembered the one who always had a smile on his face. Needless to say, it was always a very touchy subject for the female sannin. "S-sorry Hokage-sama…" He said quietly.

"It's okay Konohamaru…" She said with a sad smile. "That will be all for today. I have much to think about and would like to be alone right now." She added turning away and looking out the window.

"Yes Hokage-sama." They all said in unison as they left her office. Sakura looked back before she went out and saw the Hokage lower her head. The pink haired kunoichi put a hand over heart and frowned as she closed the door gently. The next day Neji Hyuga along with a pair of jonins and chunins.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Neji asked.

"Yes. I'm assigning you a mission. And it will be an S-rank one." Tsunade said with a stern look on his face. The group of chunins and jonins started to murmur until she raised a hand for silence. "I want you to go to the land of waves and speak to the lord there." She added.

"If that's all we have to do, then why is it an S-rank mission?" A jonin named Raiko asked curiously.

"I'm getting to that. I want you to investigate why they haven't been hiring ninjas for the past two years. And I want you to find The Clan of Currents." She replied.

"So that's why this is an S-ranked mission." Neji said.

"Correct. As I'm sure you know, other ninjas from the five great nations have tried to discover the existence of this group of mysterious ninjas who are said to be based somewhere in the land of waves. But every team that has tried to find them has failed and returned to their hidden village with no memory of the mission. I want you to find them and inform them that the Hokage of Konoha wishes to invite them to our village. If you discover that Orochimaru and his sound ninjas are in the vicinity, do not engage them and return here immediately. Neji will be in command of this mission and failure is not an option. Do you all understand?!" The female sannin asked in her authoritative voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" They all said in unison.

"Good. I expect to hear good news. You're all dismissed." She said. And they all disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "I wonder how you're doing Naruto." She said softly as she put a hand to her heart.

_Two Days Later-Namigakure-Uzumaki family personal garden_

It was a beautiful late morning as the twenty two year old Namikage Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in his garden with his eyes closed while on his knees, his sword Susanowo by his side as he was right in front of a long stemmed daisy. He was wearing a short sleeve black shirt with his family's Uzumaki spiral crest in the back, a pair of white gloves with a blue Uzumaki spiral along with light cerulean blue pants and comfortable, but durable ninja shoes. His spiky blonde hair has long since grown out and his face along with his body has a more mature and defined look especially since he now stood well over six feet tall. In many ways he looked like the spitting image of the Yondaime Hokage, with his whisker marks on his face being the only difference. A couple feet away, his personal bodyguard and master of bees, the beautiful Suzumebachi watched silently as her lord meditated. The spiky blonde suddenly opened his eyes and took his sword out of its sheath and with a swift motion only a master swordsman can possess, he cut the stem of the daisy, but not all the way leaving only a few inches left before cutting the head of the flower completely.

**_'Very good Naruto-dono!'_** Susanowo praised his master.

'Heh, thanks my friend. It looks like my training has paid off.' Naruto replied with a warm smile while still maintaining his concentration.

"Well done Naruto-sama! Your swordsmanship gets better everyday." Suzumebachi said honestly as he cut the flower and returned his sword to its sheath.

"Be careful Suzu-chan, you're starting to sound like my wife." The spiky blonde teased which caused her to blush. Truth be told, she was deeply in love with him after he saved her life. But she wasn't the type of woman to break up a loving family, so she kept her feelings for him a secret. But she still maintained a close relationship with him as his friend and comrade.

"I was just being honest Naruto-sama." The blue-eyed woman said quietly while still blushing.

"I know. Thanks Suzu-chan." He said happily while taking his cloak and Kage hat. The reversible cloak which could also be worn as a cape was pure white with light cerulean blue flame design on the bottom and The Clan of Currents symbol which was looked like three long S's sideways close together (Like waves) on the back. On the reversible side, it was a light cerulean blue with red flames and the symbol on the back. The Kage hat was virtually the same as the other Kage hats with the flaps at the side. The only difference was the symbol on the hat was a light cerulean blue, a lighter shade of blue than the Kazekage hat. Naruto put his Kage clothes on and left his garden to head to his office with Suzumebachi right by his side. As he entered the office, Gaara, Tayuya, and their daughter Nozomi was waiting for him.

"Good morning brother." Gaara said with a smile. The master of sand returned to his clothing that he wore during the retrieval of Sasuke. The only difference is that his gourd was now a grey sand color instead of a normal sand color.

"Good morning my family!" Naruto said in his boisterous tone.

"Naruto-ojisan (Uncle Naruto)!" Nozomi squealed happily as she ran to him. He scooped up the little girl and nuzzled her cheek while she giggled. The little four year old girl was a spitting image of her mother with ruby hair that reached her little shoulders. But she had her father's light blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. She was wearing a pretty little light red dress.

"Hey there my little Nozomi-chan! Have you been a good girl this morning?" The spiky blonde asked playfully while giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Uh-huh! But Mommy said something bad today and Daddy had to scold her." The little girl replied.

"You little tattletale! I'm gonna get you later!" Tayuya said playfully tickling her daughter causing her to laugh. Tayuya continued to wear her clothes that she wore during their journey, only the magenta kimono now covered her thighs. 'Fuck! If Naruto-kun finds out what I said, he'll send me out on another boring ass D-rank mission with my team.' She said in her mind. Although she was still an avid potty mouth on the battlefield, the flutist spoke normally in front of her family. Though she occasionally slips making her husband and best friend scold her, she never does it in front of her daughter.

"Tayuya, I'll be asking what you said later. So be prepared." Naruto warned making Tayuya cringe in fear.

"Yes Naruto-sama…" She said in a defeated tone causing everyone to laugh. With the exception of his wife Temari, Tayuya as well as those that were close to the young man knew that during business hours they added the sama suffix to his name while he called them by their names without the suffix. But after his Namikage duties, he still called them by his affectionate names.

"Where are Temari and the twins?" Gaara asked after the laugh fest.

"My wife is taking the children to play with their friends on the mainland while she goes shopping for new clothes." Naruto replied.

"Can I go too Daddy?" Nozomi questioned looking at her father with a warm smile.

"Your daddy has the day off today, so you have my permission to go." The spiky blonde answered for him.

"Are you sure?" The master of sand asked.

"Gaara, if the Namikage says you can go, it's okay. Most of the paperwork is done and Inari and Kumiko will be here shortly to help with the daily duties today." He reassured him.

"In that case, then yes we can go today Nozomi-chan." Gaara said happily.

"Thanks Daddy! Thanks Naruto-ojisan!" The little girl said giving her 'uncle' a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! What about me Naruto-sama?" Tayuya asked sounding like a little kid.

"Sorry Tayuya. But you're in charge of patrolling the village with the ANBU today. You know that." Naruto replied.

"I know. I was just hoping you'd forget." The flutist said with puffed cheeks causing her daughter to laugh.

"Hee Hee! Mommy looks funny." Nozomi said.

"She sure does Nozomi-chan! If she puckered her lips, she'd look like a fish." The spiky blonde chuckled puckering his lips for effect. A minute later everybody started laughing causing Tayuya to blush hard in embarrassment with her cheeks still puffed up.

'Arrgh! Fuck you Naruto-kun!' She said in her head. As they continued to laugh, an ANBU captain with grey hair appeared in a puff of smoke next to the Shodaime Namikage.

"What's wrong Murasame?" Naruto asked his face turning immediately serious. He removed his mask revealing his face. He had a blue line across his face. At one time he was a rain nukenin who along with a waterfall nukenin Suien nearly destroyed Takigakure (The village hidden in a waterfall). But he was defeated by the leader of the village Shibuki along with Naruto and Sasuke. He was imprisoned in the village but Naruto took him along with Hisame, who was once considered the cleverest of the Amegakure (The village hidden in rain) kunoichi to join his clan as penance for their crimes and for them to have a home.

"Namikage-sama, A group of Konoha ninjas are speaking to Hisame and are asking about us." Murasame explained.

"How many are there?" Suzumebachi asked.

"Three jonins and two chunins. One of them is definitely a Hyuga. He had long brown hair and was wearing white robes." The ANBU captain explained.

"Neji Hyuga…" Naruto, Gaara and Tayuya said in unison.

"What should we do Namikage-sama?" Murasame asked.

"Let's check it out. Suzumebachi, you come with me. Murasame, get Inari, Kumiko, Nokizaru, Kanbe and Komura and follow after us. Gaara and Tayuya, if you don't hear from us in two hours time, use the Fuyouheki at its full power to hide the village and head to the mainland." Naruto ordered in an authoritative voice.

"Yes Namikage-sama!!" Everyone said simultaneously. Handing Nozomi over to Gaara and Tayuya, Naruto and his bodyguard ran out the office while Murasame disappeared to carry out his task. Running down the street Inari and Kumiko came from the sides and joined their leader and the queen of bees as they headed to the water.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Naruto-sama." Kumiko said with a gentle smile. Mikadzuki Kumiko is a young woman about two years older than Inari and is the last surviving member of the Mikadzuki clan of Getsugakure (Village hidden under the moon.) whose skills in swordsmanship was said to be on par with the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Her clan was wiped out by the shinobis of the village and was forced to flee for her life. She eventually ran into Naruto and Inari while doing some recruiting when she was near death. After taking her to Namigakure to recover, Naruto along with his wife Temari, Inari and Jiraiya helped the young woman gain her revenge for the death of her clan.

Kumiko joined them afterwards and started a relationship with the native boy from Wave. The young woman had beautiful silver eyes and long sleek white hair that was wrapped in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Kumiko wore a black tank top and a stylish light blue jacket that was zipped open in front and had a white half moon symbol on the back representing her clan on the back while wearing her hitae-ate (forehead protector) on her forehead. She also wore standard black open-toed kunoichi sandals and a pair of tight fitting light blue pants that came down to just below the knees which showed her bandaged lower legs. Her whole left arm and hand was also bandaged and on her right hand she wore a black fingerless glove. In closing, she was a kind-hearted and somewhat shy young woman but when she unsheathes her katana which she calls Akitsuki (Autumn Moon), she is all business.

"Not at all Kumiko, you and Inari came faster than I thought." The spiky blonde said still running.

"Do you think those Konoha ninjas will cause trouble Naruto-sama?" Inari asked with concern. The now seventeen year old brown haired and brown eyed young man still looks up to Naruto as a big brother was wearing a white muscle shirt with an open blue ninja jacket and blue pants while wearing ninja boots.

"Not really since Neji is with them. But my wife and my children are on the mainland and Tema-chan's name is on the bingo book so I can't take the risk if they find her. I know she can handle herself, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Naruto answered.

"Agreed. We have to hurry Naruto-sama!" Suzumebachi said.

"Right! I'm going on ahead!" The young Namikage said.

"We'll see you soon." Kumiko said. And in a flash he was gone.

'Hang on my family. I'm coming.' Naruto said in his mind as he moved across the water at super speed.

_Land of Waves mainland_

"Well that was a waste of time." Raiko said as the jonins and chunins exited the gates of the wave lord mansion that was run by Hisame, who was a figurehead for Naruto.

"There is no point in complaining. Now let's begin our investigation." Neji said in his cool, stoic voice as he activated his Byakugan and looked around the area.

"What can you see Neji-shishou?" One of the chunins asked.

"Not much. Just some people walking around and some people fishing. No hostiles so far. Let's search through the rooftops." Neji recommended. His team nodded in agreement and jumped to the rooftops. Although the land of waves was still a famous place for its fishing and of course the Naruto Ohashi (The Great Naruto Bridge), it was now truly a big city filled with many shops of different kinds. Naruto made sure poverty was non-existent and that everyone had a roof over their head and enough food to eat. Some villagers still wondered in amazement how he could handle the responsibilities of the country and protect it with his ninjas at such a young age.

'Hmm…There's nothing suspicious so far. I wonder if The Clan of Currents really is a myth.' The Hyuga branch member thought. They eventually reached the residential district where it was surprisingly quiet and had no little or no signs of life. They made it to a large square and stopped at one of the rooftops.

"Wow. The lord of waves keeps things really peaceful here. Maybe Hokage-sama's worrying over nothing." One of the jonins said.

"You may be right. But we still have a mission to complete." Neji said calmly. "Everybody get down!" He said suddenly when he sensed people coming. His team laid on the roof and saw a sandy blonde woman come into the square with a blonde girl who was walking next to her mother while a blonde hyperactive boy was running around them with a grin on his face.

"Arashi, stop running around like that!" Takara scolded her twin brother. She had sandy blonde hair like her mother that was wrapped in two little pigtails and wore a sea blue kimono. Her eyes were a deep cerulean blue like her father.

"Aw, but I'm just happy to be spending time with Mommy!" Arashi pouted in a loud voice. His hair was spiky just like Naruto's when he was a kid and he wore a white shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back and blue shorts. His eyes were a soft, but bright teal just like his mother and had a whisker mark on each of his cheeks.

"Ha ha. It's alright Takara. Let your brother run around. He is an energetic boy after all." Temari laughed lightly. The wind mistress wore a battle kimono that was black on one side and partially dark greenish blue on the other side that was partially open on the right side revealing one of her perfect sexy legs. The kimono had three purple stars in the middle like on her fan, but the middle star was an Uzumaki spiral representing her status as Naruto's wife. She no longer wore her sandy hair in pigtails, opting to let her hair grow long which was wrapped up in a ponytail while keeping her bangs short. She wore fishnet stockings on her right thigh and left leg while wearing Tsunade style black high heel pumps with fishnet socks on the soles of her feet. 'Someone's watching us. I can feel it.' She thought as she suddenly froze in her tracks.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Takara asked wondering why they stopped.

"Stay close to me my little treasure. Arashi, come over here." Temari said calmly to her son and daughter.

"Yes Mommy, I'm coming." The little boy said in compliance running to her.

"I know you're there. So why don't you come out." The sandy blonde shouted.

'She was able to sense us without us making a single sound!' Raiko thought in amazement. Neji knew there was no point in hiding since they were spotted, so they jumped down into the square. Takara was frightened by the scary men, so she ran behind her mother. Arashi ran behind his mother as well and got in front of his sister while instinctively getting in a defensive stance to protect her.

"Mommy, who are they?" Arashi asked trying to sound brave.

"Don't worry Arashi. They're just Konoha ninjas." Temari replied calmly.

"Konoha? Isn't that the place where Daddy was born?" Takara inquired behind her brother.

"That's right sweetie. Mommy needs to talk to them privately so you and Arashi go to Souta's house to play okay?" The wind mistress instructed her children in a gentle voice.

"O-okay…" The little girl replied with a little worry in her voice.

"Don't worry my little treasure. I'll come to pick you both up later. Arashi, take care of your sister until me or your father come to pick you up okay?" Temari asked in a warm voice.

"Don't worry Mommy! I'll protect her!" The little boy replied confidently as he took his sister's hand and headed to their friends house. As the children left the five ninjas and the woman stood there in silence staring each other down as a strong wind blew. When they children finally left, they started to relax.

"Neji-shishou, isn't that…?" One of the jonins began to say.

"Sabaku no Temari, formerly of Suna. I recognize her." Neji finished.

"She's considered an S-rank criminal in the Bingo Book. We'll have to take care of this matter. And since she's not carrying her fan, it will be easy to take her out." Raiko said with a confident smirk.

'Heh, that's what you think, you stupid leaf.' Temari thought wearing her trademark smirk on her face. "Welcome to the land of waves ninjas of Konoha. Can I help you?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Are you Sabaku no Temari?" One of the chunins inquired.

"And what if I am?" The sandy blonde questioned back still smirking.

"Then you die nukenin!" The other chunin replied as he threw some shurikens to test her. The blonde woman snorted and didn't even bother to move as she caught the throwing weapons and they spun on her fingers like it did with Kakashi.

"Such speed! It's definitely you. But where is your fan?" Neji asked still slightly stunned by the ease she caught the shurikens.

"I left it at home. Besides, I don't need it to take you weaklings down." Temari answered with a light chuckle as she threw away the throwing weapons like they were nothing.

"We'll see who's the weakling bitch!" The chunin who threw the shuriken said as he started to charge the woman. Temari just calmly started making one handed seals and wind began to swirl around her hand.

"**Futon: Kazeyajuu no Jutsu** (Wind Release: Wind Beast Technique)!" The wind mistress shouted as she made a fist and did a punching motion releasing a wind shockwave attack that took the form of a weasel. The chunin didn't know what hit him as the attack shredded him like he was in a blender leaving cuts and bruises all over his body and nearly destroying his clothes, effectively knocking him unconscious. "I honestly don't want to fight you guys, but anyone who frightens my children and attacks me is going to face my wrath!!" She said with a cold hard look on her face.

'Temari's definitely a lot more powerful since the last time I saw her. It would be foolish to underestimate her.' Neji thought as he looked at the beaten chunin.

"Listen Neji, you and your guys just go home and forget that you ever saw me or my children." The sandy blonde recommended trying to avoid a fight.

"After you've hurt my comrade? Never!" The other chunin that was still standing spat venomously as he foolishly charged her with a kunai drawn.

"Wait! Don't attack so recklessly!" The Hyuga shouted. But it fell on deaf ears as the ninja continued to charge in a blind rage wanting to avenge his beaten comrade.

"Baka (Idiot)…" Temari sighed as the chunin reached out ant tried to pierce her heart with the kunai. The blonde woman ducked effortlessly and slapped the kunai out of his hand. Not wasting any motions, she grabs his left wrist with her left hand as a small amount of blue chakra formed in the palm of her right hand. "**Futon: Rasenshushou** (Wind Release: Spiraling Palm)!" The sandy blonde shouted as she pulled the reckless ninja towards her and thrust her open palm into his chest, violently throwing him into a wall a few feet away from Neji and the jonins who was still on the other side of the large square.

"Come on! Maybe if we attack her together, we can beat her." Raiko said to the other jonin. His fellow ninja nodded and started to charge her moving on opposite sides to try and confuse her.

"So you boys still want to play? Fine then." Temari said finally having enough. She reached into the pouch on her side and pulled out her black Current hitae-ate and put it on. "Let's get serious!" She yelled with a smirk on her face.

"T-that hitae-ate!" Neji said to himself. Meanwhile unbeknownst to the people in the square, Naruto, Suzumebachi, Inari and Kumiko was watching a little ways away from the battle that was about to take place.

"So it is Neji Hyuga. And the two attacking Temari-sama are jonins." The queen of bees said.

"Should we stop the fight Naruto-sama?" Kumiko questioned in a worry tone. Naruto just smiled at the young woman.

"Nah. Let Tema-chan have some fun." Naruto said happily as he silently nodded at his ANBU team on the other side of the roof to standby for now. Murasame, Nokizaru, Kanbe and Komura, who were all wearing hooded cloaks silently nodded in compliance. The jonins started doing hand seals and shouted "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" and exhaled a large ball of flame from their mouths on both sides of the sandy blonde.

'Wind attacks are weak against fire. Let's see her get out of this!' Raiko thought with a smirk as the fireballs came closer to her.

"You boys are going to have to do better than that!" The wind mistress shouted as she disappeared from the ground and reappeared in the air making fast one handed seals. "**Hyoton: Touketsukaze no Jutsu** (Ice Release: Frozen Wind Technique)!" She shouted as she exhaled a large blast of freezing cold wind from her mouth snuffing out the fireballs and blowing the jonins back a few feet while lowering their body temperatures in the process. Taking advantage of their slow recovery time from the jutsu, she dashed at supersonic speed towards one of the jonins and grabbed him by the collar while wind gathered around her hand. "**Shippuken** (Hurricane Fist)!" The blonde woman shouted as she punched him hard and sent him flying effectively breaking all his teeth and turning his jaw to mush. As the shattered jawed jonin fell to the ground unconscious, Raiko threw shurikens and kunai at Temari trying to catch her off guard.

Unfortunately for him, she senses them easily and starts to spin around quickly shouting "**Shouheki Kaze** (Wind Barrier)!" as a shield of wind forms around her, throwing his weapons back at him at twice the speed. The young jonin doesn't have time to dodge his weapons as they planted themselves all over his body resulting in his ear-shattering scream.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. You thought I would be easy to beat just because I'm a woman. That was a mistake! Just for that, I think I'll give you a taste of just how powerful I am!" Temari said proudly with a smirk as she dashed at him at supersonic speed. "One more thing. My name is not Sabaku no Temari. **My name is Uzumaki Temari, **remember it!" She added in a strong voice as she hit his jaw with a double armed elbow smash to his jaw sending him flying into the air as she shouted "**U**!". The sandy blonde disappeared from the ground and reappeared next to Raiko in the air and hit him with a jump kick sending further into the air as she shouted "**ZU**!". The wind mistress disappeared once more and appeared above the jonin hitting him twice with a bird step kick (A kick attack in the air that hits your opponent twice in the chest or face.) into his torso shouting "**MA**, **KI**!". After the kick she did a small back flip while gathering wind into her hand and making a fist. Pulling her fist back and punching him solidly into his chest she yelled "**SHIPPUKEN RENDAN** (Uzumaki Hurricane Fist Combo)!" sending to defeated jonin falling back into the ground at high speed and breaking every single one of his ribs, violently knocking the arrogant jonin unconscious.

"Incredible. Even with my Byakugan, I was barely able to keep up with her." Neji said in disbelief as he attended to his defeated team while she gently landed on the ground.

"You should be grateful Neji. Tema-chan was holding back. Otherwise your men would be dead." A voice called out to him.

'That voice…!!' The Hyuga screamed in his head recognizing the voice. As soon he finished his thought, the Namikage appeared next to his wife.

"How long have you been watching Naruto-kun?" Temari asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and looked up at him with a smile she only gave him.

"Since you started kicking these stupid Konoha ninjas asses." Naruto replied honestly and happily. "Remind your Namikage to reward you properly later on tonight Tema-**hime**." He whispered in her ear.

"Of course Naruto-**sama**. It's been a while since this loyal servant has given her lord and master of the waves some wonderful pleasure." The sandy blonde whispered back in her usual sarcastic tone. A minute later they busted out laughing causing Neji to raise an eyebrow in wonder over what they were saying. After the laughter and a passionate kiss to his wife, Naruto turned and stared at his friend and former rival with a straight face. Neji stared back and they remained silent for about a minute. They walked closer to each other neither one taking their eyes off of the other. The chunins and jonins with the exception of Raiko as well as Temari and Naruto's men who were still on the rooftops looked on as they stopped and again stared at each other in silence for another minute. After the minute passed they smiled and shook each other's hand.

"It's been a while Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said in a nostalgic tone.

"Yeah. It has been a while Neji." Naruto retorted as they both still smiled.

"It…it's Uzumaki Naruto!" One of the chunins said with fear in his eyes.

"That's enough! Calm down, all of you!" The Hyuga commanded in a reprimanding voice causing his team to remain silent. "I apologize for my team attacking your wife and for their rude behavior. I'm sorry Naruto." He added in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay Neji. They should be grateful that Tema-chan was merciful and that she didn't kill them. Or that I didn't kill them." Naruto said glaring at the Konoha nin who were about to wet themselves. "But never mind that, what brings you to the land of waves with a team of two jonins and two chunins?" He asked.

"Tsunade-sama sent me and my team here to investigate. The land of waves hasn't hired ninjas from any nation for the last five years and she suspected that it might have something to do with the sound, so she sent us to check it out. She also wanted us to find The Clan of Currents and invite them to Konoha." Neji explained. The blonde duo looked at each other with serious expressions. Neji couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking but remained silent. They stayed that way for a minute until they both nodded in unison and looked back at the Byakugan user.

"So you're looking for The Clan of Currents? Well look no further." Temari said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked in confusion. Naruto just smiled and snapped his fingers. A second later his ANBU team along with Inari, Kumiko, and Suzumebachi appeared next to him startling the normally calm man.

"What my beautiful wife means is that you've found them. We are The Clan of Currents! Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am the Shodaime Namikage of my hidden village of Namigakure on Gakusanjin Island as well as the lord and leader of the land of waves, at your service." Naruto said with a warm smile. The blood completely drained from Neji's face and his knees felt like jelly after hearing the spiky blonde's words. A minute later, the young lord of waves opened up his cloak and pulled out his Kage hat and put it on his head for added affect. The Hyuga's jaw hit the floor and had the sudden urge to faint like his cousin used to.

"Y-you're a Kage? A-and you're the lord of w-wave country?" Neji stammered in total and utter disbelief.

"Correct on both counts Neji Hyuga of Konoha! And if I wanted to I could have you and your team executed for attacking my wife and disturbing the peace of my country." He said honestly in an authoritative tone accompanied by a serious look on his face.

'He's right. What my men did could even be considered an act of war.' The Byakugan user thought logically as he started to sweat bullets and gulped visibly along with the team that was conscious. "Naruto, I mean Namikage-sama, please forgive me and my team's rudeness." Neji said suddenly bowing in respect, remembering how easy the spiky blonde got riled up back then. Naruto and his 'family' looked at the spectacle and started to giggle until they roared with full blown laughter making the Konoha ninjas jump.

"Ha Ha Ha! Relax Neji. If we wanted to kill you and your team, you guys would already be dead. Even though what Naruto-kun said is true, he was just teasing you." Temari chuckled after the laughter died down. Naturally, Neji and his men took a deep breath and sighed with relief.

"Tema-chan, go get the kids and come home. Murasame, you and the others carry Neji's team and take them to the hospital unit for treatment. Neji, we'll continue our discussion in my office at the village." Naruto said in 'Kage' mode.

"Yes Namikage-sama!" They all said in unison, Neji included which made the spiky blonde smirk with satisfaction.

_Two hours later-Namigakure-Naruto's office_

"I heard Naruto-kun nearly made you and your stupid ass leaves shit a brick back at the mainland." Tayuya laughed at the Byakugan user as the flutist, Naruto, Temari, Gaara and Suzumebachi started to join her as they sat at a large table in the spiky blonde's office drinking tea and talking about the past, present and future.

"Very funny Tayuya." Neji said sporting a light blush of annoyance and embarrassment. "In any case, you've really changed Naruto. You're a Kage, a lord and a father all at once. And you do it all so effortlessly. I can't help but feel envious." He added truthfully.

"Truth be told, I haven't changed at all. I'm still me Neji. I was just never given a chance back at Konoha. But at least here, they treat me like I'm somebody." Naruto said with a little bit of sadness at the end.

"Naruto-kun…" Temari said softly while taking her husband's hand and giving it a squeeze. The spiky blonde's words hit Neji right in his heart. He couldn't help but look back at his old self and think about the words he said to his friend during the chunin exam match.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for all those things I said to you back then. Especially about you becoming Hokage." Neji said quietly lowering his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it Neji. I put the past behind me a long time ago." Naruto said with a warm smile. "So Tsunade-baachan (Granny Tsunade) wants to meet with me huh?" He inquired suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes. This may be speculation on my part, but I think she wants your help in the battle against Orochimaru." The Hyuga replied honestly.

"So the war's finally coming." Gaara said with a light scowl.

"So you know?" Neji asked slightly surprised.

"We may be a small, peaceful and neutral country Neji, and we may not be one of the five great nations, but we do have eyes and ears all over the place. After all, I'm a lord, a Kage and I still hold the title of most unpredictable ninja." Naruto answered with a serious look on his face.

"You're right. Sorry about that. Force of habit." The Byakugan user said with a chuckle remembering all the times they called him dense, clueless and an idiot.

"Serves you right for underestimating me again baka. Just be grateful I'm not hitting you in that square chin of yours again." Naruto laughed causing everyone to laugh again.

"Alright, I deserved that." Neji said after the laughter subsided.

"You most definitely did my friend. In any case, even though Konoha is no longer my concern, I can't ignore that snake bastard either. He and I have an old score to settle." The young leader said looking out the window at the late afternoon sun.

"Are you thinking about going Naruto-kun?" Temari asked seriously.

"Hmm…Well I would like to talk to Tsunade-baachan, and see my old friends again. Plus I want Arashi and Takara to see the place where I was born since they always ask me about it." Naruto replied turning around and giving his wife a warm smile.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. I'm sure those stupid ass villagers still hate you there." Tayuya said.

"Heh, well its not like they'll ever stop hating me. Besides, our family represents moving forward. As long as they don't do or say anything to the people I love, I couldn't care less what they think of me. Namigakure is my home. It's a home that we made with our own blood, sweat and tears. And nothing and no one will ever change that." The spiky blonde retorted with pride and honor. His family smiled and nodded in agreement. Neji couldn't help but feel out of place and a little sad that Naruto felt that way about Konoha.

'We made our bed when it came to Naruto. Now we have to lie in it, I guess. Still, I can understand how he feels.' The white eyed young man thought with a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Konoha truly didn't realize what they lost when it came to the one who risked his life for the village and its people.

"I understand Naruto-kun. If you're going, then I'll go too. I know the children will love to go, especially Arashi." Temari said happily walking over and giving him a quick kiss.

"Thanks for your support Tema-chan." Naruto said after the kiss.

"Why wouldn't I support you? You are my husband, and I'll always stand by your side." The sandy blonde retorted happily giving him another kiss.

"Then it's settled then. We'll accept the invitation, but we'll just go there to talk and see the sights." The young lord said.

"Thank you Namikage-sama." Neji said bowing in appreciation.

"Relax Neji. There's no need to be so formal right now." Naruto said with a chuckle. "But I'm warning you right now, and I say this to you as a friend and as the lord of waves. I will not tolerate anyone, and I mean **anyone** harming my family or my men in any way, shape or form. If your team or anyone in Konoha threatens or tries to harm my family, I will kill them without hesitation." He added with in a very hard voice with a scowl on his face. Neji almost flinched from the look he saw on his friend's face. And the looks on the rest of Naruto's family showed that he was deadly serious.

"I understand Naruto. You have my word as your friend and as a proud member of the Hyuga clan that no harm will befall you, your men or your family." Neji assured in a serious tone. The spiky blonde smiled and knew he was telling the truth.

"Thank you Neji." Naruto said with a warm smile. At that moment a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened and a beautiful woman with short brunette hair and painted orange streaks on her cheeks came in. She was wearing a sleeveless reddish brown shirt and a white skirt with bicycle shorts underneath and brown kunoichi boots along with a current hitae-ate.

"Shizune and I have treated the Konoha ninjas wounds Namikage-sama. With a good night's sleep, they will be fine." The woman said in a soft and friendly tone.

"Thank you Rin, I appreciate it. And good timing too. I want you to accompany me and my family on the trip to Konoha as our medic." Naruto ordered.

"It will be my pleasure Namikage-sama." Rin said happily.

"Looks like were both going back to our past homes huh Rin?" The spiky blonde chuckled.

"Looks that way Naruto-kun…" She chuckled back. 'I wonder how Kakashi-kun looks now.' The brunette thought nostalgically.

"Suzu-chan. You, Inari and Kumiko will come along with me as my family's bodyguards." Naruto commanded.

"Leave it to us Naruto-sama." The brown haired woman replied obediently.

"Gaara and Tayuya-chan, you two will be in charge until I return. If anything out of the ordinary happens, inform me immediately through the usual channels." The young lord said to his best friend and 'brother'.

"Leave the protection of our home to us partner!" The flutist said reassuringly while her husband nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, we'll leave tomorrow after breakfast!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

"YEAH!!" Everyone shouted along with their leader.

_Two days later-Several miles from Konoha_

After a delicious breakfast, Naruto's family along with Suzumebachi, Inari, Kumiko and Rin joined Neji and his team back to Konoha. Remembering Naruto's warning, Neji made sure his men were on their best behavior, especially in regards to Temari since they were still slightly bitter for being defeated and humiliated by the wind mistress. Naruto wore his Kage outfit and hat along with a mask over his face only revealing his eyes. But even though in essence this was a business trip, he spent most of his time as a father and had fun with his children.

The trip was peaceful and uneventful for the two day trip until Naruto and his team along with Neji suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Takara asked while she and Arashi held their father's hand.

"Nothing to worry about Takara-chan. Your father has a little business to take care of so you and Arashi go stand next to mommy okay?" Naruto sweetly asked his daughter while smiling under his mask.

"Yes Daddy!" They both said in unison and did as they were told. Naruto silently nodded to his wife and team and they returned it as they got into a defensive stance. He then turned to Neji and silently mouthed to him to activate his Byakugan which he swiftly complied with.

"How many do you see?" Naruto whispered.

"About ten. They're not that fast. It looks like sound chunins." Neji deduced.

"I see. Give me a minute." The spiky blonde said as he activated his Kyubbi Sharingan (Nine-tailed Copy Wheel Eye). With his senses enhanced, he was able to sense their movements even though the ninjas were still a distance away from them and hiding in the trees. "Leave them to me." He said calmly as he drew Susanowo from his sheath. He jumped high into the air as the wind began to violently swirl around the icy blue blade.

"**Kazejin no jutsu: Hauringu Subeta** (Wind God Technique: Howling Sword)!" The spiky blonde shouted as he made a downward slash creating a destructive wind shockwave that howled all through the forest, destroying everything in front of him. A half a minute later screams can be heard throughout the wooded area as the sound chunins were slashed and shredded to the point where some of their skin was literally ripped off their body. All ten of the sound chunins were dead before the young lord of waves landed on the ground. "Well that's that. Shall we head on?" Naruto asked calmly as he returned his katana to his sheath.

"Y-yeah…" Neji replied completely flabbergasted as he and his team was still picking up their jaws from the floor. Naruto's team on the other hand acted like nothing just happened.

"Wow Daddy! That was cool!" Arashi said loudly as he ran up to him and held his hand.

"Yeah! I want to be strong like you and Mommy!" Takara added as she grabbed his other hand.

"Thank you my wonderful children! When we get to Konoha, we'll get some ice cream!" Naruto said happily.

"YAY!! We love you Daddy!" They both said with grins on their faces as they continued walking. Naruto's team smiled amiably at their leader and Temari was on the verge of crying tears of joy over the heartwarming scene.

'I always knew you would make a wonderful father and husband Naruto-kun. Thanks for always reminding me every day why I'll always love you.' The wind mistress thought cheerfully as she started to walk. As she was walking past Neji and his team, she looked at them and chuckled as they were still recovering from the shock of what they just saw. "Don't worry Neji, you'll get used to it. Even though he was holding back on the attack." She said with a smirk as she passed him by.

'H-he was holding back?!' The Hyuga thought. Even though he was a powerful jonin and one of the strongest of the Hyuga clan despite being a branch member, there were times when even he would be awed by a ninja's feat. This was one of those times. They continued on and they finally reached the gates of Konoha an hour later.

"Welcome back Neji-shishou!" One of the guards said.

"Thank you. I have returned with my team and the leader of The Clan of Currents for negotiations with Hokage-sama. Let us pass. And inform all ANBU guards that the leader and his convoy are not to be harassed in any way." Neji requested.

"Yes sir!" Another guard replied as he opened the doors.

"Remember what we talked about Neji." Naruto said in a serious voice.

" I know. Don't worry." The Byakugan user said in a comfortable voice.

"Long time no see Konoha…" The spiky blonde whispered with a bit of nostalgia as his group walked in.

Thanks to Neji's request, Naruto's group managed to get to Hokage tower without drawing attention. It still looked virtually the same, but the dark days since Orochimaru's attack and the Konoha massacre were nothing but forgotten memories now. The walked through the corridors of the old tower until they reached the door of the Godaime Hokage.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Neji asked.

"I suppose so. It's not easy to return to the place you left so long ago." Naruto answered with a sigh.

"I know how you feel Naruto-kun." Rin said walking next to him with a warm smile.

"Are you going to be okay Naruto-kun? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Temari said gently wrapping her arms around his. He smiled at his wife and took his mask off for a moment giving her a nice long kiss.

"Thank you my kirei yuri (Pretty lily). I'll be fine. You know how I am." Naruto said putting his mask back on after the kiss.

"Yes I do. You don't quit and you don't run. And it's just one of the many reasons why I love you Naruto-kun, my kind-hearted husband." The wind mistress said.

"Don't worry Daddy. We're with you." Takara said happily.

"Yeah! I'm with you too Daddy!" Arashi said in a boisterous tone.

"I am too Naruto-kun." Rin said joyfully.

"I'll stand by you no matter what happens Naruto-sama." Suzumebachi said with a smile.

"You know I'm always on your side Naruto-niichan." Inari said with a grin to his big brother.

"Just like Inari-kun and the others, I'll stand by you too Naruto-kun, always." Kumiko said softly with a beautiful smile.

**_'Remember Naruto-dono, just like the precious people who love you, the gods and I are with you as well my master.'_** Susanowo said in his mind.

"Everyone…" Naruto choked as tears stung his eyes. He couldn't be happier than he was at this moment. "Thank you. My wonderful family." The spiky blonde said after wiping his face.

'You're truly a lucky man Naruto. If I wasn't so caught up in fate back then, maybe I'd be where you are right now.' Neji thought with a smile.

"All right. Let's go to work!" The young lord replied with spirit.

"YEAH!" His family replied as their leader opened the door. The large group entered and saw a gray haired ninja with a mask covering his mouth and a young woman with pink hair talking to Tsunade.

"Neji Hyuga has returned with the leader of The Clan of Currents. Mission accomplished." The Byakugan user said getting their attention.

'So The Clan of Currents really does exist.' Kakashi thought as he continued to read his book, not noticing that Rin was in the back of the group.

'Kakashi-kun hasn't changed a bit. But I'll need to talk to him about reading Jiraiya-sama's book.' The brunette med-nin thought with a small scowl.

'So the leader is a Kage. Interesting.' Tsunade thought looking at Naruto's outfit. "Well done Neji. And is that Temari with you?" She asked slightly surprised.

"It's been a long time Hokage-sama." Temari said with a warm smile.

"So you became part of the clan after fleeing Suna." Sakura deduced.

"Actually I helped found it. The leader is my husband, the Shodaime Namikage of Namigakure." The sandy blonde said not revealing Naruto's identity just yet.

"I see. Well in any case, we welcome you and your convoy to Konoha Namikage-sama!" Tsunade greeted with a smile.

"Thanks Tsunade-baachan…" The Namikage said in a warm voice. As soon as Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade heard his greeting, all of them gasped and their eyes widened in shock.

'It can't be. Only one person calls me that.' The legendary sucker thought. "Forgive me Namikage-sama, but would you take off your hat and face mask please?" She requested. The spiky blonde smiled under his mask and nodded in compliance. He took off his Kage hat and mask and the three ninjas faces hit the floor when they saw his face.

"N-Naruto?!" Tsunade said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled with tears coming from her eyes as well.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as well.

"It's really good to see you again everyone…" Naruto said with a truly warm smile on his face. Sakura started to run to her former teammate, but the Hokage beat her to it as she ran to him and embraced him in a hug that would normally cripple a man due to her monstrous strength.

"Naruto! You're alive! You're really alive!" The female sannin cried as she sobbed on his robes. Everyone in the room smiled at the happy moment.

"I missed you too…" The spiky blonde said as he held her. He pulled away from her gently and the pink haired kunoichi took the opportunity to embrace him. The young man gladly returned it and Tsunade once again stole another hug from behind.

"I really missed you Naruto. You look great." Sakura said after the hug fest.

"So do you Sakura-chan. Try not to break too many hearts okay?" Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto…" The kunoichi said softly with a huge blush on her face. 'I'm really sorry I broke your heart back then Naruto. I lost my chance, but I'm glad you're happy with Temari.' She thought with a bittersweet smile inwardly as she thought of the past. As that was going on, Rin saw her opportunity and tapped the copy ninja's shoulder startling him from looking at the spiky blonde and reading his novel at the same time. When he turned to look at her, for the first time in his life, he dropped his Icha Icha book and stared at her with wide eyes.

"R-Rin, is that you?" Kakashi stammered.

"It's been a long time Kakashi-kun. I'm surprised you didn't notice me. But I guess I shouldn't be with you reading that pervert Jiraiya-sama's book!" The med-nin said raising her voice a little as she picked up the book from the floor and glared at him.

"B-but how?! I-I thought that you-" The copy ninja didn't know what to say until the brunette put a finger on his mask.

"Let's just say that Naruto-kun saved me from the past." Rin said giving him a warm smile.

"Rin…" Kakashi said quietly.

"Naruto-kun, is it all right if I catch up with my old teammate for a while?" The med-nin asked her leader.

"Of course Rin. When you're done, just ask Tsunade-baachan or Neji where we're staying." The spiky blonde replied giving his permission.

"Thank you Namikage-sama." She replied with a bow. She took Kakashi's hand and dragged him out the office.

"Wait a minute. Was that Rin?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah. It's a long story." Naruto answered.

"So you and Temari got married?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. But I'll be more than happy to share him with you later if you want Sakura." Temari chuckled showing off her wedding ring.

"Ha Ha, very funny Tema-hime." The young lord said sarcastically as he wrapped his strong arms around his wife's waist.

"I'm glad you thought it was humorous Naruto-sama, my eternal lord and master." The wind mistress chortled giving him back his sarcasm along with a quick kiss. The couple laughed a minute later.

"And who are these two kids?" The pink haired kunoichi inquired.

"They're my twin son and daughter, Arashi and Takara." Naruto simply replied. Unbeknownst to the others, Tsunade silently gasped and frowned after hearing the name of Naruto's son.

"Y-you have children?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Yes he does. Do you have a problem with that pinky?" Temari countered angrily as she glared at the kunoichi in offense.

"N-no. I apologize if I offended your family Naruto." Sakura said quietly lowering her head in shame.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said with a hint of sadness. He walked up to his former teammate and lifted Sakura's head giving her a smile. "It's okay Sakura-chan. A lot can happen in six years. I don't blame you for being surprised." He said softly.

"Thank you. Sometimes I feel I don't deserve you Naruto." The pink haired kunoichi said happily feeling better.

"Water under the bridge Sakura-chan. Arashi, Takara-chan, I want you to meet my very good friend when I was a kid, Sakura." The spiky blonde said. Sakura crouched down to meet them face to face.

"Hi there. My name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you two." She said giving them her best smile.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Arashi. You're really pretty Sakura." The little boy said with a grin with a light blush. The med-nin couldn't help but blush at the compliment remembering all the times his father said the same thing to her while she ignored him.

"You're very sweet. Thank you Arashi." The kunoichi said warmly.

"H-hello. I'm Uzumaki Takara." The little girl said hiding behind her father's robes a little with a blush on her face.

"Sorry about that. Takara is kind of shy when meeting new people." Temari said after cooling off from the med-nin's comment.

"That's alright. It's nice to meet you Takara. I hope we can be friends." She said happily.

"I would like that Sakura." Takara said giving her a smile.

"Me too Sakura. Any friend of our Daddy is a friend of ours!" Arashi added. Tears started to form around the pink haired kunoichi's eyes after hearing the twins kind words. She was truly grateful to have had Naruto in her life, despite the rocky past they once had.

"Thank you…" Sakura sniffed as she wiped her face while standing up.

"I think our kids like you Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he and Temari both gave her an amiable smile.

"I like them too Naruto." The kunoichi said happily.

"I'm sorry to break up the reunion everyone, but I would like to talk to Naruto alone please. Sakura and Neji, please look after Naruto's family and guests." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." They both said.

"Tema-chan, show the kids around town. Suzu-chan, Inari, Kumiko, feel free to look around town for today." Naruto commanded his troops.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" The three ninjas said in unison.

"Let's go Inari-kun! I heard there are some great shops here." Kumiko squealed as she took her boyfriend's hand.

"I can hardly wait…" Inari sighed thinking about the fate of his wallet as they walked out.

"I think I'll go have some dango." Suzumebachi thought out loud as she walked behind her comrades.

"We'll see you later Naruto-kun." Temari said giving him a deep kiss.

"Okay Tema-chan. Arashi, Takara, have fun and behave yourselves okay?" The spiky blonde requested.

"We will Daddy!" His children said happily. After everybody left, Tsunade and Naruto sat at a table and made some tea.

"So how have you been?" The female sannin asked breaking the ice.

"Well as you can see Tsunade-baachan, I'm doing pretty well for myself as the lord of waves and the Namikage." The young lord replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I really missed you. And your friends missed you too." She said honestly.

"I missed all of you guys too. But I'm sure the rest of this hateful village hasn't. Especially the council." Naruto said somewhat bitterly.

"Well you don't have to worry about the council anymore. At least the feudal members anyway." The legendary sucker said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" The spiky blonde asked curiously. Tsunade began to explain about the conspiracy, Orochimaru and Sasuke's plans with The Black Lord. And about using her 'trump card'. "Damn that slimy son of a bitch!" He spat angrily after hearing the explanation.

"That's what I said before I claimed that bastard on the council's head." She said proudly. "After realizing the council and village was causing its own destruction, I decided to reveal an old document that my grandfather and uncle, the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages left me that states that after their passing, if I should ever become Hokage and the village is in dire danger, that the village of Konoha will belong to me in name and deed giving me absolute power over any and all decisions regarding the village's fate." She explained.

"Wait a minute. So you're saying that Konoha now belongs to you?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Correct. And my first act was that I dissolved the council and kicked out the feudal lords and anyone else who tried to overrule me. The bastards tried to cry to the fire lord for assistance, but since my grandfather was the one who founded and created Konoha as well as receiving the golden seal from the fire lord at that time which must always be upheld even after the fire lord is gone, even he can't do anything about it without causing inner conflict in his country." Tsunade informed him. It took the spiky blonde a few minutes to absorb everything.

"Incredible…" The spiky blonde said.

"After I dissolved the council, I reformed it where only the clans of Konoha were seated. But in any case, no matter what the topic is, I will always have final say in what decisions are made for the prosperity of the village. They know this and the villagers know this after they accepted my terms. Those who disobey a final ruling or causes harm to the village or anyone else will be banished from Konoha, period." The legendary sucker continued.

"I'm sure they didn't take your rules lying down." Naruto said cynically.

"Well actually, after I revealed another part of my trump card, they were literally groveling at my feet for forgiveness." The Godaime Hokage said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" The young lord asked curiously. The smirk on her face instantly disappeared and was replaced by a look of foreboding and sadness. Naruto noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

'I guess the time has finally come. I best be ready for the worst.' She thought sadly. "Naruto, the name of the Yondaime Hokage is Kazama Arashi." Tsunade replied.

"Wow, I named my son after the Yondaime! Talk about irony. But what does this has to do with your trump card?" Naruto questioned. The legendary sucker let out a heavy sigh as a sharp pain hit her heart.

"Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage, was my husband." Tsunade said honestly with a sad smile.

"No way. You were married to the Yondaime?" The Namikage asked as he picked his jaw up from the floor after hearing the news.

"Yes. After Dan died in the war, we got together and we eventually married in secret. Only Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya and Shizune knew" She explained.

"So your name is Kazama Tsunade huh? I always wondered what your last name was." He said with a smile. The legendary sucker lowered her head and tears started to form in her eyes causing the spiky blonde to frown.

"No Naruto. When I married Arashi, I kept my maiden name." Tsunade said softly.

"And what is your maiden name Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked cautiously wondering why he felt the need to ask. The tears started to fall down her face as she lifted her head up to look him straight in the eyes. A myriad of emotions coursed through her body all at once. She knew the time had finally come to reveal the secret she's kept within herself for over twenty years.

"Naruto. My maiden name is Uzumaki Tsunade…" Tsunade said somberly. The blood drained from Naruto's face when he heard it.

"U-Uzumaki Tsunade? T-then that means…" Naruto looked into Tsunade's eyes as if he was piercing her soul. When he saw them and the look on her face he knew it before the words came out of her mouth.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are the son of Yondaime Hokage Kazama Arashi and me. I'm your mother." Tsunade said truthfully and honestly as she let out her dark and shameful secret. Needless to say, the spiky blonde was shocked and flattened to find out that the woman he affectionately called Granny Tsunade was the one to bring him into his world. The Godaime continued to cry knowing that her child would suffer from this, even if he was a man now.

"N-no…this can't be t-true." Naruto choked as the tears started to fall down his face like a river.

"It's true Naruto. I am your mother. That's why you were able to learn wood techniques so easily from Yamato like your great-grandfather." She said to him softly.

"Who else knows this?" He asked suddenly.

"Only Jiraiya, Shizune and Sarutobi-sensei knew the truth. No one else." The legendary sucker replied. Like Tsunade, a number of emotions was going through him now, the majority of it being anger and hurt. Only one word was playing through his head like a mantra.

"Why? Why did you abandon me and leave me all alone in this hateful village? **TELL** **ME WHY**!" Naruto yelled angrily causing his mother to flinch.

"Because unlike you my son, I was a coward." Tsunade said disgracefully.

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT**!! You don't have the right you old hag." The spiky blonde spat back with hatred and rage. The woman felt his pain in every word and it only added to her own pain, causing her more torture. Naruto suddenly stood up and went to the Hokage's desk, smelling the air around it. He then opened one of the drawers and pulled out an old card that said Happy Mother's Day on it. He showed it to her and she lowered her head. "You know, I always wondered why you never did come with me those seven years ago when I gave you this. Now I know why." Naruto said in an eerily calm tone. The pain in her heart and soul doubled as she recalled that time she still regretted to this day.

_Flashback-Seven years ago-Mother's Day_

"_Hey Tsunade-baachan, are you in here?" Naruto shouted in his typically loud fashion as he bust through the doors of the Hokage office only to be sent flying courtesy of punch from the Godaime Hokage._

"_What did I tell you about calling me that?" Tsunade yelled as a vein pulsed on her forehead._

"_That's no reason to send me into a wall you old hag!" The spiky blonde spat after recovering from the punch._

"_You had it coming, you little brat!" She said as she sat back down and propped her elbows on the desk while laying her chin on her now interlocked hands. "So what do you want this time Naruto?" She asked._

"_I came to meet you for lunch today." The young man replied happily._

"_What are you talking about?" The female sannin asked raising an eyebrow._

"_When I asked you yesterday if you wanted to go to lunch tomorrow, you said you'd come with me. So let's go Tsunade-baachan!" He replied with a true smile on his face. The Godaime Hokage was confused over what the blonde ninja was saying until she looked at the small calendar that Shizune had bought her to keep track of important dates. Finding Sunday, she saw the small memo that said 'Lunch w/ Naruto' circled in red._

'_That's right; I did agree to have lunch with him yesterday.' The legendary sucker thought finally remembering that he indeed had asked her about it yesterday on her way out for the day. The woman then looked at the everlasting pile of papers on her desk, knowing that despite the hours she already put in today, she wouldn't be finished if she kept her promise to the spiky blonde. While Tsunade was pondering this, Naruto smiled brightly as he waited for to get ready for their 'lunch date'. His smile slipped a bit when he noticed she wasn't moving._

"_What's wrong Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked worriedly._

"_I'm sorry Naruto. It looks like I'm going to have to take a rain check on lunch today. There's simply too much work I need to finish before I can leave tonight." Tsunade replied sadly. Even as she spoke, she could see the smile disappear from his face._

"_What? But you promised you'd go with me today." He whined. The female sannin smiled sadly._

"_I know, but I need to finish these or else I'll fall behind. Tell you what, I'll set aside some time for us to have lunch another day, is that okay?" She asked._

"_Aw come on Tsunade-baachan, can't you leave for just a little while? I promise we won't take long." The spiky blonde pleaded to the point of almost getting down on his hands and knees to beg._

'_Why is he having such a problem with this? Can't the brat see that I have work to do?' The Godaime Hokage thought annoyingly as the veins in her head started to pulse again. She was getting angry and without thinking of the consequences, she let the spiky blonde have it. "That's enough Naruto!" She said in an angry authoritative voice as she stood from her seat which made him cringe. "I'm sorry about breaking our plans, but as the Godaime Hokage I have to focus on my responsibilities to the village. And right now my work takes priority over having lunch with you. So stop acting like a little child!" The woman finished yelling as she sat back in her chair._

"_I…I'm sorry Hokage-sama. You're right; your work should come first." Naruto said above a whisper as his shoulders slumped and the sparkle in his cerulean blue eyes dimmed significantly. The look of sadness and defeat in his face and in his voice nearly broke her heart._

'_I thought he might take it a bit hard, but I've never seen him like this. He looks so…defeated.' Tsunade thought depressingly. "Thank you for understanding Naruto. Like I said, we can have lunch another time, alright? She asked not hinting him at her thoughts. He lowered his head so that his hair was covering his eyes and nodded without saying a word. "Good, now run along, these reports won't read themselves." She requested as she went back to work again. Naruto pulled a white envelope out of his jacket and slowly walked to her desk. He placed it on the desk's smooth surface which caused her to look up at him. "What is this?" The beautiful blonde._

"_I wanted to give this to you at lunch, but I guess now's as good a time as any." Naruto said in an emotionless tone. She looked at him with a questioning face, but he just put on his mask and grinned at her. "Have a good day Hokage-sama." He added. Without waiting for a reply he jumped out her office window and bounded off along the nearby rooftops._

_Tsunade looked at the envelope the spiky blonde left her after watching him leave. She picked it up and turned it over to see her name written on the front of it. 'I wonder what this is." She thought curiously as she sat the envelope down at the corner of her desk so she could read it later. Turning her attention back to the stack of papers that awaited her, the legendary sucker groaned as she refocused her attention on them thinking 'I need a drink.'_

_Eight hours, three pens, and a sore hand later_

_Tsunade groaned in relief as she stood up and pressed her hands to her back, stretching to relieve that developed from today's activities. The sun had long since set over the horizon and Shizune left for home almost two hours ago. Taking her green coat off the back of her chair, she started slipping it on as she scanned her desk one last time to see if she had missed anything. Everything seemed to be in order, that is until she saw the white envelope that Naruto left for her sitting on the corner of her desk where she had left it earlier. Thinking of what she said to him made her feel a twinge of guilt for breaking her promise._

_The legendary sucker tore off one of the side edges, letting the contents slip out into her free hand. Looking at the back of it she saw that it appeared to be a card of some sort. Initially confused by such a gift from the spiky blonde, she turned it over and let out a gasp when she looked at the front. The front had a pale pink background where two cartoon styled bears, a momma bear wearing a blue and white polka dotted apron, and a cub wearing a diaper and tee shirt were embracing each other with their eyes closed in a show of affection. At the top of the card in red scripture read the words 'Happy Mother's Day!' Tsunade's eyes widened and her hands began to shake as she opened the card and saw a familiar picture inside._

_Holding the card in one hand, the Godaime Hokage stared at the 6x8 photo with nostalgia. It was a picture of her and Naruto when he was thirteen. She recalled that Shizune had taken the picture when the three of them had attended the cherry blossom festival that was held each year in the village. The spiky blonde was wearing a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in the front while the beautiful blonde wore a royal blue kimono with pearl edging, with the kanji that said 'hokage' on the back. She had an arm around his shoulders, holding him close with a cone of blue and pink cotton candy in one hand while he was slurping some takeout ramen while looking up at her. It was the first festival she had attended since returning to Konoha to become the Godaime Hokage. And for Naruto it was the first time that he had attended the festival at all since he finally had someone to enjoy it with, which he mentioned to her at the end of it._

_As she looked at the photo, her vision became blurry as tears started to form around her eyes. But what pushed her over the edge was what the blonde ninja wrote on the card, which she looked at after putting the picture down on her desk._

_**Tsunade-baachan, thank you for everything you've given me in the time I've met you. You healed me when I was sick or hurt. You held me when I was sad or scared. You took an interest in me when no one else did. Most of all, you showed me the kind of love that before I met you and Temari, I could only dream it existed for someone like me. I know we may not always see eye to eye. And I know we'll never be related by blood. But in all the ways that matter, I just wanted to thank you again for showing me what it feels like to have a mother. Who knows? Maybe one day, when you stop calling me a brat, I might return that loving kiss on the forehead you gave to me. I'll look forward to that day.**_

_**With love, the future Rokudaime Hokage and your son in spirit,**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

"_No wonder you wanted me have lunch with you so badly. Oh Naruto-kun, my son. I don't deserve your love or your kindness. Even after all this time and all the things you've done for me, I'm still a heartless coward." Tsunade sobbed loudly as she fell down to her knees and cried non-stop. She pictured the look of hurt, pain and sadness on the blonde ninja's face when she turned him down added to the guilt and scars she had on her already human heart. The female sannin truly felt like a hypocrite. She remembered all the times she used to sneak out to the bars for some sake, or head to the gambling house to satisfy her addiction during business hours. And yet she couldn't give one hour to her own flesh and blood. She had no right to harp to Naruto about her responsibilities as Hokage, since the spiky blonde sacrificed everything he had to put her in that chair, coming within an inch of receiving the kiss of death._

"_Naruto-kun, Arashi-kun, Dan, Nawaki, Kami, I'm so sorry for being a heartless coward. Please forgive me! Please forgive me…" The legendary sucker cried hysterically as she laid on the floor and cried all night, not knowing that Naruto was crying the exact same way as Temari, who came to see him, comforted him in her arms as she cried along with him._

_End Flashback_

"If it wasn't for Tema-chan being by my side that day, I might never have forgiven you. Even so, I never asked you to go out to eat with me again. And you never did make up for that rain check Hokage-sama." Naruto said bitterly as took the looked at the photo. He put the photo down and took the card and shredded it into little pieces. Tsunade was shocked to say the least, but she remained silent.

"Naruto, I understand how you fe-" The Godaime Hokage didn't get a chance to finish as a kunai split her teacup in two.

"Don't even **think** about finishing that sentence! You couldn't possibly know or understand how I feel. Not then, and sure as hell not now!!" The young lord growled in a deep voice as he turned away from her. "Tell me you old hag, and don't lie to me. When Ero-sennin (Perverted Hermit) and I went to ask you to become Hokage. And that snake bastard promised you to revive Dan and Nawaki for healing his arms. When you drugged Ero-sennin, were you thinking about using him and me as sacrifices for his kinjutsu (forbidden technique), even for a moment?" He asked hersuddenly as he turned around and stared deep into her hazel eyes. The female sannin gasped and bit down on her lip drawing blood hoping she would never have to reveal her moment of weakness.

"P-please don't ask me that. It's all in the…" Naruto wasn't about to hear any excuses as he grabbed her by the hand hard and pulled her up so that they were face to face.

"**TELL ME**! **TELL ME NOW**!" The Namikage demanded. Tsunade turned her head to the side and looked away from and closed her eyes as tears started to silently fall down her face. As soon as Naruto saw it, he already knew the answer as he scrunched his face up in anger and sadness. For a moment he saw red and lost it as he slapped her hard across the face. He then let her go and she fell back down into her chair holding her red cheek. "How could you even think of doing that to me and Ero-sennin, even for a moment?" He asked with a melancholic voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I was weak. I knew that Orochimaru lied when he made me that promise to revive Dan and Nawaki. I just wanted to see them again so badly." Tsunade answered with a hoarse voice.

"And what about my father, you old hag? Oh yeah, I forgot. Only an idiot bets his life so easily. And I'm sure you don't want to revive an idiot, especially when he has a stupid, rude and ugly son who nearly died for the person who abandoned him." Naruto venomously retorted which hit the legendary sucker harder than her strongest punch.

"That's not fair Naruto." The female sannin said lowering her head.

"I'm just using your words Hokage-sama, not mine!" The young lord spat lowering his head as well. Ever since finding out the truth, Tsunade noticed he didn't use her name once and it hurt her immensely.

"Please Naruto, at least let me tell you why I did what I did even though you have every right to hate me." She pleaded to her son, who was now a man. The Namikage turned around and looked at her while she lifted her head to look back. Not a word was said for five minutes, and the tension was building up until the spiky blonde finally spoke.

"Fine, but on one condition." He said with a straight face.

"Anything." She said honestly.

"You and I have an unfinished business." Naruto said turning away.

"Unfinished business?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's right. We never finished our fight in Tanzake City. But we are going to finish it today. Even if it kills you." Naruto said with a look of dead seriousness on his face.

"Naruto…" The female sannin said sadly.

"You will face me, you coward. Or I will take my family and leave here right now, never setting foot in this place again. I'm no longer a citizen or ninja of Konoha and you have no authority over me. Not anymore." The young lord said with a smirk.

"I…I understand." She said in defeat. The legendary sucker remembered why she sought out his clan in the first place. But now that her relationship with Naruto was at stake along with the future of the village that her family built, she had no choice. Truth be told, she wouldn't blame him if he left right now.

"Meet me in the chunin coliseum in two hours and come alone. I want you sober and ready to fight me. If you win, I'll listen to whatever you have to say. But if you lose, for the pain that I've suffered with since my birth, **I will kill you**!" Naruto said as his eyes pierced her soul. She couldn't believe that the once kind-hearted boy would go so far as to say that. He started to take off his white gloves, and Tsunade gasped in shock at what she saw. On one of his fingers was his wedding ring, but on the other nine were the rings of the Akatsuki. The only one missing was Orochimaru's. "And I'm warning you, it's going to take more than one finger to beat me you old hag. **Believe it**!" The lord of waves said in a hard voice. He put his gloves back on, and with great speed he smashed her desk into dust with a single effortless punch. He calmly put his Kage hat back on like nothing happened and went to the door, smashing it closed on the way out.

"You were right Shizune. Fate can truly be cruel. But it was a fate I selfishly chose for myself." Tsunade said out loud a few minutes later, still in shock over everything that transpired. She knelt down and picked up the old photo that came with the Mother's Day card he gave her long ago. Her tears started to fall onto the picture as she started to sob once more. The beautiful blonde knew she needed to get herself ready for perhaps the greatest fight of her life. A fight that was to the death against her own son. But for now, Uzumaki Tsunade wasn't the Godaime Hokage, the queen of slugs or one of the three legendary sannin. She was a woman and a mother who was crying over the wounds she gave the son she abandoned. The wounds that perhaps not even time itself can heal. Indeed, her cowardice and gambling with the fact that Naruto would always forgive anything with a smile may cost her everything, including her life. She truly was a legendary sucker.

_Custom Jutsu List_

**Name:** Futon: Kazeyajuu no Jutsu-Wind Release: Wind Beast Technique

**Type:** Hiden, A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

**Users**: Naruto Uzumaki, Temari Uzumaki

One of the secret techniques once used by Temari's mother Karura, this jutsu technique was integrated into Naruto's family when he married the wind mistress. Gathering wind into the user's fist, the user of the technique can fire a wind shockwave attack with a punching motion that takes the shape of a weasel which shreds and slices their opponent to ribbons. What makes this technique so powerful is that it doesn't require chakra to use it, instead drawing the power from the element itself. However, if it's combined with the wielder's chakra, this jutsu is strong enough to kill an opponent with ease, thus its high rank.

**Name**: Hyoton: Touketsukaze no Jutsu-Ice Release: Frozen Wind

**Type**: Unknown

**Users**: Naruto Uzumaki, Temari Uzumaki

A technique Naruto acquired from a scroll during one of his travels to recruit ninjas into his clan, it is an ice version of the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique), but with slightly more power. Using chakra, a large blast of cold wind is exhaled from the user's mouth. It's powerful enough to put out almost any fire jutsu and can even freeze water with ease.

**Name**: Shippuken-Hurricane Fist

**Type**: Hiden, B-Rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)

**Users**: Naruto Uzumaki, Temari Uzumaki

Another secret technique once used by Temari's mother Karura, this jutsu is similar to Futon: Kazeyajuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Beast Technique) in that it requires no chakra to execute the technique as it draws power from the wind element itself. But instead of shooting it out of their fist, it is concentrated into the user's fist to create a powerful punching attack that can smash even hard stone without injuring the user. If chakra is added to the punch, it doubles in strength and power.

**Name**: Shouheki Kaze-Wind Barrier

**Type**: Hiden, B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short to mid range (0-10m)

**Users**: Naruto Uzumaki, Temari Uzumaki

Another secret technique once used by Temari's mother Karura. In essence, it is similar to the Hyuga clan's Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin) and Hakkesho Dai Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Great Heavenly Spin), except the user of the jutsu uses wind chakra to not only block any possible attack, but can damage an opponent as well as blow away any would-be attackers. The more wind chakra used, the larger and wider the barrier. Only those with great chakra control and possesses the wind chakra element can use this technique.

**Name**: Uzumaki Shippuken Rendan-Uzumaki Hurricane Fist Combo

**Type**: B-rank, Offensive, Short Range (0-5m)

**Users**: Naruto Uzumaki, Temari Uzumaki

This jutsu is a similar in essence to Naruto's Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto Combo). However, it does not require shadow clones, instead relying on the users speed, and it always ends with the Shippuken (Hurricane Fist). Like the past version, different moves are used in the technique each time the combo is used.

**Name**: Kazejin no Jutsu: Hauringu Subeta-Wind God Technique: Howling Sword

**Type**: Unknown

**Users**: Naruto Uzumaki with Susanowo

This devastating jutsu draws its power from Kazejin, the god of wind. Calling upon the power of wind and Susanowo's chakra, Naruto makes a slash with his sword creating a destructive wind shockwave that destroys everything in its path. Although it's not as flexible as Temari's Kamaitachi no Arashi (Storm of the Cutting Whirlwind) attack, it is five times more powerful and the winds can be manipulated by the user's chakra. It's the most powerful wind jutsu in existence and can only be used by the wielder of Susanowo.

Authors note 2: Phew. Damn :b. Can you say over thirty plus pages? Sure you can. This is without a doubt the longest chapter I've ever written, but I only did it this way so that I could explain everything as thoroughly as I could. Plus you guys and gals deserve it for waiting so patiently for me. It'll definitely keep you entertained this Memorial Day Weekend :)! In any case, I hoped you enjoyed the wind mistress laying the smack down on those arrogant Konoha ninjas XD! Just because Temari is a mother now, doesn't mean she's put down her fan. And I hoped you like the drama between the two Kages (If you were surprised by my little bombshell, say I WAS SURPRISED in caps when you review :)!). It sets things up nicely for chapter seven, as Naruto and Tsunade throw down in the chunin exam coliseum. That's all I'll say for now, just to keep your mouths watered in anticipation heh heh heh ;)! Again I thank both Kiretammus and S.S. Shadow for their assistance in this chapter. And I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for all the support you've given me and my stories. I ask all of you once again to Read, Enjoy and most importantly Review. Remember, it just takes a few minutes of your time and it makes the writers and you feel **oh so good** LMAO XD!

The Clan of Currents Challenge: Attention all authors! Now that summer time is coming and your exams and other issues are coming to an end, yours truly Mr. Lee is looking for authors to do Arc stories for this fic. The only requirements are 1.That you are a good writer and 2. That you keep the characters the way I've written them. You can make it any genre you choose and if you want lemon(s), lime(s) or fluff, it is acceptable. I'll even let you use my jutsus from my custom jutsu list if you so choose. Just put TCOC in front of your title. Here are four ideas for the arc stories.

TCOC: The Bachelor Party- Before Naruto and Temari tie the knot, the guys decide to throw the spiky blonde a bachelor party, while the girls have a little fun of their own. A humor writer would love this I think.

TCOC: Fall of Akatsuki- Now that Naruto's clan has been assembled, he hunts down the remaining members of Akatsuki to protect his family. Since this is an AU fic, only Itachi, Kisame and Sasori of the red sand are dead. Hidan wasn't buried alive and Kakuzu is still around. This arc is for those who consider themselves good at writing battle scenes and love Action/Adventure stories.

TCOC: God of Gambling- Now that Naruto is the Namikage and the lord of waves, he has an entire country to take care of. But in order to do that he needs money. How will he acquire it? By Gambling of course! With Temari (And a few sexy outfits) by his side, watch how the world's most unpredictable ninja becomes known throughout casinos of the world as the Jouten no Bakuchi (God of Gambling)! I remember Jiraiya saying during the Tsunade arc that Naruto has somewhat of a lucky streak in gambling when he won a lottery drawing during their trip. So I think this would make a good story arc. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas as they say XD.

TCOC: The Iwa Arc- As you saw in the early part of chapter six, Naruto along with Jiraiya and Inari (You can add any of the other characters if you wish.) once infiltrated Iwagakure. I'm looking for a good author who can write what happens there and how Suzumebachi came to join his clan. Again, those who consider themselves good at writing battle scenes and love Action/Adventure stories will love this arc (A little fluff or WAFF wouldn't hurt either, but it's optional.).

Now I would love to write these stories myself, but due to my devotion with this story and my Naruto Flower Tales stories, I just don't have the time (I really wish I was twenty again LOL XD!). Therefore, I'm leaving these ideas for story arcs to seasoned and new authors who love a good challenge. If you're interested in becoming a 'TCOC' writer, PLEASE send me an e-mail or PM. If you have an idea for a story arc that you would like to write for my story, then send me an e-mail or PM with your idea(s). If I like it, I'll give you my blessing. It's time for NaruTema fics and fans to receive some support :)! I'll try to get chapter seven out after some brainstorming and some well deserved time off. As for my Flower Tales stories, don't worry. I'm still dedicated to them, It'll just take me some time to come up with a good idea for a story so please be patient. Believe me, I heard all of your requests and I will take them into consideration. Until then, may the gods watch over all of you this Memorial Day weekend and the dog days of summer my friends. I'll see you guys soon D! Later :)!!


	7. Ch 7 The True Side of Me

The Clan of Currents by Mr. Lee (Originally Wanderers by 412816)

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned Masashi Kishimoto. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Authors note: Hey you guys, Mr. Lee is back once again to give you chapter seven of my story. Damn :)!! I knew that chapter six would have an impact; I just didn't think it would be that big. Silly me XD. In any case, I apologize for taking so long to update :(. Between my hectic ass life (I miss the carefree summer days I had as a teenager :(.) and helping a fellow author with his story, I just now got a chance to sit down and start typing. And I want to apologize to you fans for the cliffhanger, especially LD 1449. It wasn't my intention to leave you guys and gals hanging, but I felt it was appropriate to leave it like that. Still, I thank you all for the awesome reviews. This chapter is probably the most difficult for me to write because of my time schedule and what not, as well as the emotion that will be displayed in this battle between mother and son. It's going to be a bit on the angsty side, so be warned. I'll do my best to keep us entertained. And to Useful76, thanks a lot for the pressure my friend ROTFLMAO XD. Just kidding! Now without further ado, here goes nothing, Naruto vs. Tsunade! Enjoy :)!

**Chapter 7- The True Side of Me**

As Uzumaki Tsunade left her office after pulling herself together from what transpired just a half hour ago, she looked at the ANBU guards that usually guard her office and the tower and noticed that they were asleep on the ground.

'Did Naruto do this?' The female sannin thought to herself. 'I guess I should be grateful he didn't kill them, not that I could blame him.' She added. Truth be told, he had every right to kill them. She knew that if they had interfered in what happened in the office, he would've killed them without hesitation in the state of mind he was in right now. Tsunade thanked Kami that she told the guards beforehand about her guests and that she was not to be disturbed. If Naruto had killed them, then he could've left with his family and team and Konoha would've had an enemy. And she didn't want that. She jumped up to the rooftops and headed to her house to get ready for the fight of her life. A fight she was going to have with her own son.

She immediately went to the bathroom and washed her face from all the crying she had done. Normally she would be looking for a bottle of sake right now in her bar. Bu she needed to be sober, especially for something like this.

'How did it come to this?' The legendary sucker thought as she changed. 'You know the answer you heartless coward. And it's your entire fault.' She berated herself as her mind drifted back to the precious memories she shared with her husband Arashi.

_Flashback_

_After Dan died right in front of her, Tsunade was an empty woman inside. She refused to see anyone, talk to anyone, or believe in anything. Even Jiraiya and Sarutobi couldn't reach her. But there was one person who did reach her. One person who touched her heart like her brother and her lost love did. And that was Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. It was thanks to his soothing words and compassionate nature that he healed her heart. Arashi knew what it was like to lose the ones you love, to have that despair and he wanted to ease the pain of the one he loved from a distance. They both knew that the people of Konoha would frown over him being with an older woman. But it didn't stop them from expressing the feelings they had for each other._

"_Ah, there you are Tsunade-__**hime**__." Arashi said in a cheerful voice as he met her in their secret place when they decided to start dating._

"_Arashi-kun! I didn't give you permission to call me that, you baka (idiot)." Tsunade chuckled with a light blush on her face._

"_I don't think you'll mind when I show you this!" He said as he showed her a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Tsunade smiled at him warmly and took the flowers, inhaling their scent._

"_You really know how to charm a woman, unlike that perverted sensei of yours." The female sannin said._

"_Come on Tsunade-chan, Ero-sensei (Perverted Teacher) is your teammate. Even he has his moments." The yellow flash said coming to his sensei's defense as he sat down next to his koishii (Beloved), wrapping an arm around her waist._

"_Well you do have a point. Just remember Arashi-kun, if you become a pervert like him, I'll break every bone in your body, just like I did your sensei." The beautiful blonde warned with a mix of playfulness and seriousness._

"_Don't worry Tsunade-chan. The only time I'll be perverted is when you call me master when we make love." He whispered sensuously in her ear causing her face to turn completely red._

"_You are so bad koishii…" She whispered back before the Yondaime gave her a deep kiss while pulling her closer to him._

"_Well since I'm your master and you're my loyal servant, I'm entitled to be." Arashi joked after breaking the kiss._

"_Have you been drinking you baka?" Tsunade joked back._

"_You know I only drink occasionally, unlike some people I know." He replied._

"_You're beginning to push your luck Master." The legendary sucker teased as she came in closer while looking deep into his blue eyes._

"_Good. It'll make the pleasure you give me tonight more fun, my loyal servant." The yellow flash countered causing her to punch him in the shoulder. They kissed each other lightly and laughed a minute later. Even after Arashi stopped laughing, she kept on chuckling. He couldn't help but smile._

"_What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The beautiful blonde asked after she stopped laughing._

"_No reason in particular Tsunade-chan. Go ahead and laugh. You look better when you're laughing." Arashi said warmly._

"_Arashi-kun…" Tsunade said cheerfully. "It's thanks to you that I can laugh again. After Dan died, I never thought I would love anyone again." She added as she wrapped her arms around the young man and nuzzled his chest affectionately._

"_You mean the world to me Tsunade-chan. I couldn't let someone I love fall apart before my eyes. I've seen so many comrades fall into sorrow after the war. I couldn't let that happen to a beautiful soul like you." He said honestly._

"_You're so kind Arashi-kun. If anything ever happened to you, I'd…" The legendary sucker never got a chance to finish as the Yondaime pulled back slightly and put a finger to her full lips._

"_Let's not think about that Tsunade-chan. Let's enjoy the peace and happiness we have now. At this moment, I'm not the Yondaime and you're not a sannin. We're just a man and a woman who love each other. Besides, even if something were to happen to either of us, we would live and be happy no matter how painful the world may be. Right my loyal servant?" Arashi said with a joke at the end._

"_Yes Master…" Tsunade replied with sarcasm in her voice. He laughed and kissed her gently while rubbing her back which rewarded him with a moan from the older woman. 'Arashi-kun, I wish I could have your optimism.' She thought as she frowned inwardly at her lack of faith._

"_What's wrong Tsunade-chan? You look kind of sad." The yellow flash inquired when he sensed her sadness. The female sannin looked up at her koishii for a moment before lowering her head._

"_Arashi-kun, my koishii, I love you very much, but…we don't belong together." Tsunade said with a hint of sadness in his voice as she released her embrace on the young Hokage._

"_What? But why Tsunade-chan?" Arashi asked with hurt in his voice._

"_Arashi-kun, I'm a woman who has the power to heal others. And yet, I bring misfortune to those that are close to my heart. Losing Nawaki and Dan will haunt me forever; no matter how much I laugh or smile. A cursed woman like me doesn't deserve a kind and bright hearted soul like you." The legendary sucker answered as the woman turned away from his gaze and clutched onto her grandfather's necklace while tears fell down her face._

"_Oh Tsunade-chan…" The Yondaime said somberly. He knew that the beautiful blonde he loved would get depressed from time to time when it came to the precious people he lost. But this was the worse he had seen her in a while. He scooted closer to her and gently touched the hand that clutched her necklace. She flinched slightly and released the necklace letting her hand be held by his. "Tsunade-chan, look at me." Arashi said gently. She turned around and looked at him as the tears continued to fall from her hazel eyes._

"_As much as I am a kind and bright hearted soul, I'm just an ordinary man who just happens to be Hokage and a hero to this village. If you'll let me, I want to share those burdens with you. That way you can laugh and smile without the heaviness that lies in your heart. I think that's what Nawaki and Dan would want too." The yellow flash explained with a wide grin on his face. The beautiful blonde woman lowered her head for a moment and then looked at him seriously._

"_You know that the village will not accept our relationship." Tsunade said._

"_Then we'll keep it to ourselves and tell no one." Arashi retorted._

"_But the council may remove you as Hokage if they find out." She said for his sake._

"_I don't mind Tsunade-chan, because I would give up everything to be with you." He said with conviction. She smiled when she heard those words. It was those kind and loving words from the young man that eased the older woman's heart._

"_Arashi-kun, will you…be with me always?" The legendary sucker asked with hope in her eyes as she embraced her koishii again._

"_Yes." The Yellow flash replied looking deep into her eyes._

"_Can I trust you?" The beautiful blonde asked just to be sure she wasn't dreaming._

"_I don't want anything and I don't need anything but you my beautiful blonde princess. I love you Tsunade-hime." Arashi said as he gave her the smile he only gave to the woman he loved._

"_Oh Arashi-sama, my koishii, my blonde master, I love you too…" Tsunade said truthfully as he captured her lips and removed the pain in her heart, replacing it with the love and happiness that only true love can bring._

_Time passed and they managed to keep their relationship under wraps from everyone. A year later they held a secret wedding with Sarutobi giving them away while Jiraiya and a young Shizune were witnesses. A short time later, they discovered that they were to be blessed with a child. Knowing that if the council and villagers saw the mother to be, there would be conflict and turmoil, Arashi decided that Tsunade would take an indefinite leave of absence for as long as the pregnancy lasted and that she would live in an undisclosed location. Nine months passed and everything was peaceful, until that fateful night. The night where Konoha would never be the same again._

"_Hokage-sama, we've managed to hold the Kyubbi no Kitsune off, but if we don't do something now, the village will be destroyed." A jonin said._

"_I know that! Just hold the beast off as long as you can. I'll be back soon." Arashi said as he turned away._

"_Where are you going Hokage-sama?" Another jonin asked._

"_To get the one who'll save our village." He whispered before he disappeared into a yellow blur. Several minutes later he was at the disclosed location Jiraiya, Shizune and Sarutobi was there along with the woman who gave birth to a beautiful baby boy just several minutes ago._

"_Arashi-kun…" Tsunade said with a warm voice as he walked over and held his wife gently kissing her softly._

"_Where is our bundle of joy?" The yellow flash asked. Shizune came into the room and brought him out in a blonde haired, blue eyed baby wrapped in blue cloth. He was crying loudly, but when his father picked him up and held him, the little baby stopped crying and looked at the Yondaime Hokage and smiled while cooing softly. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the happy moment. He knelt down on one knee while holding his son close to him. "With the blessings of Kami and the elemental gods of this world, I christen you, my son with my love and your mother's love. Your name from this day forward shall be Uzumaki Naruto so that you'll be connected to both of us." Arashi decreed as the baby cooed once more._

"_How fares the battle Arashi-sama?" Jiraiya asked after the christening._

"_Not good Ero-sensei. No jutsu in existence can kill that beast. If nothing is done, then Konoha and everyone in it will die." He replied in a melancholic voice._

"_Hmm…Perhaps if we seal it, we might be able to stop it." Sarutobi recommended._

"_But that's not possible Sarutobi-sensei. Even if we used the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), it still won't work." Jiraiya retorted._

"_There is one way…" Arashi said quietly making everyone stare at him. He looked at his son and the little baby smiled and gurgled at him causing him to smile. He then turned to his wife and looked at her with a sad smile. Tsunade frowned at her husband. She knew when he looked at her like that, something bad was about to happen. "Tsunade-chan…" He said softly, but she turned her head away from him and said nothing. "Tsunade-chan, listen to me!" He said a little more strongly._

"_I don't want to Arashi-kun!!" Tsunade said angrily._

"_Tsunade-chan!! Listen, please!" Arashi shouted turning her head with one hand while holding his son with the other. Naruto started to cry when he heard his father's voice which caused both his parents to look at him. When he stopped crying, the couple looked at each other silently. Tsunade knew what he was going to say, be she looked deep into her husband's blue eyes to sense if she was wrong. But she knew that she was right._

"_I knew it. You're up to something dangerous again. That's why I'm saying I don't want to listen to you…" Tsunade said sadly._

"_Tsunade-chan, don't be this way. This isn't like you…" The Yondaime said with a small smile._

"_No! I don't want you to go! I can't bear to lose anyone else!" She shouted before falling into his arms and sobbing into his chest._

"_Forgive me my beautiful blonde princess, but this is the only way…" Arashi said causing the ones in the room to lower their heads. They somehow knew that this would be the last time they would see their leader and their friend alive._

"_Arashi-kun…Don't go. You said you would be with me always." She said pulling away and looking at him with bloodshot eyes. Tears started to fall down his face and he smiled at her before capturing the lips of his spouse one last time in a soulful kiss. After breaking the long kiss, he stood up and faced the people in the room._

"_Sarutobi-sama, please make sure that our home and the people that live in it recognizes my son as a hero." Arashi said in an authoritative tone._

"_It will be done Hokage-sama." Sarutobi said with a sagely smile._

"_Thanks old man. Keep an eye on my son and my wife for me will you?" Arashi asked._

"_Of course." He answered without hesitation._

"_Shizune, you'll continue to look out for my wife and son will you?" The yellow flash inquired with a smile._

"_Leave it to me Arashi-niichan!" Shizune replied happily. He walked over and ruffled her short black hair._

"_You're going to be a heartbreaker when you become a grown woman. Don't let it go to your head." Arashi teased. Shizune started to cry and gave him a hug._

"_I'm going to miss you Arashi-niichan…" She cried after pulling away._

"_Same here. I know you'll become a great med-nin, just like my wife." The Yellow Flash said with confidence in his voice. The sixteen year old nodded._

"_Jiraiya-sensei, like the old man, please take care of Tsunade and Naruto when you can. And don't teach my son any perverted stuff, or else…" Arashi said as he formed a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) with his free hand and pointed it to his family jewels._

"_All right, all right you brat. Just don't point that jutsu of yours at my fun spot." He said as he put his hands up in defeat._

"_Just make sure you don't forget Ero-sensei…" Arashi said with a warm smile as he powered down the jutsu._

"_Arashi…" Jiraiya said smiling back._

"_Thank you for all you've done for me." The Yondaime said with a respectful nod to his former teacher._

"_It was my pleasure Hokage-sama. Who knows? Maybe I'll teach your son some of your tricks." The toad sannin said with a chuckle. Arashi just chuckled back as he turned to Tsunade._

"_Arashi-kun…" Tsunade said above a whisper._

"_Tsunade-chan, remember what I said. No matter how painful this world may be, you and Naruto must continue to seek happiness together. That way we can continue our dream together." The yellow flash said with a wide grin. The female sannin said nothing and started to cry once as the tears on her face became bigger and bigger. He walked over and with his free hand wiped her tears away._

"_Arashi-kun, please. I beg of you. Don't leave me alone…" She said looking at him with pleading eyes. He kissed her forehead and smiled as he tears started to fall from his eyes once again._

"_Tsunade-chan, as long as you think of me, you'll never be alone. As long as you and Naruto are happy, I'll be happy too so don't look so sad my beautiful blonde princess. Your blonde master commands you." Arashi said even though he was choking back a sob._

"_Koishii…" The female sannin cried._

"_Tsunade-hime, I'll always be with you and our son. That's why I'm not going to say goodbye. I'm just going to say I love you…" Arashi said with a smile. He turned away and looked down at his son, who gave a tiny smile as if he knew that he was going to be a hero. And with that he opened the door and left to face his destiny._

"_Wait Arashi-sama! Stop!! Don't throw your life away!" Tsunade shouted hysterically. But her cries fell on deaf ears as he was already gone. As time passed, news of the Yondaime's victory over the Kyubbi was spread throughout Konoha, but at the cost of his life. All of the villagers were at his funeral and were paying their respects, except for one person. When Tsunade heard the news of Arashi's death, for some reason she didn't shed a single tear. And when they brought her son back, she didn't even want to look at him or even touch him, causing the tiny baby to cry. A couple of days later, she stood in front of the Yondaime's grave silently. She had a look of emptiness on her face._

"_Tsunade, how long are you going to avoid your own son? You haven't touched Naruto or held him since Arashi left that night." Sarutobi said holding Naruto while he was sleeping._

"_Why old geezer?" Tsunade suddenly said._

"_What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Why do they do it? My grandfather, my granduncle, Nawaki, Dan, Arashi. What is it that they can see in becoming Hokage, that I can't?!!" The female sannin shouted bitterly._

"_Tsunade…" Sarutobi said with a frown._

"_Becoming Hokage is a symbol of hope? I see no hope in this place. I only see despair." She said angrily as she took off her wedding ring and looked at it. "I trusted him. He said he would always be with me, that he didn't need anything but me. But he lied. And it's all because of that damn title Hokage. My brother said that this village was the treasure my grandfather gave to us. If this village is a treasure, then I don't want any part of it!!" She shouted with rage evident in her voice as she tossed the ring at Arashi's picture, which caused it to fall to the ground, shattering the frame into a million glass pieces. The sound woke Naruto up and it caused him to start crying._

"_Tsunade, you don't know what you're saying! Arashi sacrificed everything for you and Naruto as well as for everyone in the village. He was a hero and your son is one too." The Sandaime said trying to calm his student down._

"_SHUT UP YOU OLD GEEZER!! I heard enough! I'm sick of this village! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of everyone!!" The beautiful blonde shouted causing Naruto to cry even louder._

"_Tsunade, please calm down. I know that you're upset, but this won't ease the pain in your heart." He said rocking the child in his arms to stop his crying._

"_I'm leaving this place Sarutobi-sensei, and I'm not coming back. I don't think we'll meet again." Tsunade said in a calm voice that was void of life as she turned from her sensei and son and started to walk away from them._

"_Wait Tsunade. What about Naruto?" Sarutobi shouted. She stopped for a moment and looked back at the product of love that she and Arashi created. She had a look of rage and disgust on her face and turned back as she continued to walk away._

"_I have no son old geezer. My son died along with that baka. Do what you want with that monster; it is of no use to me." She said in a voice as cold as ice. Sarutobi lowered his head in sorrow as Naruto continued to cry for his mother. The next day, she left taking Shizune with her and never looked back. Naruto cried whenever he woke up for a month afterwards, still calling out to his mother as a newborn child would, with his tears._

_End Flashback_

As she finally finished changing, the Godaime Hokage jumped up to the roof and took a moment to stare at the Yondaime's at the Hokage monument.

"Arashi-kun, you were so strong and kind. People always talk about the strength I possess, but what you had was real strength. You were the closest one to my heart, and yet when you died, I abandoned everything, including my own son who is, in every word and deed, a hero." Tsunade said in a soft voice. "Even when I became Hokage, I guess deep inside my heart I was still bitter about you leaving me and I took it out on Naruto in my own way. Your son, our son gave everything he had to save me from my selfish and cowardly self. I'm guessing that's why Jiraiya brought him when they looked for me. And now I have to face my own flesh and blood. Not as a Hokage, or a sannin, or even a med-nin. I have to face him as a woman who has committed an unforgivable sin. And this time I won't run away, I can't. I just hope the both of you can forgive me someday for not having faith in the two that I love." She finished. The female sannin jumped and finally reached the chunin coliseum. She looked at the front entrance and saw two more ANBU guards asleep and unharmed. She opened the large doors and went passed them. As soon as she did, the doors automatically closed behind her.

The beautiful blonde continued to walk slowly into the arena where Naruto stood there at the opposite end of the entrance Tsunade was walking in, waiting with his eyes closed and his head slightly lowered so that his Kage hat covered his eyes.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said in depressing voice.

"So glad you could come you old hag. I'm glad you didn't run away." Naruto said in a neutral tone. She remained silent sensing that he had more to say. "Before we begin, there is something I want to say. Something I've only told my wife, my brother and my closest friend." He said calmly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I always told people that I wanted to be Hokage because I wanted to be respected, that I wanted to be a hero. But deep inside, as I got older, I realized what a fool I was to believe that these hateful, spiteful people in this village would respect me, that they would look at me as a hero despite all that I've done for them. Even if I did attain my dream, the stares, the glares, the hatred would never disappear. I still would be a monster to them. A monster trapped in Hokage robes." The spiky blonde replied in a somber tone.

"Naruto…" The legendary sucker whispered lowering her head.

"It was my friends. My precious people that kept me alive when all seemed lost to me. But at the same time, I knew that the stigma of being a dobe (Dead last), a loser, an idiot and a knucklehead would always remain within them. And you want to know the worst part is? The people that I met on my missions and during my journeys to other lands when I left this place treated me better than all of you." The spiky blonde continued.

"That's not true Naruto…" Tsunade said defensively.

"**IS IT YOU OLD HAG**?! Have I ever been a leader of a mission when I was a Konoha ninja? No. Has there ever been a day when someone has not called me a baka or hit me because of something? Never. When I complete a mission with my comrades, have you or anyone ever said to me 'Good job, Naruto.' or 'I'm proud of you Naruto.'? **NOT ONCE**! Every place I've ever been to, I've been treated with respect like a hero, like I was somebody, and some even asked me to stay in their country. But all the time I refused and stayed true to my dream to becoming Hokage because I thought if my mother and father were here, they would be proud of me. That they would be happy and that if I worked hard, the people here would see who I really am. Not as a baka, a dobe, a freak, a weapon or a monster, but as a human being with thoughts, feelings and dreams like everybody else. I now know that to be a lie." The lord of waves said sadly.

"I…I never knew you felt this way." The beautiful blonde said quietly.

"I did, for the longest time. I just never told anyone because I thought they wouldn't want anything to do with me, that they would treat me worse than before. When I left this place, that damn fox once told me that in the black corner of my heart, I wanted to kill all of those people he slaughtered during that massacre. As much as I still hate to admit it, he was partially right. All the pain I've accumulated in my life from the villagers, my enemies and even my friends, I've kept inside me and it was forged into the mask that I once wore. The mask of the cheerful, hyperactive, knucklehead who always smiled and forgave anything and everything. I tried to show my true self to the people I cared about, but every time I gave any of you a glimpse, I was still the dobe, the baka, the ninja with no merits but was still used as a weapon. Even when surrounded by all of you, deep inside, I was so alone. I was a Konoha ninja, a weapon who had the power of the Kyubbi during the day. But during the nights I was Uzumaki Naruto, a lonely boy with no parents who only had his dreams and his nindo to keep him alive." He continued.

"Oh Naruto…" The female sannin cried as she rushed to him.

"**STAY BACK**!!" Naruto shouted causing the Godaime Hokage to stop in her tracks. "When Sakura asked me to bring Sasuke back to her that day, it was the most painful experience of my life, because I truly felt that everything I did for her, for my first love was for nothing. I truly loved her, I would've given the world to her, and I nearly died for her on more than one occasion, despite all the things she did to me. I thought that she would've given me the love that I craved for so long, that she would be the cure to the loneliness, pain, anger and bitterness deep inside my heart and soul, but she never even thanked me once for all that I did for her, not even when the person I considered a brother came close to taking my life when I went to get him back for her. She was even willing to go with Sasuke when he left the village. She didn't even bother to think about my feelings when she did that, not once." The spiky blonde said with melancholy dripping in his voice.

"You were there when Sasuke left?" She asked with a hint of surprise

"No. After Sakura and I talked at Ichiraku, I secretly followed her to make sure that she got home safe, but she was looking for Sasuke instead. When she cried and asked to go with him, I left them alone and ran home without looking back once. I just couldn't see that anymore, it was just too much to bear. I thought that Sakura would convince that baka to stay with her, but at the same time deep inside my heart, I knew he would refuse. I just never thought he would leave altogether and turn his back on us. In the end, I truly felt that I was nothing more than a punching bag for her. Just someone for her to take out her frustrations on. Even when Tema-chan kissed me after my battle with Gaara when I was unconscious, Sakura still had my heart, and she threw it away. The funny thing about all this is that I never told anyone. Not even my wife who I tell everything to." He replied.

'Even though it was so devastating and painful to him to see her do that, he probably didn't tell Sakura because he knew it would break her heart. And he still promised to bring him back for her. My son truly has a kind and pure heart.' The elder Uzumaki thought as her child continued to speak.

"It was only when Temari and I got together, when she saw me for who I truly am, that I truly felt happy, that I truly felt loved. That, and when you kissed me on the forehead when you decided to become Hokage." The spiky blonde said rubbing his forehead gently. "Even though part of me felt that you were the same as the others when you officially became the Godaime, during certain times, when you held me and healed me when I was hurt, I truly felt that you were my mother. But now I know that you're just like all the others in this village who had no faith in me, who only saw me as an immature kid who didn't know anything. You're just like the ones who believed that I was a dobe, a baka, a ninja with no merits whose only use is to be a weapon and to be a genin who was the butt of everyone's jokes." He finished.

"No Naruto, you're wrong!" Tsunade shouted.

"**THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME**?! **Why did you turn your back on me when I needed you**? **Why didn't you tell me the truth when we first met**?" Naruto shouted with rage and pain in his voice. The legendary sucker lowered her head in shame.

"During those lonely times, I looked at all the parents and their children and I envied all the times they shared together, good or bad. Kakashi once criticized me during my genin test when I was a kid that I do everything alone. Can you truly blame me? They say it takes a village to raise a child. But when the village itself hates you and doesn't even care whether you live or die, you have no choice but to do everything alone. Heh, well I guess it doesn't matter anymore now that I am a man who has a family of his own. A family who truly loves me, respects me, and accepts me for who I am. A family where I never have to wear a mask ever again. Now that I know the truth, I can't be angry with Shizune-neechan, Ero-sennin (Perverted Hermit) or the old man. If they had told me then what I know now, then I truly would've been just like, or even worse than what my brother Gaara used to be. A person who existed only for himself, who loved only himself. The reality of it all would've crushed me, it would've killed me, and I'm sure I would've given into that damn fox's temptation's so easily when that bastard Mizuki told me the truth. Kyubbi always whispered into my ear that I should destroy this place and the people in it every time that I got hurt by this village. All I had to say was yes. And every time I said no because I thought that all the pain, all the suffering I experienced since I was born would be rewarded, but I was wrong. I've given everything to the place of my birth and the people within it, everything. And in the end, this village here wanted my death. I may have moved on with my life and moved forward from this hellish place, but that black corner of my heart, this bitterness I feel in my heart and within the core of my very being still remains within me. And it's all because of **you**. That's why I have to face you. Otherwise I can never be at peace with myself." The young lord growled in a deep voice as he pointed to his mother.

"You really are serious about this. You hate me enough to kill me, don't you?" Tsunade asked in a quiet voice as she raised her head.

"I'll never truly be able to put the past and this place behind me unless I do this. I told you back then when we first met that anyone who disrespected the Yondaime, who I now know to be my father, the man who was your husband, that I don't care whether they be a boy or a girl, that they deserved a punch in the face. I never go back on my word. Because even now, that's my nindo, my way of the ninja." Naruto replied as he took off his Kage hat and robes and tossed them into the stands revealing his gold plated current hitae-ate (Forehead protector) on his forehead. 'Susanowo, you know what to do.' He said in his mind as he removed the sword and sheath from his side and raised it into the air.

**_'I understand Master.'_** His loyal weapon said as blue chakra surrounded the sheathed weapon and covered the entire coliseum in an invisible field.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked.

"This is a seal that I use whenever I want privacy when we use my hijutsus (Secret techniques). On the outside the villagers and the ninjas will think the coliseum is empty, but on the inside the field is a powerful illusion that's not only soundproof but masks our chakra as well. This is a battle between you and me and I won't allow anyone to interfere." The Shodaime Namikage answered as the sword and sheath vanished from his hand and appeared next to his Kage gear.

"Naruto…please don't do this." Tsunade said in a pleading tone.

"Don't try talking me out of this. You abandoned me in this village; you disrespected my father and didn't have enough faith in me to tell me the truth even though you knew it could've healed the scars that I've held in my heart and soul since my birth. Just for that you old hag and for all the pain that Konoha and the people here have given me, **I will show you no** **mercy**!!" Naruto shouted as he charged his mother with his fist clenched ready to punch her.

Reminiscent of the last two times they fought; Tsunade ducked down and slapped his protector off his head with a swipe of her hand. She then flicked his forehead with one finger to knock him back. But this time, the spiky blonde didn't move and stood there with a smirk on his face. "Heh, that tickles…**But this won't**!" He chuckled as he punched her **hard**, knocking her into a wall with a resounding crash. "You see my point, you old hag? This is a real battle, and you still don't take me seriously, just like this village. I'm not going to repeat myself. It's going to take more than one finger to beat me." The young lord said with a stern look as he tossed a shuriken at her while making quick hand seals.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!" Naruto shouted as his shuriken became many and headed to the sannin.

"You think that's going to work?" Tsunade shouted as she started to recover from the punch.

"It will after I add a little more to it." The spiky blonde chuckled as he activated his Kyubbi Sharingan (Nine-tailed Copy Wheel Eye).

"It can't be! The Sharingan!" The beautiful blonde said in disbelief. As she was saying those words, the leader of The Clan of Currents closed his eyes and opened them, activating one of Itachi's old moves, the **Doujutsu: Kaen** (Pupil Technique: Cursed Flame). The Shurikens turned into small black fireballs increasing their power and speed. When they reached her they exploded on contact. But when the dust cleared, only a puddle of mud remained.

'Damn, she used the **Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu **(Earth Clone Technique).' The young lord thought as he looked around the arena for her. "Come on out you old hag! There's no place for you to escape!" He yelled angrily.

"I have no intention of doing that! **Tsutenkyaku** (Painful Sky Leg)!" She shouted from above as she was prepared to use her midair axe kick on him. However, before her kick connected, he grabbed the lower part of the woman's leg in the air which was just a few inches from his head.

"Good. I'm glad you're taking this seriously." Naruto grunted as he punched her right between her legs causing the sannin to scream and spew blood from her mouth. The spiky blonde then threw her a few feet away from him onto the ground. "You may be a woman, but I know that had to hurt." The young lord snickered as the legendary sucker spit up some more blood from her mouth as she slowly got up. He jumped up into the air and made some quick hand seals and shouted "**Katon: Karyu Endan** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)!" as he shot an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from his mouth. Though she was still recovering from the brutal counter Naruto gave her, she made quick one handed seals.

"**Raiton: Kesshou Tate** (Lightning Release: Plasma Shield)!" Tsunade bellowed as a dome of electricity surrounded her, protecting her from the flames just in time.

"So your elemental chakra is lightning…" Naruto deduced.

"A ninja has to have a few tricks up their sleeves. Naruto, if we keep this up, one of us is going to die. I don't want to fight you. I'm begging you; please let's just talk about this." The Godaime Hokage pleaded trying to stop the battle.

"A man never takes back his words, old hag." The spiky blonde said with a scowl, signifying that he would not stop the battle by using her own words against her. Afterwards, he smirked and made a few hand seals finishing with a familiar one. "**Kokuei** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Silhouette Shadow Clone Technique)!" He said as he disappeared while shadow clones that were invisible joined him.

'Naruto can create invisible shadow clones now?' Tsunade said in her mind as she had a befuddled look on her face. The female sannin got into a defensive stance and tried to sense their chakra, but since she sensed the chakra all around her, she couldn't pinpoint them accurately. Naruto and his clones attacked her from all sides with a volley of punches and kicks aiming for every part of her body. The woman tried to evade the attacks as best she could, but the spiky blonde just toyed with her. Every time she blocked one of his attacks, he attacked her from another side. Needless to say, her anger was growing and she had had enough. She jumped from into the air and made a few hand seals. Lightning chakra swirled into her fist and she yelled "**Raiton: Dendou Gachan** (Lightning Release: Electric Slam)!" as she slammed her fist into the ground creating a crater as lightning chakra crackled on the ground and spread out into a wide area. A minute later she heard a lot of poofs as the invisible clones vanished. 'Did I get him?' She thought. The legendary sucker got her answer as she sensed someone above her. It was Naruto and he was preparing to counterattack as wind surrounded his fist.

"**Shippuken **(Hurricane Fist)!" He shouted. Tsunade had to think fast as she gathered lightning chakra into her hand.

"**Denkou Fushi** (Lightning Knuckle)!" She shouted back as their fists met. they pushed themselves to make sure their attack would connect. This lasted for a minute until their attacks caused a shockwave knocking both of them to opposite sides.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto roared while still being thrown back. Wind chakra began to form in one hand while he made quick one handed seals with the other. As soon as he was done, water began to form in the hand he used to make the seals. As soon as he landed on the ground, he knew he was ready. "Take this, **Suisho Bakufuu no Jutsu** (Crystal Blast Technique)!" He bellowed as he combined the **Kufu Suika no Jutsu **(Drowning Maelstrom) and the **Hyoton: Touketsukaze no Jutsu **(Ice Release: Frozen Wind).

"He's combined three different element chakra attacks into one!!" The beautiful blonde thought out loud. From the way she was landing, she only had a few moments before the combination attack would hit her. She made a few quick hand seals just as the waterspout hit her dead on, which was followed by a large blast of cold wind, freezing the water and Tsunade instantly. The lord of waves stopped his attack when he saw the Godaime Hokage encased in ice.

"Looks like you lose, you old hag…" Naruto panted heavily as he walked up to her. But his victory was short lived as the ice began to crack. A second later, the ice exploded and she was surrounded by a Plasma Shield as the chunks went toward the spiky blonde, hitting him in the face and body. He didn't get a chance to recuperate as the blond woman added chakra to her feet and ran to him at great speed. Tsunade hit her son with a one-two punch combination, following up with an elbow smash to his jaw and a roundhouse kick into his stomach which sent him flying into a wall. She didn't waste anytime as she made fast hand seals and chains with shackles formed into her hand.

"**Raiton: Kusari Konki** **no Jutsu** (Lightning Release: Chain Energy Technique)!" The legendary sucker yelled as threw part of the chains at Naruto. As soon as the chain touched him, they shackled onto his wrist and released a large electric shock causing the young lord to scream in pain. "This jutsu ought to calm you down. It not only paralyzes you, but it drains your chakra, passing it on to me." She said as she activated her **Shosen** **Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique) to heal her wounds with one hand while holding the chain with the other. Naruto started to laugh startling the Hokage.

"Old hag…I said it before…and I'll say it again…**DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME**!!" The Namikage growled as he started to make seals even though his wrists were shackled.

'Impossible! Naruto shouldn't even be able to move!' She thought as he jumped in the air ignoring the pain he was feeling as he shouted "**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha** (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)!" and spitted out a massive amount of water from his mouth, aiming it at his mother, who was still holding the chain. A minute later, both of them started screaming as the water combined with lightning chakra chain to create a powerful shock. But since Tsunade was in the water, she took a lot more damage than the spiky blonde. A minute later, an explosion occurred and threw them back as both Naruto and Tsunade fell to ground. They stayed that way for a several minutes, until they both started to get up. Both were panting hard, with bruises and electrical burns all over their bodies. Not a word was said between the two. None needed to be said because this was a battle that couldn't be settled with words.

A minute later they ran towards each other, preparing for their next attack. The female sannin reached out to punch the spiky blonde, but he did a back flip kick hitting her right in her jaw. Tsunade recovered quickly, and before Naruto landed on his feet, she caught him with a fist to the stomach. She grabbed his shirt and attempted a judo style throw, but as she threw him over her head, the Namikage grabbed her head with his legs, turning the throw into a head scissors takedown, bringing her to the ground with him. He jumped so that he was standing as he twisted his leg from the inside of his body like a roundhouse kick as if he was about to do a split, making his foot come down into a side axe kick.

"**Shoruda Kujiku** (Shoulder Crush)!" Naruto shouted as the heel of his foot tried to connect and shatter his mother's shoulder. Tsunade flipped back and barely avoided the attack and made one handed seals when she landed on her feet. The spiky blonde noticed this and made some one handed seals of his own while still on the ground in a split.

"**Raiton: Toraken** **no Jutsu** (Lightning Release: Tiger Fist Technique)!" The beautiful blonde shouted as she made a punching motion, firing an electric shockwave attack in the shape of a tiger at him.

"**Futon: Kazeyajuu no Jutsu** (Wind Release: Wind Beast Technique)!" The young lord yelled as he made a punching motion creating a wind shockwave in the shape of a weasel at her. The attacks collided resulting in yet another explosion, covering the coliseum in a huge cloud of dust.

As Naruto stood up and covered his face from all the flying dirt and dust, he heard Tsunade call out "**Doton: Doryu Taiga** (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)!" as a river of mud was coming at him quickly. With great speed he made quick hand seals and raised his hand in the air.

"**Doton: Supaika Ishi** **no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Stone Spiker Technique)!" He shouted as he slammed his hand into the ground and a wall of spikes appeared in front of him, using them as a shield to protect himself from the torrent of mud heading his way. As soon as the legendary sucker saw this, she used the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) to make two clones of herself. She sent one clone out ahead while she and the other clone followed behind using chakra the run across the mud river. The Tsunade clone in front destroyed the spike wall in front of her with a single punch, surprising the young lord of waves. Before he could recover the clone in front moved out of the way and the real Tsunade and her clone swiftly attacked Naruto together with a downward punch, following up with an uppercut knocking him into the air. The Tsunade clone then jumped into the air above the spiky and came down with a weaker version of **Tsutenkyaku** (Painful Sky Leg), which nailed him square on his head, sending him down head first. As soon as the kick connected, the real Godaime Hokage quickly jumped up into the air and grabbed Naruto by the ankles as the beautiful blonde wrapped her legs around his waist, and drove him head first into the ground.

"**Jikoku Itami** (Instant Pain)!" She shouted as she landed. The legendary sucker thought that it was over, until the Naruto that was on the ground started to crack, splinter and break up like a destroyed tree. "He used the **Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** (Wood Clone Technique)?" She thought out loud. Before she could finish her sentence, the Shodaime Namikage appeared under the ground behind her a tossed a number of fire kunai at her. Acting on instinct, she quickly countered with an array of fire kunai of her own. The weapons all exploded and blew them back to opposite sides of the arena. They were both on one knee and got up slowly, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

'This isn't going to work.' They both thought at the same time. The mother and son both looked at their hand and then at each other. 'All right, time to finish this!' They again thought simultaneously with a look of determination on each other's face. They began to draw upon their chakra until it became visible and caused the ground to shake. Naruto's chakra color was a pure purple, showing that his blue chakra merged with Kyubbi's after the seal's effect was complete. Tsunade's chakra color was a pure yellow. Wind chakra began to form into Naruto's hand while lightning chakra formed into Tsunade's hand.

'So that's why the old hag knew about my father's technique.' The Namikage thought slightly surprised. Once the chakra build up in their hands was complete they charged each other with their attacks out in front while doing a battle cry.

"**Futon** (Wind Release)…" Naruto started.

"**Raiton** (Lightning Release)…" Tsunade started as well.

"**RASENGAN **(Spiraling Sphere)!!" They roared simultaneously as they rammed their attacks at each other, battling for dominance. They pushed their spheres at one another in the hopes of connecting with it as the ground started to crack and shake from the sheer force of the jutsus. With a loud roar, they made one final push, until a huge explosion occurred, throwing them back once again and making them crash into the walls on the opposite sides of the dome.

The coliseum was silent as the walls crumbled from the long battle that was still occurring. Several more minutes passed and the two Kages finally started moving as they got up and panted while staring at each other with neutral faces. It was pretty obvious that they were injured as numerous wounds covered their body, but they knew it wasn't over yet. They both knew they needed to settle this before either of them could truly move forward. They started walking towards each other. Their pace became faster and faster until they started to run. They made a battle cry and pulled their fists back ready to punch each other. When they finally reached one another, the punches connected with each other's jaw. Reeling back from their respective hits, they tried to kick each other in the ribs. Their attacks connected and they felt a rib or two crack. Afterwards they just started punching each other, turning the battle into straight up slugfest. A punch to the gut, a hit in the face, a crack to the nose, it carried on for several minutes nonstop, neither one of them holding back. If anyone were to see this battle, they would probably weep at the spectacle or try to stop them from killing each other. But sometimes in life, there are some battles that must be faced, and have to be faced alone, regardless of what the world thinks or feels. The fact that this was a battle between a mother who selfishly abandoned her own child because of her own sorrow and grief, and a son who wanted to remove the pain that the people in this place he once called home caused him for the majority of his life, made it that much more important.

More minutes passed and Tsunade pulled her fist back to punch her son in the face once more. However, Naruto caught the punch with one hand and countered it with a deep punch to her ribs causing blood to come out her mouth. Realizing that this was his time to finish this, he capitalized on his attack. The young lord started with a one-two punch combination, following up with a spinning backhand and another punch after the spin. Once the punch connected, he continued to spin, hitting her with a double roundhouse kick to her face and stomach. Once the kicks connected, the spiky blonde ducked down quickly and came up with a jumping uppercut to her chin, launching himself and his mother into the air. While in the air, he opened the hand that he used for the uppercut and made a **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) within it. Once it was complete, he threw the jutsu like a ball right into her chest as he shouted "**Rasenkaisen** (Spiraling Revolution)!" making her scream and slamming her into the ground creating a small crater, thus ending the long and painful battle.

As Naruto landed, he took several minutes to catch his breath and started to walk slowly to the crater where a beaten Tsunade laid. Surprisingly enough, she was still conscious and was strong enough to be able to stand on one knee after several minutes, but that was all she could do since she was completely out of chakra. She didn't even have enough strength to release the seal that keeps the excess chakra that's stored in the jewel on her forehead.

"N-Naruto-k-kun…" The female sannin said tiredly as he walked into the crater and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Tell me… you old hag. Are you still running away from what you did to me? Is that why you hide behind that genjutsu and drink all that liquid courage?" The young lord panted heavily as he held a hand to his ribs.

"Yes. I've regretted what I did to you for so long. I'm not going to make excuses. You…you have every reason to hate me and to hate this village for the way we treated you." She replied honestly.

"Then show me your true self. Show me the real Tsunade." The Namikage ordered in a stern voice. The beautiful blonde nodded, understanding what he meant. She slowly lifted her hand in front of her forming a hand seal.

"Kai (Release)…" The legendary sucker said as the genjutsu that made her look like she was in her late twenties was dispelled. Naruto said nothing and looked at the true form of the woman who gave him life for the first time. A myriad of emotions was going through out his body. He continued to look at her for a few more minutes until he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her to him until she was a few inches from his face.

"Now that you've shown me your true self, it's time for me to show you what I've gone through." Naruto said in a hard voice as he activated his Kyubbi Sharingan looking deep into her eyes. Within a matter of minutes, Tsunade saw each and every painful moment that Naruto had ever experienced in his life. As he laid in a bed as a baby, crying out for his mother. As a toddler, who was picked on because he was an orphan and ignored and mistreated by the people of the orphanage. As a young boy who was beaten, abused and assaulted by the villagers as they called him a freak and a monster. His days in the academy, when his peers called him a baka and a dobe as nobody played with him and he swung on his lonely swing. And all the times in his life when he cried himself to sleep, calling out to his mother and father to save him and praying to Kami to take his pain and loneliness away. The elder Uzumaki saw it all and it broke her heart into a million pieces. It made the pain that she has experienced in her sixty years of life seem pale in comparison. Tsunade tried to turn her head away, but Naruto grabbed it roughly by her hair and forced her into his stare.

"**DON'T LOOK AWAY**!! It's time you stopped running!" The young blonde shouted as he continued to show her his true self behind the mask he once wore. "Now open your mind to me and show me why you abandoned me." He said as he increased the power of his Kekkei Genkai and probed her mind after several minutes of showing his true self to her. After several minutes, he knew the truth. He saw the relationship that his mother and father had. He saw what happened on the night the Kyubbi no Kitsune attacked. And he saw how cold and heartless the female sannin was to him and his father on the day before she left Konoha. They both begun to cry as he released her and deactivated his power. "If you have anything to say, now's the time…" He said in an emotionless voice as he lowered his head.

"I…I've lost so much in my life Naruto-kun. Nawaki, Dan, Arashi-kun. And it was all because of the title I now wear. The title of Hokage. I was angry with them for leaving me all alone, so angry to the point that I hated them. But deep down inside I hated myself for not understanding their dreams, for not having faith in the people I love. Your great grandfather and your great granduncle gave their lives for what they believed in. But all I cared about was myself and how I felt when they left me. They were all so brave why I was selfish and afraid. I truly loved your father and always wanted him by my side forever. But when he chose to give his life for this village just like the others, I hated this village and everything in it, including you." Tsunade said sorrowfully. Naruto didn't move an inch as the woman bared her concealed heart to him.

"You were an innocent in all of this, but I didn't care. All I cared about was my feelings. The only reason I took Shizune with me was because of a promise I made to Dan that I would look out for her. I didn't want to gamble on the idea that you would become just like them. That you would leave me like they did. So instead of facing my fears and insecurities, I ran away like I always told my little brother to do." The female sannin continued.

"Did you really think I was a monster?" Naruto inquired sadly as his hair covered his eyes.

"No my son, I didn't mean those things I said to Sarutobi-sensei that day. I was controlled by my anger, my grief and my pain. I wanted things back to the way they were when my brother and the two men who held my heart was still alive. So I created that genjutsu to hide my shame and my sins. I became addicted to gambling and to alcohol to make me forget all that I've done. But as I said before, that is no excuse for abandoning you and leaving you all alone. It was only when you and Jiraiya came for me. When you risked everything to save me from Kabuto when all I wanted to do was just run away, I realized that love never loses its meaning, even in death. Despite all the things I said to you, even when I considered that snake bastard's offer even though I knew he was lying, you still risked your life for me and never gave up on me even when I gave up on myself, just like your father did." She replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth after it was all over. Why were you so hard on me?" The young lord questioned again.

"I knew this day would come eventually and that you would hate me for what I did to you then and now. I truly was going to tell you the truth one day. But I was a coward who was still living in the past. I wanted you to become a great Hokage, that was true. But at the same time, I couldn't bear to lose you, and my old fears and insecurities took me over again. That's why I was so hard on you and never had faith in you despite the fact that you've done so much for Konoha, more than any of the rookies ever did." Tsunade answered.

"The only thing I ever wanted out of my life is to be truly happy. To be accepted and loved just like everyone else. If only you had just held me in your arms like a parent does with a child when I was scared or sad and told me everything was going to be alright. That you would kiss me goodnight when I went to bed and told me you loved me. That you would always be there for me when I came home and that you would teach me about the good and bad things about the world. That you would be proud of me in whatever I did, I would've gladly lived the life of a normal civilian." Naruto said as the tears fell down his face, causing her to gasp and look at him with wide eyes. "Even though I'm a ninja leader like you as well as the lord of an entire nation, I always take time to spend with my children. Every day I tell them that I love them, and that I always will love them no matter what happens. I make sure that they lead a happy and peaceful life so that they never have to experience the childhood I had. As for my wife, we always take time out to spend time together. We laugh and cry and live life to the fullest even though either of us can die at any given time. And even if one of us were to die, we would still live our lives to the fullest; we would still strive to be happy. Because Temari and I are one, now and forever, just like you and my father once were." He added wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Naruto-kun…" The legendary sucker said lowering her head in disgrace. 'I'm nearly three times his age, and yet he's wiser than me. Just like you were Arashi-kun. The answer was right in front of me all this time, and I was too much of a coward to see it. Some legendary sannin I am.' She thought with a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

"Susanowo, to my hand…" The Namikage said in even tone as he held out his right hand in a grip like gesture. The sword appeared a second later and he gripped it both hands, raising it into the air. Tsunade had started to cry once more. She had lost the battle and knew what was coming.

"Naruto-kun, I know that it's too late to change the past. But before you kill me, I want you to know that even if you never forgive me for the rest of your life, I truly love you my son, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. As your mother, I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to you. And as the Hime no Hokages (Princess of the Hokages), I apologize for what this village and everyone has done to you to that caused you to wear that awful mask." The female blonde sobbed loudly as she looked at her son dead in the eyes, showing him that she was telling the truth. Naruto closed his eyes and said nothing. He raised the sword higher as the elder Uzumaki closed her eyes and waited for her demise, giving no resistance. The sword came down in a swift downward slash that was aimed towards her neck. She felt the sword slice the air and whimpered as it came closer to her neck. A second pass and Tsunade was surprised she wasn't dead. She slowly opened her eyes to see that the blade of the sword was right on her neck as some blood dripped down from the cut that the blade made as it firmly pressed on her neck. The female sannin looked up to see her son looking down at her with a look that she couldn't describe. "Why? Why are you sparing me after all that I did to you?" She asked cautiously.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because if I kill you, I'll be just like Sasuke was. A person who would be consumed with hatred and pain even after you're gone." Naruto said with a hint of sadness. "Maybe it's my great grandfather, my great granduncle, the old man who was a like a grandfather to me, and my father who's staying my hand." He continued as he looked at their faces of the Hokage monument. "Or maybe it's because of all the people here; I talked to my children about you the most. I told Arashi and Takara that you were the strongest and kindest person in Konoha. If I killed you right here and now, that would make me a liar. And I would never lie to my children." He finished.

"Naruto-kun…" Tsunade said softly as her son moved the blade away from her neck and it disappeared from his hand, returning to his sheath.

"Don't get the wrong idea. This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you. It's going to take a long time for me to deal with this. And even then, I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you for what you did to me. But just because you and I have our differences, that doesn't mean I'm going to let my children suffer for it. They have a grandmother now, and it wouldn't be fair of their Daddy to not let them be able to spend time with you." The lord of waves said with a small smile at the end.

"Thank you my son. I promise to do whatever it takes to make things right between us, even if it takes the rest of my life." The elder Uzumaki said with a hint of joy, truly grateful that her son showed her mercy even though she felt that she didn't deserve it.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. For my children's sake if nothing else." Naruto said with his eyes closed, still holding his small smile. "There's just one more thing left to do." He added as he took out a kunai and cut his finger. The young lord walked up to the sannin that was still on one knee holding her ribs and wrote a kanji on her forehead in his blood.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" The female sannin asked in confusion.

"I'm just making sure you keep your promise this time okaasan (Mother)…" The Namikage said as his smile widened. Tsunade smiled warmly and was on the verge of tears from her son calling her mother for the first time. Naruto made a number of long hand seals quickly and placed his hand on the kanji on her forehead. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Izanami Ukiyo** (Summoning Technique: She Who Invites Life)!" He shouted as a beautiful goddess with long flowing black hair while wearing a gorgeous long white robe appeared in a bright light above the Godaime Hokage.

"T-this is…?" Tsunade began to say as her eyes widened in shock.

"That's right, the legendary lost summon." Naruto said with a smile as he looked up at her and nodded while giving her a gentle smile. The goddess said nothing and returned the smile, nodding back. She then stretched her arms out and covered the sannin in a golden light. Tsunade was lifted high in the air as her body began to change. All of her wrinkles disappeared and all the aspects of her features became more defined and beautiful. This went on for a few more minutes until the golden light vanished and the Godaime Hokage was slowly brought to the ground with her standing up. The spiky blonde once again smiled and nodded to the goddess, and she returned it while bowing to him in a show of respect before disappearing in a bright light once more.

"My wounds, my chakra, everything has been restored to me." The legendary sucker said as all the wounds from the battle vanished.

"That's not all. Look at the mirror in your compact." The Namikage requested. Tsunade did as she was told as she took out her compact case that was cracked on the outside, but still left the mirror intact. When she looked into it, she dropped it and looked at her son in disbelief.

"Naruto-kun…y-you…" Tsunade said.

"I told Izanami to reverse your aging in my mind. You are now thirty years old again. Now you don't have to wear that mask of shame anymore. I showed you the true side of me. If you truly want my forgiveness someday, then it's time to show the true side of you to your family. Especially to your son." The lord of waves explained. "Besides, you're going to need to be at your best when we fight that bastard Orochimaru together." He finished showing a smile of confidence.

"So you know?" Tsunade asked as she composed herself.

"Yeah. I have a score to settle with that slimy son of a bitch. If we don't stop him, he'll destroy all the five great nations and my nation with his Dead Soul sound ninjas. And I won't let him hurt my family or destroy my home. We can settle our differences after the war is over. But the only way to stop him once and for all is for us to work together." Naruto replied clenching his fist.

"Right! Thank you for your support Namikage-sama." The Godaime Hokage said as she bowed to her son in respect. The spiky blonde couldn't help but smile warmly at his mother.

"Well Hokage-sama, you can start thanking me by showing your grandchildren the best ice cream parlor in Konoha after we've washed up and I've healed my wounds from the fight. I promised them ice cream before the day is over. And we still have two months before the war starts, so I think we can relax, at least for today." Naruto requested.

"Is this another step towards you forgiving me Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked honestly.

"We'll see…" He replied with a straight face before jumping into the stands to collect his Kage gear and sword.

'Hmm, well at least he didn't say no.' Tsunade thought somewhat disappointingly. She then turned her head and looked at the faces on the Hokage monument as the sun beamed down on it. 'Arashi-kun, grandfather, granduncle, Sarutobi-sensei, I promise you from this day forward that I'll no longer run away from my life, and that I'll face it no matter how painful the world may be. With the renewed life that now flows through me, I'll do whatever it takes to protect what's important to me. I will continue to risk my life, but this time it will be for the right reasons. And by the grace of Kami, hopefully someday I'll have the forgiveness of my son. From now on, I'll show the true side of me too.' She vowed as she put a hand over her heart. As she did this, Naruto looked at her with his gear in hand.

'I still can't believe that she's my mother.' He sighed, wondering if he'll ever forgive the woman who gave him life for abandoning him. 'Hmm…I guess this is going to take one day at a time. But I do know one thing for certain. No matter how many ninjas you bring Orochimaru, you're going down, **permanently**!' He swore as he jumped down next to Tsunade.

"Come on Namikage-sama, I'll take care of your wounds personally at my place." The elder Uzumaki said going into med-nin mode.

"That's fine. And we're not Kages right now, so you can call me Naruto-kun." The lord of waves said as he walked past her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Tsunade said with a warm smile. 'Well, it's a start.' She thought as she started to walk with him back to her place.

_Custom Jutsu List_

**Name: **Raiton: Kesshou Tate-Lightning Release: Plasma Shield

**Type:** B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short Range (0-5m)

**Users: **Tsunade Uzumaki

This jutsu creates a dome like shield of lightning chakra around the user, granting them protection against most attacks. It is also capable of shocking opponents if they get to close to it.

**Name: **Kokuei Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Silhouette Shadow Clone Technique

**Type: **Hiden, S-rank, Supplementary

**Users:** Naruto Uzumaki

This jutsu is a secret technique that was the staple of the Seseki clan that was wiped out during the great ninja war. Shindo Seseki gave the only scroll of the technique to Naruto as thanks for saving his life from the Akatsuki. This jutsu combines the power and benefits of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) with the invisibility benefits of the Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding Camouflage Technique), turning the user and his clones invisible. The only exception is that not only are the shadow clones more durable, but it completely masks the user's scent, protecting them from the enhanced sense of smell possessed by insects or dogs. It still can be detected by those who possess Sharingan and Byakugan however, but since the clones and the user's chakra is evenly distributed, it's much harder for a Byakugan user to detect the original from his clones. This clone jutsu is excellent in offensive and defensive situations, thus it's receiving of the highest rank.

**Name: **Raiton: Dendou Gachan-Lightning Release: Electric Slam

**Type:** B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short to Mid-range (0-10)

**Users:** Tsunade Uzumaki

By gathering lightning chakra into the user's fist and punching the ground, this technique creates a wave of electricity on the ground that spreads out in all directions, causing damage to all opponents in the area of the jutsu. This is a great attack when used against a group of opponents that surround the user.

**Name: **Denkou Fushi-Lightning Knuckle

**Type:** B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)

**Users:** Tsunade Uzumaki

This jutsu is basically a lightning version of Shippuken (Hurricane Fist). The user gathers lightning chakra into their fist to create a powerful punching attack. Combined with Tsunade's great strength and excellent chakra control, she can use this technique to smash almost anything, even the strongest wood surface, which is normally strong against lightning attacks.

**Name:** Suisho Bakufuu no Jutsu-Crystal Blast Technique

**Type:** Unknown

**Users:** Naruto Uzumaki

This powerful jutsu combines the Kufu Suika no Jutsu (Drowning Maelstrom Technique) with the Hyoton: Touketsukaze no Jutsu (Ice Release: Frozen Wind Technique) to create a devastating combination attack that can freeze an opponent(s).

**Name:** Raiton: Kusari Konki no Jutsu-Lightning Release: Chain Energy Technique

**Type:** A-rank, Offensive, Supplementary, Short to Mid-range (0-10m)

**Users:** Tsunade Uzumaki

The user of this jutsu creates a chain with shackles out of lightning chakra, and then throws the shackles at the opponent to try and capture them. Once capture is complete, the chain emits an electric shock to the opponent, effectively paralyzing them. Then the user absorbs the opponent's chakra. Although it is extremely difficult to escape once caught by this technique, Naruto was only able to move through sheer force of will.

**Name:** Shoruda Kujiku-Shoulder Crush

**Type:** C-rank, Offensive, Short Range (0-5m)

**Users:** Naruto Uzumaki

This jutsu is basically an axe kick attack to an opponent's shoulder, effectively breaking of injuring it. By spinning your leg from the inside, the user's heel comes down and hit's your opponents shoulder while you're in a side leg split on the ground. In many ways, it is similar to Tsunade's Tsutenkyaku (Painful Sky Leg).

**Name:** Raiton: Toraken no Jutsu-Lightning Release: Tiger Fist Technique

**Type:** A-rank, Offensive, Short to Mid-range (0-10m)

**Users:** Tsunade Uzumaki

This jutsu is basically the lightning version of the Futon: Kazeyajuu no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Wind Beast Technique). Gathering lightning chakra into the user's fist, the user of the technique can fire an electric shockwave attack in the shape of a tiger to electrocute an opponent. The more lightning chakra used, the stronger the attack.

**Name:** Jikoku Itami-Instant Pain

**Type: **A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)

**Users:** Tsunade Uzumaki

This jutsu uses one shadow clone to execute the combo. Together with the clone, Tsunade attacks the opponent with a downward punch to the head followed by an uppercut that knocks them into the air. The clone jumps in the air above the opponent and hits them with a Tsutenkyaku (Painful Sky Leg) right in the head, sending them flying head first towards the ground. Once the kick connects the real Tsunade jumps up and grabs the opponent, positioning them into the Hayabusa Otoshi (Peregrine Falcon Drop), effectively driving them head first into the ground. Due to Tsunade's excellent chakra control and strength, she can alternate the strength of her attacks to either knock out (Which she tried to do in Naruto's case.) or kill an opponent outright, which is why it received such a high rank compared to other combos.

**Name:** Raiton: Rasengan-Lightning Release: Spiraling Sphere

**Type:** Unknown

**Users:** Tsunade Uzumaki

This jutsu is Tsunade's version of the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) which combines her lightning based chakra with the technique. When she and Arashi Kazama were in a relationship, he taught her the Rasengan in secret in order for her to assist in his research of combining his nature manipulation with it. After he died and she left Konoha, she continued to do research on the technique despite her hatred of him at the time. She eventually came up with this version of it for her own use. Due to the fact that she hasn't used the technique in years and only uses it on certain occasions, the power and damage it can currently cause and whether the technique is complete is unknown.

**Name:** Rasenkaisen-Spiraling Revolution

**Type: **A-rank, Offensive, Short Range (0-5m)

**Users:** Naruto Uzumaki, Temari Uzumaki, Tayuya, Inari

This jutsu was created by Naruto Uzumaki. After hitting your opponent with a combination of up to six hits of spinning punches and kicks, you uppercut the opponent and send them into the air. While in the air, the user forms either a regular Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), an elemental one, or an Odama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere). Once the technique is complete, you throw it at your opponent causing major damage.

**Name:** Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Izanami Ukiyo-Summoning Technique: She Who Invites Life

**Type: **Kinjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)

**Users:** Naruto Uzumaki

Known as the legendary lost summon by most historians in ninjutsu, this summoning technique calls upon the power of Izanami, the goddess of creation and death. By applying a special kanji written in the user's blood upon a person's body (Tsunade's forehead in this case.), the user makes a large number of hand seals and activates the summon on the blood written kanji. Once Izanami appears, she covers the person's body that had the kanji written on them in a golden light, effectively healing all wounds and maladies from a person's being. It even has the power to make the make the person younger by turning back the years upon a person's body. This summoning technique was what caused the destruction of the ancient kingdom on Gakusanjin Island hundreds of years ago because people assumed that the technique can grant eternal life to the user. However, that is not the case. Even though the user of the technique can do this to other people, they cannot use it upon themselves and are only allowed to use this certain technique only once a year. Even then, only the goddess herself can choose who uses her power. Whoever is chosen will have a seal engrafted into their body by Izanami herself. Besides Naruto, only the ruler of the ancient Gakusanjin kingdom was able to summon her. Through a set of unusual circumstances, Naruto Uzumaki is the only person in the world who can use technique today. This summoning technique is just one of the two jutsus incorporated with her power.

Authors note 2: Phew :b. Man, am I tired. This chapter truly was a FRIGGIN pain to do (I wonder if Masashi Kishimoto felt this exhausted after his Kage battle in the series :b.). I hope you guys like the battle and were truly satisfied with the outcome (This goes especially for you, Useful76 LOL XD.). If not, then I'm truly sorry :(. I did the best I could with what came to mind (Being a fanfiction author may be fun, but it's not easy :b.). Now that chapter seven is finally complete, I going to put my focus on my next Naruto Flower Tales. When I'm done with that (Along with the myriad annoyances and problems of daily life X(.), I'll get to work on chapter eight. Now that Naruto and Tsunade have put aside their differences for the moment, they begin to gather their armies from their villages for the war. What will happen along the way? Only time will tell. I'll try to think of something. Until then, you know the drill as always. READ, ENJOY and REVIEW :)!!! Oh, and let me know how you liked the Kage fight in the review too. If you liked it, like in chapter three, write a cool line in caps :)!

The Clan of Currents Challenge Part 2: Attention all authors! If you've read my chapter six author notes, then you know that I'm looking for authors to do Arc stories for this fic. I have two more Arc story ideas for you authors to choose from.

TCOC: The Conspiracy of Konoha- At the request of Dragon Noir, I decided to throw this idea out for those who like the darker side of Naruto. After Tsunade revealed her 'trump card' to the council and removed the feudal lords, they didn't take it lying down. What plans do the feudal lords and the remains of Za Kuro Tentei's (The Black Lord's) underground syndicate to have their revenge against the Godaime Hokage and Konoha? Find out as Team Konohamaru (Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi and Udon) with some help from the rookies protect their village from the conspiracy of the evil lords and criminals of the underworld. As you can see, it's doesn't necessarily have to do with The Clan of Currents, but you can have them make a cameo appearance if you so choose. The pairing would be mainly Konohamaru and Hanabi since it focuses mainly on their team. Those who like Action/Adventure, Romance or Drama and have a knack for suspense will love this challenge.

TCOC: The Legendary Lost Summon- As you have read from my custom jutsu list, through a set of unusual circumstances, Naruto can summon the goddess of creation and death, Izanami. How was he able to acquire one of the most powerful summons in existence? And how come he is the only one in the world today who can use it? Find out as Naruto, Temari, Gaara, Tayuya and Suzumebachi get sucked through time hundreds of years into the past. Trapped in the ancient kingdom of Gakusanjin Island, the five ninjas get caught up in the war that destroyed the ancient kingdom as the people continue their fighting to capture the forbidden summon technique for themselves. How will Naruto solve this dilemma and how will he and his family find their way back to their own time? Once again, those who like Action/Adventure, a little Romance and Humor, and Drama and Angst will sink your teeth into this time travel fic.

Well that's all for now. If you're interested in doing one of these arc stories on this chapter and/or chapter six, them please PM or e-mail me. And PLEASE put the title of the one you're interested in. Until then, may the gods watch over all of you my fellow readers, authors, loyal fans and good friends. I'll see you soon, Kami willing :D. Later for now :)!!


	8. Ch 8 Clearing The Air

The Clan of Currents by Mr. Lee (Originally Wanderers by 412816)

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto, Inuyasha, Ninja Scroll or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The character Kagura is a character from Inuyasha and is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The characters Tessai and Benisato are characters from Ninja Scroll and are owned by Yoshiaki Kawajiri. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Authors note: It's been a while my friends ;). Mr. Lee has finally returned with chapter eight of your favorite NaruTema story. I want to apologize to all of you for the two month plus delay :(. A lot of crap has happened in my life as of late, with the emphasis on the word **crap**. So much that I had to take a serious break from work and writing, as well as assist some friends with their works (You'd be surprised how many people ask for my assistance LOL XD.). But I'm slowly, but surely getting back to my usual schedule. Though my brain is still not 100 percent writer's block free, I don't think you'll be disappointed with this chapter, therefore keeping up with my batting average LMAO XD. Before I begin though, I want to give a very special thank you to IEatChicken. I saw the artwork she did for her story The Demon Prince of Konoha and asked her to make some for my story. She gladly accepted and she made a sweet NaruTema picture called Sandy Kisses. You can check it out at deviantart under the name MsMysteriousStranger or typing NaruTema in your search. She is making more art for this story as I write this. I'm truly grateful to you for doing this for me cutie, so I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you kindly. I look forward to seeing what you come up with :)! Now this chapter, like last one, will be a bit on the angsty side, so be prepared. And I will have a little surprise at the end too heh heh XD. Finally, I'm sure that certain fans have seen the development in regards to the Yondaime and Naruto in the manga (I won't reveal it for those who don't know.). However, since this story is an AU story and is not canon, the story as well as the names will remain the same. I hope you fans understand and I trust that it will not deter you from still enjoying the story. Well here goes nothing. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy :)!

**Chapter 8- Clearing The Air**

_Tsunade's house_

It had been about an hour since the battle at the chunin coliseum between Naruto and Tsunade. Not a word was said between the two of them as they went inside Tsunade's place to heal their wounds. Thankfully, they managed to avoid the attention of the villagers and got there without a problem, despite their wounds. Once the door was closed, they headed into the living room.

'My son hasn't said a word since we left the coliseum. I know that he hasn't forgiven me, at least not yet. But his silence is tearing me apart.' Tsunade thought with a frown as the fight continued to play freshly in her mind. "You can sit here Naruto-kun." She said as she pointed to a large sofa.

"Thanks Tsunade." Naruto said in a calm voice as he sat down.

"What's this? No more Tsunade-baachan (Granny Tsunade)?" The beautiful blonde teased as she tried to lighten the mood.

"It wouldn't be appropriate since you're 30 now. And since I now know that you're my mother, it just wouldn't feel right anymore." The young lord of waves replied with his voice still calm and his head turned slightly away from her. Tsunade frowned at the tone of his voice. "Well, are you going to heal me or should I do it?" He asked as he took off his shirt.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Naruto-kun…" The now young Hokage said as she sat down behind him. With a few hand seals, her hands started to glow green and she placed them on his ribs and back, not saying a word. Since Naruto still had his healing abilities, the legendary med-nin didn't have to do much. After the healing was complete, the sannin decided to break the silence. "Do you hate me my son?" She asked somberly. Naruto looked at her with a neutral face as he stood up from the couch putting his shirt back on.

"That's a question I don't think I can answer. When I spared your life and I smiled at you, part of me was happy that I had a real family. But I just…I just can't forgive yet, and I'll never be able to forget all the things that happened to me here, no matter how much I want to. Some people say that you should just let things in the past go. I think that's a bunch of crap. No matter how much a person wants to forget the past, just because the wounds inside a person's heart and soul heal, that doesn't mean that the pain of those wounds or the scars just go away. Time may heal all wounds, but there are some things that will never go away inside a person's heart and soul." Naruto explained to his mother.

"I understand Naruto-kun. I think I know how you feel." Tsunade said with a sad smile.

"Nawaki and Dan, right?" The Namikage said lowering his head slightly.

"Yes. And your father too…" She replied with a warm smile to her son.

"Tsunade…" He said giving her a small smile.

"Naruto-kun, I know that things will never be the same between us again. But I hope we can work well together between us and between our villages. At least until the war is over." The Godaime said sincerely.

"Don't worry; you know that I don't go back on my word. Besides, you're not the only one I have to clear the air with." The spiky blonde said cryptically.

"Clear the air?" Tsunade questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…but not today. Come on, let's wash up and get changed. I can't keep my family waiting." Naruto answered as he changed the subject.

"You're right my son. You can use the extra bathroom and spare room in the back." Tsunade said, sensing that her son didn't want to talk about it.

"Thanks Tsunade. I'll be out soon…" He said as he picked up his stuff and left the living room. 'I have a bad feeling about this. My son is planning something. I just hope that things don't get worse.' She said with a sense of foreboding as she got up and headed to her room.

_Konoha-An hour later_

As the mother and son were cleaning up, Temari was walking the streets of Konoha, holding the hand of Takara while Arashi was running and pointing at all the buildings that he liked. Sakura and Neji were close by, but since no one really recognized or even remembered the wind mistress, they toured most of the village without much stress. They eventually went to the place that was once Naruto's favorite place to eat.

"Ichiraku…It's been a while." Temari said with a bit of nostalgia.

"Mommy, what is this place?" Takara asked.

"This is a ramen bar called Ichiraku ramen. It was your daddy's favorite place to eat when he was a kid. Your daddy and I have a lot of nice memories here too." The wind mistress explained.

"Really Mommy? Is it as good as Daddy's ramen?" Arashi asked cheerfully.

"You want to try some Arashi? This is the best place in Konoha." Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh! Can I have some ramen Mommy, please?" The young boy asked in a hyper voice.

"I want some ramen too Mommy." Takara added.

"Well, your Mommy is a bit hungry too. Okay, we'll have some ramen! When your daddy is done with his work, we'll get some ice cream like he promised." Temari replied causing her children to cheer. While they were heading inside, Sakura had a painful look on her face which the branch member of the Hyuga clan noticed.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Neji inquired.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something. Let's go inside." The med-nin replied as she quickly put on a smile and went inside. Neji knew she was lying, but he followed her inside without saying a word.

"Welcome to Ichiraku! Hey Neji, this is a surprise. You only come in to eat here once a year with the others, unless it's for takeout. Did your wife Tenten send you on an errand?" Ayame asked as they all went inside.

"Not today Ayame-san. Sakura and I are showing these three around and we stopped in for a bite to eat." The young Hyuga explained.

"I see. You know, you look very familiar. I think I've seen you before." Teuchi said as he looked at the wife of the Shodaime Namikage.

"Yeah, well I get that a lot." Temari said with a slight blush.

"In any case, what would you like?" Ayame inquired.

"Can you get us five bowls of barbecue pork ramen Ayame-san?" Sakura ordered.

"Coming right up!" The owner of Ichiraku said as he got to work.

"Hey Neji, what did Ayame mean when she said that you only come here to eat once a year?" Temari asked out of curiosity. Sakura looked away while Neji had a scowl on his face.

"Every year, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and I come here for a bowl of ramen together. It started after our first mission together when…" Neji started.

"You went to get Sasuke back…" The wind mistress finished.

"That's right. Along with Naruto, the five of us had a bowl of ramen to celebrate the day Team Shikamaru was formed. Even when…Naruto left Konoha…we still carried on the tradition. We always ordered an extra bowl though, hoping that Naruto would smell it and come back…" The Hyuga finished with a sad smile. Temari looked at Sakura and noticed that she was still looking away while her head was lowered in a shameful form. The only sound made in the ramen bar was of the soup being mixed. A few minutes later, Ayame brought out the bowls.

"Here you go everyone!" The young woman said trying to remove the tension she sensed.

"Hey make another one of those! And make it a large bowl." A voice outside said. Everyone turned around to see the Namikage wearing his mask over his face along with Tsunade by his side coming inside.

"Daddy!!" Arashi and Takara squealed as they got off the stools and hugged their father causing him to laugh.

"Hey there my children! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto said in a boisterous tone. Making sure that it was safe, he took off his mask.

"Naruto-kun, is that you?" Ayame asked with a stunned look. The Namikage just grinned and nodded his head.

"We've missed you. Business has been awful without you." Teuchi said.

"It's been a while Ayame-chan, old man. Just keep it down; I'm trying to keep a very low profile." The spiky blonde whispered to them.

"Yes. Please keep this a secret you two." Tsunade requested.

"Oh! Sorry about that Hokage-sama. We won't say a word to anyone." Teuchi promised while Ayame nodded in agreement. "So what will it be Naruto?" He asked.

"Just give me my usual old man. And some sake for the Godaime." The young lord requested.

"Five barbeque pork bowls and a bottle of sake coming right up!" Ayame said with a warm smile.

"You know me well Naruto-kun." The beautiful blonde said with a smile. Everybody moved a little so that Naruto could sit next to Temari. As he sat down, he gave his wife a short, but passionate kiss.

"What happened? Why are you wearing your spare Kage outfit?" Temari whispered into her husband's ear after they broke the kiss.

"I'll explain later on tonight." Naruto replied back. The wind mistress nodded in understanding as Naruto's order along with Tsunade's sake came. Naruto passed one of his five pork ramen bowls to his mother, and she happily took it.

"Daddy, are we still going for ice cream?" Takara asked in a tiny voice.

"Of course Takara-chan! After we eat our ramen, we'll get some ice cream. And the Hokage is treating. Isn't that right Hokage-sama?" He said giving her a sly grin.

"That's right Namikage-sama! I know the best ice cream parlor in the village. Just leave it to your Tsunade-baachan kids." She replied beaming.

"Thanks Tsunade-baachan!" The twins replied at the same time. Naruto gave a silent nod of approval to his mother and she returned it.

"Okay everyone! It's time to eat!" Naruto said happily. Everyone nodded in agreement and grabbed some chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said simultaneously and started to eat.

_Konoha Hotel- Later at night_

After everyone ate their ramen at Ichiraku, Tsunade kept her promise and treated for ice cream. It was expensive, but the Godaime Hokage didn't mind since it was a chance to get to know her grandchildren better. They met up with Suzumebachi and Rin, along with Kumiko and Inari, who was carrying all the bags from his girlfriend's shopping spree. They were guided to Konoha Hotel and were given the whole penthouse floor for Naruto, his family and convoy, which was already paid in advance by the Hokage. After the children went to bed, Naruto spoke to Temari and his bodyguards about what happened with Tsunade.

"Wow…I can't believe that one of the three legendary sannin and the Yellow Flash of Konoha are your parents." Inari said in astonishment after hearing the whole tale.

"It's true Inari. Though honestly, I still can't believe it myself." Naruto said as his wife was by his side with her hand on top of his.

"I can believe it. After all, you did defeat me, the granddaughter of the Shodaime Tsuchikage." Suzumebachi said remembering that battle for the Bikochu.

"So can I. My father was the Yondaime Kazekage. And he defeated my brother who came to be the Godaime Kazekage." Temari agreed with a nod.

"Even so, I can't help but feel sad that the truth had to lead to this." Rin said with a sigh in regards to the fight that the two Kages had.

"I'm sorry my family. I know I was being selfish. I just…" The young lord drifted off as he lowered his head.

"I…didn't mean it that way Naruto-kun." The med-nin said guiltily.

"I know Rin. It's just that after all this time, this village and the people in it still bring pain to my heart. So much for me moving forward." The spiky blonde said with a dreary voice.

"Naruto-kun…" Kumiko said in a quiet voice.

"Sometimes you have to face your past in order to move forward Naruto-kun. We understand how you feel. And as our leader, we will stand by you no matter what happens." Temari said as she took her spouse's hand and gave it a firm squeeze while the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks everyone…" The Namikage said as he gave his family a warm smile.

"So what are our plans Naruto-niichan?" Inari asked.

"I still have to take care of a few things here before we leave. When we return, we will prepare to join Konoha in the war against the Sound and the snake sannin Orochimaru." Naruto explained.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" Everyone in the room said.

"Suzu-chan, are all the things I need here?" The spiky blonde inquired turning to his bodyguard.

"Yes Naruto-sama, I double checked myself." The queen of bees replied.

"Thanks Suzu-chan. Rin, Inari, Kumiko, I have much to do tomorrow. Could you please look after my children until everything is done?" He asked the rest of his convoy.

"Of course Naruto-kun. We'll take good care of them." Rin answered with a smile.

"Thanks Rin. All right everyone, let's get some sleep. Suzu-chan, Tema-chan, I'll need you both tomorrow. We'll get started in the morning after breakfast." Naruto said authoritatively. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to their rooms to sleep, leaving the blonde duo alone. Sensing that her husband needed some comfort, Temari moved from Naruto's side to sit in his lap. The spiky blonde smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist while the sandy blonde crossed her perfect legs, knowing he liked to massage them when she was on his lap.

"Penny for your thoughts Naruto-kun?" The wind mistress asked as he stroked her legs with his free hand. He looked down for a moment before he raised his head and looked into her soft teal eyes which shined in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry kirei yuri (Pretty Lily)…" Naruto said softly.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Temari questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"My fight with my mother, our family going into war. I'm wouldn't blame you if you're angry with me." The young lord replied sadly. Temari kissed him gently while she ran her fingers in his hair.

"Why would I be angry with you? As a kunoichi and as your wife, I understand." The sandy blonde said in a serious, but gentle tone. Naruto looked at her wide eyed in shock. "Is it that surprising? You know the past I had with my father and what he did to my family. You honestly did something I only dreamed of doing to my father. Still, I am glad that you didn't kill Tsunade-sama. If you did, you would only prove all of those who hated you and feared you in this place right. And it would only cause you more pain in your heart." She added.

"Tema-chan…" Naruto said with a soft smile.

"As for that snake bastard, I'm honestly looking forward to killing him just as much as you are. We would've had to fight him sooner or later. We can't hide from the outside world forever." Temari said matter-of-factly.

"True. I just hope that all of us can come back from this alive…" The Shodaime Namikage said feeling tense.

"It's not like you to doubt yourself. A leader can't think like that. If you do, then you already lost the battle. And I know how much you hate to lose Naruto-**sama**." His significant other said with a confident smirk.

"Heh…looks who talking Tema-**hime**." Naruto retorted while smirking back. A moment later, they both started to laugh lightly. A few minutes later, he gently grabbed the back of his wife's neck and pulled her head down so he could capture her lips in a heated kiss. "Thank you for being my wife." He said in that gentle voice she loved after breaking the kiss.

"Thank you for being my husband." She said back with a whisper as she looked in his cerulean blue eyes.

"I honestly don't know why Shikamaru called you a spunky troublesome woman." The spiky blonde chuckled as he stood up and carried his wife bridle style.

"Well what did you expect from Mr. Cry Baby? I guess he doesn't like strong women." The wind mistress chortled as they walked slowly to the bedroom.

"I don't know about that. I heard from Tsunade that he married Ino." Naruto said to her.

"Oh really? Remind me to congratulate the pineapple head, after I whack him in the head for calling me a spunky troublesome woman." His fellow blonde said.

"I'll do that. But right now, your blonde lord and master has that feeling. And only you can give me that **special** healing." The young lord said in a sensual tone.

"It'll be my pleasure to give you **that** kind of healing Naruto-sama. But it'll cost you." Temari said playfully.

"I'll pay you double if you do whatever I say." He teased.

"You got a deal my lord…" She said with a sarcastic chuckle as they kissed each other before closing the bedroom door.

_Hokage tower-Tsunade's office_

"Is it true Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked incredulously after hearing what happened between Naruto and her teacher.

"Yes Sakura. Naruto is my son and the Yondaime is his father and my former husband. And he nearly killed me, but he spared my life." Tsunade summarized to her prized pupil as she relaxed with small cup of Sake, which was much less than her usual ritual.

"I never knew he had so much anger and pain inside of him…" Kakashi said with a heavy sigh.

"None of us did Kakashi. And that's why he'll always have resentment towards Konoha despite the fact that he'll help us fight against the sound." The beautiful blonde said as she took another sip.

"Even so, I can't believe Naruto…" The pink haired med-nin started.

"What Sakura? That he would face his own mother and defeat me in combat after I heartlessly abandoned him? Or that he would have so much hatred for this village and the people within it, including his own friends who once called him dobe (Dead Last) and baka (Idiot)?!" The female sannin snapped as she glared at the kunoichi. Sakura and Kakashi both lowered their heads. "Just because you read something about someone in a file doesn't mean you can truly know that person Sakura. It's one of the hard lessons my son taught me. It would serve you well to remember that." She added in a calmer tone as she poured another small glass.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said quietly.

"There's no need to apologize Sakura. In any case, I have a message for you and Kakashi from Naruto." The legendary sucker said as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her assistant. The copy ninja walked up and read the message along with his former pupil.

_Sakura & Kakashi_

_Meet me at the place where it all began at 7:00 am sharp. I'll be waiting._

_Naruto_

_P.S. If you're a minute late Kakashi, __**I'll kill your perverted scarecrow ass**__! No lame ass excuses, no exceptions! I'm sure my mother will tell you that I'm serious. And don't think Rin will save you either!_

Needless to say, Kakashi turned as white as a ghost after reading it. If he was willing to nearly kill his own mother, who is one of the legendary sannin, imagine what he would do to him.

'If that note says what I think it says, then he's definitely my son.' Tsunade chuckled.

"Well, I think I'll get some rest. Good night Hokage-sama, Sakura." Kakashi said nervously with a sweaty brow.

"Good night Kakashi. Don't keep my son waiting tomorrow…" The beautiful blonde said with a warning voice and a small glare.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama." The copy ninja gulped before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. After he left, the two kunoichi chuckled.

"For a moment there, I thought he was going to wet his pants." Sakura said still giggling. This caused the med-nins to bust out laughing. After the laughter subsided, Sakura's mood changed and she frowned.

"What's wrong Sakura?" The female sannin inquired of her prized student as she motioned her to have a seat.

"Tsunade-sama…I…" The kunoichi replied as if she had a lump in her throat.

"It's about Naruto isn't it?" Tsunade said reading her mind. All the med-nin could do was nod her head.

"It's just that…when I look at Temari and Naruto's children, the happiness that I see in his face when he looks at his family, I can't help but be envious and jealous. When Temari got angry at me and asked if I had a problem with him having children, I lied when I said I didn't have a problem with it. They all look so perfect together, and I wish that it was me. That I would have someone to love me and care for me the way Naruto cares for Temari. The same way he used to love and care about me back then. I've been thinking about it all day, and every time that I do, I feel like a horrible person for being so selfish…" Sakura said as her voice started to break at the end.

"Sakura…" Tsunade said with a sigh. The room was silent for a few moments as the Godaime took a deep breath. "Sakura…Naruto has been carrying very heavy burdens in his heart for a long time. His are heavier than mine, and I'm over three times his age. Well, at least I used to be." The now young Hokage started to explain as she took another slow sip of her drink.

"His burdens are heavier than yours?" The med-nin asked in shock.

"Yes. When he showed me his past when he beat me, I saw all the pain he's had to carry on his young shoulders. All in his quest to make the villagers recognize his existence. All so that he could be happy and be treated like a human being instead of a monster." The legendary sucker answered with a soft voice. Sakura remained silent, no knowing what to say. "What I'm trying to say is that instead of being envious of him, you should be happy for him. Happy that he's able to have a smile like that after all that's happened to him." She finished.

"You're right Tsunade-sama. I'm happy for him, but still…" The kunoichi said as she clutched her red dress.

"You know, you owe Naruto more than you realize." Tsunade said as she stood up and looked out at the night sky.

"I know. Naruto's always been there for me. He's always cared for me. And he's saved my life more times than I can count." Sakura said placing a hand over her heart.

"Yes, and you wouldn't be the ninja you are today if not for him. You might not have **been** a ninja at all because of my son." The elder Uzumaki said looking back at her slightly.

"What do you mean that I might not have been a ninja at all because of Naruto?" The pink haired young woman asked with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Well it's true that if Naruto hadn't saved my life when he came for me, you wouldn't be my precious protégé. But Naruto knows one of your deepest darkest secrets. A secret that nearly destroyed him…and could've cost you your life." The Godaime Hokage said looking up at the moon.

"What is this deep dark secret Naruto knows about me?" The med-nin asked cautiously.

"Are you sure you want to know? You may regret it later." Tsunade said looking at her straight in her eyes. Sakura knew that when her master looked at her like that, it was something that she was deadly serous about.

"Yes. Please tell me." Sakura replied with conviction.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Tsunade said with a grim expression as she recalled one of the many visions that Naruto showed her when she gazed into his Kyubi Sharingan (Nine-Tailed Copy Wheel Eye). The one that he told her was the most painful experience of his life.

_Flashback-Nine years ago_

_It was a dark night in Konoha where a full moon was hanging ominously in the sky. Naruto was enjoying another bowl of ramen at Ichiraku after talking with Sakura about the curse seal that Sasuke had_ _and about Orochimaru himself. The spiky blonde was happy that he was able to cheer her up the girl that was so important to him. But at the same time, he was worried when Sakura looked up at the moon with a look of horror on her face and said she would go home alone._

'_I hope Sakura-chan is okay…' Naruto thought as he finished off his bowl. Each moment he thought about it, the more worried he became. 'I should check to see if she made it home okay!' He said happily. With that thought he placed down the money for his meal and Sakura's meal and headed over to her house. When he got to her house five minutes later, he looked up at her window. Since the kunoichi left him just fifteen minutes ago, he figured the light in her room should be on. When he saw no light, he became concerned and decided to get a closer look despite his fear of being clobbered if she was there. He jumped up on the roof and peeked through the window slightly and noticed that Sakura wasn't there and that there was no noise coming from downstairs._

'_Sakura-chan didn't make it home! I knew I should've gone with her! I got to find her!' Naruto said frantically in his mind as he jumped off the roof of the Haruno house and started looking everywhere for the beautiful girl. He searched Konoha top to bottom with no luck and he started to become scared. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself. He jumped down into the woods and started searching for her until he neared the academy and the back entrance of Konoha. Before he reached the clearing, Naruto heard two familiar voices. He walked slowly and saw his teammates talking._

'_Eh? Sakura-chan? Sasuke?' Naruto wondered what was going on when he heard the two of them arguing, though he couldn't make out the words at first. 'So…she was looking for Sasuke…' He said in his mind dejectedly. Naruto was about to leave them alone, but something within the spiky blonde told him to stay. So he hid behind a nearby tree stealthily so he could listen to what they were saying. When he saw Sakura's face, he saw the tears falling from her eyes as she started to speak._

"_You've…always hated me huh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with pain etched in her voice, like she knew he wasn't going to answer._

'_Sakura-chan? Why is she saying this? Why is she crying?' Naruto questioned in his mind as the pink haired kunoichi continued looking at the back of her teammate's neck._

"_Do you remember the day we became genin and our three member team was first chosen? That day, you and I were here alone, and you got mad at me remember?" Sakura inquired from the raven haired Uchiha._

'_Huh? Why would Sasuke get mad at Sakura-chan?' Naruto thought scratching his head. He got his answer as the pink haired kunoichi retold the time that she made fun of Naruto having no parents and said that was the reason he was selfish and alone. 'I can't believe she said that about me. Sakura-chan, how could you be so cruel…' The spiky blonde said completely hurt and dumfounded that someone he loved said something so cold and insensitive as he clenched his fists and tears stung his eyes._

"_I don't remember…" Sasuke said like he didn't care, causing Sakura to gasp and lower her head, laughing bitterly as if she wasn't surprised by his answer._

"_It makes sense. That's something that happened a while back. But that's the day when everything started. You and me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work. But above all, it was fun!" The beautiful kunoichi said finishing with a smile as she reminisced of their time together. She paused for a moment and lowered her head as she continued. "I know about your clan and what happened to them. But with your revenge alone, you won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you…nor I." She said solemnly._

'_Neither you…nor I? W-why didn't she mention me?' Naruto said sadly in his mind and in his heart as the stoic member of Team Seven started to talk._

"_I know that. I'm different from you guys because I walk a different path. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. But my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life." Sasuke said with a hard voice._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto whispered to himself. Naruto knew of his friend's purpose, because his purpose which took the form of Uchiha Itachi was hunting him down to take the beast that lived inside of him, which was for better or worse, his last line of defense that prevented him from leaving this mortal coil. He clenched his stomach giving it a squeeze until Sakura made her voice known once again._

"_Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well now. I have a family, and friends, but if you're gone Sasuke-kun…to me it'll be the same as being alone!" The pink haired girl sobbed as her tears started to flow once again, not realizing that tears were falling not to far away from her._

"_Sakura…you…" Naruto said below a whisper as tears fell silently down his face as he removed the suffix from her name. 'She doesn't even care…I love her…I gave my life to protect her…I would've accepted her no matter what…and yet…and yet…' He though as the tears got bigger and his heart started to break._

"_From here on…A new path will open for all of us." The raven haired Uchiha said in a quiet tone as if he didn't hear her. What the beautiful kunoichi said next would make what he just said truer than he realized._

"_I…I love you so much Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed without hesitation. Naruto silently gasped as his heart shattered at the moment the words escaped her lips._

"_Sa-Sakura…" Naruto mumbled as he bit his lip so hard that the blood flowed and mixed with the river of tears that were falling from his eyes._

"_If you stay with me by my side, I'm sure you won't regret it! I will make every day more enjoyable. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you! So please…please stay here!" The beautiful kunoichi bellowed in a desperate tone._

'_So, this is reality. After everything I did for her. After all the punishment she gave me and sacrifices I made for her, I never had a chance. I guess…I'm truly nothing to her…nothing at all…" The spiky blonde thought depressingly as he lowered his head towards the ground. Every word that she said felt like a drop of acid hitting the shattered pieces of what remained of his heart._

"_I will even help you with your revenge! I'll do something! So please stay here with me! If you can't stay, then please take me with you…" She cried as she started to sob. Naruto lifted his head in horror. It was at that moment that he realized how much Sakura loved Sasuke. She loved him enough to leave the place of her birth, completely forgetting about everyone and throwing everything away. Her family, her friends, her fellow teammates, her life as a ninja, and him. It caused his whole body to shake as the pain he felt from his heart spread throughout the very core of his being._

'_I…I can't stay here…' Naruto said as he turned his back and started to run with as little sound a possible, taking a brief moment to look back. "Sakura…I…" He choked as if he had a lump in his throat. At that point he started to run faster. Nothing mattered to him at that point. Not Sasuke. Not Sakura. Not the village or the people in it. Nothing. The only thing he could feel at that moment was the pain. A pain he was all too familiar with. A pain he's had since he was able to cry._

_He made it to his apartment and shut the door behind him. He walked into his room slowly as if the life had been sucked out of him. The tears continued to fall from his eyes as if they wouldn't stop. He turned his head and looked at the picture he took with his team. He picked it up and graced his hand over it. It was at that moment his face contorted and changed from sorrow to anger as all the painful things everyone in the village ever said to him came flashing into his mind. The frame on the picture started to crack as he heard the taunts of dobe, baka, monster, freak, and loser along with the laughter at him flood his mind. The pain from every hit he felt in his life was felt into his entire being as his eyes changed from blue to red with a black slit in the middle. And as his pain started to surface from the depths of his soul, every time it started up again, the last person he saw, the last voice he heard, and the last hit he felt came from the one he once loved. Sakura. The last thing that pushed him over the edge was a memory that he wanted to forget. And it came from Sakura._

"_**The one I hate…is Naruto!**__"_

_Naruto couldn't take it anymore and just threw his team seven picture at the wall with a loud grunt, shattering the frame into tiny shards of glass. He went to his training post and when he looked at it, all he could see was the kunoichi's face. His face became enraged as he punched it continually in a berserker fury._

"_**YOU HATE ME SAKURA?! WELL I HATE YOU TOO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!**__" Naruto roared as he continued to punch to post eventually bloodying his knuckles as he continued to yell "__**I HATE YOU!**__" with each punch. This continued for about five minutes until the head off the training post eventually broke clean off. As the spiky blonde gasped for breath, he looked at the top of his shaking hands and saw the various cuts and bruises on his knuckles as well as the splinters. It was at that point that his eyes changed back to the shade of blue and his anger subsided as he fell to the ground and just sobbed in sorrow and despair while his hands started to knit up and heal. _

"_How long? How long must I suffer in this world before I'm happy?! Mother…Father…Anyone…__**PLEASE TELL ME**__!!!" He shouted as hard as he could with his hoarse throat as he looked up the sky, hoping Kami-sama himself would answer his cries. Eventually he would drag himself to his bed and cry himself to sleep as he did from time to time, but for now he just wanted to cry and release some of his pain because a part of his soul died that night. And unbeknownst to him, another part of himself would die as well when he woke up the next day and put his mask on once again. Because the new paths that Sasuke said would open up for all of them came to Uzumaki Naruto first before the spiky blonde even realized it._

_End Flashback_

"Oh Kami-sama…Naruto…he…" Sakura said in horror with a hand over her mouth as Tsunade finished the vision that Naruto showed her after their fight.

"Yes. With the exception of Sasuke knocking you out, he saw everything." The beautiful blonde confirmed in a chair as she put her linked hands under her chin. The young med-nin's body became as cold as ice as tears fell down her face.

"Nobody was ever supposed to know. And yet he knew all this time. Naruto kept that terrible pain, my sin, inside him all this time. Despite everything I did to him, he still calls me a friend…" The kunoichi sobbed in shame as she covered her face with her hands.

"That's the kind of person Naruto is. Imagine if he had told everyone what you did and said that night. You would've been branded and considered as much of a traitor as Sasuke and your friends probably would have ostracized you. Just like Naruto was hated and shunned by the people in this village. Worse came to worse, you probably would have been imprisoned for treason or you would have been expelled as a ninja and I never would have taken you as my student even if he wasn't my son." Tsunade said honestly.

"Then why…? He has every right, every reason to hate me for the selfish bitch that I was. To despise me for the rest of our lives. But he still made that promise to me. And even now, he still smiles at me." The pink haired young woman choked as she looked at her master.

"As I said Sakura, that's the kind of person Naruto is. When we were heading back to Konoha when I decided to become Hokage, Naruto talked a lot about you. He talked about Temari too, but he talked about you most of all. After I healed Sasuke and you ignored him, immediately going to Sasuke's side, I saw the look of pain, sadness and loneliness on my son's face. He could've been angry and said something to you, but he chose to leave you two alone. It was then I realized just how much you meant to him." The legendary sucker said in a sagely voice.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"There's an old saying that if you love something enough, you know when to hold on to it and when to let it go. Despite all the people Naruto's faced in his quest to become Hokage, you had a rare advantage over my son that no one else had." The female sannin replied.

"I had a rare advantage over Naruto?" The kunoichi asked in confusion.

"Think about it Sakura. You have punched Naruto multiple times. You badmouthed him a lot back then. You even disrespected him and **me **about him having no parents." Tsunade explained causing her former student to flinch nervously at the last sentence. "And not once did he ever retaliate, nor did he do or say anything to hurt you. Not once. Naruto loved you so much that you could crush his heart with just a simple action, just like you did when I healed Sasuke. When my son showed me that vision of you and Sasuke, as he told me, he felt that you threw the heart away that he gave you." The blonde med-nin continued causing Sakura to gasp and lower her head. "But even though he said he hated you for what you did that night, I think he still had enough love for you to let you go. And what better way to show that love than by bringing back the one you declared your love to? Yes Sakura, Naruto has every right and reason to hate you for what happened in the past. But he cared about you and still cares about you enough to want you to be happy and to call you a friend. The least you can do is to truly be happy for him. I'm paying for the sins I did to my son Sakura. If you truly love Naruto, then it's time you did the same." Tsunade finished as she got up and placed a hand on the kunoichi. It was at that point that a memory from her past hit Sakura like one of the punches she used to hit Naruto with when she was young. It was then she realized **completely** what Naruto was saying when he made that promise.

"_**Sakura-chan, you really love Sasuke huh? I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. I can understand very well, the pain you're going through…"**_

"So that's what he meant…" Sakura said in a quiet voice.

"Sakura?" Tsunade said with a raised eyebrow.

"When Naruto made that promise to me, he said that he understood very well the pain I was going through when Sasuke-kun left and I thanked him because it was then I realized that he always understood me and that he always helped me. But now I know that he always loved me too. I can't believe it took me ten years to finally understand why he risked his life to keep that promise. He did it not only to save Sasuke-kun, but for me to be happy, which is what he always wanted for me and what he once wanted from me. Oh Kami, I'm such a stupid and selfish bitch." The med-nin said dismally as more tears started to fall from his eyes. As she was saying this, Inner Sakura was lowering her head in shame for all the punishment she placed on Naruto, feeling just as guilty and horrible as Sakura was at that moment.

"I understand how you feel Sakura…more than you know." Tsunade said with a small smile.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said while looking up at her.

"You better head home and get some sleep if you're going to see Naruto on time." The female sannin said warmly. Sakura wiped her face and nodded in agreement as she headed for the door.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura called out as she reached the door.

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade said.

"I…just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me sensei." The kunoichi said with a warm smile as she bowed to her master.

"There's no need to thank me. It was my honor and pleasure to train you Sakura. Besides, when my son learned that he was going to be trained by Jiraiya for two and a half years, he left Shizune a note that asked me to take care of you while he was gone." The beautiful blonde revealed.

"Naruto…said that?" Sakura inquired with wide eyes.

"Yes he did. Who knows? If he hadn't said that to me in that message, I may have thought twice about training you." The legendary sucker said with a sly smile.

"Thank you for telling me that. Good night Tsunade-sama." Sakura said with a smile as she closed the door behind her. The Uzumaki woman just smiled as she poured the last amount of sake into her cup and looked out into the moonlit sky.

"Tomorrow, preparations for what's to come begin. Please watch over us koishii (beloved)…" Tsunade said as she raised her cup to the night sky and drank the last of her sake before heading home.

_Team seven training ground_

As the sun started to rise on the training ground that was now considered 'cursed ground' after Sasuke left, Naruto stood quietly with his eyes closed next to the stump that he was once tied up on back when he became a ninja as the wind blew though his hair. He thought nostalgically of the test that he took. All the good memories and the bad ones as well crossed his mind. It was at that moment that two swirls of leaves appeared at the exact moment it became seven o'clock.

"So you both made it right on time. Even you Kakashi. I'm glad you took my note seriously." Naruto said smiling warmly. Though his eyes were closed, he already knew his former teammates were there.

"Hey, even I have my moments Namikage-sama." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Relax. It's too early for formalities." The spiky blonde chuckled as he let out a yawn.

"Is it alright for you to be without your mask Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Suzu-chan is keeping an eye out with her killer bees. If anyone else comes in the training area, the bees will attack." The young lord explained.

"Killer bees?" Kakashi asked with a wide eye.

"Well I'm still considered an S-rank criminal you know. A Kage can't take any chances." He chuckled.

"That's true." The kunoichi said causing all three of them to laugh.

_An hour later_

"I see. So Sasuke-kun is…" Sakura said sitting down at her stump.

"Yes. I'm sorry guys. I tried my best to stop him. But if I didn't kill him, he would've killed all of us without hesitation. I had no choice but to kill someone who was like a brother to me. I…just want to remember Sasuke for who he was and not who he chose to be." Naruto explained sadly.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said somberly as he stood next to Sasuke's stump.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I've accepted his death a long time ago." The young lord said looking at his former teacher. Naruto turned his head and noticed that Sakura had a painful look on her face looking straight ahead. "Kakashi, can you leave Sakura and me alone for a few minutes?" Naruto requested.

"Sure." Kakashi replied with a nod. The copy ninja walked away, realizing what the spiky blonde was going to do.

"Sakura-chan…do you hate me?" The Namikage asked in a quiet voice as he looked down at his former teammate. Sakura gasped and stood up, looking at him in the eyes.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. Sasuke is dead because of me. I failed to keep my promise of a lifetime to you. I'm so…" Just before Naruto could finish, Sakura ran up to him and embraced him, burying her head within his chest.

"Don't say it Naruto." Sakura said as the spiky blonde could feel his robes were getting damp.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said completely stunned at her words.

"Please…don't apologize. If anyone should apologize, it's me. Tsunade-sama told me that you saw Sasuke-kun and me that night. You've done so much for me. More than anyone has ever done for me. And what did I do? I punched you; I hurt you and said such cruel things to you and about you. I even took advantage of you by making that stupid promise because you always said that you never go back on your word. I had no right to do that to you, to ask that of you, and I did it anyway. I used you and relied on you selfishly, not caring about your feelings until you came back with all those bandages covering you." The pink haired kunoichi sobbed.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said sadly.

"Please Naruto, let me finish. Even after I trained to help you bring Sasuke-kun back, even with all the strength I possess and the knowledge I have as a med-nin, I could do so little for you. I wanted to relieve you of that promise when you used Kyubbi's power to face Orochimaru, but I was afraid that you would hate me for making it. And…I was jealous of the relationship you had with Temari. You two have a love that I knew I would never have had with Sasuke-kun even if he had stayed, even if we have brought him back. She was able to understand you, care for you and love you despite the fact that I've known you longer. Yesterday, when I said that I didn't have a problem with you having children, I lied and selfishly wished that it was me by your side. It was only after Tsunade-sama told me the truth that I realized that even now, I was still making the mistakes I made so long ago and was just being a selfish bitch like my past self. I made you suffer for so long because of my sins Naruto, and it nearly cost you your life so many times. I tossed away your heart and never showed you how much I appreciated you for saving me, believing in me and loving me. And for that, I ask, no, I beg for your forgiveness. Uzumaki Naruto, I set you free from my selfish promise. I'm so sorry…for everything that I put you through. Please, please forgive me…" Sakura finally finished as she cried silently gripping her friend's robe tightly.

"Oh Sakura-chan…" The young lord said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura as tears fell down his face. But he didn't frown, he smiled. He felt that one of the burdens he has had for so long was being lifted from his heart. They held each other without saying a word for a minute but it seemed like forever between the two. "Haruno Sakura, I forgive you…" He said in a gentle voice as he pulled her away gently.

"You really forgive me Naruto? You really don't hate me for all that I've put you through?" The med-nin asked looking up at him as she continued to cry.

"Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way. There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander." Naruto said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Didn't Kakashi say that once?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes. It's a quote from the Yondaime…my father." Naruto replied.

"Naruto…" Sakura said quietly.

"It's true that when I saw you and Sasuke and heard your words that night, it really hurt…a lot. But when I saw your tears and you asked me to bring him back, I…I just couldn't abandon you like Sasuke did. I knew if I told everyone the truth about what I saw, then you would have been treated just like the way the villagers treated me since I was a child. And no one deserves to be treated like that." The Namikage explained with a grin.

"Oh Naruto…" The kunoichi said giving him a smile.

"I have no regrets making that promise to you Sakura-chan. As for everything else, including what happened yesterday, as I said, its water under the bridge." The spiky blonde said truthfully.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you for **everything** you've ever done for me. Sorry it took me so long to tell you this." The beautiful kunoichi beamed as she embraced him once more. Naruto rubbed her back and pulled her away a minute later. Gently putting his hands on her shoulders, he leaned down and gave her a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead. "N-Naruto. Why did you…?" Sakura asked with a huge blush on her face as he pulled away.

"Before I met my loving wife, I told a pretty girl I once liked that she had a charming wide forehead. It really made me want to kiss it." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"It was you. You were the one I was about to…" The beautiful kunoichi said in realization as her mind went back to that fairy tale moment. The spiky blonde just chuckled and nodded.

"I love my family with all my heart Sakura-chan. But I can still wish good luck, love and happiness to my precious friend." Naruto said happily.

"You're so kind Naruto. Thank you." The med-nin smiled. "I have two gifts for you Naruto." She said suddenly.

"Two gifts?" The young lord asked. The kunoichi nodded and took a box out of her pocket. She handed it to him and he opened the small box. Inside it was a round medallion that was made of ruby on the inside with a white outer circle made of moonstone that was connected to a golden chain. "This is…" Naruto started to speak.

"This is the Haruno crest medallion. It's a tradition in my family for Haruno women to give this medallion to the one we give our hearts to. I wanted to give this to Sasuke-kun a long time ago, but you deserve this so much more than he ever did. I give it to you with all my heart Naruto." Sakura said with a face as crimson as her jacket.

"Sakura-chan, I'm honored you would give this to me. But I can't accept this. I'm happily married to Temari." Naruto said sadly.

"I know. But I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you Naruto. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. I can never repay you for everything you've done. That's why I'm giving you my family's most valued treasure as a token of my appreciation for saving my life, my apologies for all my sins to you and for **all** the kindness you've ever given to me. I spoke to my mother about this last night and she has given me her blessing, even though we're just friends." Sakura explained.

"But Sakura-chan…" The young lord hesitated until she closed the hand he held the medallion in.

"Please take it Naruto-kun. It would truly mean a lot to me. Take it as a gift from your first love and my closest friend." The beautiful girl said in the warmest voice Naruto ever heard as she affectionately added the suffix to his name while holding his hand with her own. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"All right Sakura-chan. If it means that much to you, I'll treasure this gift always." Naruto said warmly as he put the medallion back in the box and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Sorry about calling you that without your permission." Sakura said apologetically.

"It's alright Sakura-chan. You have my permission to call me that. So what's the second gift?" The spiky blonde inquired.

"It's this…" Sakura said above a whisper as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Naruto's for thirty seconds before quickly pulling away.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto said with a light blush as he touched his lips.

"Forgive me Naruto-kun, but I wanted to give my first kiss to the first man who accepted me for who I am. For the first man to love me." She said happily smiling at him with her hands behind her back.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said returning her smile. It was at that moment that Kakashi came back.

"Is everything alright with you two?" The jonin inquired.

"Yeah, everything's fine now." The young lord replied with Sakura nodding in agreement. "Now let's get down to business. The reason I called you both here is because I both need your help with winning this war." He said getting into Kage mode.

"Why do you need the two of us?" The kunoichi asked.

"I have a plan to defeat the sound once and for all with little or no casualties to us. And you two are very important keys in my strategy." The spiky blonde said with a devious smile, causing his former teammates to gasp in amazement.

"And what is this strategy you have Naruto?" The copy ninja asked with curiosity.

"First things first, could you show me your Sharingan?" The young lord requested. Kakashi looked at his former student in confusion, but he complied with his request and lifted his headband to reveal the eye his best friend Obito gave him long ago. "Good. Now don't move…" He said. With a speed even the copy ninja himself has never seen, Naruto unsheathed Susanowo and made a fast downward slash that was invisible to the naked eye. A moment later, both of Kakashi's masks that covered his face fell off revealing his face for Naruto and Sakura to see. The copy ninja had very handsome features and his lips were normal to his former students' relief.

"So that's what you look like." Naruto said with a satisfying smile.

"If you look so handsome, why do you hide your face Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"I'm…just really shy without my mask, especially around women okay? So lay off…" Kakashi replied with a red face.

"And I thought that reading those books was the only reason you were single. At least it's nice to know you're not gay." Naruto laughed causing Sakura to join him as the soon fell on the floor, embarrassing their former teacher more.

"I'm glad you're having a good laugh at my expense." The jonin said dryly.

"S-Sorry Kakashi. Let's continue." The Namikage giggled while wiping a few tears from his eyes as he stood up. "Now close your normal eye and just relax." He said as he placed his sword between Kakashi's eyes. 'Susanowo, make Kakashi's Sharingan powers complete.' He commanded his loyal weapon.

**_"As you command Naruto-dono!"_** The sword said obediently as chakra began to surround the copy ninja. His Sharingan eye that he could never close became white. A couple of minutes later, the chakra began to disappear and the Sharingan eye began to close, indicating that the process was complete.

"Well that should do it. Now try opening both your eyes Kakashi." Naruto ordered as he returned his sword to his sheath. The jonin did as he was told and opened his eyes, revealing that both his eyes were red and black.

"Kakashi, you now have the Sharingan in both your eyes now!" Sakura said just to confirm what Naruto did.

"You're right. I can feel it. I also feel stronger too." The copy ninja said with a renewed vigor.

"I know. Now try deactivating your Sharingan." The young lord requested.

"But Naruto, I can't deactivate it. That's why I cover it with my hitae-ate." Kakashi stated.

"Just trust me on this. Try it." The spiky blonde said. Kakashi nodded and relaxed. A moment later, the red and black pupils disappeared revealing his dark eyes.

"I did it. I turned it off. But how?" The jonin asked incredulously.

"As powerful as you are with the Sharingan, since you're not a full blooded Uchiha, it causes a great strain on your body and your chakra reserves. That's why you can only use it for a limited time before collapsing and resting for long periods of time. But thanks to my sword Susanowo, you now can use the Sharingan to the same level as someone like Itachi can. Not only is it in both your eyes now, you can activate and deactivate it at will and the strain on your body and chakra reserves has been greatly reduced, which has the positive effect of increasing your strength and stamina greatly. You may not be an Uchiha, but their kekkei genkai is now yours in name and power." Naruto explained placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I…I don't know what to say." Kakashi said.

"You're welcome." Naruto said with a chuckle as he turned to his former teammate. "Now Sakura-chan, there's something I want you to study." He said as he pulled a book from his robes that had a picture of a scorpion on its cover and put it in the young med-nin's hand.

"What's this book Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with a tilted head.

"It's a little something I found in the Akatsuki's headquarters. This is a book on various poisons made by Sasori of the red sand." He explained.

"You've been to the Akatsuki headquarters?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'll tell you about it some other time. Anyway, here's what I want you to research." The young lord said as he opened the book to a certain page.

"This is…!" The kunoichi started to say with wide eyes.

"This is one of the things that will take down that snake bastard." Naruto said with a sly smile.

_Hokage Tower-Tsunade's office_

"So this is my son's plan. I still can't believe that he came up with this on his own." Tsunade said as she looked at the folder.

"Well actually, Naruto-kun came up with this plan months ago in order to fight him. For someone who knows about strategy as much as I do, it surprised me that he came up with it." Temari said sitting down at the table.

"Naruto's truly like his father. I couldn't be more proud of him. He's more of a Kage than I ever will be." The female sannin said honestly.

"Well that may be true, but he'll always be Naruto." The wind mistress chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Only he could come up with something as crazy as this." The legendary med-nin laughed.

"True. But I believe in my husband. I know that we will win if we work together and trust in his plan." The sandy blonde said with conviction.

"Yes, I agree. Tell him that Konoha will do as he asks to the letter." Tsunade said.

"Thanks Hokage-sama. We'll return at the designated time." Temari said as she turned to leave.

"Temari." The Godaime Hokage called out to her.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" The young woman asked.

"I…just wanted to thank you for taking care of my son for me." The beautiful blonde replied sincerely. Temari turned to face the sannin with a straight face.

"In all honesty, he took care of me a lot more than I did for him. The same goes for his children, your grandchildren. All I ask is that you don't hurt him again. Because if you do, sannin or not, **you will answer to me**!!" The sandy blonde said with a scowl as the wind suddenly blew strongly in the Hokage's office, throwing papers and objects all around the room.

"I'll keep that in mind. Don't worry; I assure you, we're both on the same wavelength as far as Naruto goes." Tsunade assured his son's wife.

"I know. I just wanted to let you know where I stand in this." The wind mistress said as she closed the door behind her.

'My son knows how to pick a wife.' Tsunade chuckled inwardly with a smile.

_Outskirts of Konoha-Kurama clan mansion_

Naruto entered the mansion of the genjutsu experts the Kurama clan with Suzumebachi by his side. They went up the stairs into a room surrounded by a bunch of beautiful paintings. A number of them featured the genjutsu mistress Kurenai and of the spiky blonde himself, who helped save the owner of the mansion from a tragic fate.

"Yakumo-chan, are you here?' Naruto said in a slightly loud voice as he took off his Kage hat and mask. At the far corner of the room behind a painting canvas, a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and light brown eyes came out to check who was calling her. When she saw who it was, her eyes brightened and she ran to him and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Naruto-kun, it's been a long time! I missed you!" Yakumo squealed.

"I missed you too Yakumo-chan. You look great." He said honestly.

"So do you Naruto-kun. Please come in, I'll make some tea for you and your friend." She said with a small blush as she guided the two into her room.

_An hour later_

"I see. You've been through a lot. When I heard what happened, I thought I'd never see you again." The former genjutsu user said as they sat at the table with a pot of tea and some refreshments.

"Well I never thought that I would return here myself. But here I am!" Naruto said cheerfully causing the two women to chuckle.

"Well you may be the leader of a country now, but I'm glad you haven't changed too much." Yakumo giggled.

"Thanks Yakumo-chan." The spiky blonde said rubbing the back of his head.

"So what brings you to my home Naruto-kun? I trust this isn't a social call." The artist asked.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Orochimaru is coming to try to destroy Konoha again." Naruto replied with a straight face.

"Yes. My clan has sent me information from time to time even though I'm no longer a ninja." Yakumo said.

"Well, I've decided to assist Konoha in the battle to come. I have a strategy to defeat them, but I need your help." The young lord said seriously.

"But what can I do? My genjutsu powers have been sealed, remember?" She reminded her close friend.

"I know. But I don't want you to fight Yakumo-chan. What I need is your power." He said cryptically.

"What do you mean? I don't understand…" Yakumo questioned in bewilderment.

"Here's what I plan to do." The Namikage said as he started to explain his plan to the head of the Kurama clan. After the explanation, Yakumo was smiling and hugging her close friend.

_Gates of Konoha-An hour later_

"Well, are we ready to go home?" Naruto said to his family.

"Yes Daddy!" Arashi and Takara said holding onto their father's hand.

"We're ready whenever you are Namikage-sama." Rin said as Kumiko and Inari nodded in agreement.

"Hokage-sama said that everything will be ready when we return." Temari said.

"All right then. Let's go home. We have much work to do!" Naruto said seriously as he they exited the village for the two day trip back to the land of waves.

_Otogakure-One month and a half later_

"Tell me the status of Konoha." Orochimaru commanded from his throne as Kabuto and three others in shadow were around him.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama! As you already know, Konoha has recently asked the fire lord to seal all the borders in fire country making it nearly impossible to know their preparations. A number of Konoha ANBU is also surrounded at the closed borders as well." The Sound ANBU started his report.

"I expect no less from my old teammate. At least she is more prepared than Sarutobi-sensei was." The snake sannin said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do our spies inside Konoha have to report?" Kabuto asked.

"According to their reports, besides the closing of the borders, nothing seems out of the ordinary. They didn't even have a council meeting." The ninja answered.

"Hmm…I see. You are dismissed." Orochimaru said with a wave of his hand. The ANBU ninja nodded and disappeared. "Kagura, what is the status of our dead soul soldiers?" He asked as he turned to a woman with solid red eyes and black hair with a few feathers in her hair.

"Ninety percent of the soldiers are ready Orochimaru-sama. We will be ready by the deadline." The woman said as she fanned herself with beautiful red and white fan with the sound insignia on it.

"And what of my pets Benisato?" The snake sannin inquired as he then turned to another woman with dark hair and serpentine eyes similar to her master. She was in a long brownish battle kimono with snake tattoos all over her body except for her face and hands with a sheathed machete-like sword by her side.

"They are ready to feast on the flesh of Konoha. They'll be ready my lord." She said in a calm voice with an evil chuckle at the end.

"Well done. It seems that the last moment of the fire of Konoha is at hand." The sound shinobi said with a lick of his serpentine tongue, which was now forked.

"Don't underestimate them Orochimaru-sama. I'm sure that Tsunade-sama has something up her sleeves." The sound med-nin said as he adjusted his glasses.

"It doesn't matter Kabuto-sama. Whatever they have up their sleeves, the new sound four along with the dead soul ninjas and our leader Orochimaru-sama will destroy it." A giant shirtless man with a sound hitae-ate on his forehead and a large double bladed sword strapped to his back said in a deep voice.

"Well said Tessai. Besides, what's the fun of killing something that won't squirm? In any case, this time Konoha will be turned to dust and Tsunade will be at my feet." Orochimaru said with an evil laugh as his body hit the light revealing purple snake skin and horns on his head.

_Namigakure-Ninja council room-A couple of days later_

"So is this true Ero-sennin (Perverted Hermit)?" Naruto asked as he looked at a report made by the toad sannin.

"Yeah. Orochimaru was angered that he couldn't get Sasuke's body since you killed him. So he decided to use his **Fushi Tensei** (Living Corpse Reincarnation) on the snake summon lord Manda. The only catch was that even though he succeeded in the technique, it took him six years for him to completely control his new immortal body along with Manda's powers." A younger Jiraiya explained. Like Tsunade, Naruto used the summoning power of Izanami to turn Jiraiya to 30 a few years back.

"No wonder that slimy fuck was so quiet all this time. With that kind of goddamn power now, he could have taken over Konoha by himself." Tayuya spat.

"But he couldn't, and a lot can happen in six years. So he restarted the dead soul project. This time around, he's leaving nothing to chance." Temari said while rubbing her chin.

"And with the number he has this time around, along with a new sound four of Kabuto, Tessai, Kagura and Benisato, he could easily succeed." Shizune added.

"But Konoha has one advantage that he doesn't know about." Iruka said.

"He doesn't know that we exist, at least not yet." Gaara said.

"Yes. And that will be the edge we need to win." Suzumebachi said in agreement.

"But that's only half the battle. In order for us to win, Naruto-sama's plan must go off without a hitch." Kumiko said truthfully.

"Kumiko-chan is right. We're ready on our side, but is Konoha ready?" Inari questioned.

"We'll find out the answer shortly Inari." The spiky blonde replied. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, a messenger ninja entered the council room holding a scroll in her hand.

"Namikage-sama, we've received a secret message scroll from Konoha." The messenger said.

"Right on time. Thank you." The young lord said happily as he took the scroll and nodded at the woman. The messenger bowed and left the room. Putting the scroll down, he put the scroll down and said "Kai (Release)!" to remove the special seal from the scroll. He opened the scroll and looked at the contents which were written in a special code.

"What does it say Naruto-kun?" Temari asked curiously. The spiky blonde put down the scroll and had a wide grin on his face.

"Everything's ready on their side." Naruto said causing everyone to smile. "Murasame!" He shouted.

"I'm here Namikage-sama." The ANBU captain said as he appeared by Naruto's side.

"Are the preparations done?" The Namikage asked.

"Yes. The battle squads are prepared. We await your orders." The former rain-nin replied.

"Well done. Tell them to rest for the night and to be prepared to set out at first light to rendezvous point A." The spiky blonde ordered.

"Yes Namikage-sama!" He said as he disappeared.

"Inari, Kumiko, Iruka, get your forces ready to set out at first light to rendezvous point B. You know what to do." Naruto commanded.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" They said in unison as they stood up from their chairs.

"Shizune, inform Rin to get the medical corps ready to set out at first light. Tell her to split the corps into two groups that are going to Rendezvous point A and B. You and Rin choose who's appropriate for each force. You'll be joining my team to head to Konoha." The young lord requested.

"Understood Naruto-sama." Shizune said obediently as she stood up from her chair.

"Ero-sennin, you'll lead the third squad. You'll be taking Akashi's, Matsuri's and Isaribi's forces with you to the special spot that we discussed in my plan." Naruto said.

"You got it Naruto-sama! And stop calling me Ero-sennin!" Jiraiya said.

"What was that? Do you want me to add another month to your no 'research' punishment for not telling me about my parents huh E-ro-sen-nin?!" The spiky blonde asked him in a mock angry voice.

"NO!! No, I'll be good Naruto-sama." The toad sannin replied rubbing a strange seal on his hand which 'punished' him every time he did his 'research'.

"That's more like it. You keep being a good sannin and maybe I'll remove my seal when the war is over." Naruto said in authoritative voice.

"Yes Naruto-sama…" Jiraiya grumbled causing everyone in the room to laugh.

'I guess I should be grateful that my punishment was to make Naruto and his family ramen whenever they wanted for a month.' Shizune said in her mind as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

"Tema-chan, Gaara, Tayuya, and Suzumebachi, you're with me. We'll leave for Konoha last behind the others." Naruto said turning to the four of them.

"Yes Naruto-sama." They said in unison as they stood up. Naruto stood up and smiled at everyone.

"My family, I thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Namigakure wouldn't exist if not for all of you." Naruto said warmly as he lowered his head in a slight bow.

"There's no need for thanks Naruto-kun. You are the one that brought us together." Temari said happily.

"That's right Naruto; you're the leader of our family. You changed all of our lives for the better. I can safely speak for all of us that we couldn't be more proud and more honored to stand by your side." Iruka said with a warm smile as everyone in the room smiled and nodded.

"I know that you'll lead us to victory my brother." Gaara said with a smile.

"Yes. Let's play that motherfucking piece of scaly sannin shit a funeral march for him and his little shits!" Tayuya said with her usual passionate voice.

"For once we're in agreement potty mouth." The wind mistress said with a smirk.

"There's a first time for everything sand bitch." The flutist retorted with a smirk of her own making everyone laugh.

"Well Naruto, let's make this battle the last one. I'll be counting on you." Jiraiya said after the laughter subsided.

"Same here Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

"I may not be as strong as Tsunade-sama, but I'll do my best Naruto-kun." Shizune said.

"I'll do my best too Naruto-niichan!" Inari added.

"So will I. For Inari-kun and for you Naruto-kun." Kumiko said.

"Thank you everyone, now let's get some sleep. I'll pray to Kami and the elemental gods that we all of us get through this together. Let's all return home alive!!" Naruto shouted as he pumped a fist in the air.

"**YEAH!!!**" Everyone shouted in unison as they raised their fists in the air as well.

_An hour later_

As everyone went to their homes in Namigakure to rest for the battle to come, the wife of the lord of wave country sat down on a bench in the Uzumaki family garden that she and Naruto created. The wind mistress looked up and saw a full moon as a gentle breeze blew through her hair. A myriad of thoughts passed through her head as every minute drew closer to the final battle.

"I thought I might find you here." A gentle voice said. Temari looked down and saw her husband walking quietly and sitting next to her.

"Are the children asleep?" Temari asked she wrapped her arms around her koishii.

"Yeah. I told them a great bedtime story." Naruto replied as he stroked her hair.

"Oh really? What story did you tell them?" The wind mistress asked quietly as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Well, it was a story about a boy who helped save a village when he was a baby from a big bad fox. But the village hated the boy because they thought he was the big bad fox. They tried to hurt to the boy, and the boy had to run away from the village with his best friend who liked to play with a flute. The boy and his best friend ran into a wind princess that the boy really liked and a boy who liked sand that the best friend who played the flute really liked. They made a promise to find a home where they can be happy. And they had many great adventures along the way. They found a home to live in, but the four adventurers knew that a bad man might try to take their home and hurt their friends. So to protect their home and their friends, they're going on one final adventure to stop the bad man from taking their new home or hurting their friends." Naruto narrated in a slow and mellow voice.

"Hmm…Sounds like a great story. And how did the story end?" The sandy blonde questioned with a warm smile.

"Well, that's something the storyteller hasn't written yet. But you know what I think? I think the story is going to have a happy ending." Naruto answered with a wide smile.

"I think so too…" Temari said. Naruto lowered his head and gave his wife a gentle and soulful kiss on the lips.

"No matter what happens, know that I'll always love you Uzumaki Temari." The young lord whispered as he looked into her teal eyes after breaking the kiss.

"And I'll always love you Uzumaki Naruto. May the wind always blow strongly with us together." Temari whispered back as she looked into his cerulean blue eyes.

"Yeah…" The spiky blonde said happily. After one more gentle kiss, they left the garden and headed to their room to rest with the sandy blonde's head leaning on her husband's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

_Gaara and Tayuya's house_

"What are you doing out here Tanuki-kun (Tanuki-raccoon dog)?" Tayuya asked as she joined her husband on the balcony of their house.

"Tonight is a full moon Hidama-chan (Hidama-fireball)." Gaara said as he looked up at the celestial wonder.

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much you like the moon. I'm surprised you don't bay at it my little tanuki." The flutist laughed as she quietly howled at the moon.

"You know, I once killed someone who made fun of me like that." The master of sand said still looking at the moon in his old deep creepy voice which made his wife flinch slightly.

"Cut the bullshit Gaara-kun. You know that creepy ass voice doesn't work on me. I am your wife after all." She said fearlessly.

"Then why did you flinch?" He asked with a smirk.

"That's just your fucking imagination! There's no goddamn way that I would fucking flinch from your creepy ass voice!" Tayuya growled as she went into swearing mode.

"If you were being honest, you wouldn't be swearing so much. I should know. I am your husband after all." Gaara said with a confident chuckle.

"Fuck you Tanuki-kun…" The flutist said in defeat as a blush crept up her face. The two of them laughed a minute later as they looked at each other.

"Are you nervous Tayuya-chan?" The master of sand asked as he took her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah…a little." She said honestly as she held his hands.

"Because of Orochimaru?" He inquired.

"Nah. I faced that asshole before remember? It's just the fact that I'm the main factor for winning the war is making me sweat a little." Tayuya answered truthfully.

"There's no need to worry. Naruto has faith in you. And so do I. All you need to do is believe in yourself like we believe in you and you'll be fine." Gaara said with a smile.

"Thanks Tanuki-kun…I really needed to hear that." The flutist said happily as she leaned on his chest.

"Anytime Hidama-chan…." The master of sand said as he kissed her forehead. "Let's get some rest." He added.

"Right…" She said as she gave him a long kiss as a reward for cheering her up. After breaking the kiss, they started to head to their bedroom. "Gaara-kun, did Naruto-kun tell you that I swear more when I lie?" She asked with curiosity. The red haired young man just smiled at her and went inside without saying anything. He didn't need to, she already knew the answer. 'Thank you Naruto-kun…' The red headed kunoichi thought with a smile as she closed the balcony doors.

_Morning-The Land of Waves mainland_

As the sun started to rise on the island country that Naruto ruled, the main forces from the spiky blonde's armies had already set out at the crack of dawn with their own orders. Hisame would stay behind with the remaining ninjas to protect and govern the country in his absence. After eating breakfast, Naruto, Temari, Tayuya, Gaara, Suzumebachi and Shizune all headed over to Tsunami and Tazuna's place to drop off the children.

"Come back soon Daddy. You promised you'd tell us the end of the story." Takara said in a sad voice as her father knelt down and gave her a big hug.

"I will my little treasure. You know your Daddy always keeps his promises." Naruto said holding back a sob. The little pigtailed girl sniffed a little bit as her father let her go.

"Don't cry Takara. When we come back, we'll tell you the end of the story together. So be strong for your Mommy and Daddy, okay?" Temari asked sweetly.

"Yes Mommy!" Takara replied as she wiped her face.

"Come here Arashi." Naruto requested which his son quickly complied. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure Daddy!" Arashi replied trying to look tough.

"You're big and strong just like Mommy and Daddy, so I need you to take care of your sister and Nozomi-chan okay?" The spiky blonde asked of his son.

"Yes Daddy! I'll definitely protect them!" The spiky headed child answered in a determined tone which Naruto couldn't help but remind him of the way he was as a child.

"Good boy Arashi. Your Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Gaara and Aunt Tayuya will leave them in your care until we come back." The young lord said with a smile as he and Temari gave their children the thumbs up. Arashi and Takara both returned the thumbs up with a grin to their parents.

"You be good while we're gone, okay Nozomi?" Gaara requested of his daughter.

"Yes Daddy. I'll miss you and Mommy." The red haired girl said quietly as her father lifted her up and hugged her gently.

"We'll miss you too Nozomi. We'll be home soon. We promise." Tayuya said as she joined in hugging her daughter.

"Okay. Don't say anything bad Mommy." Nozomi said causing her mother to blush and the other's to laugh at her.

"I won't say anything bad Nozomi." The flutist said giving her daughter a kiss.

'**Yeah right**…' All the adults thought.

"Dan, take care of the children until we return." Shizune requested of her son as she gave him a hug.

"Of course Mom." Said the seven year old son of Shizune and Iruka.

"Well we're off. Please take care of our children Tsunami-neechan." Naruto said to the lovely woman.

"Of course Naruto-kun. Please look after Inari for me." Tsunami requested.

"You know that I will." The spiky blonde smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Take care and come back soon. We'll be waiting for you Naruto." Tazuna said with a smile.

"Thanks old man! We'll be home soon, you can count on it!" The lord of waves said as he and his party turned around and waved goodbye to their families while their children waved back. As they headed to the Great Naruto Bridge, a large crowd of citizens were there to cheer their lord and wish them luck in the war.

"Good luck Naruto-sama!!" One group said.

"Come back soon everyone!!" Another group said.

"Go kick some butt guys!!" Another group shouted.

"We won't kick some butt. We'll kick some-" Tayuya started.

"**TAYUYA!**" Naruto and the others scolded as a reminder of what she said to Nozomi.

"You guys are no fun…" The flutist grumbled as she kept quiet. As they walked through the crowd, the spiky blonde turned around to face his people.

"My people of the Waves. As your leader and as a friend to all of you, I shall return to you soon, so that we continue to live our lives in peace and harmony. Until then, stay strong and know that I'll be with all of you in spirit. Just as all of you are with us in spirit. I'll be home soon, my people of the Waves! I, Uzumaki Naruto give you my word!" Naruto shouted as the villagers roared and cheered Naruto's name. Afterwards the six of them waved and crossed the bridge that was named after their leader.

"I hope you can keep that promise Naruto-sama…" The queen of bees said worriedly.

"Of course I'll keep it Suzu-chan! I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my way of the ninja." Naruto said confidently. Everybody nodded and smiled as if they were given a boost of confidence.

"You're right Naruto-sama. I'm sorry I said that." She said with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"It's alright Suzu-chan. I'm counting on you, so give it your all okay?" Naruto said giving her a warm smile.

"You got it Naruto-sama! I promise that I'll protect you!" Suzumebachi vowed with a bright smile.

"Thanks Suzu-chan. All right Clan of Currents! Let's move out!" The lord of waves ordered in an authoritative tone.

"Yes Namikage-sama!" They all said in unison as they all disappeared in a flash.

_A day later-Konoha_

Since they were moving at fast speeds, Naruto's team made it in a day, where it would normally take two to reach the village. After showing a pass that Tsunade gave them while exchanging messages, they immediately went to Hokage tower without making any stops or slowing down. Once inside, they walked upstairs and started to speak.

"Suzu-chan, head to the council room and make the 'preparations'." Naruto ordered.

"Yes Naruto-sama…" She said obediently as she vanished.

"Tayuya-chan, are you ready?" The spiky blonde asked.

"Shit, just leave it to me partner. They won't know what hit 'em!" Tayuya said with a smirk.

"Good. Is everyone else ready?" He questioned. Temari, Gaara and Shizune all nodded. "Alright, you all know what to do. It's time for phase one of Operation: Full Circle." Naruto said with a sly smile.

"Yes!" The three of them said simultaneously. As they headed to the door, Naruto activated his Kyubbi Sharingan (Nine-tailed copy wheel eye).

"Namikage-sama is here to see Hokage-sama." Temari said in a serious tone.

"Right this way sir!" The ANBU guards said in a drone like voice as they opened the door. As the entered the office, Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi were waiting for them.

"Welcome back to Konoha Namikage-sama!" Tsunade greeted the three.

"It's good to be back Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he walked over and gave her a hug. As he did, the young lord placed a note in her hand. As they pulled away, she opened the note and read it quickly. The Hokage nodded signifying that she read it, causing Naruto to nod back. "Is everything ready?" He asked in a normal voice.

"Yes Namikage-sama! Everyone is waiting in the council room." Sakura answered with a sly smile.

"Good. Shall we go?" The young lord requested. A few minutes later, the office doors opened and the eight of them came out.

"You two, we're having a meeting in the council room! Come with me!" The Godaime Hokage commanded her ANBU guards. They immediately obeyed and followed the eight of them into the council room. As Sakura opened the doors, all the rookies and Team Konohamaru were present and accounted for. Tsunade ordered the ANBU guards to watch the doors during the meeting and to prevent anyone from entering since this was a private meeting.

"Your seat is here Namikage-sama." Suzumebachi said as she pointed to it.

"Thank you Suzumebachi…" The young lord said as he sat down along with the others while Naruto's party stood by their leader's side.

"All right. Everyone is here. Now as the Godaime Hokage, I herby call this private meeting to order." Tsunade said getting into Kage mode. All the ninjas lowered their heads as a show of respect. "The reason I called this meeting is that the time has come to destroy Orochimaru once and for all!" She said.

"How will we do that Hokage-sama? I heard that he has much more dead soul soldiers than before." Lee said.

"Well we have an ally who will help us. Say hello to the Namikage of Namikagure, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade said as she pointed to the man whose face was behind a mask. Everyone gasped as he took off his mask and showed them all his face.

"It's been a long time Naruto." Neji said.

"Yes it has Neji. It's too bad that it won't be for too long." Naruto said in a wide smile.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"This is what I mean you lazy ass!" The spiky blonde replied with spite as his cerulean blues turned red and black.

"The Sharingan!" Tsunade said in Horror as Naruto used his kekkei genkai to paralyze everyone at the table.

"Hokage-sama!" The two ANBU guards shouted as they ran to the table.

"**Sabaku Kyu **(Desert Coffin)!" Gaara shouted as he covered the two ANBU soldiers lower body in constricting sand. At that point Shizune spit two needles into the guards' arms, causing the two to slowly pass out. The last words they heard before they blacked out was Naruto laughing evilly and saying "Kill them all…".

_One hour later-Outskirts of Konoha_

The two ANBU soldiers in the council room were still unconscious as they heard the clang of kunai and the burning of chakra. They wanted to awaken but they couldn't for some reason. It was at that point they heard someone whisper into their ear "Kai…" making their eyes immediately open. When they opened their eyes, they were in the outskirts of the village. How they got to such a place didn't matter at the moment, but what they saw did matter. What they saw was Konoha, considered the most powerful ninja village of the five great nations in flames and a number of Konoha ninjas and villagers dead in a pool of their own blood.

"Wh-What happened here?" One of the ANBU soldiers asked.

"Konoha…Konoha has been destroyed." The other soldier answered.

"Look over there!" The first ANBU soldier said as he pointed a few feet ahead. The other soldier looked to see Tsunade of the sannin dead and a young man in blue and white robes covered in blood standing over her as red chakra surrounded him with four tails coming out of his back. The young man sensed someone watching him and he turned around and stared at them as blood was on his face and he had canine teeth and red eyes with black slits.

"He…He's seen us!" The second ANBU soldier said.

"We must flee!" The first ANBU said as they started to run into the woods.

"We must inform Orochimaru-sama what has happened!" The second ANBU said.

"Yes! I can't believe this has happened!" The first ANBU said as they touched their Konoha hitae-ates to reveal Oto hitae-ates in its place. As they headed to the Sound border, little did they realize that someone was watching them from the shadows. Someone with a Clan of Current hitae-ate.

"Namikage-sama, the snakes have been set free." The Current ninja said through a walkie-talkie one piece headphone.

"Good! Phase one is complete! Proceed to Phase two!" Naruto ordered through the headphones.

"Yes Namikage-sama!" The ninja said.

_Otogakure-A day later_

"Orochimaru-sama, we have important news from Konoha!" The first sound ANBU spy said in an exasperated voice.

"Well it must be important if you two had to leave your posts from Hokage Tower. Let's hear it." Kabuto commanded as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes Kabuto-sama! I'm afraid that Konoha has been destroyed and Tsunade-sama has been killed!" The second sound ANBU spy said dismally.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! Who did this? Who could accomplish what I failed to achieve?!" Orochimaru demanded. The spies cringed. Not only from their master's voice, but from the last sight they saw before they fled from the destruction.

"Konoha and Tsunade-sama…were destroyed by Uzumaki Naruto." The first sound ANBU spy answered.

Authors note 2: LOL XD! Didn't I tell you that you were in for a surprise my friends? And what a surprise, huh? But I bet you guys are saying WTF?!! If Naruto is allied with Konoha, why would he destroy it? Why would he kill Tsunade if he spared her in chapter seven? Now before you fans kick my ass and turn your back on me and my fic, I ask you to PLEASE bear with me. All the answers will be revealed in chapter nine as phase two of Naruto's plan begins to form. And trust me on this my friends, Orochimaru (And some of you fans) will get one hell of a surprise heh heh heh ;)! If you loyal fans of mine are sharp, you'll notice the various clues I left in this chapter, and try to remember what Susanowo did in chapter seven (I left some areas vague for a reason.). That's a big hint to Naruto's plan ;)! All I'll say is this, as the copy ninja Kakashi once said. A ninja must look underneath the underneath. If you figured it out, then write "You're a goddamn genius!" in caps when you review :)! And I ask from all of you, my VERY PATIENT and LOYAL fans, readers, authors and friends to READ, ENJOY and REVIEW now more than ever! Let's make it to 200 reviews or more LMAO XD! Seriously though, your thoughts and feelings are still important to me and they always will be no matter how many curveballs life throws at me. Again, I apologize for the two month plus delay and for the cliffhanger I left in this chapter (I have my reasons my friends. Please bear with me.) :(. I also want to give a special shout-out to Useful76, Rythixx, Kin-Ryu Chikara, drag-eart and all the fans who PM'ed and e-mailed me with their support during my two month absence as far as my stories go. Remember, I'm still not 100 percent writer's block free and I still have a few things to take care of as far as life goes, so it may take some time before I bring out chapter nine and my next Naruto Flower Tales story. But I gave you my word that I would finish this story no matter how long it took. **AND I WILL FINISH IT. YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT**! Until next time, I look forward to your reviews (Remember, don't be shy. It'll just take a few minutes of your time :).). Thanks again to all of you for your patience and your support. I'm grateful and honored, more than you'll ever know. I'll see you soon. May the gods watch over all of you till then. Later for now :).


	9. Special Author's Note

The Clan of Currents by Mr. Lee (Originally Wanderers by 412816)

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The story Wanderers is owned by 412816. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Special Author's note: Hey there my loyal fans, online readers, fellow authors and dear friends, this is Mr. Lee! I leave this special author's note to apologize to all of you for the three month plus wait for chapter nine :(. I just wanted to let you know about three things. The first thing is that I am going to try my damn hardest to bring out chapter nine this November. I have a **hell of a lot** on my plate this month, but I'll do my best to get it out. Second, while you guys wait, I'm doing some maintenance on my fic for the next several days, fixing mistakes and whatnot. I just fixed chapter 1, so take a look at it if you like. They are minor changes, so don't worry too much about it (Feel free to e-mail or PM me in regards to the changes. **Save your reviews for when chapter 9 really comes out!**). Finally, to all veteran Naruto authors, I'm **seriously, **and I emphasize this strongly, **SERIOUSLY** looking for someone to do two Arc stories from my TCOC challenge, with a few changes. Here they are:

TCOC: Fall of Akatsuki- Now that Naruto's clan has been assembled, he hunts down the remaining members of Akatsuki to protect his family. But when the spiky blond discovers the connection between Jiraiya and the group, will he forgive the sannin for his past actions, or will he make him pay for it? And what will Tobi and Pein's plans have in store for the both of them, the remainder of the biju and the world? Since this is an AU fic, only Itachi, Kisame and Sasori of the Red Sand are dead. Hidan wasn't buried alive and Kakuzu is still around. This arc is for those who consider themselves good at writing battle scenes and love Action/Adventure stories.

TCOC: The Conspiracy of Konoha- At the request of Dragon Noir, I decided to throw this idea out for those who like the darker side of Naruto. After Tsunade revealed her 'trump card' to the council and removed the feudal lords, they didn't take it lying down. What plans do the feudal lords and the remains of Za Kuro Tentei's (The Black Lord's) underground syndicate to have their revenge against the Godaime Hokage and Konoha? And will Danzo and Root finally make their move when Konoha is at it's weakest without Naruto? Find out as Team Konohamaru (Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi and Udon) and Tsunade, with some help from the rookies, protect their village from the conspiracy of the evil lords and criminals of the underworld, as well as the usurpers who plan to overthrow them in the shadows. As you can see, it's doesn't necessarily have to do with The Clan of Currents. But you can have them make a cameo appearance if you so choose. The pairings would be mainly Konohamaru and Hanabi since it focuses mainly on their team, and you can focus on the thoughts of the others (Like Sakura and Tsunade.) if you wish. Those who like Action/Adventure, Romance or Drama and have a knack for writing suspense will love this challenge.

The reason I choose these two is because a lot is happening with the Akatsuki and Danzo and Root as of late in the manga and anime. And I would like to see someone write a great story. If anyone is interested in seriously writing any one of these two stories, **please e-mail or PM me on my profile page! I'M SERIOUS ABOUT THIS! DON'T DO IT FROM THE REVIEW SCREEN! SAVE YOUR REVIEWS FOR WHEN CHAPTER NINE IS OUT!!!**

Phew. With that said, I'll take my leave of you for the moment. I will get started writing chapter 9 after Veterans Day weekend and will try to have it out **HOPEFULLY **before or by the end of the month. I'll see all of you soon my friends. Have a peaceful Veterans Day weekend. Later for now :).


End file.
